


I do (not) want to be a king

by SugerCat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Crossdressing, English, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Sherlock, Kid John Watson, Kid Molly Hooper, Kid Mycroft, Kid Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Middle Ages, One-Sided Attraction, Princes & Princesses, Sharing a Bed, Swordfighting, Teenagers, Translation, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 210,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: A story with the characters from BBC Sherlock that takes place in the good old Middle Ages.





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a distant kingdom called England. In a castle with the name Hatten Hall lived the reigning royal couple, which was greatly appreciated by their people. King William Scott Holmes was a very wise man in battle and hunting, but he would usually rush if there was not a patient woman at his side.

The queen, who was named Violett, was younger than the ruler, but she make it all even with her wisdom and beauty. Even back then, when the king was still a prince he wanted to make this woman absolutely his. Although his father was against it in the beginning, later Violett could convince herself with her skills.

She herself consented only to marriage if her voice was heard in government affairs. For the old king, that was a blow that his only son said yes to such a request. After all, his family was known for always keeping their word.

Prince William, on the other hand, did not mind that much. The man would have agreed with everything the woman had whispered to him because he was blinded by her beauty. But some time after the wedding and the coronation the old king had to admit that the choice of his offspring was not so bad. Violett also found her new role as queen very acceptable. Not only because her husband was very forgiving and loving with her, that her heart began to feel for him as well. But also because she was able to do something for the first time to make it easier for the people in this country. For many things, she was ridiculed by the royals, but she knew that as long as she had William by her side, she could impose some ideas.

For example, it took only half a year of regency until no one in the nation had to go to the bed hungry. Even money worries quickly disappeared as Violett revealed the so-called friends enriched themselves at the treasury.

But these things had been going on for years. To-day King William was anything but calm and composed. Impatiently he paced up and down in the royal hall. He worried about his wife. For he had not heard from her for hours. Maybe they should both have listened to the doctors. They told that a second child could severely affect the queen's health. But Violett was stubborn on the subject and she was so happy when she found out she was pregnant again.

Her firstborn son was named Mycroft. He was named after an ancestor of his mother. Now the queen got her second child after she had to stay in bed for weeks on this pregnancy. At dawn, the first contractions began. Of course, William wanted to stay with his wife, but midwives and doctors thought it was not good for the woman's condition. He was about to replace everyone. After all, he was also present at Mycroft's birth. At the time he had been told that he had to wait outside, but when did he allow himself to be dictated. William was king and his word was the law in this kingdom.

This time, however, it was not just the doctors who wanted to banish him from the room. His wife had asked him in an unusually weak voice himself. So he agreed and ran holes in his room in the floor.

"I'm sure it will all be a good father." Mycroft wanted to encourage him with a servant and a dining car behind him entered the hall. The firstborn was already quite mature and educated for his six years. The ruler stopped for a moment and looked at him.

"Mother must have known that it happened today. Because she told me yesterday that I should take care of your well-being. Please eat something. Mother would not like it if you had to be hungry all the time." Then he told the servant to put everything on the table. The king blinked once before ruffling his son's hair. He was right. His last meal was last night before he went to his wife to talk to her until she fell asleep. She said his voice would calm the baby.

"That your mother even thinks of me when she should only have herself and the child in her mind." Smiling, he shook his head and sat down in his chair at the table.

"Come and sit with me my son. Talking to men certainly distracts me from my worries." Mycroft's eyes sparkled as he was called a man. Of course he knew that his father was not really serious. Nevertheless, it made him a little proud and so he sat down at the long table. The servant also opened the door for the younger one.

"Now tell Mycroft, how were your first riding lessons?" This question disturbed the boy then he was not really liking it and he hung his head. But his shoulders were still taut. He didn't want to lose his position in front of his great role model. The king knew of course because the riding instructor had already told him about the missteps.

"Mycroft not everything works out at the first time." But that did not seem to get the boy right.

"Duke Lestrade's son was almost perfect yesterday afternoon and it was also his first lesson."

"Shall I tell you something?" William leaned toward his son. Then he looked briefly to the left and right as if he wanted that no one noticed.

"I mastered riding really well at the age of ten. Before that, I also fell off my horse all the time." His son then looked wide-eyed.

"What? You?" He could not quite believe that it was true.

"Yes it is really true. First, I got my father's horse for half a year." William further explained the story.

"But then he had to leave with his knights for a long journey. So I got my own mount. Although it was of a good breed and had a very nice reddish color but the horse was so stubborn that I did not even come to sit with him on the first riding lesson. It took years until I understood the animal. Because my father was of the opinion that I had to get the horse under control. After all, as a king, he could not always choose everything." The little boy had not touched his food eagerly but listened attentively.

"Was King Albertus Holmes a very strict father?" William thought for a moment before answering this question to his son.

Yes, the old king was very harsh in education and he never wanted to get used to new things. He put a lot of value on old ways and customs. There had been so many punches in his childhood that he eventually stopped counting. His old man meant that he was too often in the books or in the clouds for a boy. Fighting, hunting and other things a young man should learn did not interest him earlier. Even though he mastered it well at the moment. He also paid little attention to women in his early years. They were all just bound by the same topics. Jewelry, clothes and their appearance. Just like his four sisters. Few shared his passion for lyrical texts, foreign languages or historical backgrounds. Some of them have never had a book in their hands, let alone read it. His relationship has always been difficult to his father. Never was the man really happy with him. So it came that this ordered women from all countries to arrange an engagement for him. But he skillfully rejected them all. After all, he did not want to have a lady by his side who said amen and yes to everything.

It took him almost ten years to meet Violett. At that time he was already thirty-six and she was only twenty-four. She was the first woman to compete with him in chess. With her it was fun to ride like children for hours through the woods and across the meadows. That's why he did not want any wannabe lord snatching her away. Perhaps King Albert Holmes only gave his blessing to the wedding because he was glad that finally a female being was not averse to him. It was the same for him anyway.

"Yes, he was very strict but also a kind-hearted father. But we should start with the food first. I do not want yours and the cook's trouble for nothing." Mycroft nodded in agreement and reached for his fork.

"I promise you that I can keep myself on the horse until the summer. So we can ride out together." He shared with him, before he began to cut his meat on his plate.

"That's a word." He patted his son on the shoulder.

"I just hope that you do not get as many hooves on the back as your old man." William said even before he devoted himself to his meal. Father and son enjoyed the meal a while in peace. At least until they suddenly heard hasty footsteps approaching the hall.

"My king your consort awaits you!" One of the midwives announced joyfully. The ruler quickly got up to inquire about the state of affairs. In the first moment a stone dropped from his heart. Than the cheerful face of the older woman could only mean that the mother and child were well on their way. Nevertheless, he walked quickly to his wife's rooms. A doctor with a sweaty face was just leaving. This one did not seem to be as happy as those like the older lady before.

"How is the situation? Clarify me about good and bad details!"

"My King." The man in front of him began slowly explain.

"The good is both are well now." William knew it. He just had it in his mind. His wife was a fighter, he always knew. But every medal also had a second side.

"And what is the bad news? Now please do not strain me on the torture." The truth should be clearly put on the table so he knew what he had to live in the future.

"The queen is very weak. She will probably not be able to look after the child herself in the next few days. I continue to prescribe strict bed rest."

"What about my child? Now, please I do not want to beg for every word." His patience is stretched to the point of tearing.

"It's a boy." The ruler was about to lose his temper. He was aware that the man in front of him had hard hours behind him to do the best for his wife and second son. That did not change the fact that the breaks between the Doctor's sentences seemed like an eternity to him.

"But unfortunately we do not know if he can hold out." When he saw the king's gaze, he took a quick breath again before continuing to speak.

"The child did not scream right away. Should it last the next few days and take breast milk, then I see hope." Then the doctor looked apologetically to the ground.

"I understand. You have done your best and for that I thank you. Can I see her now?" The older man showed a faint smile.

"Of course. The queen even ordered it expressly." With that, the old man stepped aside to clear the way for his master. First William wanted to enter the room immediately, but he turned back to his firstborn. Than he had of course followed him when he left the room. But it was better if he went in alone first. Even though Mycroft looked very grown-up, he ended up being a six-year-old boy. He just did not want to overdo it for his son.

"Mycroft, please wait here!" He ordered almost and this took a little distance. Maybe because he had not expected it or wanted to speak again. The king wasted no time but finally entered the room in which he was already expected.

A few women blocked his view of his wife. They were still busy with everything clean and tidy to restore. His heart throbbed with excitement as he approached the big bed where his black-haired beauty lay. In his opinion, the physician had grossly exaggerated at the door. Violett did not look like dying in his eyes. Fatigue was everything he could tell from her. Or could the appearance deceive?

For such gloomy thoughts was neither time nor the right place, he thought to himself as he stared blankly at the bundle that had his queen in his arms. She wrestled with a tired but satisfied smile as she tried to give him the baby. A little awkwardly he reached for the little something. As with Mycroft's birth, he was terrified that he could hurt the child with his hands. But all the worries were almost blown away as he had the little one right in his arms. For now William could see the face of his son. Two sea-blue eyes fixed him cheerfully.

"He has your eyes." Violett whispered weakly.

"But your nose." He replied pleased. Then he also realized that her child already had very dark hair on the head. Maybe his son also inherited his wife's dark hair. For a moment he thought again of the words of the doctor. The ruler did not want that little thing to die before he even saw the world.

"Sherlock." He said out of the air to the little one.

"Hm, a nice name." Meant the child's mother and leaned back a little to make herself comfortable in bed.

"That's how it should be. From now on you will be listening to the name Sherlock William Scott." The man then explained a little more clearly and the little boy unexpectedly began to squeal happily. At least, William hoped it was. He rarely spoke to newborns.

"He likes the name too." Means his wife and closed the eyes for a moment because they felt too heavy. So William leaned down so that he did not drop the child and kissed his wife's forehead.

"Rest, my queen. You had a very busy day. I will take care of everything else."

"Thank you, my lord." She whispered before closing her eyes again. Quickly but carefully he strode with the infant to the door where already the maid of the queen looked at him waiting.

"I want to know every hour about the well-being of the Queen. Even if nothing should change then I would like to know that too. Move the child's bed two rooms further and leave the door closed. I do not want my wife to be awakened in the night by crying. She needs a restful sleep."

"Of course." She nodded and apologized with a curtsey to get her work done immediately. The king himself opened the door and left the room again. Mycroft had been waiting for him all the time. But now he looked at him with mixed feelings.

"Is mother alright?" It came a little sheepishly from his older son. William ruffled his hair again, then slowly knelt down to him.

"She's just exhausted that's all. Tomorrow she will feel better." First he answered the question asked. Then he pulled the blanket in which the newborn was wrapped a little to the side so you could see the little one better. His first-born only stared at the child without a word.

"Mycroft, may I introduce your brother Sherlock to you." The little one immediately reached for his brother's hand and squeaked again when he wanted to touch him. First, the elder was startled and pulled his hand away again because he thought he hurt the baby. But as he did so, Sherlock was just as startled and started to cry.

"Did I do something wrong?" Worried, Mycroft looked up at his father as this stood up again.

"Of course not. He will only be hungry." So William brought the baby to the room where the cot should already be and handed it there to one of the nannies.

"So Mycroft, but now we have to plan everything for tomorrow?" He proudly told his first son as he walked down the stairs to the castle kitchen. The little boy followed him curiously.

"What do you want plan father?"

"Of course, a banquet with music and dancing. The birth of your brother is to be celebrated tomorrow. How do you like the idea my son?"

"That's really great." The boy agreed a little halfheartedly. The ruler knew something was wrong.

"Mycroft, you always liked stuff like that. What's going on?" A bit affected, the little one stopped and looked sadly to the ground.

"What if Sherlock does not like me? Or I'm not a good big brother?" Then came the first sigh. Mycroft shrugged and stared down at the ground. Tears formed in the boy's eyes as he thought his brother might hate him. William immediately took the initiative and knelt again to him so that they were on an equal eye level.

"Sherlock just got to know you. He is still a baby and with those you have to be very patient. One day when some time has passed he will realize what he has for a great big brother."

"Really?" Mycroft looked incredulously at his father with slightly reddened eyes.

"I'll give you my word on it." The little boy nodded and wiped his eyes dry.

"So we should go to the chef now. We have to tell him to make our favorite cake. It must not be missing tomorrow, is it?" He returned to a standing position. At this sentence, the little boy beamed properly.

"No way." He agreed, overtaking his father by starting to run. The ruler himself started thinking about Sherlock again. The child did not seem weak to him. Granted he was a little smaller than Mycroft at his birth. In addition, he was very pale for a baby and he allegedly cried too little. It was not important to him. It was often heard that the weak of the past have become the strong warriors today. How much he hoped that this also applied to his son. For safety, he gave him his name and that of his great-grandfather on the way. William's grandfather Lord Scott Hubertus Holmes had been a very good teacher to him. He regretted it a little that the man was long dead so his sons could never meet him. But Scott died honorably defending his kingdom and still had the stories he could pass on to his children. Still, he wished he had paid a little more attention to medicine at a young age. Then maybe you would know what should happen to the baby.

Of course, he was able to hire more doctors and ask questions, but he always liked to know how to do something exactly. Anyway, William would do anything to give Sherlock everything he needed to make it work well. Because he had the little one already at their first eye contact closed in the heart. He was aware that he had a much too soft side for a king but as long as only his queen knew about it no one could harm him.

* * *

  
The ruler's efforts were rewarded. One year later, Sherlock was in no way inferior to other small children. Even as for the hair of the little affected he should get right. For his then sparsely covered head was now all over with black curls. Only when it came to speaking he worried a bit. Although his second-born was a bright child, he enjoyed exploring everything and everyone. Nevertheless, he did not babble or made no sound otherwise.

"Do not worry so much, my king." Wanted his wife to cheer him up while nursing the baby. That was also such a problem with which he was not so easily finished. Because he wanted to find a nanny for his baby that could nourish him because the doctors said that it would be an impertinence for the Queen in her condition. But Violett strongly refused that another woman should take care of her child alone. She agreed that someone would help her but everything else was out of the question for her.

"Every child develops differently."

"But what if..." But the woman in the room did not even give him the chance to continue speaking.

"You should not even think about that. Sherlock is healthy and that's all that counts for me." That was the last word spoken for her.

"I implore you to allow me to find a nanny for him. You are only there for him!"

"So you're jealous?" She grinned a bit and turned her head back to him.

"To be honest, yes. How long has it been since we did something together? I know this is the protective instinct of a mother in you who can not take the eyes off the child. But you have to leave the castle again. You have become so pale lately. If you do not want to spend time with me then at least with Mycroft. Although he claims that he is already grown and understands your duties concerning his little brother but still he misses you very much." The queen looked at him now a little dismayed.

"Did I exclude you like that? I mean when I woke up, I took care of Sherlock. When he fell asleep, I ate something or mostly rested myself. I was not aware that time passed so fast. I..." She stopped for a moment and sighed as she went through the last few months in the head again.

"Maybe you are right. It's about time he got a nanny."  
So Mrs. Hudson came to the castle. At first it was hard for the queen to lose sight of her second child. But once distracted, it worked wonderfully. Not only was the king a little less worried because his wife finally spent more time with other people and thought more about herself and her health. Mycroft was also glad that he got to see his mother more. Because even though he tried to understand that infants need a lot of attention, he was getting jealous.

"Mother have you seen how good I am already?" Violett saw only now how much she had neglected her first child recently. She and a few other ladies sat in the castle garden and watched the children practice archery.

"You have improved so quickly. Your father will be so proud when he learns about it." The boy walked confidently back to the others with his head held high. As soon as Mycroft turned her back on her, she sighed softly and drank some of her tea.

"Is something wrong, Your Highness?" Inquired one of the ladies sitting next to her.

"All right. It's all alright." She lied with a fake smile and then her gaze wandered back to her son. For nearly a year she had not spoken to him or done anything with him. Still, the boy smiled at her as if nothing had ever happened. Today was the first day since long she was sitting in the fresh air. She had missed that, too. Just like the warm sunshine. Also she decided to look after both children well. She did not want to become like her mother.

After her younger sister was born, she was simply no longer interested in her. Now, the story almost repeated itself with her son. She makes a decision. She would put herself and her youngest to the test by traveling to her sister for a few days. Mycroft would come with her, of course. Her sister Duchess Kamille was very spoiled and guarded by her parents.

Nevertheless, they could not prevent that she met a man early and then married him. She only hoped that her husband consented. Even though he was not able to leave the castle as a king because he still had duties to do.

William did not really like the idea but he agreed anyway. Now he sat here two days later with his youngest in the throne room and bored to death. If he had known that he did not even need a full day's work to keep him occupied, he would have asked his wife to wait another day to travel.

"Oh Sherlock. Your dad is a fool. I wish we had at least other children your age in the castle. So you do not have to be bored with your old man." The child just looks at him silently.

"My lord, you are not to blame if everyone else decides not to have children anymore. Thereby almost all the ladies are married here in the castle and younger than me." The nanny reproached when she collected the toys of the little one from the carpet.

"Mrs. Hudson if you have children should probably be considered. If you could determine in advance what kind of gender the child should have then the decision would be easier. Everyone could wish for what he needed right now. A son who helps out in the field or a daughter who helps the mother in the household. But unfortunately that does not work so easy. That's why I find it very clever of people if they have decided not to have children."

"But do you not want your son to meet someone from around here?" Inquired the elderly lady a little curiously.

"Mrs. Hudson, you think so far. But you are right. You can not start planning soon enough." He grabbed his son and held him a little above him. That made the baby laugh.

"Everything you touch will succeed and everyone will love you."

"My lord, please do not shake him like that! It has not been so long since he was fed." No sooner had the woman said that, something really came out of Sherlock mouth. By his luck, it was just hot air and a little spit. He put the kid safely on his lap again and wiped his mouth with a cloth he got from the nanny. The child yawned and leaned a little against his father.

"I hope he will not be like me." Then the ruler stroked the curls out of the boy's face.

"My lord, you are not that bad." William knew that the woman just wanted to cheer him up. Because she could not know how nasty he was sometimes in his youth.


	2. Chapter 2

So several years passed without major incidents. Life in this country became relatively cozy. There were a few villains here and there who thought they were giving people a hard time. But these were quickly caught by the Kings-guards. Since Duke Lestrade led these knights, William wasn't much surprised, because the man knew how to deal with a criminal entourage.

The talking then worked even as Mycroft began to practice with his brother. Maybe it was because he was still young and Sherlock liked to listen to him. William tried it too, but he lost his patience too quickly. Violett did not care that her youngest initially only wanted to talk to Mycroft. She was just glad that he spoke at all. Of course, what worried her a little bit was that the boy did not have anyone of his age who wanted to play with him.

"Mycroft!" Cried the four-year-old prince loudly through the courtyard. He could not understand why he was never allowed out with his big brother. Once again he had escaped the nanny easily and run into the yard.

"Sherlock what are you doing here? And then in such light clothes." A bit startled, the elder turned away from his steed that he just wanted to climb up.

"I want to go too!" The little boy explained as he ran towards his brother.

"I told you that it is not yet possible. If anything happens to you on the way, I'll never forgive myself." The little prince just looked at him wide-eyed and clung to his robe.

"Unfair."

"Sherlock, here you are. I thought so." Mrs. Hudson rushed to the small curly head.

"Do you want to catch your death in this cold? Come back into the warmth." She wanted to grab the child, but he was still clinging to his brother. Stubbornly he just stood there and looked at the floor.

"Mrs. Hudson is right. If you catch a cold, I can not read you any more stories and you have to be alone with every meal. No one is allowed to be close to you because the person else will get sick too. Listen, I know you're bored but it will not be long today."

"Word of honor?" It came skeptically and quietly from the younger one.

"I promise." He patted his little brother's head again before sitting onto his horse. His comrades had been waiting at the gate all the time.

The little prince could only look behind while his nanny threw him a warm robe over.

"Let's go back in my prince. If you're old enough then you can ride out as much as you want." The curly head did not say anything else but just let himself be pulled in by the hand. His nanny would still not understand if he tried to explain it.

There were so many people here in the castle and yet he was always on his own. His father spent most of his time managing the country. His mother was not a good playmate either. Not that he did not like to spend time with her. But she was never allowed to exert too much effort. There were also days when she had to take care of herself and stay in the bed.

He understood very well that his mother had something that drove her into this state. After all, he was maybe young but he had not fallen on his head. The adults were whispering behind his back and thought he would not understand what they were saying. Just because he did not speak much himself. Mycroft was the only one who was there for him. But he understood that the older prince had his duties as well.

So Sherlock spent most of the day fleeing from the nanny and exploring the castle. He had seen some strange things on his paths. First he heard Lord Anderson moan that he missed his wife but that same evening he disappeared with a cook in a storage room. Sherlock thought that was very peculiar, because no matter what kind of cooking ingredients they were looking for there, no one could need that long for the search. The room was not big after all. He was even surprised that there were two people fit into it. But when he was bored behind the curtain he disappeared again.

Another time, he saw one of father's servants that got a basket of fly agaric from a stableboy. He wanted to go there first and say that these mushrooms are poisonous but a group of knights blocked his way. So he stayed under the dresser until the air was clean again.

Maybe he would eventually understand these things when he's older. Because he could not ask anyone. Otherwise it would be noticed that he had already left again. When it came to his mother and Mrs. Hudson, he was only allowed in the upper rooms of the castle. But there was nothing that could arouse his curiosity. There he could only look out the window. Either he chose one that led to the courtyard and watched the inhabitants of the castle and other people. Or he looked out at the forest behind the castle. But then he was just jealous of the birds he saw there. Because they could be free and fly wherever they wanted.

There may have been other children in his age in the village. But the only way out to it is out of the gate. Two security guards were placed there for security. So even if he could make it through the crowd in the yard, he could not get past the men. He had to admit that he admired these people a bit. He also wanted to become such a knight. Although not one of the all-day watch stood but one who knew about everything. For the gatekeepers had in his opinion a difficult task. They alone were allowed to decide who is allowed in and out of here. Actually, he first thought that he was allowed as a prince everything. But when Mycroft tried to ride after her father a month ago, these guards had blocked his path. Sherlock wondered if even the king would not be allowed back into the castle if those men refused him.

If he at least knew what the two knights moved to say yes and no, then he could avoid being scolded in the future if he had done something again. He would just have to leave his father outside. He had already noticed that he did not always get scolded by his old man. It was only when he was close when something happened.

For all that would have to be able to talk to the guards first without it he was immediately sent back into the castle. It annoyed him that he was supposedly too young and too small for everything. It did not matter that he drank three cups of milk for breakfast, but his body still did not want to grow.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" The curly head shook on it only with the head. The nanny sighed and walked back to his room with him.

Sherlock dropped himself onto his bed and closed his eyes. Sleep was probably the only thing he could do to pass the time faster.

Mrs. Hudson hated to see the kid like that. He had many toys. But what brings you that if you had to play alone all the time. Of course she could deal with him. But she was an aging woman. Not the best playmate for the boy.

Even the older prince did not fit into the scheme for much longer. After all, he also wanted to deal with other things than the follies of his little brother. He had more luck in his childhood. Because he could make friends with Duke Lestrade's son Gregory. Besides, he would soon start his education.

The younger prince, on the other hand, seemed just unlucky. For there was neither a child at the castle nor at the bottom of the village who was close to the boy's age. The nanny had secretly been shown the birth records. Someone could have escaped her, too. But unfortunately she did not find anything. Even if she had found a boy at work field, she would have carried this away on her own and compensated the family with gold thalers.

Just so she could see another look on Sherlock's face. She had to realize that it could not be changed. At least she could ask the queen to teach the little one to read. Because she knew that the curly head was always very curious when his older brother opened an unknown book. There were enough books here and then it would not be so monotonous for the little prince. To her own surprise, the ruler agreed to the idea. But only if it is not so difficult for the little one.

Misses Hudson was a little less joyful when she wanted to tell the news her protege. Finally it could be that it was really too much for a four-year-old.

"My prince, I have some news for you." The black-haired was just laying a puzzle out of stones. He had done it often enough that he already knew it by heart. But this pastime seemed to reassure him.

"If you are so excited since then it must be something good." The boy said monotonously and then looked up from the floor to her.

"What do you think of learning to read? Then you could read every story yourself and do not always have to wait for your mother or brother." At first, there was no emotion from the kid. But then from one moment to the next, he jumped with verve into the air.

"Mrs. Hudson, did mother really allow it?" She could only nod with a smile as the boy hopped happily through his room.

"Tomorrow is your first lesson." She explained moodily.

"Thank you, Misses Hudson." The woman suddenly felt warm. Not only because the little prince thanked her. But also because he once again showed an honest smile. He was often forced in his early years to make a fake look of courtesy. It was so rare to see the boy like that. She hoped that it would change in the future.

William found it less good that his youngest should learn to read already. But when he saw Sherlock practice so diligently, he could barely forbid it. He could deny the kid so much like nothing. If he looked at you with his blue eyes that sometimes resembled the sky and sometimes the water, someone could not just say no. Maybe it was really because he had softened with the years.

But he already knew what to expect when he got wind of it. Sherlock did not speak much if it did not have to be. Nevertheless, he was able to read the simplest sentences after two weeks. After a month he had already devoured his first book.

Again William inquired of his wife if it was really a good idea. Because the curly hair really read everything that came between his little fingers and in contrast to his wife, he knew about the forays of his son through the castle. He had seen him more often before. But he ignores him because he was as adventurous as a child.

Sherlock himself thought it was wonderful to finally be able to read for yourself. Writing would have been interesting too. But who should he write a letter to? Everybody he knew lived here in the castle.

He quickly got through the children's books in his room. He also took a few books from his brother. He especially adapted to it which ones this would not need in the next time. Even the shelf that was in the room of the queen in which she usually stayed during the day was not spared. There were many things in these books that he did not really understand, but he could ask Mrs. Hudson these things.

He could not know that William had for safety's sake, locked all children unfriendly books away in the library in the basement. So what he got into his hands all the time was harmless stories, poetry or textbooks.

But since the little prince was able to read, he also talked much more. Not only with the family but also with other people in the castle. Even though most of the time he just wanted to hear answers to anything. Rarely was he satisfied with simple sentences.

* * *

 

It passed a bit of time and soon it was clear to everyone in the castle that the younger prince was something special. Some people found him rude and too direct. Sometimes William wondered how the little one managed to see through people so well. Of course, he found it insulting to accuse someone he would steal. But if it turns out afterwards that it is true, then he would regard the quality of his son as positive.

For example, two days after Violett's birthday, he had to take Sherlock out of the castle kitchen because he almost made the cook cry. The man no longer had any real vanilla for the cake and therefore used something as a substitute. None of them or the invited guests had noticed. Except, of course, the little curly head. For what he had thrown to the poor man's head, he really had to punish him this time. Whether the things he witnessed were all true, he could not let his youngest continue like this.

But William did not come for the time being to teach the boy a lesson. Than in the south of his empire a village was occupied by a band of thieves and Archduke Lestrade wanted that he was with the suburb to judge these scoundrels.

So Sherlock was enlightened by his mother as to insulting. Although he did not understand what was bad about to tell the truth in public, but he promised her to refrain from it. Well, at least when she was around. His brother did not find the skill so bad but he did not get much of it since he was so rarely here.

William had not planned that his journey took longer, but some thieves had fled to the neighboring country and it was his duty to inform the local ruler of it. Even though he did not have much contact with this man, he still wanted to ride to the castle. It was also a great opportunity to talk to this one.

Because in his country there was a rumor that up in the north the regency was changed involuntarily. Now he wanted to know from the king from the southern region whether something really was true about what was said. He did not hope so. Otherwise, he would have to get in touch with this new ruler from the north and he knew from his father that one forced implementation in power usually meant no good.

Actually, they all lived in peace. He owned the east side of the country that led to the sea. In the south, King Nathan Borgoyne occupied the country. A wide river separated them from the north and west sides.

The owner of the north was basically a sympathetic man. At least it seemed to him like he had met him ten years ago. Actually, he never had much to do with the other rulers whose lands were adjacent to his. In the West Wallace Trevor dominated the empire. This should be very vain, but as long as he had no trouble with the others, he did not care about such qualities.

William was just happy that peace prevailed, that's all he wanted. They sent a letter once a year to each other and that was enough. There were things in there such as birth rate in the year or number of crimes. Of course, the trade was also logged and enumerated. Whether illnesses had broken out or how it happened to oneself and whether a change of throne was pending.

But what if the new ruler in the north did not intend to comply with the peace pact? He did not want to imagine what that could mean. They were well equipped for the fight, but he could only speak for his men. Peace has lived for years. What if the others found it pointless to spend their time and money on fighting techniques and equipment?

Angry at himself, he quickly shook his head. He should not worry if nothing had happened yet. For now, only a harmless interview with King Borgoyne was imminent.

It was already dark night when the two rulers ended their conversation. His assumption that there was really something in the talk of the people, unfortunately confirmed. Nathan Borgoyne suggested going slowly for this matter. After all, they both did not know anything about the new Regent.

He also told him that he sent a letter to King Trevor a few days ago to inquire about the state of affairs. As long as no bad news has surfaced, he should not worry unnecessarily.

This man could easily claim that, William thought with a roll of his eyes as he stepped into the guesthouse that was assigned to him for the night. Actually, he wanted to ride home immediately after the information received, but he did not want to do this to his entourage. Besides, his queen would not like it either.

Since she heard that in the country wolves were tearing things again, she did not want anyone staying in the forest at night. If he told her that he had ever met a wolf, she would never leave him alone with it. These animals are peaceful as long as you do not try to scare them away in a stupid act or they are completely starved.

William could already imagine how the accident with the sheep came on. These young shepherds also follow only one women's skirt after another in the spring. One day one would not have paid attention because he was busy with something else and the wooly creature saw their chance to explore the forest. So much for a bloodthirsty monster that killed twenty animals, always those spun rumors. When he arrived at the said farmer and inquired everything himself, this explained exactly what had happened. There were only two sheep missing and there was no other incident before. Because his wife had arranged that everyone should report a wolf attack immediately. Of course, she was concerned only for the people who lived in the village. Nevertheless, William was against a hunt, because he wanted to avoid unnecessary panic. Besides, you do not poke around with a branch in a hive just because you got stung one time.

Although Violett meant that he should also think about his own children, but they knew better than what he had to do in such situations.

Sherlock, for example, would tell the wolf what he had already done to repent. For a while he had to smile about the talent of his youngest. Than this would certainly be an advantage in the future. But he had to learn to leave some things unsaid.

"Here my Lord!" The servant who showed him his room was now waiting in front of the door. William opened the door tiredly but the woman did not seem to disappear. As if she would expect something from him.

"Thanks, that would be all." With that he closed the door again. He saw disappointment on her face, but he did not care. His men could do as their conscience would allow but he would not take another wife for one night only. No matter if his wife did not mind because she had not been able to take much care of him lately. He thought that something like that was part of life. You can not always get what you want. This also meant that one would not cheat on his wife just because something younger jumped over.

He was not in the castle for a long time, but King Nathan's habits were always strange to him. If it were up to him, every man should not only have one wife. With such nonsense he had to resist strongly not to roll his eyes. Because what should come next. Do the women eventually ask for more men?

Because there were hardly any male beings in the castle. Just the doctors, counselors and the knights were the exception. Although he was not so sure about some. Nevertheless, the castle is full of women and they were not dressed appropriately as on Hatten Hall.  
You could see too much skin with them. He had even let himself persuaded to take a revealing dress for his wife. William knew that as soon as Violett would see it, it would be on the fire. One could understand that here in this country a warmer wind was blowing. Nevertheless, the women should not dress so degrading.

But now I've thought enough about something so pointless. I should finally go to sleep so I can leave early in the morning, William reprimanded himself after a while and finally went to sleep.

When he finally returned to his own cozy castle two days later, he was more likely to receive a tragedy than a happy family. Sherlock had found a dagger that one of the people in the yard had lost. The person accused his son of stealing the item. Then he did not want to give it back. Mycroft wanted to appease the bickering by taking the weapon. But his younger brother was too upset to notice and stabbed him in the arm. The wound was not deep and will soon heal again, according to the medical profession.

But to help Sherlock now was much more difficult. He had been sitting in his room since the incident, refusing food and everything else. He even insisted on being thrown in the dungeon, because he was now a bad criminal. But the queen did not let him get away with it. Nobody blames him. The dagger probably just fell out of the owner's pocket. His wife said it would be his job to bring the boy to reason. If Sherlock does not want to hear him as a father then perhaps he would be luckier as a king. Nobody had told him that this could happen.

Carefully, he knocked on the door as he finally stood in front of Sherlock's room. On the way he met Mrs. Hudson who did not know what to do. She was more experienced in raising children than the king himself. But he kept reminding himself that his youngest son was far from a normal child. Still, that was not bad for him. When no answer came, he tried again to make himself noticeable. This time a little louder. He then entered the room without hesitation.

"Father." The curly head greeted him and immediately got up from the bed. The little one just stood up, but dropped his eyes to the ground. He had seen men of his age who had less courage than his son.

"Sherlock you did not realized what you were doing." Slowly he looked up with his sad eyes.

"But father. I had the blade in my hand. So I have to take responsibility too. I've sneaked into the dungeon twice, but it does not seem that easy."

"That's probably because it's built so you do not come out so easily." The king sat down on the boy's bed and patted his thigh. At first the little prince hesitated, but then sat down in his father's lap.

"Do you know Sherlock? There are things we can not control."

"Not even you?" The little one inquired in disbelief. Of course, there were people who could not do everything and were allowed to but that his father belonged to them, he had not thought.

"Even though I'm king of this country, I can not command of everything I want. For example this accident. What if something worse had happened to you or your brother? I would never have forgiven myself for that. So I am glad that Mycroft just got away with a scratch."

"A scratch? Father it has bled so much. I read when a human loses too much of it, then it dies." This reminded the ruler that the doctors should not leave their things lying around so innocently. But just because his youngest was so curious they could not lock everything behind some big door.

"Some injuries can cause you to lose a lot of blood. But you do not always die from it. The body can also recover. But you still learn everything when you're older and you have to master the fight."

"I never want to carry a sword and hurt others." Sherlock explained sadly but firmly.

"Why do I need such a thing anyway? No one is attacking me anyway and Mother has claimed that slaying a dragon has not been necessary for a long time." It's great that his wife talked out the boy's imagination early on. So the king could have used that as an excuse.

"Do you know Sherlock unfortunately, there are not only good people in our country." So William began to enlighten the younger one about all the bad things that could happen. Only superficial and somewhat embellished, of course. After all, he did not want to make his youngest ever leave his room. That was a too smart guy. He was already sure that he would go far if he did not choose the same route as he chose. But the ruler would not be like his father. He would not open any constraints to his sons. That they were only allowed to meet certain women or have fun with selected people. No, he would not want that for them. Because his youth was bad enough and it never must be repeated again for another child.

Mrs. Hudson brought food after a while, and he talked to his son almost into the dead of night. His little one was so eager to hear and learned so fast that his heart filled with pride. Of course, Mycroft was also admirable, but the boys developed in different ways and William thought it was a pity that he could not always be with them at every opportunity. Even though it sounded soft or nonsensical to other dads, he liked to see his boys grow up a little better. They both are sure to have big plans and maybe even change the country.

When he received only steady breathing from his side in response he knew that the prince had fallen asleep. It was good that Sherlock could change himself without needing the nanny. He said it was unnecessary if you have two healthy hands and arms. William could only agree with him nodding. Yet there were adults who preferred to be dressed to show how much power and money they had.

The king took his son in his arms and walked to his bed so he could pull back the blanket and put the child in it. Carefully without waking him, he covered him gently.

"Sleep well, my prince." Still whispering, he took the candlelight and quietly left the room. In the corridor he was a little scared when he saw the queen herself.

"What are you doing here so late?" He whispered softly. Of course he knew that she was worried if her youngest was okay. She gave him a slight smile as she recognized by his face that he had more success with the young prince. The woman did not mind that Sherlock sometimes preferred to exchange a word with her husband. After all, he was not only ruler of the country but also a father.

"He finally sleeps?" She asked for safety again when he wanted to bring her to the bedroom.

"Yes. If this continues, our scholars will have a lot of fun with him."

"I am sure that he will achieve a lot in his life."

"I just hope he finds friends to help him, too." King thought a little sadly as he thought of his own past. She sighed and gave him a loving kiss to distract him from his thoughts. Of course it worked and his mood changed a bit.

"Would you mind if I join you in your room tonight?" She asked a little coquettishly. William could not resist a grin. Than he also found it nice in his age again and again to be a little ensnared by his wife.  
"Not in the least, my queen."

* * *

The next time was not so easy for the young prince. He was always reading about warriors who hurt others with their weapons, but he had never thought it would feel that way. The next day he finally ventures out of his room. Of course, he took good care that he did not see the nanny or anyone else. He wondered how badly he had troubled his brother life because he had not seen him since the incident. On the one hand, it was his own fault. On the other, he was afraid that Mycroft would not like him anymore. Yeah, maybe he even hated him because he thought the scenario with the dagger was his full intention.

The steps to his brother's room slowed until he finally stopped in front of the door. Swallowing, he thought of all that could happen when he opens the door. Still, he should not shy away from it any longer. After all, he was a prince and did not want to dishonor his parents by shirking responsibility. Suddenly a bad picture sneaked into his head. What if the older prince was so badly injured that he did not have much time left to live? Nobody had notified him because he was too stubborn to catch anything.

Hurriedly and without knocking, he tore open the door. A little surprised, Mycroft looked up from his book. He was not lying in bed curled in pain as the curly-haired head made out. Nevertheless, he was so glad that this did not happen to his brother. The older prince looked at him for a while before he got up from his bed and walked towards Sherlock. As if spellbound, the smaller one waited only for harsh words and a punishment, but nothing like that happened. Mycroft silently pulled up his shirt to show the wound. Perplexed, the disciple looked at the red line.

"Then you do not have to die?" He asked quietly and his voice started to shake slowly.

"Of course not. No one dies from such a cut." Explained the elder and moved his arm to show how fit he was. Then he noticed the sobs in the room and looked again to his younger brother.

"There was so much blood." Whined this and the tone softened.

"Sherlock, there is no reason for your tears." But this couldn't hold back with relief and pressed himself against Mycroft.

"Can you ever forgive me?" The older boy heard his little brother whimper. As if he could be angry with Sherlock for a long time and certainly not for this incident. None of it was his fault.

"There is nothing for which you should ask me for forgiveness. But promise me if you find any weapons in the future, to give them an adult immediately." He handed the little one a handkerchief and dried his eyes and nose before he answered.

"Promise." The older prince ruffled the younger boy's curls again and then took him by the hand. Finally, Sherlock should quickly forget about the incident and return to normal business. Mrs. Hudson insisted that the little one get something to eat first. Even the owner of the dagger pushed himself to apologize to the prince. Though the king had previously made a proper sermon to the man about the rules of the castle. But Sherlock did not have to know that, and he accepted the man's words like an adult and did not ride around on the subject anymore. Whether he was right or wrong. He tried as best he could to ignore everything in this matter now.

* * *

 

Several days passed in which Sherlock behaved as always. At least that was until one night he secretly ran around the castle and found out something sad. His brother should be sent away after his tenth birthday. If that happened he was alone here in this barren masonry.

Perhaps these women just gossip again because they have nothing better to do with the day. Still, he did not want to take any chances and quickly went to see his mother. She would know what to do with people who put such mischief into the world. But when he finally found her, she was talking to his nanny about the same topic. With horror he had to listen that all is true. Without announcing himself in advance, he burst in the middle of the conversation of the older women.

"Mother, you can not let that happen! Why are you sending Mycroft away? He certainly did not do any harm."

"You should not burst in and scare your mother like that." Wanted Mrs. Hudson to read the riot act to him, but the queen stepped in.

"It is alright. But she is right, Sherlock. Even as a prince, you should not rudely interrupt others."

"I know. But why does Mycroft have to leave now?" He tried to say as nice as possible.

"At the age of ten, his real training finally starts a knight. Sherlock this is a happy occasion for your brother. Please do not make his farewell too difficult." But the little one did not know what he should answer. His only companion should disappear in a few days, and nobody seemed to care how he felt about it. He wondered why he only found out about it now if everyone knew about it. Maybe the adults wanted to save him again because he was too young and too small. How he loathed that. But he prepared well for the feast and the farewell of his brother. He would prove how grown-up he could be. Nevertheless, he could not resist a small tear and he hoped that only Mycroft could see it.

The older prince promised to write him long letters to tell him about everything he saw and learned there at the castle. When Sherlock heard that, the breakup did not seem so bad to him anymore, as he always counted on his brother's word. So he waited every day full of anticipation for the first message. Of course, he also went about his duties to not fall back to be less than the older prince if he was just as old. The king himself always brought his youngest new books to shorten the wait. He also personally promised they visit Mycroft as soon as spring arrived. Sherlock tried to keep his good face, because the autumn had just begun, but he thought it was better than nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

But the winter passed without any special events. When spring was over and summer came back to the countryside, everyone thought that they could not do any better in this kingdom.

"What do you think of the new blacksmith, my king?" William's adviser had just entered the throne room to inquire about the new worker. Because if something the ruler did not like, it was his job to change it until you could no longer complain.

"Finally one who understands something of his craft."

"Lord, the previous court smith was already getting a bit old." Actually, they had to hire a new one because the old blacksmith had died of old age and couldn't train anyone before. Probably also because of the stubbornness of the man.

"There you are right. But we've been looking for someone else for years. Anyway, I'm glad he's here now. In the village the blacksmith understands his craft, too. But at its prices I find it almost outrageous that my knights have to bring their own swords there and pick them up. Besides, something could happen sooner or later. There I think it would be better to have somebody in the castle." The counselor nodded and wrote something on his paper that he held in his hand.

"Which room shall he get, my lord?"

"Next to the smithy is a side entrance to the castle. One should clear it free."

"But my lord, these rooms behind this corridor are all storage rooms."

"I want these rooms cleared out and made ready for living again. The old blacksmith has often complained that he always had to go so dirty past other people before he could clean himself. The problem will not exist anymore. I also heard that the new man has children. So one room is probably not enough. What about his wife?"

"She maybe died of an illness. The daughter has already found a job in the village. Then he has another son. He is nine years old. Shall I report him as a stable lad?" William thought for a moment of his son. This was only two years younger.

Was this finally someone who could afford Sherlock company? He hoped so much. Because even though the curly head always said that he did not need anyone, he was in truth very lonely. He knew what it meant to have no one. At least until he met his wife. But his second son was still so young. He could not bring him to marry someone yet. He also wanted his sons to decide for themselves whom to marry.

A hawk of his adviser made him aware again that he should answer one more question. But this strange tiredness was already happening to him again. Inwardly, he cursed, than it was the first time it happened before one of his servants. He was not allowed to show any weakness. Suddenly he had the thought that he should have gone to see a doctor because of these strange seizures. It was nothing new. The first time it happened after getting up and he tipped back into his bed like a wet sack. That morning he was glad that his queen did not share the bed with him anymore. Violett had suggested it because sometimes she could not sleep through the nights.

The second time it had happened hunting and he almost fell off his horse. But his mount must have noticed his discomfort. Because it was slowing down by itself until it came to a halt under a tree. The shadow that threw on both of them, also brought something cool with it. Which made William breathe a bit. Nevertheless, it should have been a lesson to him.

Because the third time it happened before his son Mycroft. He must have shocked him when his otherwise strong father collapsed in his chair. Again, he could talk himself out that the way was very exhausting. Than he had sent his first-born to knight training. This took place under the supervision of Sir Henrey. It took at least half a day with good weather there. Sherlock would go the same way to become a good knight. Of course, his sons could have learned chivalry at home. But in this castle, the best men have been trained. Where he could proudly could count himself in. There they had enough space for sword battles, archery, ring riding and whatever else you wish for. Well, he had no choice. But his sons also had to bite into the sour apple as far as defense was concerned. Even if they should not use it. Mastering was always better than being mastered.

The event with his firstborn was only two days ago and he is back in training again.  
The duties kept William just too busy to go to a doctor. At least that's what he said to himself all the time. He also slowly felt weaker over time. As if a foreign power would deprive him of energy.

As good as it went, he now wanted to maintain his attitude and answer the question. But in that moment, he was no longer master of his own body. Everything began to turn before his eyes and voices around him blurred into a single noise. He closed his eyes slowly because it was no use keeping them open. They felt just too heavy. Just like the rest of his limbs. Slightly panicky, William wondered if his time in the world was over. Actually, that should not have been allowed, because he wanted to see so much of the country and his sons. But he was sure that they could do it without him. They were strong and clever boys. So he gave in and just let himself fall.

Violett was upset when she received the message. Of course, she watched her husband and saw that he had turned pale but she was so foolish to think that it was due to the many work and that a little rest in a day since then would remedy the situation. The sun has been showing itself a lot in the last few days and she absorbed as many rays as she could. That and the diet prescribed by the doctors made her feel fit and young again.

Right now when she finally felt well enough to ride out with her husband again or even spend some time alone with him there, he feels sick. Of course she did not blame him. How could she dare if her king, in all the years they were married, was not so badly hit by illness or injury that he had to keep himself in the bed for days like she did.  
As soon as she rushed in Williams room, she pushed the doctors aside to face him. The sun that gave her so much strength and warmth made her lover look like an old man.

"My king?" She wanted to test if he could hear her but nothing moved his breathing was so shallow that she was dealing with the fear of losing him.

"So tell me already what is going on?!" She wanted to know now of the other men in the room without looking up. But the answer she got was wrong and not fair. It would not help if she screamed at these learned men. It could not change anything.  
Every subject knew about the Queen and her worries. That sometimes she did not feel so well because she suffers from an incurable illness. No one would have thought it would be possible that the strong and unimpeachable king would first encounter Godfather death.

* * *

 

In other parts of the castle nobody noticed anything for the time being. Also not the first arrived people,who from now on should find a home here. The sprout of the blacksmith marveled at everything new to quickly memorize everything. After all, he did not want to lose his bearings in this place. Previously, they lived in a small house and he never went far away from this but he also got older and could no longer rely on his father and his sister. So if he wanted to work here from now on, then he had to know his way around here.

"Who are you?" The blond boy looked around in surprise. Someone had talked to him. But no one here in the yard had turned his face to him. Maybe he was not meant.

Shrugging, he went back to his work. He had been looking for a secluded spot in the courtyard because he did not want be in anyone's way. His father is already working hard on the first orders. Of course he could not hang around there either. Now he sat here on the wall between rose bushes and patched his torn pants. Strangely, the flowers had no thorns, which he had never seen before. But it was just fine for him.

Actually, his sister wanted to make his pants again. Unfortunately, she was too busy with her new job in the village tavern. But she had promised that if the Gold-thaler rolled well all week then she would buy him new things. It did not bother him to sew the hole himself now.

"Hey? I asked you something." Now the voice was even clearer and he could make out the direction better. A bit shy, he looked up. Two sea-blue eyes stared down at him a little coldly. A boy with dark curly hair sat on the wall above him.

"Do not say you're mute?" Only then did the blond boy remember he should answer.

"No, I..." Since he was almost finished, he simply tore off the thread and put the needle still attached, to his shirt. He did that so cleverly that he could not sting himself when he moved. He got up quickly, brushed off his trousers and looked up at the dark-haired boy with tightened shoulders.

"I'm John." He said friendly and showed the other a polite smile.

"John huh? Not very original." Mocked the child on the wall. The boy who was down did not find that very nice. Finally, he got the name from his mother.

"And what's your name then?" He inquired a bit snotty. The rascal up there was definitely younger than him, and yet he allowed himself to talk to him like that.

"If you must know it. My name is Sherlock." With one leap, the curly head jumped down from the wall and eyed the other closely.

"The new blacksmith is your father. Right?" John blinked thoughtful. He could also have been one of the sellers here, so how did the kid know that?

"You stink." So now he is really outrageous, thought the older slightly irritable and smelled himself anyway. Maybe he had touched something bad-smelling.

"Fool. That's not what I meant! You smell of embers and iron. Certainly iron filings are hanging in your clothes." The little one pulled on the other's shirt to see if he could see any. John did not like it if you just pulled on his things. He did not have many clothes.

"Stop that, please!" He took a step away from the strange boy and pulled the shirt back down properly.

"Where is your mother? The seam on your leg is yours. Everyone can see that. But the one on your top is neater. Your father does not look like he could sew."

"She is .." Actually, the blond did not want to talk about her because he hardly knew her and so he did not want to say anything wrong about her. Harriet told him that she was a pretty and smart woman.

"Now tell me! Will she come here later? Why did you travel separately? Or did she run away? Like Sir Ruskin's wife. Because the rooms behind the blacksmiths have been prepared for only two people." Actually, he wanted to insult the guy because he put his deceased mother in such a state. But his mind drifted away as the boy mentioned before him, that he had his own room. It had to be a mistake, he thought a little sadly. They could not afford that. Although his father was very good at his craft, he nevertheless always earned too little. Which was also because her former home was plagued by poverty. Until they were attacked by robbers a month ago and they had to flee from the village. The way to this point was very far.

His father had told him that they were here in another country that was controlled by someone else. They had hiked through four villages before being ordered here. Yet, in all these places, John had seen neither famine nor illness or poverty. So it had to be a sign that this king had his empire better under control than anybody else. At least that's what the blonde thought. He couldn't know yet that a ruler wasn't deciding on something like illness. After all, at the age of nine, John knew only what he got from Harriet and his father.

Of course he also heard a lot from strangers. But he was always skeptical. He has been lied to and used many times. His old man always said that he had the good heart of his mother. But if he only got in trouble for it, he did not want to be so trusting.

"How dare you to ignore me?!" John suddenly heard loudly at his side and he was shocked when several people stared at him.

"Finally I am..." The curly head in front of him wanted to roar on but something distracted him at once. Spellbound, Sherlock stared at a window upstairs. John was about to inquire if something was wrong. But he did not come to it. A little roughly, the little boy pushed him unexpectedly aside.

"I'll come back to you later." With that the curly-haired head ran towards the entrance of the yard and disappeared behind the big door. The blonde remained astonished and rubbed his arm. He hoped that there were not more children here who were exactly like this Sherlock. Well, he could leave the seam on his pants for now like that.

However, the little prince could not walk up the stairs as fast as he wanted. He saw his nanny scurrying past the window and it made his alarm bells ring. Because Mrs. Hudson could not really upset anything.

As he came closer and closer to the upper rooms, he heard a valet call for him.

"Young lord, something terrible happened..." But his nanny hushed her away.

"Go and do your job and stop scaring the boy." As the words were uttered, Sherlock could guess what had happened and he felt a little queasy. His mother had no more attacks of weakness for so long. Was that just the calmness before the storm?

"Mrs. Hudson, what happened?" As much as possible, he wanted to keep the feelings out of his voice. The older lady's gaze suddenly changed completely.

"Come with me, my prince. Your father is asking for you." He did not say anything more but simply followed her in silence. For the first time he wished that he would not see anything and have any thought. Because then he would not know what the faces of the people they passed by meant. Unfortunately, his head did not work that way and so he had to recognize without telling him what was going on. Someone in this castle is dying.

But that should not be the only scary message they wanted to teach him. When he stood in front of his father's room, his nanny explained that he was there now, and a weak tone could be heard from inside the room.

"Just go in." Said Mrs. Hudson as she opened the door for him. With not so sure steps, he did that. When he stood in front of his father's bed, he did not quite know what he should do now. On the one hand, he was ashamed that he already thought that his mother would be here and on the other hand, he did not want to believe that the otherwise so strong man was suddenly so weak before him.

"Sherlock." His father spoke in a broken voice and the boy automatically stepped even closer to this so he would not have to push himself so hard.

"Sherlock are you doing... a favor for me?" The speech was trouble for the one lying down, as if something heavy sat on his chest. Again and again he was struggling for air.

"Of course father."

"Please take care of your mother and your brother. Mycroft is older than you..." William coughed heavily and fought for air again.

"Drink something." Violett said, who had been watching over her husband the whole time and was providing him with everything. She had previously sent the doctor out before she let her youngest enter. Not a tear ran down the boy's cheek. Maybe because he did not want his dad to see him crying the last time. She wished she had the strength of her son. Because her red eyes said that she had already lost the fight against crying.

"He may be older than you but he will need you in the future anyway. Promise me that you are always there for the family."

"I promise Father." William ruffled his son's curls again. Well, he tried like he always did.

After that everything turned in front of Sherlock's eyes and he collapsed completely.

"Mrs. Hudson!" Called the queen and the woman came in immediately.

"What's wrong with him?!" She wanted to know immediately when the nanny picked up the boy.

"He just fainted your Highness. It's all too much for him. I'll take him to his room." Violett nodded and then turned back to her husband.

Mrs. Hudson took off the boys shoes and put the little prince in his bed.

"Sleep is probably the best thing in such a time." Then she left the room to get the boy a snack for later.

When Sherlock came to wake up, it was already pitch dark outside. He got up quickly from the bed. He had a bad nightmare. Barefoot, he ran out of his room. The corridor was empty and cold but he did not care. He desperately wanted to see his father and see if he was okay. The door to the King's room stood ajar. Carefully, he peered inside.

To his horror, his dream was a reality. His father lay motionless in bed and his mother cried bitterly beside him. There were still a few people in the room, but his vision was suddenly too blurred to recognize them. Sherlock made no sound as he moved away from the room. The king had never been ill before. Even if he had hurt himself, he always put it away with ease.

Now he was just gone overnight. He had promised to visit the libraries of the other castles with him when he was finally old enough for it. Of course he could do it alone but his father was the only one who shared his enthusiasm for the knowledge. Yes, Mycroft did that as well, but it also pursued the goal of always being in the public eye.

His feet are getting tired and cold. After the long walk through the castle, he simply sits down against the wall on the stone floor. The cold of the wall deafened his cheeks, which were strewn with hot tears. He wanted to look strong in front of his father but he was anything but that.

* * *

Startled, John sat up in his bed. From somewhere came suddenly a strange sound that made his hair stand on end. It did not really sound like a whistle or anything the wind could do. Luckily today was a full moon. Thus, the room was not quite so dark that he had to light a candle.

He bravely threw the blanket aside and tried to keep his breathing flat. So he could see better what had awakened him, because it was suddenly quieter again. Granted it was not really loud, it just sounded so terrible. In his mind, he already figured out to meet a ghost and then become one himself because he would die in shock. Harriet told him that these beings prefer to attack children. But he would not give up his life without a fight.

A step forward. Then the boy asked himself the question with what you can fight ghosts at all. Suddenly the noise became louder again and it sounded like a whimper. Two steps forward and he was sure that something was lurking in front of his room door.

Slowly, his heart pounding, he put his right ear to the door and listened. Someone was actually out there sobbing. But it was not a ghost. After all, they have no reason to cry anymore. He took another deep breath and opened the door a crack. Just enough that he could stick his head through to peer out.

There was really no undead being that wanted him on the collar. But a small child sitting on the cold stone floor next to his door and weeping softly. He quickly opened the door fully, because he knew the boy who stayed there. It was Sherlock who had his knees pressed to his chest and wrapped his arms protectively around him.

"What are you doing here?" At that moment he was so confused that he completely forgot his manners. The curly head flinched when he was noticed. He was a little surprised that he had landed right here.

"... I... Mycroft is not here... and mother..." But John did not need to hear anything anymore. Hurriedly he pulled the sitting one up by the arm and into his room.

"Come on up! If you catch a cold, Mrs. Hudson will not be pleased." At least he thought that this woman is the nanny of the little prince. He also found out today that they are the only two children under the age of ten at the castle. It also shocked him that he almost tried to teach a member of the royal family about manners. That would not have gone well. Why did the guy not wear something like a crown?

Sherlock looked at the blonde with big, teary eyes. It irritated him that not a bad word fell from the lips of the older one. Because he was anything but nice to him. Without a word he followed the instructions. As they stood in the room, John closed the door and searched for something in the dimly lit room.

"Here." Now the little boy recognized that a handkerchief was stretched out to him.

"Thank you." He managed meekly and John found it strange to hear that from the boy. The whole time he had been snooty and cheeky. The stories he got told of the other inhabitants of this castle did not contribute to the improvement of his opinion of this boy.

Now the blond was almost as if there was another person standing in front of him. But you could hardly blame the boy, his father had just died, and apparently nobody was there to comfort him.

He himself found it very sad, because now he could never thank the king, who helped his father for a better job.

When the curly-haired had freed his face from tears and cleaned his nose, he put the cloth aside and silently looked at the bed. Actually John wanted to get the nanny but somehow he did not have the heart to do this now. He could also take him back to his room, but the younger one did not even wear shoes on his feet. So the blond boy just sighed and pushed Sherlock to his bed.

"I know it's not what you're used to." He explained half-snippy, half-desperate. Because he knew that Sherlock was probably one of those who did not like to share their bivouacs. He was about to pull on the sheets to at least have something to cover up on the ground, but there the little one grabbed his wrist. That made him a little angry. Now the prince got the bed and did not even want to let him have the sheet? But then this slid in the bed to make room and petted the blanket beside him.

"The floor is cold. I do not want you to catch a cold." So it was a bit scary for John now. The ghost theory came back in his head. His sister once said that beings could also control human bodies. If anyone really went into this prince, that does not matter to him here and now. Because he was too tired to think about it. So he lay down with the boy and disappeared under the blanket.

He accidentally grazed the arm of the other child and found that it was freezing cold. He wondered how long the boy was sitting out there. Quickly he covered the curly head well to the neck, before he made himself really comfortable.

"Good night." If John was honest, he did not know what princes would hear when they went to sleep.

"Good night John." The blond boy suddenly heard and his amazement did not stop. He was not called a fool or otherwise offended. For a change, it was his name he heard from the mouth of the curly-haired head. Slowly he closed his eyes and thought of what would be if the boy next to him were always so friendly. Maybe then they could become something like friends.

Nonsense. It's a nice spirit that has wandered into the body of this prince. I just have to find something tomorrow so I can prove it to Harriet, he thought before he went to the land of dreams.

* * *

The first thing the curly-haired one heard in the morning was bird sounds. Blinking, he moved up to look closely at the person standing above him.

"What did you think of that?" A familiar female voice tried to teach him again. In the morning he was even less affected than usual. Not that he ever liked it when someone explained something to him that he absolutely did not want to know. Slowly he looked around. He realized that except Mrs. Hudson, no one else was in the room.

"Here. I brought you your shoes." They were put in front of the bed. Still, Sherlock thought only of where the blond boy was. Slowly he got up from the bed and put on his shoes. Secretly, the prince hoped that John would not tell anyone that he sat crying at the door. He does not care if others hear about it, but how did he feel about his mother when she heard it? Now that Mycroft set off for training, he was after his father's demise, the only male Holmes in the castle. Again, these unpleasant feelings came up in him as he thought of the king and he quickly shook his head to drive them away.

"We should go up to your mother now. Surely she wonders where you are staying?" She smoothed the bed sheet, shook the pillow, and carefully folded the blanket.

"That is just out of place. Sneaking around to strangers in the middle of the night and disturbing their sleep." She then grabbed the boy by the arm and pulled him out of the room. Quickly she stepped with him up in the wing where Sherlock's room lay.

"You will bathe now and eat something afterwards. Take off your clothes. Meanwhile I tell your mother that she can sit down in the dinning room." When the elderly lady disappeared from his room, Sherlock walked to the window and looked into the courtyard of the castle. When he saw John, he also realized why he was no longer in bed. Because this one had it not so good like him and had to work when he wanted to eat something. It looked like he had more fun down there than he did in his room.

"Where did the blacksmith go?" He inquired when he finally sat at the table. His mother looked better today, he thought happily. That's why he thought it would be a good idea to ask her about the disappearance of John's father. Even if he can only distract her a little from her grief.

"The blacksmith? He will probably have gone to the village to get materials."

"He has just arrived here and then he is staying out for half a day. Will not the iron always be brought here?"

"Yes, yes. But he wants to talk to the suppliers themselves. Since he is younger than the other blacksmith, he of course creates more and therefore needs more materials. Tell me, why are you suddenly interested in that?" On the one hand, Violett thought it was good that she could talk to her son about something other than his father. But she still hoped he did not really enjoy molding hot metal. Because Sherlock had inherited her stubbornness. She could only wish that he would use it for good ideas in the future.

"I was just thinking about something. The kitchen help with the brown hair brings him every day something to eat over. Why does she not bring anything over anymore? He must starve otherwise." Surprised looked the queen from her boy to the nanny. It was the first time the prince spoke in such a sorrowful tone.

"Who are you talking about Sherlock?"

"Mother, of course, I mean the son of the blacksmith. His name is John." He had at least heard that before he pushed the blond boy aside.

"Oh, you mean the little blond boy." He was a little outraged. If his mother thought John was small then what was with him? After all, he was almost a head shorter than this. He ignored the thought and nodded affirmatively.

"Do not worry Sherlock. He does not have to go starving. His father has already said a word in the kitchen so he can always get something when he is hungry." Again, the boy nodded to signal that he had understood. He quickly finished his soup and asked for permission to get up.

"Prince Sherlock? What are you doing here?" Inquired one of the cooks friendly as he was discovered in the doorway. He, on the other hand, had run away from his lessons. Who needed things like astronomy in his life? The teachers are also always uninspired. It was easy for him to escape this time.

"A blond boy always comes here and gets something to eat."

"Ah, you mean John. He did not do anything, did he?"

"I want you to give him a bowl of pudding the next time. I also give it up and then you give him this letter. You are not allowed to open it! Only John is allowed to open it." The cook looked at him a little puzzled but then nodded.

"If that's what you want." Sherlock left the kitchen, his head raised. But when he was in the empty castle aisle, he smiled a little. Maybe he could make a letter acquaintanceship with John. His brother knew many people whom he wrote to. Sherlock wanted to search the whole castle for the blond boy but it was so huge that he did not know where to start. In addition, some doors and corridors were strictly guarded or locked. If John was always walking across the yard at the same time, he would just have to wait. But his working hours changed every day. It was not that easy.

The prince did not even know what the blond boy did all day. One was clear at his age he could not work so hard yet. So it had to be something that was easy going.

* * *

Three days later, the curly head sat insulted on his bed. He had already attached the second letter to the same cook, but nothing happened again. Sighing, he racked his brains over what he had done wrong. Yes, he admitted he did not master the writing perfectly yet. It just was not like reading. But his mother said that it looked pretty good.

"Sherlock, what do you think if we go riding together?" Mycroft had arrived here again. He had been released from his studies to return home for a few days for his father's burial. At least he was not bored with him.

"That's a good idea." He explained joyfully and jumped up from the bed to look for his outside clothes.

During the trip Sherlock had squeezed his brother out a lot about his courses but he also thought about why the blonde did not answer him yet.

When they arrived back in the courtyard it was already evening. Although the sun was about to set, it was still warm. Mycroft was about to help him down of the horse when he saw John.

"How dare you?" Sherlock roared angrily because he had once heard it from the adults. All in the yard that heard that turned around to them.

"Sherlock with whom are you talking?" The older prince was ignored. The younger boy made himself as big as possible and stamped to the culprit with whom he actually wanted to write letters.

"How dare you?!" He repeated the sentence again because it sounded somehow more dramatic when he was in front of the blonde boy.

"What have I..." Was this just stuttering, because it was uncomfortable for him that all where staring at him as if he had done something wrong. Yet he had done nothing but work all day long.

"Did you think I'm not worth it? Who do you think you are that you can allow yourself to do that? Would you like to be locked up in the prison or.." Then the older brother intervened and put his hand over the screaming boy's mouth.

"Tell me Sherlock, what is that gonna be? The boy looks like he does not know what you are talking about." This shook his head slowly again to confirm.

"Let me go Mycroft! This criminal will get his fair punishment. I'll make sure that you never see daylight again!" Sherlock had heard that of two people arguing in the hall.

"But I have..." The blond boy swallowed hard. He did not want to be locked away. His father already had so little time for him because of the work. His sister works in the village and would rarely show up. If he's locked up, he'll never see them again. The little prince crossed his arms over his chest and turned away.

"That's what you get for your deeds." But then an unexpected sob came from behind and he turned back around.

"I wanted..." The blond boy knew that he could not be friends with the prince. But now it had apparently been found out that he had imagined this in his head. That's why they would put him under lock and key right now. He was aware that he was not allowed to wave to the boy when he saw him at the window. He just thought he would make him smile. After all, the little one always looked so sad after the king's death. Despite everything, he should have remembered that the boy is of noble blood. Unfortunately, he was only lower infantry.

The big lump in his throat just did not want to go away and he did not even know how to apologize. The tears were already streaming down his cheeks.

"...I thought... but only..." It did not help, his voice failed again. Sherlock could only watch the whole scene with wonder. He could not really understand why John suddenly cried so bitterly.

"Guards!" Mycroft suddenly exclaimed angrily. The blond just jerked and sank to his knees. His face buried in his hands. When two men started come here, the older prince turned to his now dumbstruck brother.

"Go to your room!" Then he looked at the guards.

"One of you brings him to his room and makes sure he stays there. The other one tells the queen that I want to talk to her."

"But Mycroft I did not do anything." But this ignored the protests of his little brother and knelt down to the blonde boy. He had calmed down a bit when none of the men dragged him away.

"Everything is alright. Come on, get up." The older prince pulled the little boy by the hand with him.

"You do not have to fear anything. You do not have to go into the prison."

"..really not?" It came softer from the little one's mouth.

"I apologize for what my brother has said to you. I honestly do not know what went into him." Mycroft put a hand on the boy's shoulder as he spoke to him.

"It's my own fault. I think." The blonde explained, wiping his tears dry with his sleeve. When he realized that he was not fully understood, he told the whole story with all the details. The prince nodded sympathetically and said he would come back to him in a day or two. The blonde did not understand why but he did not care at the moment.

He politely said goodbye and went to his room. He no longer wanted to eat. Sleep that's the only thing he had in mind. His father had still not returned from the village and there were two letters waiting to be read by him. The seal of these seemed a little strange to him, but he did not think much of it. He does not understand anything about things anyway. When he finally lay in his warm bed, he hoped only in the paper stood nothing urgent or other bad news.


	4. Chapter 4

At the royal breakfast table, the curly head stared stubbornly at his plate. He was simply locked in his room yesterday without any reason, and that all night long. He was disappointed that his big brother was a traitor and held to John.

"Sherlock now be sensible and eat something." His mother asked him again as he made no move to touch his food.

"I do not want to eat anything." The little one announced stubbornly and pushed the plate aside.

"Mother, told you Mycroft what he did yesterday? It was wrong to have me locked in my room. After all, I did not do anything." Violett already knew all the details of what had happened the night before. Her older son still had told her everything yesterday. This probably knew that Sherlock would not listen to him now in this matter. So she was asked by him to explain everything to the curly head. Of course, she agreed to clarify the misunderstanding. She did not like it when her sons quarreled. But she was not as upset as Mycroft when she heard the story.

She was also a little worried about her eldest. Since the king's death, this thought he had to quickly follow in the footsteps of his father. Not because he wanted to become the ruler of the country. It was clear to Violett that it wasn't so important for Mycroft. He worked so hard so he could help her , so she didn't have to do everything alone as a queen. Because they still lived in an age in which women could not long be alone in such a powerful state. If only she had not become so weak over the years. But this illness, which was discovered shortly after Sherlock's second birthday, made her what she was today. Recently, her beloved husband died, which also dragged her down a lot. The queen did not understand how the heaven could steal William from them. From her. Actually, it would have been better if she had first met death. Her husband was a strong personality. The children and the country could have looked up to him. But what they now have is a sick and weak ruler.

"Are you not feeling well again?" The young prince noticed his mother's absent-minded look and stopped talking about injustice.

"Please do not be sad again. I also eat my soup." Violett suddenly had to smile. She was glad that her son was eating something. But it also depressed her a little that this did it for the wrong reasons.

"No I'm fine. I was just thinking." She said when she grabbed a napkin and cleaned her mouth. A servant cleared her plate and she drank something out of her cup before turning back to her son.

Sherlock just choked on his food trying to look like he wants to really eat anything. If his mother felt better because of it, he would make such a sacrifice.

"One plate is enough, is it?" He inquired hopefully when he had spooned the soup completely empty.

"But of course." Violett answered and waited until Sherlock's dishes were cleared as well.

"So now we talk about what happened yesterday." She demands and the little one crossed his arms insulted in front of his chest.

"Mother, you have to believe me, I did not do anything. After something... I just wanted to talk to him. But I did not know how or where I could meet him. So I sent him letters. But the scoundrel probably thought I'm not worth the answer. He is older than me but I am a prince. A polite cancellation would have been enough. He was so nice and then he acts as if I am not here." First, the queen wanted to know from where her son had snatched the word scoundrel, but then she had to first comfort the little prince, because suddenly he began to cry.

"I know it was not very noble of me to call him a fool. Still, I thought..." The boy's throat refused to give him another reasonable sentence. Violett could no longer watch this and got up quickly to kneel down next to her child's chair.

"Calm down. I'm sure everything will turn out fine again." At these words, she stroked his head still comforting. The boy got a handkerchief brought by a servant and wipes his face dry.

"Yes but how, mother? He certainly hates me even more than before."

"Sherlock, if he did, he would not have let you sleep in his bed."

"He certainly only did that because I am a prince.." Only then did it click in his head. He wondered who had seen him that night and then babbled it out.

"How do you know that, mother?" He then asked a little anxiously the question because he did not want to get in trouble.

"Mrs. Hudson told me. Please do not be angry with her. She just meant it well. If you want to be angry with someone then be it with me. Because I just left you alone."

"No, mother. I could never be angry with you." He explained loudly and wrapped his arms around Violett. She was very moved by this and patted the little boy's back encouragingly.

"Do you see how grown up you are? If you can forgive me then you can certainly forgive the boy, that he did not write back."

"I am trying. I write a letter again. This time I make an effort so that you can read everything well..."

"Sherlock." The woman wanted to interrupt him but the kid completely ignores her because he was so busy with himself.

"Even I thought that I had to made an effort during the first letters. Oh no! Perhaps..”

"Sherlock." But it was futile again. The queen had to smile a bit because William was the same. Once he has immersed himself in his world of thoughts, one had to wait until he was here again.

"..I have used the wrong forms of address. Of course it's clear that he does not write back. I must have offended him. I should have shown the letter to Mycroft before. Then the whole thing would not have happened. The best thing is to start with an apology letter. Mother apologize to Teacher Tilbury. He will understand that I..." Now Sherlock looked up in surprise as his mother held him by the shoulder to stop him from running away.

"Slow down, Sherlock. You did not think of one thing in all of that."

"What? That can not be? Did the cook not deliver my letters? That's right, I really did not think of that." Astonished, the ruler briefly raised her eyebrows because she was stunned at what ideas the prince had come up with. But then she just shook her head, smiling.

"No, probably not that. But did it ever occur to you that the blacksmith's son might not be able to read and write?" Somewhat irritated, the boy turned back to the woman.

"That's silly. John is definitely older than me."

"Sherlock the blacksmith has just moved into the castle with his son. You do not know what kind of circumstances they have lived before. Not everywhere there are teachers as in our yard. But it may also be that he could not afford to send his son to apprenticeship before." Sherlock listened to all this and left his head hanging depressed. It would not have occurred to him in the least. He just assumed that almost everyone could read and write here. Of course, he still wanted to meet John and get to know him better. At least to say thank you that he did not send him away that night. If he turned out to be boring, he could still leave him alone.

"I know what you think, Sherlock. But you are a prince and have your duties to do. One of these is learning."

"But mother." It came tormented from the curly head. Because he really thought that he could now go to the blonde boy. Even though it took the whole day to comb through the castle. That was better for him than to learn with Tilbury. In addition, the teacher was old and monotonous in terms of setting the tasks. The man had to have understood slowly that Sherlock found it all just dull.

"If you do everything your teachers ask you to do by the afternoon, I'll ask about the blond boy."

"Alright." Sighed the curly head and nodded gloomy. Even though he was not in the mood, he set off to his first lesson full of torturing boredom.

"And Sherlock?" He turned his head back to his mother at the door of the room. Lightly reproachful she looked at him because she already knew the kid's tricks.

"Without leaving this time."

"Yes mother." He hated it when he was seen through. Now he really hoped that John would be worth the whole thing.

Even though Sherlock did not feel that way himself, the lessons passed quickly. When Hitchens, the teacher of royal family history, had finally allowed him to leave, he thanked him for the first time. His anticipation was so great that he thought he would have to burst at any moment. He hurried out of the castle library. Because this was in the basement, he was allowed to walk up four long stairs before he was by his mother.

At lunch, she already told him that she had inquired after John. He wanted to have more information. But the prince had promised to do all his duties and so it had to wait. His father had once said that a nobleman is true to his word and that is what he wanted to become. As soon as he arrived at his mothers corridor he almost ran over Mrs. Hudson.

"My prince, why are you in such a hurry?"

"Forgive me, Mrs. Hudson, but unfortunately I have no time for explanations." He stormed into the large room with the fireplace where the queen was usually staying unless she had any other tasks.

"Mother, now I have..." He stopped when he noticed the older prince in the room as well.

"And Sherlock? Do you not want to say something to your brother?" Violett asked the little one, because he was just silently looking down at the floor. He nodded hesitantly and then went to the other boy.

"I was wrong and made you a laughingstock in front of people. I'm sorry, Mycroft." He did not look up but continued to stare down at his feet. He just felt uncomfortable in such situations.

The older boy smiled briefly and then got down to look at his brothers face better.

"I forgive you. But only if you apologize to the blond boy properly too." Sherlock straightened his shoulders and looked his brother in the eye before answering.

"Of course." But instead of starting to run again, Sherlock poked his foot a bit on the floor.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Mycroft smiled again and brushed through the dark curls of the younger one.

"No. I'm really no longer angry little brother." Now also the smaller of the two showed a small smile and the queen was glad that her sons were able to get along again.

She hoped that Sherlock would get along well with John too. He was the only boy in the whole castle almost as old as her firstborn. She was a bit curious herself. So she went to see the boy personally this morning and found that this was a friendly and well behaved guy. As for the presumptions of reading and writing, Mycroft was perfectly right. He had come to the fact that the blond could not do both. But for this problem they would also find a solution. But she would have to talk to John's father first. She did not want to do anything that was against his expectations for his son. Now that he's blacksmith at the castle here, he could afford to send the boy somewhere else to study.

"Mother I have done everything you have told me today. Now also fulfill your promise." With that, the curly-haired head turned back to the queen.

"He's downstairs in the kitchen. The cook said he always helps out in the kitchen in the evening." Sherlock was a little disappointed with the simple answer. If John is always in the kitchen why did he not ever see him go inside? He could not confuse him with his size. Without a word, the boy abruptly ran to the door. Then he noticed something he did not like. His brother apparently wanted to follow him. He had to apologize before. Now Mycroft did not have to see how he was embarrassed in front of John. It was not that the apologies did not suit him. The reason for the uneasiness was that he had to admit he was wrong and he did not like that.

"Mother, must Mycroft really come with me?" The ruler sighed briefly. Actually, she did not like it when her youngest ran alone through the castle. Especially in the lower corridors on this side. But she also understood that this wanted to come over like an adult and that did not work with the older brother on the side.

"It's alright Mycroft." Before the older prince could reply, Sherlock had already disappeared out the door.

"Are you really sure of that?" Mycroft inquired as he walked to the door to closed it again, leaving the heat of the fireplace in the room.

"Sherlock is very smart. He will already know what he is doing. Besides, this John is a nice boy. I just hope Sherlock learns to appreciate that."

These are the last steps to the castle kitchen, thought the little prince pleased. He had run down her path in such a hurry. His heart beat so fast and he did not know if it was the sprint or the excitement that caused it.

"My prince! Is everything alright with you? Is something wrong? You're breathing so hard." At first a frightened maid approached him as he stood in the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine." He explained as he searched the room with his eyes. But here was not a little blond boy. His mother would hardly lie to him. Only now did he realize that he was watched by everyone. Probably because he ran like a frightened chicken through the big kitchen.

"Um, could it be that here is a blond boy? He's about that tall." The prince held up his hand to show what he meant.

"My God! Stop staring at the prince and go back to work!" A packed old man suddenly roared. The curly head realized that it was the head chef when he came closer.

"Magdalena?" He called again to a woman standing at the far end of the room.

"Where did you send John?"

"Back there." She answered curtly.

"My prince, he is in the storeroom. For this you have to go behind the ovens. Beware that some of the guys standing there do not push you by accident. You also have to cross this room and then you are already in front of the storage room."

"Thank you very much." The prince still said and walked along the way that was described to him.

"The queen lets her son play with someone like that?" The woman named Magdalena now came to the cook with a bowl full of sliced apples. Curious, she looked behind the dark-haired boy.

"Instead of sticking your nose in other peoples lives, you'd better get the cake ready." With that, the cook told her to go back to her duties and he also returned to his job.

Sherlock, on the other hand, took a deep breath one last time before opening the door to the storage room and then closing it again. The noise in the kitchen all of a sudden was almost gone.

That was less important now. For at last he was at his destination, which he had already eagerly awaited all day long. Too bad that he did not even think about what he should say. Of course he had to apologize in the foreground. But it was always very difficult for him. He looked to the floor and wondered whether he should go again, but if his mother would learn that he did not apologize properly, he could again only look at the walls of his room for a while.

"Thank you for the pudding." He heard abruptly from the other and he looked up in surprise.

"The cook told me that you wanted me to get a bowl of it. It was very delicious. But you should not sacrifice your food for my sake." Sherlock could hardly believe it. The other boy was neither angry nor moody. On the contrary, it almost felt like the older one was just as nervous as he was. But at least Sherlock now had something to talk about.

"That is really alright. Either you or my brother would have gotten it. He is always so eager for it."

"Your brother told me that the letters the cook gave me were from you. I'm so sorry. I did not know that they were addressed to me. Because I..." The blond boy never cared for it that he could not do something. Now he was ashamed a little in front of the younger one.

"You can neither read nor write." The curly-haired boy wanted to inquire about it again. It could be that his mother was wrong.

"Yes it is like that unfortunately. Forgive me." John looked dismayed at the carrot he was peeling.

"Why are you apologizing?" The prince noticed that he sounded a bit brisk. Nevertheless, the whole thing was his fault. Besides, he had not been nice. However, the blonde came to meet him. This was a bit startled by the question.

"I.. well.. I just thought that we.. well.."

"Just say it!" Now his opponent also stuttered around and Sherlock didn't like that either.

"I did not know that you were angry with me because I did not answer the letters. I thought that they were for my father. I wanted to be friends with you but I knew that this is forbidden. That's why I believed you wanted to lock me up." Skeptical, Sherlock blinked at the others for the words.

"Why should that be forbidden?" Inwardly, the smaller one rejoiced that the blond boy really wanted to be friends with him.

"Well, because you're a prince." But Sherlock still did not quite understand and frowned in confusion.

"You're from a royal family and I'm just ... just the son of a blacksmith." Again John looked a little sad at the carrots he still had to work off.

"Where did you get such nonsense?"

"In the village I used to live before, children wanted nothing to do with me when their parents had a little more money. Harriet explained to me that these people are too classy for us." John could not have guessed that his sister meant that sarcastically.

"So.. I thank you for the pudding and wish you a nice..."

"Do not let such silly babble turn your head. My mother says that you can be friends with who you want. Sometimes she gossips for hours with her chambermaid. My brother Mycroft is also friends with the son of Duke Lestrade."

"Yes, but if ..."

"But nothing. I order that we are friends." Explained the prince resolutely and stretched out his hand to the blonde boy. This still had an incredulous look on.

"You can not order that."

"Of course. My father is... was the king."Actually he wanted to say now that his word as king's son is law. Quickly he shook off the sadness that wanted to come up in him. He had barely met John since he did not want to stand there crying again before him. The blonde should learn that the other night was just a very rare exception.

"I belong to the royal family and all who stand under me must obey me!" The elder laid the knife aside and quickly shook the hand of curly-haired head. He realized that the boy missed his father but probably wanted not or was not allowed to show it to others. That's why he decided to give in and change the subject.

"Oh I am sorry. Now you have all orange fingers because of me. I wait..." The blond boy had noticed only after shaking hands that his fingers had a very different color than usual.

"Do you think I could smear that on my face and play sick tomorrow?"

"I do not think your doctor falls for it." John grinned.

"I just have to be convincing enough. Then I do not have to learn so much meaningless stuff anymore."

"Surely you have good teachers. They will certainly not teach you anything senseless." At last the elder one had found a cloth so that the little one could wipe his hands.

"Why do I have to know something about the stars, for example? They are only small dots in the night. Or why do I need to know things about my great-great-great-grandfather when I never met him?" Sherlock rubbed his hands off with the rag. It does not use much but his hands were still spotty in some places. But he did not show it to the older one because that did not matter to him at the moment.

"Maybe you can continue their traditions, or you learn how to govern better as a king." At this sentence, John turned back to the vegetables he still needed to peel. The other thought briefly about these words.

"What if I do not want to become a king? You never have time to have fun when you are one." You wanted to steer the conversation in a different direction and now you remind him of his father again. I'm a jerk, the blond boy rebuked himself. But because he was a little nervous, he did not really know what to talk about to the prince.

"You do not have to if you do not want. You also have a brother."

"He would be much better suited for this service. He prefers to surround himself with other people."

"You also have people around you."

"I mean people who like him and follow him. Not just the servants." In the moment the elder one noticed how lonely the little boy must have been. He always thought it was just him because they did not have much. The prince lived like that because there were not so many children here.

"So that was the last carrot." He said with joy and stoop up.

"Finally. I thought I have to stay here forever." Complained the curly head and immediately marched to the door to open it. John took the bucket of carrot peel and followed the other one.

"Is John done with his work for today?" Sherlock inquired in the best-played friendly tone from the chef from earlier.

"It is already getting dark. Yes he can go." The blonde heard that, put the bucket aside and thanked him for leaving early.  
When the door to the kitchen was closed and the two boys were alone, the prince turned to face John.

"Come with me!" He ran in a completely different direction. Otherwise, the blond boy always walked down the hall where all the rooms were for the servants. But if he ran after the little one, he would come to the rooms where the nobility was walking around. He wondered if he was allowed to go there at all.

"John! Come on!" Sherlock, who was standing at the end of the corridor and thus at the beginning of the stairs, shouted.

"I'm already coming." Finally he had to obey if a member of the royal family said something to him. So the two ran through the castle until suddenly a lady crossed their path.

"John, back here!" The curly-haired grabbed his new follower by the wrist and pulled him behind the thick curtains to the window.

"What .." But the little boy already shut his mouth and pointed with his free index finger that they should both be silent. The woman that crossed their way, disappeared just as quickly again.

"Who was that?" John wanted to know as Sherlock peers through the curtain.

"It is save now. We can go further. From here we might not run anymore." He explained more. It was not the answer the other wanted to hear.

"Now who was that and why did we hide from her? She looked nice."

"John, never let a look fool you. That was Lady Abrey. She eats people."

"What?" John got goose bumps. Harriet has also talked about monsters feeding on humans. But he thought she just wanted to scare him.

"That can not be. You must be wrong." For that he first got a mean look.

"Probably not. Since her first appearance here, four stable boys, two servants and a knight have disappeared."

"But that does not mean that it is her fault."

"But. I once heard a couple of knights talk about how the lady had again kidnapped a poor man. Besides, I followed her once. Unfortunately, I was too late. She was already eating the man."

"Oh God. Did you not call anyone?!"

"I only got in trouble. I was told to spend a day in my room thinking about why I made up such lies."

"But if people have disappeared, how can there be lies?"

"At some point I have enough evidence to lock her up. Until then, you too should avoid her. She always eats only certain people but you never know." The blonde one nodded in agreement, because getting eaten alive is the last thing he wanted. So the two went on through the castle.

In their age they just couldn't know that after the death of Lady Abreys husband, she has the desire to let her fantasy come true with many men. These gentlemen then did not disappear but she took them all to her property to continue her game with them.

The time flew with the prince fast and John could not stop wondering. The younger one knew so much at his age or he was just clever. But either way, he did not care.

It was so much fun to laugh with someone again. Even if the curly head did not always understand why he was so cheerful. All the things he heard about the prince were only partly true. He had to admit the boy was very direct but if you look over it the time with this could be very exciting.

"Sherlock? Where are you?" The person called got a shock when he heard his nanny. When she was around, he always had to do such trivial things.

"Shhh! Quick in the closet!"

"But is that not Mrs. Hudson?" Nevertheless, the older boy pushed himself into the closet too.

"That's the problem." The frustrated prince whispered.

The nanny now stood right in front of the piece of furniture in which the two boys hid.

"Hm? I felt like I had heard the young prince. I was wrong. He certainly will not mind if I sort out his books alone." That made the curly head listen. No one was allowed to approach his belongings.

"Best of all, I'll take them all out of that dusty shelf and throw them all away." He could not stand it anymore and jumped out of the closet.

"No, Mrs. Hudson. I forbid you to touch my books!" But when he saw the woman's features, he knew that she was saying all this to lure him out.

"That was not fair."

"You slowly have to go to bed. You should also take a bath and have something to eat."

"But.."

"Nothing but! Your mother was patient and let you play even longer." Then she opened the other door of the piece of furniture behind which John was still hiding.

"Even if you may not be tired or hungry, your partner is." For confirmation, John's stomach growled at that moment. He looked down at his feet in shame.

"I will go down then." He said only meekly and with that he wanted to go his way, but he did not know Mrs. Hudson so well yet.

"You stay here too, young man. You are as dirty as the prince. Where did he take you that you look like that?" Sherlock was about to explain everything, but the woman only held up her hands defensively.

"I do not want to know. You both take a bath first and no one gets out of the water until not all dirt has been removed." The prince was only pouting because the nanny had of course grabbed his hand as soon as she saw him. Thus, an escape was impossible.

"Can I do that?" Inquired the blond boy a little awkwardly.

"Going in a bath? Of course. Nobody in this castle should have to walk around dirty." He did not want to appear ungrateful, so John just nodded and followed the nanny who pulled the stubborn curly hair behind him. Actually Sherlock had nothing against the bathing. He just did not like being treated like a toddler. His brother is always allowed to do anything when he wants it.

His new friend was very different. They are friends or not? If he was honest, he did not know exactly when someone could call him that. In his books, people were always friends when one did something for the other, or when they had shared a common adventure. They were together all day today but that was not enough. Maybe he should spend as much time as possible with the boy until he declares that they are true friends.

What he liked most about John was that he admired his knowledge. Despite everything, he had been careful all day what he said to his new friend. Even if he did not really want to pretend, he wants the blonde boy to like him. So he stayed away a little bit from some things. For example, he did not ask again where John's mother had gone.

"John, give me your clothes. I will clean them for you. I can call you John, right?" Only now does Sherlock realize that they are already standing in front of the steaming bathtub.

"Well, of course. What else should you call me? But my clothes have to stay here. At the moment, I have only that." In the end John was getting quieter. It was so unpleasant to him that he was poor.

"Nonsense. We will find a solution for that. You are just going to get in the water before it gets cold." With that, the nanny with the dirty clothes disappeared.

"You have to get used to that, John. You can not win against Mrs. Hudson." Said the curly-haired head and stepped into the warm water. Incautiously, the other boy followed. Always careful not to break anything.

"What is that?" The blond noticed a finger on his back and turned as fast as possible in the water.

"Nothing at all." He explained a little louder than intended. Then he noticed the frightened look on other face.

"Forgive me for being loud. It's nothing that could interest you." There was a moment of silence in the room until the prince spoke again.

"Was that your father?"

"No. He would never do that and I have to ask you not to tell him."

"All right. But only if you let Mrs. Hudson see it. She certainly has something to heal the injury on your back faster." John said nothing but just nodded slowly in agreement. The curly head just looked at him silently. The stripes on the back of the older one were different sizes and looked different. He knew that the beating were not a one time occurrence.

Since he first entered the library downstairs in the basement, no book was safe any more. Probably someone thought, placing books on the higher shelf would bring the resolution, that he would not come up there, but that did not stop him.

Anyway, so could read something about injuries there. After all, he does not want to run to Mrs. Hudson for every little thing.

His counterpart was very brave and probably very stupid. No matter who beat John all the time, he should have said it. He also had the thought that the tormentor was not alone, because the blonde boy did not look like one who just stood there silently and let it happen. But unfortunately he did not know the background and he did not want to ask now because of John's facial expressions.

"No matter who that was. I swear to you as a prince that will not happen to you anymore at our castle." With shoulders raised and honest expression on his face, the younger one waited for an answer.

"For not wanting to become a king, you take good care of your people." John said, smiling slightly.

"You should wash yourself, or should I take over?" Mrs. Hudson came in the door again and grinned a little treacherously. Of course, only Sherlock knew what that meant.

"Here John! Take the brush and start cleaning yourself. If Mrs. Hudson starts scrubbing us now, every part of our body will hurt afterwards." The blond boy looked at the nanny for a moment. This nodded in confirmation and thus he did not waste any more time. Of course, Mrs. Hudson had never scrubbed a child to gall before. The king claimed that only once when Sherlock was even younger to bring him to wash himself.

When both were dry and in fresh clothes back in the corridor, John felt even more uncomfortable than before.

"Mrs. Hudson, I do not think I can pay for the stuff.." But she did not let him speak more of it.

"John, I really do not mind if you get the clothes. Unfortunately, I never had a chance to have a baby before my husband died. He always wanted to have a boy and so a lot has accumulated with me."

"But I have to be able to do something for it. In vain I do not accept it." The blonde one said determined and Sherlock only rolled his eyes. He could not understand the situation. That was probably because he was constantly getting things without having to do anything about it. The older boy knew how hard it could be to work for his bread.

"Alright." The nanny started again. Then she knelt down in front of John to whisper something in his ear.

"Hey! I want to know it too!" The prince said a little snapped. Mrs. Hudson was about to reply, but John came before her.

"It's a mystery." He explained smiling. The woman nodded to him before she pushed the two to the hall. For the blonde boy, the up and down of the emotions did not cease at all. Sometimes he was happy because he had fun with the prince, then he was excited and curious. Now he was nervous again, because he had never been in such a beautiful decorated room. On the walls hung pictures that probably showed the previous rulers.

"It does not matter if I'm king or not. I will not growing such a beard on myself." The curly-haired head pointed at one of his ancestors. Even John thought that hair growth on his face did not look very noble. He had already seen many men with a long beard but that was the first time someone could step on it.

"Imagine kids you'd spill food and everything sticks in there." The boys frowned in disgust before sitting down. Rather, the prince sat down and the older one remained standing next to him in silence.

"Now sit down!"

"I do not know where to sit." He looked down at the long table. There were so many chairs. He wondered if they would all be occupied at a party.

"Sit wherever you want." So John pushed back a wooden chair.

"NO! Do not go there!" As if the piece of furniture was on fire, the older boy panicked away from it again.

"My prince, you should not scare your new playmate so much." Now narrated the nanny Sherlock while she called for a servant to bring the food for the two.

"Mrs. Hudson what can I do for him when he's so timidly." Suddenly there was a banging sound. Someone hit some sounding material. Of course, the blond one knew immediately what that was.

"Forgive me. I have to go now." With that he bowed once more to the prince and ran out of the room as fast as he could. Sherlock glanced for a moment, wondering if he had gone too far.

"He has not even eaten something." Ms. Hudson said a little worried, then looked back to the curly head. This now sat downcast and left alone in his chair. He started silently with the food, but thought of the time spent with the blond boy. It was really nice for a change to have someone around who wanted to be on his side. Because it often happened that he talked to children of hikers in the yard but they all thought he was conceited and cocky. He had never mentioned that he is a prince. Maybe his mother did not want him to wander around the yard alone to save him from disappointment. But he would not regret it otherwise he would never have met his new friend.


	5. Chapter 5

As it turned out the next day, the older boy was not upset or offended. He just heard his father working on the iron again and he only had to rush down. Of course, he first noticed in the middle of it that it was impolite to just run away. But John did not dare to go back afterwards.

The other prince did find it interesting that his little brother really had found a real friend. At first he did not really trust the little blonde one but his mother said the boy was alright. The queen had met many personalities over the years and thus knew quickly who had good and bad intentions. Even though the boy was growing up in a poorer country, he would never hurt and steal from others. That was probably because he still had a good education despite the abuses in the neighboring country.

Now she could watch the two children from a window to the courtyard. There was not much going on today and the weather was not so cold. So she let her youngest son play outside. Besides, she felt a little more comfortable with Sherlock now having someone at his side who understood him better than anyone here. Her husband would certainly have enjoyed the scene she was watching. She was sure of that.

"Where have you been for so long? I did not have to do so much today and you are wasting your time in your room." The younger one was a bit mad because John had closed his room and told him to exercise patience. He did not like that at all. Besides, they did not know each other so long and the elder one had hid some secrets in front of him already. Because he did not want to accept that, he had already asked one of the guards for a battering ram. He was only told that this thing did not fit into the desired gear. The prince was sure that a goat or sheepskin, as they called it, was well placed there. But he had not seen or heard such animals in the yard for a long time. So he thought that the guard told the story just not to anger him because they did not have such a thing in stock. Sherlock looked over this thing again when the blonde boy finally called him to him.

"What do you have there?" For the prince it was now clear that John was hiding something from him. He made a nervous face and had his hands hidden behind his back.

"Here I did that myself." The blonde one explained proudly and handed the curly head one of his wooden swords. The boy had carved them out of boredom and loneliness. He always hoped that he met someone who would play knight with him. Of course he would like be a real one later but he is sure he was not smart enough for that. At least that was his opinion. Now that he had met a prince, he tried to beautify the swords a bit. Besides, they had been lying in a corner for a while, and he could not just give that to the other boy like that.

Sherlock, on the other hand, looked at the thing and involuntarily remembered the accident with his brother. He had seen men in her yard fight for fun, but he worried that he might hurt his new friend as well.

"Do you not like it? I'm sorry. Unfortunately, I am not so good at it.."

"That's not it. It is very pronounced and processed." The younger one liked to throw words around him of which he did not know what they meant if he did not want to tell the real reason. Besides, he had seen someone watching a spear from all angles and saying something like that. That's exactly what he was imitating.

"Have you never been a knight?"

"How am I supposed to become a knight, John? I'm too young and too small for everything." Answered the curly head annoyed as if the other wanted to anger him with his question. But the blond boy cleared his throat and stood upright in front of his friend.

"Well then. Do you promise to protect this kingdom and to honor it, even if your life is at stake here?" At first the curly-haired head raised his eyebrows in irritation, but then he knelt down without further hesitation. Than he had already read of such ceremonies.

"I vow it." So John tapped his sword once on the right then on the left shoulder of the boy in front of him.

"Then rise up Sir Sherlock Holmes and move out into the world to do good." To emphasize what he said, he pointed his sword into the blue sky. Even though they were still children, the dark-haired could see the seriousness in the eyes of the other and thus he knew what the other wanted to become later.

"Actually, I should make you to be a knight. After all, I'm the prince here." The other just nodded and fell on his knees as well. He even lowered his head because even if he could not read he had heard many stories from his father or his sister as how to be a nobleman. But nothing happened. The boy looked up in surprise again, and the prince had laid down his sword and crossed his arms over his chest. Of course, John immediately wondered if he had done something wrong.

"Is something wrong?" He asked a little hesitantly when he could not find a reason why the curly head fell silent.

"You must not become a knight!" Then it came a bit loud from the little one and the older boy got up again.

"Why not?" But Mrs. Hudson interrupted their conversation.

"My prince you should come in and eat something. This morning you also left half of it on the plate.”

"But.." Sherlock did not feel like going in even if he just had trouble confessing to his partner that he did not want him to be sent to someone else as a page. Actually he should not mind because after all, he had only known the guy for a while.

"Besides, your mother wants to talk to you about something urgently." Then the nanny mysteriously said and the young prince immediately jumped up to run to the big door. It was rare for the queen to call him in the middle of the day so it had to be something important.

John, however, looked a little sad. He thought he had bored the younger boy and this one wanted not to mention it.

He did not even mention if we will meet again today. I made it too easy and thought I would find someone so fast. Sherlock is a prince so it was clear that someone like me can not keep his attention for long, he thought dejectedly but suddenly he noticed a hand on his shoulder.

"Here, my boy. You should also eat something." Mrs. Hudson handed John a bowl of cooked meat and vegetables.

"But.." Again he wanted to protest because it was still not natural for him to just get something like that.

"But nothing! A young man your age should have a little more on his ribs. Where else should you get the power to help your father at work?" He saw that she was right and so he accepted the food.

"Come with me. You do not have to eat alone or do you prefer it?" He shook his head and followed the woman. While they dined she told him stories about the castle and its inhabitants.

"What else does the prince like to do in his free time?" The older lady was pleased that the blond child wanted to know more about his new comrade. But answering the question was not so easy. Than the youngest of the royal family was at this time almost alone.

"He reads..." The door to the chamber was torn open. A curly head that was completely out of breath was now in the door frame. He took another deep breath before he started to speak.

"Your father has allowed it." John looked questioningly at the woman, because he did not know what this was about. But she could only shrug her shoulders unknowingly.

"I think you'd better explain your friend what you're talking about." Then she said and the prince nodded understanding.

"Since you could not read my letters, I thought it would be appropriate for you to learn it. But mother said, I should not just decide so freely. So she asked your father for permission and he agreed." He told proudly, but the older one just stared at him dumbfounded.

"What is wrong? Do you not want to learn it?" Then John realized he might be ungrateful. He tried only to imagine how a queen had asked for something from his father. The ruler and her two sons were so nice and now he regrets it even more that he will never get to know the king.

"Oh no. That's not it. I'm really happy about it."

"Well, the first lesson starts now." Without warning the other, Sherlock pulled the taller one on his arm with him.

"Thanks for the food." Heard Mrs. Hudson before the door closed again and she sat alone in the chamber. The young prince seemed so happy that he could show John something, so the nanny also let it pass once that he was dragging other people around. It was nice to see him like that because she hoped that he would get over the death of his father so much better like that. Even though Sherlock did not show it, she knew that he mourned the king as much as anyone else. John was also a bright and smart guy. He will learn how to behave in the presence of the prince without being constantly commanded by the prince.

The blond was just very nervous again. It did not even bother him that he was pulled up the stairs and even stumbled. His thoughts circled around the upcoming task. The teacher was an old gray bearded man with a serious look but he had to realize after the first conversation that he was not that bad. Learning to read and write was already a matter of its own. Nevertheless, he would make an effort and if not for himself then for the Prince who took the trouble to help him. He was also curious what was written in the letters. When the first lesson came to an end, he was already a little content with himself. Finally, he was able to write his name almost right. Smiling, he showed the paper to his friend.

"Good, for you. But I was able to write my full name after the first lesson." John was astonished, but the curly-haired head was way ahead of him. So he should not be surprised.

"I do not remember you were writing Sherlock William Scott Holmes on paper when you first came to me."

"I did not mean all names." The prince declared with a roll of his eyes. The older student only laughed when he saw Sherlock's cheeks turn a little red when he heard his full name.

"John, that's not funny. I do not laugh about your name. In addition, I can not help that my parents could not decide on a name and have taken so many." The blond boy found this only more funny because the younger apparently did not know that the names were simply taken over from the older generations.

"But it is really over for today. You should now properly pack the feathers and the ink away.

"So both followed what was said and disappeared from the room. Actually, John followed only the younger one because he could not remember some things like the corridors further up in the castle.

"Where did you put the sword?" Inquired the younger one when they were both back in the yard and he could not find the wooden toy.

"I put it away before anyone else stumbles over it. Besides, you did not like it anyway. You can admit that. I'm not mad at you because of that."

"Why should I not like it?" A little nervous John is scratching his head. He did not know how to express himself without being rude.

"Oh! You think that I find it boring because as a prince I get better things." When he was so stared at by the smaller one, it was clear to the blonde that this boy probably got an answer from everyone and only with one look. Even though he was still young his eyes were sharp and nothing escaped them.

"Yes." So it came out of him meekly and he looked at the floor.

"I said before that I do not mind that you do not belong to the nobility." This explained the curly head but as if he was annoyed that he had to mention it again. So John went back to his room to retrieve the swords.

"Give me yours too."

"But.."

"But nothing! This morning you let me wait and now you can see for yourself how it is." The prince rushed in and let the older one just stand there. The left boy sighed only. He thought now that he had done something wrong. Running after him would not help him. Still, he did not know if he was allowed to walk around the nobility without Sherlock.

So he went to see his father in the smithy to help him a little bit. Unfortunately, there was not much to do for him at his age because he himself was still too weak for the difficult tasks here. But his father did not let him know and he was also curious about what his son had learned. It made him proud and happy that his youngest would have a better future here than at their previous place of residence. John was very hardworking and smart.

When the queen visited him personally to talk about whether it was all right that his boy is taught, he was speechless for the first time. After all, he had not thought that John would soon make friends with one of the sons of the king. He agreed but on the other hand, of course, he also had reservations. After all, he did not want his youngest to be too busy, but he did not have much time for because of his work and therefore no choice.

So he just hoped that everything would be alright. Growing up without a mother was bad enough for his son and Harriet did what she could but she was too young for everything. Now she works in this tavern and he also prayed for her in the evening. Because his daughter became more difficult as she got older. He would never say that he did not love her, but now she needed see her own way. He was too busy with the blacksmith and John to tell her how she had to shape her life as a woman.

"Do you think I could visit Harriet? I want to tell her about the things here, too." John's father almost burned with scorching iron in shock.

"You know that she is also busy with her work." He answered as calmly as possible. What else should he tell him? He did not want to say to him that he can not see his sister. After all that happened, it was better to keep him away from her for the time being. But his child's facial expressions reminded him of his deceased wife. He wished she would still live and see her son now. But what has passed should not be recalled. He still remembered her and he would continue to tell John stories about her. That was called when he had time.

"It will take a few days until I have completed all the orders. So I can not tell you exactly when it will be, but as soon as I need new materials, I can take you with me to go into the village." That made the blond boy a little happier. Although he did mind that his father did not talk of Harriet, he did not want to be ungrateful and said he was looking for work in the yard. Because maybe she had quarreled with their father again and his sister and he did not want to tell him. He did not like it but they were very often arguing.

"Hey!" He bounced against something. A little awkward stumbled back and finally landed with his butt on the floor.

"I'm sorry." He immediately apologizes to the person standing in front of him. Only then did he hear the sound of horses on the floor.

"Calm down! Is everything alright with you?" Said someone that John could not see because a horse's head was in his field of vision.

"I wanted to warn you but apparently the daydream was too good to come out of it." The one jumped from his horse and handed the blond his hand. He gratefully took the hand and eyed his counterpart more closely. He was an older boy, but he had never seen him in the days he had spent here.

"Still everything alright with you?" The stranger then asked and the blond boy nodded quickly.

"Of course. I'm really sorry I ran into your horse."

"You do not need to fall to your knees right now. The horse is sometimes a bit scared and that is why I'm glad that nothing more happened. Are you belonging to the sellers here?"

"No. Me and my father arrived here only a few days ago. He's the new blacksmith at the castle." He was nervous because he did not know if it was good to reveal that.

"Well, then I hope you.." But before further talking could come up, a small curly head babbled furiously between them.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He wanted to know now from the older one in the round.

"It's also nice to see you again." He then greeted the little boy and brushed him a bit amused over his head. The two of them seemed to know each other, thought John, who just stood there silently watching the scene.

"You have not grown a bit since the last time I saw you." Offended, Sherlock pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. He would grow to be taller than anyone and then nobody would annoy him anymore.

"By the way, it is very rude if a child interferes while adults talk." That was too much for the prince.

"What could John have wanted from you anyway? I'm sure he wanted to talk to your horse rather than to you." The blond boy slowly realized that this conversation was too heated and therefore he wanted to intervene.

"You know this boy?" The taller one was so surprised that the young prince knew someone outside of the royal family by name that he abruptly stopped teasing him.

"Of course. He is.."

"I am his companion. John. John Watson." The older one held out a friendly hand.

"You really looking for trouble, hm? By the way, I'm Greg Lestrade." While the older boys exchanged more courtesies, Sherlock was lost in thought. Because he could not understand why the blond boy only saw himself as a companion of him. Of course they did not know each other for so long now, but still he thought they could call themselves friends. He did not want to admit it but when he saw the others, he thought that the two of them were more likely to become friends. Dejected, he ran with his two wooden swords to his room. Crying and being sad was something for weaklings and yet he did not like the situation. But what should he do? When Gregory showed up, John had not even looked at him.

"What is going on?" He suddenly heard his mother's voice. The queen now stood in the boy's door. She had previously seen how her youngest ran up the stairs dissolved. He had lost one of his wooden sticks. What Violett had picked up had belong to John. Because his name was engraved in it. But she realized that Sherlock had done this and now she was surprised that he just dropped it.

"Nothing mother. Why did you pick up the firewood? One of the servants certainly lost it."

"Then the same servant must have lost one in your room. Because behind your back is still such a piece. Shall I take it with me too?" Caught and not wanting the swords to be burned, he jumped up from the bed.

"No. I will take them away myself." But before he could run out of the room, the ruler held him firmly by the arm.

"Just because John talks or befriends others does not mean you can not be friends anymore."

"He said he is just my companion." The woman smiled and raised her son's head as he stared stubbornly at the floor.

"You have to be patient and give him time to settle in. Real friendship does not grow overnight." She knew that her child wanted nothing more than that but also the younger prince would eventually have to learn to be persistent.

"Now run down again. I am sure he is already looking for you. You should not run away like that in the future." He nodded slowly, even though he was not quite sure. So he went down the stairs again with both swords. Actually, he wanted to stay in his bedroom until the next day, but on the other hand, he might waste precious time. Besides, his mother looked so pale again, so he did not want to worry her unnecessarily. Her chambermaid was always nearby, so it was clear that she was feeling worse again.

"Sherlock, where are you playing around again?" He was so lost in thought he did not even notice his brother sneaking up on him. The curly-haired wondered if the older one knew more about their mother's state of health. But he also did not dare to inquire him about it. Because maybe it was good that he was still so young and therefore they they did not tell him anything.

"Mycroft have you been in the kitchen again?" To put everything aside, he showed his normal behavior.

"You do not know how exhausting it is to do all those decisions.."

"Incidentally, Greg arrived here earlier. He should still be in the yard."

"That's strange. I explained that it will be some time before I travel back to Coswig." Mycroft said to himself rather than to his brother and ran in the direction mentioned. The younger man followed him, hoping the older prince would wrestle Gregory away from John. Actually, he had nothing against the friend of his brother but there was a feeling in him that told him he did not like to see the blond boy with others.

He should be patient. That was not exactly his strength, even if he would never admit that he could not do something.

Downstairs, the two still talked unfortunately. Moreover, they seemed to understand each other well as if they had known each other forever. The younger prince sighed and lowered his arms down with the wooden swords. He ended up just fooling himself when he thought someone would really like to spend time with him.

"There you are!" Greg immediately ran to the older prince when he saw him.

"I did not know that your brother is so brilliant. John has enlightened me a bit and I have to say that if all this is true he will one day compete with you." Even though Lestrade was just kidding, it did give a glimmer of hope to Sherlock that the blond boy mentioned only good things from him to other people. He would not talk bad about him now if he did not like him. He was not the type for that. Still, his mood swung back and he gladly held out his sword to John as the older boys moved away.

"You scratched my name one it." Only then did the little one remember that he should have asked questions beforehand.

"Now everyone knows that this sword belongs to me." The blonde boy proudly proclaimed and stuck the wood in the air.

"I, Sir John Watson, will always be loyal to you." Sherlock glanced over at his brother who was engrossed in conversation and then smirked a little.

"Then come my faithful knight. I spotted fiends in the castle." With a scream of aggression he launched at Mycroft and Greg. John could not help but followed the little boy laughing.

It took some time for the boys to play around in the yard. Even though Mycroft found it was childish in the beginning, he allowed himself to be infected by the other three.

Lestrade enjoyed playing with the smaller prince and his friend. He was an only child and in his home was not much to laugh about with his father, he was a little strict and disciplined. That's why he was glad when he was allowed to start this training. His old man said that he should behave but in this castle there was worse things than his behavior. Life there was more relaxed for him, although some boys complained that this training was tough. He did not even know if he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps but Mycroft had told him if he should lead the Guard then he could change some rules as well. That's why he tried his best at the castle in Coswig.

The nanny came out of the big wooden door. She wanted to ask the younger prince to come in again. Because it was getting cold and in the sky dark clouds pulled together. But when she saw the boy playing so happily, she had to pause for a moment. For his age, he sometimes behaved too mature. Therefore, it was a nice sight to see the curly head so calm. Only she knew that he often cried himself to sleep at night because he missed his father and the older brother was not there. He also must know a bit more how his mother felt because of the sickness. Otherwise she could not explain that he never ran to her when he felt lonely. He did not want to burden the queen unnecessarily and she herself found that very brave of the little one. But for his age, it would not work in the long run alone and so hoped Mrs. Hudson that the blond boy could become a friend for her protege.

"My prince you should come in it's getting cold."

"But .." If his big brother was around, nobody could talk so easily. Eventually, Mycroft would leave soon and he did not want to leave a bad impression. Greg appeared here probably meant that he would probably go in the coming days again. Sherlock did not really want that but on the other hand he had John now.

"Nothing but. Mrs. Hudson is right. Go inside." Said the older prince decisively and a little out of breath.

John seemed to be the only one who did not really want the day to end, but then he already felt a drop in his face and he looked up. More and more water came down from the sky and people put away their stuff and went themselves somewhere. Saddened with the sword in his hand, he too had to go in so as not to get wet unnecessarily. Then he realized that the younger prince had taken his sword with him. It was not where they just crossed the blades. This fact made him happier again and he looked down at the scratching in his piece of wood. John Watson. So he has to write his name like this. As it did not look like the rain would subside soon, he walked into his room. He did not have a pen or ink but he had a thin stick with which he could at least practice the pen. Tomorrow he wanted to impress the scholar and the prince a little bit by putting his name on the paper.

Now that he knew that the letters there belonged to him, he could actually open them. Even though he could read nothing but the word John there, the lines that stood there made him happy. Because someone took the trouble to write to him. Nobody had done that before. Even if he did not have the education to judge these letters, he thought Sherlock had a nice handwriting. It was certainly exhausting to scratch their names so well legible in the wooden swords. Now he had to wonder why he was sad that the day ends. Because he lived here so he would be able to do something with the younger prince tomorrow. And the day after that. Until the other one is tired. Until the Prince will find new friends because rich and noble children have it easier in the area. Then he would be alone again.

No, that will not happen. Even if he was not as smart as the curly-haired, he might still try to get smarter. He would learn so much that Sherlock would always like to spend time with him. He did not know him that long, but he liked the boy even when he was younger.

Sherlock thought in that moment almost the same. Even though he was a little tactless here and there as some servants claim, the blond boy looked over it all.

* * *

So days went by as John learned diligently and Sherlock tried everything so that the blond boy called him a friend. Of course, each of the two boys also did their normal duties. With the young prince was it to get on the horse again. Actually he wanted to practice with his father better to sit on the animal but after this died he thought that he would not have to learn it anymore. The queen felt worse, as he already thought. Mycroft already asked to stay longer, but his mother did not want to hear about it. The curly-haired thought that she had ordered his brother to return to the school. Otherwise he could not explain that he was just gone one morning. He left him a letter stating that he had to behave decently and that he should keep an eye on their mother. Actually, he would not have had to write that to him, but that was the way his brother was. He always want to control everything.

After he could do nothing to make the ruler feel better, he ran into the library. Of course, John followed him. Although nervous because they had to sneak away without being caught. The blond boy understood the care of the other. After all, he only had his mother and she was apparently ill. Even if the prince did not show it, he could see how much the situation affected him. He himself would be saddened if his father did not feel well.

Now they were both finally in the room with the books and paper rolls. They took longer because the older one was a little scared of being caught. Now that he was here, he had to marvel at everything and forgot almost everything else. Still he found it difficult to read and write. Even if he had now brought a chicken feather to practice at night.

"You should stop that." John startled when his partner spoke to him for the first time in a while. The smaller one had not said much since this morning because he was probably thinking.

"What do you think?" He asks politely. Because he did not know what Sherlock was talking about. So far, he had looked at everything in the cellar and nothing touched.

"I know you are learning secretly during the night. You should leave that. If you do not get enough sleep, you're unusable for the day."

"Oh." The taller one wondered what it was that had betrayed him. After all, he wanted to get better quickly to prove that he was worthy to be with a prince. He was well aware that he came slowly out of the age with only playing in his head. His father was quite right. He was able to learn to read and write but it was up to him to do something with it.

"What are we looking for here?" So he distracted from the topic. Because even if they could admire everything it was clear to him that they could not stay here forever. There was certainly a reason that not everyone was allowed in here.

"A medical book. I know that I saw some here. But the stuff lying around here is all useless."

"What if someone borrowed exactly those works that you are looking for?" The older boy let a light undertone in his voice. He wondered how the smaller one could think that the other people living here would not use this library. After all, he had told him that many here mastered reading and writing. Well, he did not know who had access to this room. Still, it did not look so dusty here that nobody would come here. Secretly, he also wondered if Sherlock had already rummaged through everything written down here.

"It can not be otherwise." The prince finally answered after a while in which he continued to rummage.

"Then we just have to check who took the books."

"But there are too many people around here to ask them all in one day." Even though the blond boy was happy to help the curly-haired. So somehow he had no desire to run around today. The work of this morning had been a bit exhausting. But he did not want to complain about it and ran after him as a matter of course when he was called by the prince.

"We're not just asking everyone. In addition, we can exclude people who are not enthusiastic about herbs and medicine. The servants and maids here actually have enough to do during the day, and I do not think one of them has any further education. The cooks also fall away because they do not care about new recipes or anything written in books. If I think about it exactly, only the doctors themselves have used it."

"Does that mean that ordinary people can not be interested in such books in their free time?" A little bit the taller one felt offended because he was sure that every subject had different talents and interests. Just because you did not always practice that meant that you did not know anything. The prince might have thought of everything here, but he could not see into their heads.

"Why should they? They prefer to spend their time with useless things like partying and being together with others to talk of nonsense." Sherlock did not notice that he hurt his companion with his words. He was still too busy looking for these books. Because he hoped that someone had just misplaced them. This was not the first time.

"Is that a crime? Nobody knows if times will get worse again. Why should not one enjoy what is today?" Then the smaller one looked up and over to the other.

"John, you have not lived here long enough to know that this is unlikely to happen."

"And you are too young to understand that it does not matter where you live." Your father was healthy too, and died anyway, but he refused to utter those words.

"I mean bad things can happen anywhere." He then added a little quieter because he realized that he had just raised his voice. But when he saw the prince's gaze, he did not know what to do. However, this fought with himself and did not know how he should apologize now. He knew that John might have seen something bad out there.

Immediately he had to think of the welts on his back. He wondered if they were probably talking past each other. The prince meant more hunger and poorness. Just as he looked at the blond boy, this thought of violence, illness and death.

"It was not my intention .." So he started to speak quietly. But John saw that he was sorry and interrupted him because he also realized that it was difficult for the younger one.

"It is all right. I am also sorry that I got louder." Then there was silence between the two boys again. At least until they heard footsteps and Sherlock ordered his companion to hide immediately. Because it did not sound to his ears like Mrs. Hudson was looking for him again. The door was jerked open and both boys hoped that they would not be discovered. The person who was just entering the room was not very gentle with the books. Carelessly he pushed everything he could not use aside. Apparently he was looking for something specific. The curly-haired boy peeked out of his hiding place carefully. Now he could recognize the intruder. That was a tall, broad-shouldered man with a dark cloak. Nothing about this man seemed familiar to him. So it had to be a stranger who had just arrived here.

"Where is it?" He sounded annoyed that he did not find what he was looking for and Sherlock was curious what could be in their library that was needed so badly.

Unfortunately, he could not tell from his seat for which scrolls the guy was looking. If he continued to crawl out from under the closet, he would surely be spotted. Besides, it was so dusty down here, and if he stirred up more, he surely has to cough or sneeze.

John, on the other hand, had seen this gentlemen before, who had just been rude with other people's property. He had stumbled on a path and as he had gathered wood in the forest. At that time he had frightened the horse of this man that this was almost thrown off. The whole thing was not his intention but he received a beating for it anyway. He did not tell his father about it and Harriet said she would go ahead with the guy, but the blond boy did not want his sister to be involved. She had got enough for her age too.

He just hoped that she would like the new life here as much as he did. He would love to visit her later but somehow he suspected his father did not want that.

"Damn!" Screamed the intruder and John was so frightened that he almost fell off the shelf. On this he had climbed quickly before because in his size he found no better hiding place. But he caught himself lying down again so that you would not see him from below. He tried to be as quiet as possible. When he heard the man coming in his direction, he even held his breath for a short time. His heart was pounding with so much fear that John almost thought everyone in the room would have to hear it. Just when he thought he could not take it anymore, the door opened as if by magic and slammed against the wall. A security guard apparently got the noise because it was not long there was one in the door frame.

"Looking for something specific?" The intruder pushed the guard against the wall and ran out into the corridor. The knight did not need long and ran after to pursue this guy.

"John, we should better go now, too." Sherlock said and crawled out of his hiding place. Of course, the older boy immediately followed him. If a little slow, because the fear paralyzed him, that the stranger would come back. But it did not help anything when he was back in the corridor, he took a deep breath before he made his leg move to escape from the basement.

When both boys were finally in the yard and their breathing rhythm normalized again, the prince began to ask the older one. He could not see John down there all the time, but his behavior suggested that he knew the stranger.

"Tell me! Where have you seen him before?" But the blond boy did not really want to talk about it. He was ashamed of the things that had happened and it was bad enough that his counterpart saw his bare back.

"Not so important."

"But.." The younger one did not get further because he was grabbed by the shoulder and turned around.

"Why do you not hear me when I call you? One of the teachers is looking for you everywhere." Of course, the nanny did not know that the boys were not here all the time and therefore they could not hear anything. But the prince could not tell that.

"Mrs. Hudson, that's just not important. A .." He thought again before he revealed that he had spotted a scary stranger. Finally he just shook his head and turned back to his partner. But his place where he stood before was now empty.

You can not get away from me that easily, Sherlock thought, but for now followed the older lady.


	6. Chapter 6

That with this man even did not go out of his head at night when he was in his room. Who was he and what was he looking for in their castle? He was no one who worked here. Even if nobody ever believed him when he claims he knows all the people who live here. Of course, he not remembers all names that would be pointless to memorize all. Yet he knew how many different people were here and no stranger could sneak in here without being noticed by him. As this one was dressed, the man probably did not intend to work here. His robes were mostly in dark tones but none of them looked worthless. The cloak alone was made of expensive fabric. He knew that because he also had some but in other colors. He himself found these things were too annoying but his mother and Mrs. Hudson liked it when he wore them on festive occasions. Sometimes he felt like a girl. He heard princesses should love to adorn themselves with eye-catching and glittering materials. Maybe his mother wanted a girl after Mycroft's birth. That would also explain that they do not trust him as much as his big brother.

But these thoughts were now secondary. This guy had to be monitored. Than what if he wanted to steal something or worse to do something to someone? At first he was only suspicious but when he saw the face of his partner down by the books, he knew for sure that this stranger had nothing good to hide. In addition, just as always schmucks were described in his books. Of course he knew that he could not compare it to reality. He needs solid evidence against him. Otherwise, he would really end up in jail this time for allegedly spreading lies about innocent people again. No one in this castle was immaculate, but he had to learn early, there were things that were harmless and things that needed to be punished.

Thinking in his bed got him nowhere so he got up and put on his shoes. In his white shirt he would certainly attract attention at night, so he took the dark blanket that was supposed to embellish his wooden chest and threw it around himself. He opened the door of the room carefully. If he was caught by the nanny then it could take forever to get out of his room again. Because she did not like it when he was wandering around in the dark and that's why she often took a chair and sat in front of his room. Today he was lucky because it is probably too late and Mrs. Hudson had already gone to sleep herself. To get past the guards at night was even easier than daytime. Only they stood in other places. Except the gatekeeper here was still the exception. But he would master that someday.

But now he had the task to find this dark-clad man. He was sure that he was still in the castle because he had not found what he wanted in the library. Sherlock would be a long way ahead if he already knew what was wanted. The guy did not know the system in the space of books so he rummaged through some shelves indiscriminately. Apparently, this fiend thought that he would immediately find what he wanted.

So here was the curly hair now arrived in the corridor where he had to decide. On the one hand, he wanted to take John with him. This surely would be thrilled if Sherlock arrested his first rogue. But on the other hand, the older boy stole his time in the end with his misgivings. Maybe he did not need that to catch this guy today. So he ran straight into the cellar. Than as a prince, it was his duty to ensure security and order. So he alone had to defend the castle to protect the ignorant here.

As he approached the room, the guard slept on a chair in front of it. That was not unusual for him and so he crept past as always.

Just as he had thought, the light in the library was burning through the slightly open door. Without even having to look through the small gap he knew that there nobody cleaned up the mess that was made during the day. When he finally peeked in, he only saw the guy from behind. On the one hand, he should now wake up the guard so that they can do their job, on the other hand, he might then never know what the stranger is so keen about. Because at his age, the adults were not very talkative when it came to some topics. But he had some more idea than you think at first glance. If he is grown up, a lot will change here.

So the curiosity won out here with the boy and he dared to open the door a little more so that his body fits through. However, the person in front of him, noticed nothing because he was apparently too absorbed in analyzing the scrolls. Why did he take the paper so close to his face? It could be possible that the man was older and therefore had poor eyesight.

But he had given his attention too long to this guy. Because suddenly he kicked something with his foot and thus the stranger listened. Sherlock escaped behind one of the cabinets as fast as he could. Apparently he was not noticed because after a brief moment of silence, the rustle of paper went on. A few more went by and some curses were expelled because the thing the stranger was looking for has still not surfaced.

Carefully, the boy crawled around the large cupboard standing in the middle of the room. The floor was cold but now there was more important than warm hands. A little more and he was almost beside this scoundrel. Even though the guy always muttered in his beard, the prince still could not fully understand what was going on here. But as he approached even more, he saw from below that a box from the very back of the room was pulled out.

The boy wondered what the other one wanted. Of course he had already looked in, but there were only old maps and records of castles in them. Well he had to admit that he had used the papers of this castle too. First he wanted to keep them but if they were gone then sooner or later it would be noticed. So he took the trouble to draw this card for himself. His details were of course more accurate than this old scribble.

Maybe the stranger was looking for a better way to plunder the treasury later. He was not allowed to let that happen.

"There it is!" He heard suddenly and was a little startled by the loud voice. Hurriedly he went back on his knees to lock the door or at least to wake the guard.

"Where do we want to go now?" Without further warning, the curly head was grabbed by the collar and lifted.

"It is very rude to snoop around behind people." The guy said in a half amused half serious tone.

"Let me go!" Roared the little one, trying to hit the other. But the stranger wore gloves so he could not scratch him. Now he could marvel at the man from the front and he memorized every detail as well as possible. Full beard, noble and dark dressed as he had already noticed. His eyes were so dark and it scared Sherlock a bit but he did not show it.

He wore a emblem on his chest he had never seen before. A lion who roared and was depicted on a blood red background. Beside it was the letter M. Unfortunately he did not have the time to think about it a bit more.

"You are a wild one." With that he simply hung the boy with the shirt on the door, before he pocketed the papers. But he underestimated Sherlock and the prince tore a hole in his shirt but was back on the ground. He quickly ran into the corridor to finally get the guard awake. He wondered how this could ever ignore his cry from before. But shaking everything, shouting and hitting the cheek did not help. The guard simply slept calmly on.

"He will not wake up for a while." The dark-clad man explained with a nasty grin. The prince immediately made his legs work but the guy was taller and had longer ones.

"Help!" It could not be that no one heard him. The passage to the stairs suddenly seemed terribly long.

"Actually, I'm reluctant to do anything to children, but you have seen me and brats at your age can never shut up." The stranger came dangerously close to him. There was a torch on the wall and the curly head had to try to jump up to reach for it. He had only one chance and so he had to use it. As quick as he could, he jumped as far as he could and pushed himself against the stone wall with one leg. Unfortunately, the thing did not want to let go and so it stays on the wall. It does not help. He had to let go and keep running. Luckily, the stairs finally came up into his field of vision, but he took the first one too hastily and so he stumbled.

"You made an effort to escape me, but sometimes that is not enough in life." The stranger had pulled a blade out and it got high. But Sherlock just rolled to the side and took the path back. If he went up the stairs, he would never reach the top alive. Now, while he was running, he had a little time to think because the guy behind him was not coming back up that fast. On the one hand he should have taken John with him. On the other, it was sure the guard got something into the wine. Should he want to search somewhere undisturbed he could try that too. Maybe he could do some tests with his partner.

"Now I'm getting angry boy!" The guy roared behind him but this time he ignores that because he had reached the door of the library and slammed it immediately behind him. Then he pushed this heavy bar in front of it and pushed everything in front of what he managed with his strength. When he was here for the first time he thought it was useless to close this room from the inside. Now he could not be happier that it was possible. Then it was beaten and hammered but here the man could not catch him. No matter what was on the paper it would not be worth it to kill him for it. After all, he still did not know who the intruder was.

Suddenly there was a crash and the prince had to realize shocked that a hole was struck in the wood of the door. But he would not fit through this yet, he thought but the door was still open.

"Hiding does not help you anymore." The guy explained as he pushed aside everything in his path.

"Did your parents not teach you, that too much curiosity is not good? Probably not. Otherwise you would not be in a bad spot right now. How is it to live in this castle? I heard that your king died recently. William was no longer the youngest and at some point everyone meets the death."

Terrified, the boy widens his eyes. Than how did the man know about these things? That the ruler of them has gone got around slowly. He could still understand that. But why did he speak of his father as if he knew him? He did not want to believe that the king knew such people who went over corpses. This guy had to be an enemy of his father. There is no other explanation.

"Soon you will need someone new here to govern the country. Because you can not ask such a weak woman to continue to remain without a king." Sherlock clenched his fists and wanted to jump out to preach his opinion to the opponent. Although his mother suffered from an inexplicable illness, that did not mean that she was weak. So far, everything was going very well in this kingdom and that would be possible without a new king.

"Do you want to hide all the time? That brings nothing. I have got the whole night to do this here. It is up to you whether you die quickly or slowly and painfully." That might suit you so much that I jumped at you because of the selection, thought the boy and sneaked to the door because the guy had stupidly left that open. Now the man stood at the other end of the room, looking for him in the wrong place. Thus, it would be easy for him to escape without making a sound. So he ran out again. But now he would certainly escape. But he did not pay attention to the evening for the second time, so he got stuck with one foot and was abruptly pulled into the air.

"The old man did not shut the door. I have to take advantage of that. Admit, that was what you thought. That is your second mistake. Too curious and too impatient. Nice little trap, is it not?" Now Sherlock saw the rope attached to the torch-holder iron. The guard was on the other side of the heavy ballast which fell down when he pulled unintended on the noose. The guy was clever. But why did he have to do something bad to him? Otherwise he would have asked for more ideas. In retrospect, the idea seemed stupid to him because the stranger did not seem very child friendly. Besides, he did not look like he wanted to chat with him. For the first time he found a man really interesting and this wanted to kill him. He was grabbed by the neck so he stopped swinging to and fro.

"Now stop the fidgeting! Did you not realize that you have lost boy? Take your defeat like a man." There it was again the knife and immediately it really looked like he would have to die here in the basement. The grip on his throat tightened and he saw his opponent swinging out again, so he shut his eyes trembling.

"No fear. I'll throw your body into the river, so no one will see..." A muffled sound followed and the hand disappeared around his neck.

"What did you think you were doing?!" Then he heard John's voice and he blinked carefully. It was not a fantasy it was really the blond boy. He had a pitchfork in his hand and now looked angry into his face.

"Actually, I should let you hang there as a punishment. This guy could have killed you. Just good that I had thought that you want to come back again."

"And why are you just showing up now?"

"Oh I'm sorry that I do not know the area around here so well in the dark night." But the older boys tone was more sarcastic. The prince crossed his arms annoyed and it did not matter to him that he still hung over his head.

"You are really crazy. Did you want.."

"Oh my God! My prince, are you alright?" Excitedly, the nanny came rushing in their direction.

"You also called Mrs. Hudson?" The curly-haired wanted to know outraged while he got on his feet again. The older boy took a deep breath to not to yell at the prince.

"Of course I called her. If the guy did not happen to have his back to me then I would never have been an opponent for him."

"Why are you so upset? You hit him down or not? So.."

"But that's enough. He saved you so you should be a little more grateful." When the nanny broke the prince sentence, she immediately pulled him by the hand away from here.

Later, other guards threw the guy into a dungeon before deciding what to do on the next day. Of course, it all happened behind Sherlock's back. Than he was only allowed to run around alone in the castle again after the guy was taken away and answers he got from none here. He wondered how long it would take to make him seriously again. After all, this thief could only be caught because he had stopped him. Granted he should have thought of it better, but next time he will be ready for anything.

On the other hand, John had become strange to this mishap. Of course he tried to hide it, but he did not miss anything, but there was no point in talking to him either. For somehow Mrs. Hudson did not trust him anymore. Although she explained that he could now play alone but the prince knew that the woman always had an eye on him an was near. That is why he had to refrain from the exciting things for the time being. He just did not understand what everyone had for a problem. The thief had disappeared and nothing happened to him.

Sherlock just could not imagine that it was terrible for the people around to find out he was almost killed. Especially the blond boy hit it hard because he actually hoped that such bad things did not happen here. But when he heard the screams at the beginning of the basement stairs and saw what happened down there, he did not think long and went on with as much force as he could muster on the guy. He grabbed the pitchfork before he went looking for the curly head in the castle. When the nanny then ran around frightened, he already knew where he had to go. That it was all so easy on the prince, he could not understand. Was the boy not afraid of death? But the fact that he made the queen sick with worry would have been sufficient as a reason to be more cautious. The boy would not leave off it either way. He was too eager for knowledge.

"You have to sneak into the library for me."

"He's gone. So what else do you want there?" The older boy whispered back because he did not want anyone in the courtyard to hear their conversation. Once his trouble with his father had been enough for him. Even if this sounded anything but angry when ranting. He even said that he was proud that he started such a brave act. Yes, even the queen had thanked him. He would do that anytime again. Even if he does not approve, the prince ran into such situations.

"Even though Mrs. Hudson pretends to leave me my freedom, I know that she stands somewhere and watches us. Do not look up! If she knows that I know, it may be even more complicated for us."

"Why are you so sure that I go down there?" Because honestly the blonde boy had enough other tasks that were less exciting but also less dangerous.

"Does it not interest you at all what the guy wanted to steal from our cellar?"

"Actually.." But Sherlock had asked him no question from his point of view. So the kid just kept talking.

"I also thought that only down there is useless stuff. But if a stranger sneaks in here and bothers to search through everything, there must be something important. Before he noticed me down there, he had found a map."

"Maybe he was looking for a treasure?" For this interruption, the older boy got an annoyed look.

"John start to think! If he wanted gold or something, why did not he go in the direction of the treasury? Of course, it is much better guarded than the library. Since I have seen this man from close, I can say that he is wealthy. His clothes were not made of simple fabrics."

"I still do not understand what I'm looking for down there." John thought a bit goofy because the other boy was talking to him again in such a condescending tone. He wondered if he was just doing it with him, or if the other people in the prince's environment had to endure it too.

"A big green box with different paper rolls. Here is a list. I hope you continued to practice reading, if not all night.." The other one nodded as the speech continued, but he was even less enthusiastic than before when he had the paper in hand. But he noticed something else. It was just a small thing but this note was different than the letters in his room. Still, he found it a bit necessary to mention it.

"Your handwriting has improved a lot."

"That should .. of course. It would be embarrassing if someone had to look at the crooked scribble of before." Sherlock acted as if it was not important but inwardly he was pleased that he was praised by his companion. Yes, Mrs. Hudson and his mom did it all the time, but with John it was different. He could not quite explain this, but he would come behind it as well.

"Anyway. You should go now but do not take the direct route. Give me a little time to get Mrs. Hudson back upstairs. It's best I make a scene." Before the older one could reply something, he was already pushed to the ground. It was strange because he did not think that the curly head could muster so much strength because he was still firmly on the ground with both legs. But he did not have time for further thought because the younger boy was shouting too.

"So you think I'm so stupid, yes? You know what? You are not very intelligent either." With that, the prince stomped away with his nose up and blonde boy was on his own now. When he got up, he tried to look guiltily as if he had done something wrong but that was hard because he was a little angry because his butt hurt. It was probably only because he had come up wrong but the smaller one could have warned him that he immediately falls behind. Again he had to ask himself why he was sneaking on a different path to the basement stairs. Actually, he had so many other tasks to help the people in the castle. After this work, he always had the feeling in the evening that he had done something useful for the residents of the castle, and so he deserved to live here for a while.

But if he did such things for his friend and fooled around all day then he would feel guilty in the evenings that would not let him sleep at all. On the other hand, his fascination with the younger boy kept him awake at times. Sometimes he thought he would give him a cold shoulder tomorrow simply because he insulted him the previous day. Unfortunately he never did it until today. Because he had to admit that he is always curious what would come next. So here too, when he was only a few steps away from the stairs.

* * *

Sherlock was sitting on the windowsill with a view of the yard. In his hands he held one of his favorite books because it had to look believable if someone came by. Although the nanny wanted to know why he had quarreled with John but he could deviate her with a boring topic. He simply maintained that his friend Arithmetic considered useless stuff that you would never need in life and that would have annoyed him. Then he explained a few rascals that were important to humans and already Mrs. Hudson was not listening properly anymore. Either because she really did not care or because she did not understand it. Anyway, she just said that he would get along with the blonde boy again.

After that, she finally left him alone and followed other work. Probably also because she thought that he was safe and protected right in front of his room. Actually, he could prove that she was wrong. But he would have to postpone that for another time. Today he would not literally lean out the window in the truest sense of the word. Afterwards, his companion was still caught because of him and then he would never know which map was stolen.

More and more clouds passed by the sky and that made him slowly nervous. Maybe he should have thought up something else to go down himself. After all, John was still not so good at reading. Worse would be if he did not even come past the guard and this had even discovered his note.

"My prince, where are you? Did you not hear the teacher call?" Said a maid and he rolled his eyes annoyed. Of course he had heard, but he really did not feel like astronomy now. But if he did not want to attract attention then he had to bite into the sour apple and go. Still, he found it odd that John needed so much time. Even as this lengthy lesson was over, there was still no trace of the blond boy.

Whether Mrs. Hudson was spying on him afterwards or not, he did not care. He needed to know where John was and what went wrong. Only now did he think that maybe the other had been thrown into the prison for stealing. Abruptly his steps became faster down. At the last staircase, a maid had a mishap, but Sherlock was thinking too much that he did not even notice the wet steps and slipped away. The woman still wanted to know if the little one was hurt but that was ignored when he got up and kept running. The image of John sitting behind bars was so tight in his mind that he did not even notice how someone opened the door to the courtyard. Because the prince had too much force on him, the following had to happen and so he ran the person over who came in from outside.

"Ouch!" Sherlock heard, looked up and sighed with relief as the blond boy sat there. He was in one piece and not in a cell. But the gratitude did not last long.

"Where have you been?" The older boy got up first and rubbed the spot on his bottom. Now this is sure to be a bruise, he thought and wanted to tell the prince what he had to do because of this mission but then he noticed something else on the curly head.

"You have scratched open your knees! How did you do that? We should go to Mrs. Hudson immediately." The smaller one looked down, only now noticing the two burning spots on his body. The right side was bleeding more heavily. That is why it was already running down his leg and the cloth did not manage to soak up the liquid so fast. If it were not his knees, Sherlock might spend more time investigating, but as soon as an adult sees it, he will have to get it bandaged anyway.

"How did you do that again?" The nanny wanted to know now when she saw the bloody legs and then looked questioningly at John. In the hope of getting an answer from this boy but this looked very panic on the wounds.

"Calm down. This is not a real bad thing." Wanted the woman to soothe the blonde one while gently washing the prince's legs. The curly-haired head analyzed the gaze closely to his companion. He wondered if maybe he could not see any blood and that is why he reacted that way. But that could not be because he had certainly seen someone injured before. Surely he had already cut himself by peeling vegetables or fruits. Little white strokes proved that on the fingers of the older boy.

"Are you really feeling all right?" John spoke again for the first time in a while since they had arrived by Mrs. Hudson. He was surprised that not a tear came from the eyes of the prince. He would surely have shed some if that had happened to him. Maybe the little body was strong too and he was not as fragile as the blond boy assumed. Somehow he found that admirable again.

"It's not painful but annoying." The other did not really understand that and Sherlock apparently got it somehow because he rolled his eyes again.

"Yes annoying. Then you fall down and you already have a wound that you have to take care of. This is annoying and wastes valuable time. Dragons must not do that." Mrs. Hudson laughed softly because the prince had not talked about these fantasy animals for a long time.

"Yes, because they do not exist."

"How do you want to know that?"

"Well, I have never heard anyone talk about it before. These are just made-up beings to scare children."

"First of all, they do not live in villages or have you ever explored caves?"

"No but.."

"Or can you fly around in the sky and find one?"

"That not too.."

"Have you ever seen a wolf?" That really puzzled John.

"No." He answered shortly, because the other would talk in between anyway.

"You see, but you still know that these animals exist."

"Yes, because I have heard that they can steal sheep and chickens."

"But what if a dragons do the same thing?"

"You have no chance against him, John." The nanny said and left the room to wash the dirty clothes.

"All right. When I become a knight and meet a dragon, I will tell you about it." The prince forgot almost everything he wanted to throw at the other one.

"I told you, you can not become one!" He explained decisively and put on the laid out robes.

"Why not?" John did not understand what the younger one suddenly had. Just now he wanted to make him believe that there were actually dragons and now he was mad at him for some reason. But Sherlock did not answer for now, but looked outside to see if they were overheard before closing the door behind him and turning to the blonde boy.

"Would you rather tell me why you needed so long down there?" That in turn made the older one get a little angry.

"I had to lie to the two guards down there because of you and say that I need a book for weapon smiths. There is no such book at all. So I borrowed an interesting book for myself."

"John, I hope you were not just there in the basement to rummage for children's books?" The curly head was outraged and he had already thought he would have to free this boy from the prison. He took only so much time because he has dawdled while looking around. He should have done it himself. But there his list was already in front of his face.

"How did you actually know all the names of these maps? There were so many and yet they were all on a list." The older one was already surprised when he brought out all these rolls of paper and they were all just as described on his piece of paper.

"I assume the holes next to each map name mean they were down there."

"Well, I could not find a pen and an inkwell."

"In the big brown cupboard at the entrance which had been there but now that is no longer important." John took a breath to return to something but then let it go. First, it would bring nothing more to get upset now and secondly was the other boy too much deepened in the list.

"That can not be!" After a while, in the silence, that was thrown in the room. The blond boy was almost scared because he was so busy with his own thoughts. He had tried to address the prince, but this ignored him.

"You must have made a mistake." Sherlock could not understand that all the maps were still there. He clearly saw that the stranger stole one of them.

"I even went through your list twice. Everything was really there. It was dark and maybe the candlelight confused you. Sometimes I also see shadows.."

"Just because your imagination goes through with you during the night does not mean it happens to me. I should have done it better myself. What can you expect of ..?" That really made John angry and that is why he rash intervened.

"Expect from a boy from the lower class? Did you want to say that?! Maybe then I'm not the right company for you. You should look for someone as smart as you are." With that, the older one disappeared out of the room, leaving Sherlock confused. Actually, he only wanted to say beginners, but still he did not understand his companion. It also had to have something to do with this thief. John knew a lot more about this guy but the curly-haired guy wanted to put it aside for the time, but now he had no choice but to find out the truth.

Nevertheless, he would disappear into the cellar again first. But as soon as he walked down the stairs, Mrs. Hudson would hear. This room was just for rainy days and did not offer much variety. But what if he comes down into the yard without having to use the stairs outside in the hallway? Well, there he should be able to fly. The window came into the view. The hooks on the wall to which the curtains were attached could also help him somehow.

Unfortunately, the cords that held the long fabric together were not as he had thought. They were way too short and were probably intended as a decoration. Annoyed, the little one opened the window and looked down. It went down deep, but if he could not make it then they could at least not scold him because they would not find him. In no time he had torn off a piece of curtain and knotted it so that it can not break further if he hangs with his body weight on it. Slowly he shuffled down the home-made rope. Of course he had hung one of those ugly figures on it, which where all over the castle. He was sure they were a gift from someone who did not like his family. Sherlock just could not imagine that his mother had a bad taste regarding the decor.

But for such useless thoughts, he had no time when he already put a foot carefully on the castle wall. But suddenly there was a knock on the door and he remained frozen in his position when the person from outside even came into the room.

"I came to apologize.." But John stopped when he saw no one and the window was wide open. But then he saw what was being done on the window sill and he ran quickly to see if his idea was correct.

"What are you doing there?" He bellowed in horror as he saw the curly head hanging there.

"You see it. I.." The prince broke off when he heard a soft sound and he continued to slide down. Horrified, the older one looked at the knots and tried to hold the fabric. This was apparently not intended for such actions. With all his strength he tried to pull the other up again but abruptly he fell backwards and everything in front of him was the end with a figure made of silver. He got up quickly and looked out of the window again. He was relieved to find that the other boy was sitting on the lower window sill.

"I did it, John!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yes, you managed to bring yourself in to arrest." The blond one now heard the nanny say.

* * *

Then a few days it was over with adventurous actions. The queen had learned about the window thing, not all the spectacular truth, but she had also heard from the instructors that Sherlock neglected his duties. Although these men also felt that their son's friend was to blame, she did not really believe it. Her little one always had his own head and he did not let him twist it too fast. Nevertheless, she had to forbid him to meet with the blonde boy. At least until his work improved again. Violett knew that maybe her son did not found it fair, but eventually he will see that she only wants the best for him.

John, on the other hand, read his borrowed book. It described the life of a knight exactly and now he definitely wanted to become one. He did not understand why the prince was so against it. Only then could he help defend the kingdom later. But Sherlock said he did not want to become king. Thus, the post had to go to his brother. This is probably crowned rather because he was so older and stuff. But what happened to the curly hair? He will probably marry a beautiful princess or something and then leave the place. Maybe both princes were already promised to someone. Harriet told sometimes that this is not uncommon in noble circles. That people are promised to others when they were still children. It was mostly just about reputation and wealth. She also explained that it does not matter if the couple likes each other. He thought it was strange to have to live with someone you might not like just because your parents intended it that way.

He already felt sorry for the girl who had to marry his friend. If they were friends after all. The whole thing was only yesterday, but he had not heard from the prince until now. Maybe he had gotten in such trouble that he was never allowed to see daylight again. He quickly shook his head. The ruler was not so strict or could it be that her outward appearance was false? The prince always spoke well of her. So she could not have anything bad about her. He kept thinking about it as he rolled around in his bed. But it did not bring him anything. John just had to do something. Although his writing still did not look as beautiful and elegant as that of the prince, he still tried to write a letter. Of course he had to light a candle because it was night and he was supposed to sleep. But who could do that if you were not sure how to proceed?

So he began to write down what he wanted to tell the prince before he was abducted by Mrs. Hudson. That he was sorry that he was loud in front of him and he had not even let the prince finish the sentence. The blond one had heard such phrases about the lower class many times and thought Sherlock wanted to say the same thing. On the other hand, the young prince was not like other noble people. He did not care if he got dirty or hurt himself. Maybe that was why he was fine with him. Even if he dealt a little tactless with other people here and there. He just needed someone to show him what was right and not from teacher to student. But from friend to friend.

Strangely enough, it was easier for him to write down things than to pronounce them before the prince. For example, sometimes this insulted people without realizing it, but he did not go into detail.

At some point he realized that he could no longer hold the pen with his hand so he had to lay down to rest.


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock thought it was odd at first that he received a letter from John because his arrest would not last forever. At least that is what he hoped. Still, he devoured the writing with his eyes and was a little proud of how quickly his companion was improving.

Unfortunately, in his long letters John also talked about his future plans. That made him ponder again. He did not want the blond boy to leave. It was clear to him that he could not forbid the others wishes forever. Nevertheless, there had to be another solution for the whole thing.

As if something invisible had hit him, a very good idea came to his mind. John was already old enough to fit in with this scheme. When he was finally allowed to talk face-to-face with him again, he did not say anything about his plan for the time being.

Sherlock also found it somehow comforting to be able to tell him about other things immediately and not have to put everything on paper first. Nevertheless, these letters amused him and he picked them up with care. He particularly liked the passage in a copy in which John described why he wanted to become a knight. Of course, also to protect people but that was secondary to the prince. The other wanted to become a nobleman so that he could later protect the kingdom at his side. That meant that they are friends and that the older one will stay here. Normally most of them flee from here as soon as they are of marriageable age. He simply hoped that the blonde one would not endure it.

It took a few days until the nanny reminded him of a particular day. So far, Sherlock mentally wrestled with himself what he should do but now he was aware that he was not allowed to pass any more time. Even if a part in him still wanted that the older one never leaves. So everything had to end sometime. It is not like they will never see each other again. Besides, they could still write letters when John left here. He will be gone eight years to become a knight. Of course he will always come here again and again to take a break. Finally, Mycroft also did that occasionally. Even if everything was not ready to fulfill John's wish. He believed he could do something about it.

Of course, he would trust the blonde boy that he could do it alone but it would take much longer. Nevertheless, he would have to be sent to the other procedure as page to someone else on another castle. Who knows how he gets treated and how long it takes to become a squire and finally a knight?

Sherlock did not like the world as they put it. Either you have money and make something that most did not because they were already rich. On the other hand, some were like his friend. Courageous, willing and blessed with wisdom. He would never come close to him, but in some things he was better than other fools. Unfortunately, only John did not have the finances and the noble family to start the knight training. Because that was unfortunately needed to get to this school.

Of course, the prince had come up with something. The only catch was if his mother would forbid him this, then it would be as well as in vain. Luckily his birthday was just around the corner. He would use this occasion immediately. If he was honest, he did not want to go to that school and why not let the opportunity pass when someone else could do it. The blond boy was good with other people. So he would endure the turmoil much better there.

Sherlock had once met Sir Henrey here in her castle. This guy had a kind of way the curly head could not really tolerate. That's why he did not want to see it with his own eyes what happened on his castle. But still it would not be easy to express his wish. Because he knew how much it would have meant to his father if he went there. So what if he disappointed him by learning all the important things a worrier knows and needs to learn here? Even if the king had a lot of duties, he always tried for Mycroft and him to be there. Sherlock would never say it but he missed his father very much. If he were here he could ask forgiveness for the following deeds.

"Sherlock? What are you doing here at this time? Did you not want to do something with John?" Surprised, the queen looked at her youngest as he walked in to her open door. She knew that look. Slightly lowered but not quite on the ground. That meant he wanted to talk about something but did not quite know how to start. But she thought it had something to do with the prince's birthday. As if she could ever refuse her sons a request like that. Because no matter what the two wanted they had always justified reasons for everything ready.

"You want to talk about your birthday." The Empress started and got up from her chair and put her reading aside.

"That is how it is, mother." He answered honestly and he was not surprised that she knew. After all, he could not hide anything from her so easily. But he was still pondering if he really should tell her. Even if the woman in front of him seemed young by her appearance, she was quite thin and he did not want to shock her unnecessarily with such a message. The last thing he wanted was for his mother to stay in bed again just because he acted unreasonably. He could not talk about it with his brother either. Mycroft might not understand it, and he certainly also wanted Sherlock to come to this warrior castle.

"Should I guess what exactly is going on?" Inquired now the queen as the curly head in thought in front of her stood. It had to be a serious matter if her youngster did not just babble on it.

"I want to... I will not go to Castle Coswig in two years!" As he said that, he made himself as big as possible. He met the queen with a firm serious look. Because he would be prepared for anything she would throw at him. A little surprised the woman was already when she heard these words because she always thought that Sherlock wanted to do the same as his older brother. Nevertheless, at the age of seven he proved that he was different from Mycroft. Maybe her little prince did not want to go there because he might be afraid to be alone. Only then did the blond boy come to her mind. That and the children's games in the yard.

"Is it about John?"

"Again, you are right. This is my birthday wish. He should be sent to Coswig for training. When he gathers his experience for years as a page, he never becomes a knight before he turns gray. I know that you want to say, that father would have liked to see me there but I promise I will train hard to learn everything I need for defense in combat. Besides, father always said that everyone has to make their own decisions in life. I would also do it without a celebration for my birthday. The most important of the education I could then learn from John and.."

"It is alright, Sherlock." With that she stopped the boy, who was already talking in rage and standing in front of the window. She put her hands on his shoulders and crouched down to be with him at eye level.

"It takes a lot to give up such an opportunity simply. I know that you thought it through well. You ask me for it, even though you know that you are sending your friend away with it. Your father would be very proud of you now."

"Really?" Sherlock was very happy with those words and also with his mother's approval.

"Of course. Still, I have to say something for your birthday." Now the boy was a bit worried when he saw her face.

"Yes?" He chipped after something sheepishly. Than what else could she want from him? Finally, he had already announced that he renounced a ceremony.

"Your brother would be very disappointed when he comes for your day of honor and then find that there is no cake." But then he realized that the woman smiled at him and wanted to tease him just a little with the serious facial expressions.

"That is a dilemma, of course. Then we will have to celebrate my birthday a bit, anyway." Sherlock replied, grinning slightly. Because he had to think of the last time, when Mycroft did not get a sweet dessert.

"I will tell the cook down there what he should make and bake." The queen nodded to him and the boy wanted to run out but there was a lot more to him. So he came back to first thank his mother for her understanding. It did not happen very often that he hugged her but at that moment he just thought it was necessary. The woman herself was a little surprised by that but returned the gesture immediately. But then she suddenly realized that someone might be against the whole education thing.

"Sherlock, you have to keep that to yourself for a while."

"Why?" A little startled, he broke away from his mother again. The prince wondered if there might be problems with his idea.

"Even if you have my consent, you also need John's father's for it. After all, it is about the future of his only son. I know you want to do something good for your friend. But if his father does not want it you have to accept that."

"But that would be his dream.." But the queen interrupted him in his contradiction. He was too young to understand some things.

"I know Sherlock."

"Can you not order it?"

"No. You can not and should not force something like that. Let me just talk to him in peace tomorrow." He nodded in agreement and also because he could not think of anything else he could say about it. Thus, he finally left the room. Only the joy was gone from before. If the blacksmith did not want to, then he already knew that Mycroft would persuade him to start his own training. That would mean that he could not see John for a while anyway. Since this also got along better with the people around here, it was probably that John forgets him. The prince was not allowed to let that happen. Even if his brother always asserted that he was only at the castle Coswig then he would already make new alliances. No one had ever asked him if he wanted that at all. Now that his mother had agreed that he did not have to go there, he was a little relieved.

In the moment that he was out in the corridor, he realized that the queen could have said no. But she was always friendly and reasonable. But the curly-haired boy know because of the books he read that rulers did not always have to be like that.

Still, he could not just wait here until something happened. He was also a prince, and it was always required that he communicate with his subjects. So why not take advantage of the situation and talk to the blacksmith about John's future. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath before he strutted down. The father of his companion was of course a little more difficult than his own mother. Because he knew so little about this man. On the one hand because everyone says he should not go there to stand in the way of the people and on the other hand because he just did not care. So now it was time to gather information and the whole thing has to happen so that John does not know it.

As he slowly strolled down the stairs, he got the forward idea. He could pretend to be interested in crafting weapons. If he should learn to handle the sword then he had to know how these things are made. Even though he was not really keen on it, he soon would have a blade in his hand. But he still had to consider that he could hurt himself and others with it. Maybe that was exactly what he needed to be able to touch a sword again. He would never admit that he was afraid of hurting someone if he could possibly fight again. After all, he also wanted to be like his father even if he does not go to Coswig. This had never shown weakness until the end. That is why he also regretted this slip-up as he slept in bed with the blond boy. However, it was clear to him that this was silent about this chapter.

At that moment, he was standing in front of the smithy and wondering what exactly he should say. His companion was alone with one of his masters this time. Actually, he should also go there but he was excused because he urgently had to speak with his mother. No one could know that this conversation did not last too long. It was not a lie if someone asked. He also had a conversation. It Just not continued with the queen.

The sound of the iron being beaten came more clearly into his ears with each step. According to his companion, the blacksmith was not a bad person. So why did not he dare to go inside? Yes, he still was not sure who was responsible for those welts on the blond's back. But John could not possibly have lied to him. No matter who it was, no one could easily hide the truth from him. Of course, he was still young and had to learn a lot yet would not shy away from any task. He will not now and so he finally set foot in the blacksmith.

On the other side was John's father. He did not notice the prince at first. His shed was not so interesting to most kids after all. But he did not know that the younger king's son was not like most boys. Even less he would have thought that the little one came to him with a big request. In addition, it was pure luck that he recognized him at all. Than without a crown it was a bit difficult for him. But then remembered the words of his son. This had explained to him after his return that there were not many children in this castle. That is why he was glad that John ever made friends with anyone. Although it was a prince and the blond boy would have to hold back a little in some things but if he was happy than the blacksmith is it too.

Finally he heard a throat clear from behind. Only then did the man think that the boy might not dare to talk to him. Well, he did not look good at work, but you could not choose that. So there had to be an important reason why the kid stayed in here anyway. Besides, he was alone here without John.

"I hope you realize who I am." Sherlock finally spoke in an audible tone.

"Of course. My son has told me about you." This distracted the curly head a little bit because he hoped that the blond boy only told good things about him. But then he shook his head briefly. He could think about such things later.

"How long does it take to make a sword?" He spoke quickly so that no unpleasant silence arose. The most at his expense because the blacksmith looked a little scary.

"It will take a few days, my prince. Do you want to order something specific?" It was a peculiarity for the older in the room that such a young boy came in here but never before had anyone wanted a weapon from him. All right, he thought to himself. In this kingdom, people were more prosperous than those he had traveled before. Thus, this situation should not surprise him. Nevertheless, he thought that the little one was still a bit thin for a real sword. Not even John was able to keep one of the big blades, and he was physically doing more.

"No. Not really. I would like to watch you work for a while. Of course, only if you do not mind."

"If you really want that. But please stay there in the area.” I do not want to end up in the orison today because I hurt you. He kept this part to himself and said something else instead.

"I do not want something to happen to you. John had to learn the hard way that it is dangerous." He continued with his work. However, the curly head was a little shocked when he heard the spoken word. He inevitably had to think of the welts on his back again. But he shook his head again. So he just sat in the corner for a while. How long it was, he did not know that because when he woke up he lay in his bed.

Great. You wanted to talk to him and leave a good impression. But you just fell asleep in front of him, Sherlock himself admonished himself sternly. It was strange that he now stayed in his room because when he entered the blacksmith he was not tired. Hurriedly he wanted to jump out of his room but only then did he notice Mrs. Hudson at his side. This pushed him determined back into bed.

"You really earned it now. You had to run around in such light robes. Now you have a cold and can not leave your room for the next few days."

"What? That can not be?!" But rebelling against Mrs. Hudson never did anything.

 "You were in the smithy when the fever took over. What did you want there? You knew that John was not there." He had to admit he had been warm, but he thought it was because of the fire used in the forging. To the question of why he was there he could not possibly tell the truth. The nanny would surely tell his mother or others. Than she sometimes too often chatted around. Well, now he was sitting here and could not do anything.

* * *

In the meantime, another person took the initiative for him. The queen had been thinking for a while on her son's bed about how she should deliver the message to the blacksmith. Nevertheless, immediately after the conversation with Sherlock, she should have realized that the boy would be impatient. Her child was the same as always when they talked.

Maybe she could not see the signs because Sherlock did not get sick that often. Or maybe it was because she seldom took care of him when it came, because Mrs. Hudson was trying to spare her because of her illness.

Nevertheless, she felt a little guilty about that and decided to take advantage of the time when her son recovered to talk to John's father. Should he agree, at least she would have a happy message for Sherlock if he is allowed to leave his room again. But if the man refused the offer then she had to tell that to her boy too. He was already at the age when you should knew that not everything in life went according to plan.

But as she walked down the stairs carefully with one of her servant she still had to think of the face of Sherlock again. He had never wanted anything so much for someone else. Something made her afraid to hear a refusal. But just because that did not work that did not mean that the blond boy can not become a knight anymore. They would then have to send him to another castle soon and everything the prince had left of him where letters. If John then would find the time for it. It happened not infrequently before that the knights give their protégés a lot of work to test how resilient the boys are. She did not know if her son's fresh friendship would break that way. That was one thing she wanted to avoid because Sherlock had such a hard time with people.

"John, is it you? Please do me a..." But then the man turned in the smithy and then bowed low.

"Forgive me for my appearance. I did not know that you wanted to visit the smithy today."

"Please get up again. It is your right to be surprised because I did not announce myself. However, I would like to ask you to give me some of your time." The blacksmith looked a bit confused around in his room.

"If you do not like it now, I can come back later, too." The ruler interjected because only now she noticed that the man probably had a lot to do.

"No, it is all right. If you came personally down to me, there must be something important." She nodded and thought for a moment before continuing.

"Is it right for you to talk to each other in private?" She wanted to know then and he had grabbed a cloth to clean his hands a little bit. After all, he did not want to look so dirty in front of such a beautiful woman. When she came in, he was afraid of his job and the new place they had here. But what did it mean that she wanted to talk to him alone. This has never happened to him before in life that a person of high standing demanded something like that.

"Of course not." He then said hastily when he realized that he still owed the woman an answer. Then he looked over to the two young men who helped out in his smithy. John was too young for the job but he quickly found two guys in the village who could work and need money.

"You can take a break." They nodded and disappeared outside. The queen gave her servant a certain look and she stepped also out. There was nothing left for a moment except for the crackle of the fire.

"I will ask you something in the name of my son. But I do not want you to feel compelled to do anything about your decision." The heat rose to her head a bit and he got it and hurriedly offered her the cleanest wooden chair. She sat down and took her crown off her head.

"I ask you as a normal person and not as a queen. So if you answer me then you will speak to a like-minded one." If the blacksmith had not been nervous before, then his is definitely now. He wanted her to finally spit it out what that was about but he could not do that even if the crown was on her lap. The tension that rose with each breath made him internally done. And he was not really a man that could easily be disturbed.

"What do you think of that your son wants to become a knight?" He blinked irritably, wondering if she had come for John. She smiled at him slightly so he realized that he did not have to be so scared. Outwardly the man did not look that way but Violett had years of experience in reading people like an open book. So she took another deep breath and then told him everything from the beginning and how her son imagined the whole thing. Of course, she also told him that the blond boy would then have some changes in his life. When she was done, she took a cloth she had and wiped her face because she was sweating a bit. She was not used to this temperature. Once again only the fire was heard and she wondered if she had overwhelmed him with all these things. After all, the blond boy was his only son and she could not promise him that nothing would happen to his child.

"You can sleep on it for a few more nights, too." With that she stood up, but her body did not really want to go through that, so she swayed slightly. Of course, the blacksmith got it and held her without thinking about it.

"You should go back to the fresh air. You are not used to this in here." She leaned on his arms for a moment, but then she nodded and he let go of her.

"So you still need time for an answer?" She asks now with her back to him.

"No. I do not need to think about it for long. I agree with all that, but on the condition that John agrees to it too." She turned back to him, a little surprised.

"I already told you that it was not an order from.." But he went so far and dared to interrupt her.

"My lady, you have two children yourself. There are things we just can not ban. Even though we may not want it. Of course, I would have loved to see my son become a blacksmith, but I can not force him to do something that will make him unhappy in his life. The chance you offer my son, I'm really grateful to you and I do not know how to show appreciation for something like that." The woman forgot a moment how to speak a little bit as her counterpart was so open and honest.

"You can show your appreciation by allowing my son to tell John the news when he likes to do it." She put her crown back on properly.

"Agreed." He said and now he smiled for the first time since the ruler had entered the room. Violett had to hold back herself from the joy of not immediately running up to her son's room to announce this message to him. After all, she was still a queen, and besides, she would probably be also in a bed if she walked too fast up all those steps. She could not use that either.

But when she was back in the yard and a fresh wind blew around her face she felt better. Still, she could not help smiling as no one looked. But she also knew that she had to invent something to give a word to her servant. After all, she did something a queen should not do. She was alone with a simple man.

Later she could think about that when she was up on her corridor again. The woman at her side already wanted to open the door for her inside, but then Violett caught something with her eye. Or rather she saw a person and she had to smile again. The little blond boy grew more and more to her heart. Although she did not talk much to him herself, but if she could dine with her son, he spoke almost exclusively of his friend. Besides, she was so grateful to him that he was there on the night of the attack. She knew herself that her son borrowed books from the library every now and then, but he did not have to do this after midnight. After his birthday she would finally let him go around free. Than for a long time she could not forbid him anything anymore. She also did not have the strength to be strict. That is why she wanted to persuade Sherlock to go on training anyway. There he would be better off because he could not always go with his stubborn head through the wall. He would finally meet other children. Maybe then he will meet more people like John. Sighed, wondering if she had not agreed to her son's idea too early.

The sneezing of the blond boy pulled her out of the thoughts. He just seemed busy with something and did not realize that she was behind him. The yard was again very busy today. So he did not hear her coming.

"John." A little startled, the little boy turned to her and then immediately fell to his knees. The corners of her mouth got up in silence. She had already mentioned before him that it was not necessary that he kisses the ground before her and yet he did it again and again. But even if he was older than Sherlock, he also had to learn a lot.

"You can get up again." The queen then said and sat down on a wooden bench that stood at the side.

"Something wrong? Did I not peel the vegetables properly yesterday?" The boy was even more nervous than in the presence of his friend. Although it is not as bad as in the beginning but he would probably never be able to put it off. The ruler smiled again because something has not been asked so far. Still, her food had never been inedible because it was not cut properly.

"No. If the cook does not complain then your work is alright." She looked at him, but she noticed something else. The little one had a little the look of the blacksmith but his eyes were different.

"I just wanted to tell you that Sherlock has a cold and that is why he will not come down for a while."

"You did not have to come down to tell me that. I would have noticed if he did not show up." Even though he explained that, she could still see that he was disappointed.

"John, if it was not so bad then I would have called you up. But I do not want you to infect yourself."

"It is that bad? Is he in pain?”

"Forgive my choice of words. You do not have to worry. In two days he will be allowed to go out again. Until then you can write him a letter again."

"Are you sure? I mean he should not try so hard." Actually, John just did not want to say that he bored the prince with his writing. Because he had never really commented on it so far. Only when he made mistakes did he get something to hear.

Violett could not help but ruffling the child's hair. Her son was probably not so open towards his companion.

"Believe me, John, if I tell you that he is happy about it." She kept to herself that her child carefully hid every letter in a book.

"You had to know that Sherlock has a lot of his father and therefore his feelings are not always openly stated." The blond boy had already thought of something and in front of the curly hair he never said anything but before the ruler, it might be better.

"He misses him a lot." So John said after a short silence and he knew it even if his friend never said anything.

However, the woman looked a little sad aside. Of course she knew that her sons missed their father. Even Mycroft, who often seemed strong and untouchable, grew too fast in the matter. As much as she wanted to change that, it simply was not in her power.

"I'm sorry if I said something wrong."

"You are not to blame. I'm glad you came here with your father." But then it went slightly foggy in her head again and she realized that she had exaggerated.

"Unfortunately I have to interrupt our conversation. But you certainly have better things to do than talking to an old woman." She still smiled slightly. John had no time to speak again, as the servant of the queen helped her to go in the castle. The boy now considered what he should do now. Of course he still had some work to do but what should he tell the prince on paper this time. It should not sound boring otherwise this one would not even read his letter to the end. But for exciting lines, he would first have to experience something.


	8. Chapter 8

However, for the young prince there was no worse time for something like a cold. Of course it would never be a good time for that, but now he could do without it. First he was allowed to leave his room even more rarely than in his arrest and he had to take disgusting stuff. Second, he was not allowed to be John or his mother in here. The doctors said that everyone could be infected and the curly-haired did not want that the Queen had to go to the bed again. It is enough if one did it on this castle.

Sighing, he looked out of the window and was glad that his bed was close to this. That way he could at least watch the birds if they flew over. He wondered if he should sprinkle a few breadcrumbs on the edge of the window to lure a specimen. Then maybe he could study it more closely. Unfortunately, that would only work until Mrs. Hudson came back in. She thought that was nonsense and kept chasing away the animals because they had no business in the bedroom.

He could read a book, but those he had he knew all already by heart. Even if some of them were very well written. He did not feel like writing anything because the illness made him slow and tired. His arm would become heavy in a short time when he takes the pen in his hand. He heard footsteps in front of his door and so he quickly ran back to his bed.

"So my prince. A warm chicken soup will bring you back to strength." He had just missed that. Something to eat that he could not stand. He wondered if it proved that this dish improved his health. At some point he might even have to do some tests himself. But how could he get closer to the patients without even getting sick again? Also, there must already be records somewhere. It can not be that he is the only one who is running his head over such things. Then an idea came to him. He would simply assign his errand boy with it if he was not allowed to leave this room.

"You should really eat the soup this time and not tip it out of the window." The nanny looked directly at him and he thought about how she had figured it out.

"Not only am I scared that you might hit an innocent with it, but you starve to death if you do not eat anything." The boy rolled his eyes as she turned back to the door. Unfortunately, the woman did not disappear but only took the chair from the hall on which she always sat on at night.

"If you stay in here for too long, you will catch a cold too. I can not expect anything like that from you, Mrs. Hudson. So please go so that you no longer have to endure this misery." She sat down and found the play of the boy quite funny.

"With such burdens I have to live as a nanny. But now it is over with the theater and start to eat. Cold, the soup will not taste better and I will wait here until you have spooned everything from the plate." Sherlock grimaced disgusted but it did not help to stretch the time here because ice cold the stuff probably really is worse.

"Just so you know it. This is child torture."

"It is just a soup. I'm not forcing you to eat nails or anything like that." The older lady just did not understand why the boy always had to make such an uprising when he was ill. She sighed as she remembered the conversation with the king about the older prince. This was supposedly always easy to maintain. It was a mystery to her why the younger brother could not be like that. Well, in many ways, Mycroft Holmes was a bit too perfect too. She would never say it aloud, but at his age he sometimes acted too much by the rules. It could not have been just the death of the father, that he was like that. After all, he used to behave more often than other boys of the same age. She hoped that the boy did not want to follow in the footsteps of the king too quickly. That would mean a few changes for all of them.

"Mrs. Hudson?" The slightly disturbed tone of the curly head ripped her out of her thoughts. She had to have sunk deep because the little prince had actually the half of his food already spooned. Curious, she got up to see if he had tipped it behind or under the bed.

"So you do not trust me so much?" He asked playfully disappointed.

"I have known you for too long to know how you are ticking." But to her surprise, the prince had actually eaten it. She saw that something stuck to the corner of his mouth.

"You can do the rest, too." She smiled and Sherlock sighed annoyed but he still ate the rest. What else was left for him? Nevertheless, the scene just passed did not go out of his head. Mrs. Hudson had just stepped away when she thought of something. He thought he might even have taken the chance to throw out the food, but he did not because he once had warm feet under the covers. Only through the soup did he realize how cold he was. That is why he had probably caught a cold too. Because he always ignored outside and inside temperatures. He often forgot to put something on his forays. Now he had John who sometimes reminded him too often of such trifles. From time to time he pretended to be annoying but somehow he was grateful for it. He would not say that openly. He was a prince and could think of everything alone.

He still did not know what exactly his nanny was pondering about. She was actually a very simple and nice person. So he thought that she could not have any big secrets. When he heard a ringing sound, he looked down and noticed that the soup was all gone. Mrs. Hudson praised him and took the plate out again before closing his door. Maybe he interpreted too much into things that were not there. He shook his head because that is the way it will be. There was nothing for him to do and he was already attached to trivialities.

He came back to write a letter because how should the blond boy otherwise learn that there was something for him to work in. Of course, the thing about the maps was still gnawing at him, but so far he could not sneak himself down. So he had to trust the other boy that he was telling the truth and that all the scrolls were there. It was strange, but he did it without any evidence. On the other hand, the elder had no reason on him to run down there to lie to him in the end.

So it was still up to him to find another solution. But how could he learn which map was briefly stolen without entering the basement. Even though his companion did not reach his mind, he inquired if this did not have an idea that could help them. He had nothing more to lose than time, and perhaps his freedom when his mother or Mrs. Hudson found it out.

He liked to risk that if he got answers for that which explained the incident more on the night of the attack. Of course he knew that more was at stake for John, but he simply hoped he would not have to mention it on paper. He also knew that his companion was as intrigued by his thirst for adventure as him. Maybe someday they would really ride together across the country to explore everything. It would be an idea that pleased him more than living the life of a prince or king. For him, it was clear that Mycroft suited this role better as a ruler. It did not matter if he wanted to rule the country or not. He already knew that he would later be given duties that he did not need. There were enough scrolls and books in the library that described what his predecessors had to endure even if they were not at the head of the government. Just the thought of marrying a woman was scary for him. Basically, he had nothing against the female sex. His mother was also a very smart and good queen. But he worried that one was put on his side who had a bad character.

Then it chilled him downright and he was for the first time glad to be so young. Thus, he still had plenty of time until he was forced to look for a lady. Smiling, he thought that his brother had to take this hurdle first. He could already imagine how the person should be. First of all, she should like cakes and pies. Then he laughed softly as he wrote this down because maybe John found it amusing too.

At the same moment his smile fell again as he thought of the blonde. Should this one day be a knight, then he will marry a damsel and set up a nice home with her. Now that he was thinking about it, something like this happened in his stories. Although the nobles denied their adventure together but in the end there is always a woman waiting in a castle. If he was lucky, John might not be so popular with the ladies. After all, he did not know anything about him and he would not ask him about it. He also hated high attendance when they arrived with their daughters. Then he should always be nice and polite. But girls of his age were boring and only interested in pretty clothes and dolls. He hoped this would change later and maybe give one that was a bit similar to the Queen in character. Otherwise, he would rather die lonely as a bachelor.

The boy shook his head violently to get rid of these confused thoughts. There was simply something more important in the world. For example, there is still the question of how he could persuade the blacksmith to send his only son away. Yes, that was the idea. Maybe he should start by saying that John was his only friend, so he knew what was at stake. That he could understand what meant to let him go. This phase would be just like now. Sherlock would never see his friend but he could write to him and that would last for a long time. He could not just run down to his room or where the other was just to talk to him. He then had to eat his desserts himself. At least some of them. When John ate them he at least thought he was giving it away for a good cause. After all, the older one should quickly grow tall and strong. No one cared so much about him as Sherlock did.

But what if the blacksmith agreed and they are miserable to his friend at this other castle? He was a too good a person to complain about such a gesture. But he breathed a sigh of relief that he had just stopped because John was still here in the castle and his father had not yet agreed to this idea. He certainly knew one thing. No matter how the man decides he would make the best of it. If he stays here, Sherlock will go to training for him. Even if that was a horrible idea but he wanted to learn it so that he could then teach everything to the older boy. He did not know how or when, but one day John will become one of the best knights he has ever heard of. Maybe he took too much action but his mother always said it was never wrong to have dreams.

Suddenly he heard footsteps in front of his room again. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he first noticed when he was almost too late. Fortunately for him, the person knocked on his door politely and only his mother did. Mycroft did too, but this was not present at this castle. Thus, the queen was the only one who considered it necessary to respect his privacy. Mrs. Hudson said that at his age he had nothing to hide from her and so she knocked on the door but usually did not wait for an answer from him.

"Come in." He exclaimed as he hastily packed away the writing utensils. That meant he threw it under the bed. But he did not forget to close the inkwell beforehand. When the Empress came in, she immediately smiled at him and he knew what that meant. She would tell him good news. If he thought about it, it could be bad news for him. He did not like everything his mother thought was good. Slowly it dawned on him. At first he went hunting for robbers at night and then he simply got out of the window. Not to mention that he was just got down by the blacksmith but they could not really blame him for that. It was his weak body that was to blame.

Nevertheless, he knew what he would now become the necessary deeds for all that. Full day lessons.

That meant a little to relieve Mrs. Hudson, he also had teachers who stuck to him constantly and told him what was to be done at his age. Then he could never go exploring with John or doing adventurous things. Was he really so bad in his past that he had to be punished like that?

"Sherlock? What is wrong?" The woman was surprised because her son suddenly made such a sad face and she had not said anything yet.

"I do not want the teachers running after me all day!" He complained loudly and he just did not care if it was rude. All say he was still a kid. So he could once behave as one for a change. For Sherlock, that meant stubbornly screaming. Violett went straight to him to calm him down.

"Which teacher will follow you the whole day?" When the curly-haired heard that, he was a little confused. Did his mother not know something he was talking about?

"Did you not come here to tell me that I'm being taught all day from now on?" He inquired from the queen a little more quietly. She was about to answer him, but then the nanny stormed in.

"I heard screams. Is everything alright?!" Only then did Mrs. Hudson see that the Empress was sitting on the bed.

"You should not be so close to him. Otherwise you going to be.."

"I know you mean well but for a short time that is fine."

"But .." But the older lady did not even finish her sentence.

"I said it is alright. Now, please leave the room because I would like to talk to my son in private." Although his mother's face was still friendly, she gave a little emphasis to what she said. Sherlock had never experienced that she had talked so to the nanny. On the one hand he was happy to be alone with her but on the other hand he realized that something was wrong. But he remained silent and said nothing.

"As you wish." With that, Mrs. Hudson left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Sherlock, I'm not here to announce that you will be taught from morning to night." The boy was visibly relieved at the news. But then he waited anxiously why his mother was here otherwise. Finally, the nanny was right. It was not good for her if he infected her with his illness. The last thing he wanted was not to see his mother again for days.

"No matter what you want to tell me, you can do that from there as well." So he explained decisively and again Violett had to smile. Her son was so understanding. No one was at fault for her illness but sometimes her nerves just could not stand it when she was constantly reminded of it. If her child wanted to be comforted then she would do that. It does not say she got infected when she hugged Sherlock. The doctors were also not sure what the disease spreads around.

Nevertheless, she did what her son demanded of her and sat down at the table that stood in the room. Many things that stood here reminded her of William. Because they had set up the room together when Sherlock learned to walk. Of course he had a different bed then. So he could not keep running around chewing on everything like a dog. John said that the prince missed his father and she also did so often but did not show it openly. She did not want to be the ever-mourning widow to show her children that despite her illness, she is a strong person. Besides, if too many people realized she was weak then the people would soon demand a new ruler. But their boys have not been ready to rule as a king for a long time. Marrying again would be an option but she did not know if she could do it herself and she wanted to spare her sons that. Mycroft would consider the matter logically and accept it without saying anything. But she knew that Sherlock's reaction would be a different one.

But no such thing had to be decided because until now she had enough strength in her body to rule this kingdom alone. Of course, it will not be long and the first applicants will be at the door, but she will all let them down. Like she used to do before William came into her life. Maybe she would even have fun with it.

"Mother?" Only then did Violett remember that she was in the room of her son because she wanted to talk to him.

"Actually, I came here to tell you that I have already talked to John's father. You wanted to do the same thing, right? That is why you were in the smithy." Of course, the kid could not keep anything secret from his mother.

"Oh." The curly-haired boy gave a little monotone out and hung his head.

"Oh Sherlock. Was it so important for you to solve the matter yourself?" Then the boy looked up again. It was a mystery to him how the queen could not understand that he wanted to do something himself. Mycroft was always allowed to do everything and whenever he wanted. Once again he wondered how long it took until he finally got all this too.

"Do you not want to know what he said?" Violett inquired.

"Of course. You brought it to him in a nice way?"

"Sherlock, I did not say bad things to him. Yes, his son will be away for some time, but he still took it better than I thought."

"So John really is going to start the training?" Sherlock forgot all that before, and he hopped happily back and forth on his bed. He could already imagine his friend's happy face when he told him this. But then he stopped and looked back to his mother.

"You have not said it yet to John?" The ruler shook her head with a smile.

"Of course not. The blacksmith has also promised that he will remain silent until you tell him." After that, the prince romped on his bed. Finally he was really looking forward to his birthday. Sherlock would show the blond boy how nice it could be to stuff himself with sweets until he got stomach ache. Not that he had done it many times, but his brother spoke from experience. Besides, John should have done this once before he was not allowed to do anything childish anymore. He wanted to plan so much, but then he swayed abruptly and everything around him turned. Fortunately, his mother could still hold him before he fell off the bed.

"I know you are very happy but John also wants you to get well before you do anything else." The boy sighed but then nodded and lay down again.

"Good night Mother." The queen then took the candle to the door.

"Good night, my little prince." With that she stepped out and closed the door softly behind her. She herself would take a bath and then go to her own room. Violett had picked up a letter from Mycroft for the evening to read. At this time she was not bothered with any governmental matters. When she ran into the nanny, she told her that her previous behavior was inappropriate and that Sherlock was already sleeping. Mrs. Hudson nodded understanding and inquired if she could do anything for her, but the Empress declined with a thank you. So the older one wished her a good night and disappeared downstairs.

Violett, on the other hand, stopped at a window in the yard. The evening breeze was fresh but not too cold for her. So she enjoyed the air a little and watched the people doing some work below. There were no major problems in this country and she prayed that it would stay that way for a while. Yet she had the feeling that something bad was coming.

This intruder who broke into their library at night was not a harmless thief. He wore the emblem of the Kingdom of the North. Therefore, one has recorded his offenses and then let him bring there. If it had gone after her then she would have hanged him immediately on the gallows. Violett wondered what this people have in their heads, that they are not afraid to kill children.

She was shaking now when she thought of what could have happened to her son. She knew it was unfair to let Sherlock lock up in his room until the guy was gone. But she had the feeling that sometimes the boy was not sure that other people were worried about him and that he was not immortal. Nonetheless, he even climbed out of the window some time later. Sometimes she was at the end of her knowledge and the boy was only eight years old. Mycroft was not that rebellious at the time. She had to keep reminding herself that the curly head is not like his brother. Even if he tries to imitate the older prince, he will never be like that. That was not bad at all. Only sometimes did she want to know what was going on in Sherlock's head.

It took William a while to decipher him, but the little prince was unique. Sometimes it felt like the boy was slipping out of her hands. That was her own fault again because she did not spend too much time with him as she did before the king died. There were just too many things to do for her, so she was glad to see him at least once a day. She did not like the fact that he has caught a cold now but he has to accept this lesson.

As the air became too cool, she walked slowly in the direction of her room. Her chambermaid knew her habits too well and that is why the steaming water was ready for a bath. The warm wet felt good on her body but she did not try to enjoy it for too long. After all, she never wanted to postpone the letters of her firstborn. Besides, she could not say what tomorrow will bring to her.

Thus, she slipped into her sleep robe as her skin was dry and walked into her room. The paper she had read had been brought to her table here as soon as she arrived. One of the maids had already lit a fire in the fireplace so that she was not cold after the bath. The same woman now waits patiently for the queen to sit in her chair so she can comb her hair. On the one hand, Violett was glad to have someone like that. So she could at least talk a little tonight so she would not have to keep reminding herself that William was gone. She had already caught herself a few times as she sneaked into his room at night to see if everything was just a bad dream. As soon as she stood in the empty cold room she knew again that it really happened.

There were times when she really did not want to be there anymore. She also wants to visit the place where her beloved king now lingers but then her children came to her mind again. The ruler was aware of what would happen to the two boys when she would step also out of this life. The two did not deserve that, so she tried to stay strong. One of them will one day follow in the footsteps of her deceased husband and that was an event she did not want to miss. Besides, she wants to give some of her wisdom from her own experience. She had learned enough in her years at the ruler's side that she could train a better king. Not that her William had ruled badly in any way but there were just things he could not do better. Even if he might have wanted it. But she still had some time for it. Sherlock's birthday had to past them and then she would see further.

"Will Prince Mycroft also come home for the party?" The woman who brushed her hair interrupted her thoughts. She blinked finally opened the letter she held in her hand.

"Of course he will. Even if the way is long, he has not missed a birthday yet. I have already told him once that it is not necessary to ride because of mine, but he came here despite the rain. Sometimes I'm afraid that the boy takes everything a bit too serious."

"Do not worry. He is already very grown-up and mature for his age." The queen sighed.

"That is what causes me grief on some days. At fourteen, he sometimes behaves like an adult. I do not care if other people see this as a good feature but I do not like it when a boy leaves his childhood too soon behind."

"You are probably right again. But when the birthday of the younger prince once taking place maybe Prince Mycroft forgets a little his duties." Replied the maid and found the hair of the queen were combed enough and began to weave into a braid. But suddenly she heard a sharp breathe and she quickly abandoned her task.

"What is wrong? Are you not feeling well again? Should I bring you anything?"

"Yes, please give me the decanter with water and pour me a little into the cup." The woman did so quickly and became a little nervous. No one in the castle liked it when the queen had a seizure, but it happened every now and then. Of course, few people knew she was suffering from an incurable disease. Still, it struck her that she had to stay in her bed from time to time.

As Violett swallowed the water behind she felt a little better. In the paper was not the usual progress listed by her son but he told her that he got injured in the fight. The doctors there have forbidden him to travel for the time being and therefore he does not know if he can come to his brother's birthday. As always, Mycroft had written a letter to her and she was a little glad that she had not given this Sherlock yet.

"He was so badly injured in a fight that he can not come here."

"That is terrible news. I hope the younger prince will not be too disappointed with this message. Do you remember the one year when he did not want to start eating until everyone was at the table?" The Empress then had to smile silently. Of course she still has this day in mind as if it had just been yesterday. It was on his fifth birthday and William had ridden out because of some business. Stubborn, the boy did not want to eat a piece of the cake until his father was back. Of course, all other guests and even Mycroft were not allowed to touch the food too. That had been a strange party.

"Yes, we have already went through some things with Sherlock." Violett responded after some time reminiscing.

"He will survive if his brother is not present at one birthday." The lady next to her nodded affirmatively and turned back to the queen's hair. Quick she had done this ready for the night. But the ruler was still sitting in the chair so she saw again after the fire so that it was warm enough in the room.

Meanwhile, the queen was considering what to do about the new situation. She would have liked to ride immediately to the training castle to catch the responsible person how something could happen under supervision. Of course, she was aware that the boys are not only playing with wooden swords, but you had to be careful that no one else inflicts wounds or worse. Unfortunately, she was not able to leave the castle as a queen at the moment. That also meant that she could not visit Mycroft with her younger boy. If William was still there then at least she could have done that, but now the government of this country came first.

Nevertheless, she will write this Sir Henrey a proper letter. After all, the country's sons should learn how to defend themselves and not how to slaughter each other.

She shook her head to dispel those thoughts. After all, she did not want to think about how her poor son lay there in his bed, seriously injured. She was not allowed to do such things before going to bed. Afterwards she only had nightmares and could not fall asleep again. Too little sleep was never good for her. She tried to gather herself together and told the maid that she would go to bed. It has been a long day and when she imagines Sherlock's reaction to this message, tomorrow will be even longer.

The other woman wished her a good night and closed the door behind her. She sighed and blew out the last candle that her maid had left to find her in bed. However, Violett found the fire in the fireplace bright enough and therefore she needed no extra light. Besides, she still did not trust these things because when she was a kid, she dropped a wax thing and the half of her nursery burned down. Of course, she knew how to handle it now, but she did not need it that night.

A yawn escaped her as she slammed the blanket back and removed the cloak. Urgent she slipped now in her nightgown and in her soft bed. Even if her mind was still on something she tried to ignore or at least push it to the next morning.

She thought back to past times. When her husband was still alive and the world looked different to her. These beautiful memories quickly made her wander into the land of dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later, the nanny ran around in panic because she could no longer find her protege. Usually she sometimes pretended she did not know where the boy was when she knew where he was. This time it was different. The prince had really disappeared without a trace. Actually, he should have lessons and his friend worked so long in the kitchen. She had only seen him go out to the yard this morning. Mrs. Hudson hoped he had not done anything stupid. Just today people went in and out of the gate to bring fresh goods and new material. She herself would blame herself if something happened to the boy. The queen was fine at the moment but this news will only worsen her condition.

Now she has passed all the hiding places in the castle twice, if not three times, but the child stays disappeared. She also hoped that it has nothing to do with the fact that the older prince can not come for the birthday. Actually, she assumed that the curly-haired had taken this message pretty much in a good way.

It does not help. She had to ask the blond boy if he knew more about it. So she took him away from his work and when she was sure that they both could talk alone, she spoke to him.

"I'm sorry I bother you at work, but did the prince say anything to you today?"

"No. Is something wrong with him?" John wanted to know because as long as he was here he had never seen the nanny so nervous.

"You have to promise to keep it for yourself." The woman whispered because she was a little worried that someone could catch it. She had no time or patience for useless jokes. The boy nodded in agreement even if he did not know what it was. He was sure it had to be something serious.

"Are you sure? I mean he is almost a master in hiding and.." But he stopped because of course, he noticed how glad his companion recently went to the smithy.

Actually, it was rather not at work but he just strolled around his father. Now he wondered why the prince did not speak to him if he was so interested in making weapons and other things. Of course he was not a professional forging, but he already knew a little about it. Maybe Sherlock wanted to order something while watching how it is made. He would not be the first customer who would like to see something like this. But then why did he feel like there was more behind it? It is as if something was hidden from him, but on the other hand, neither his father nor the prince were obliged to tell him everything.

"Have you been.."

"Yeah, I have been to the smithy to see if he is loitering around again but there he is not." He looked at her as she despaired.

"It is okay Mrs. Hudson. If you tell for me in the kitchen that I'm needed somewhere else then I will look for him personally."

"You are such a good boy and of course I will excuse you." She felt a little relieved because she trusted the blond boy that he would find the missing child. She believed that because this was one himself. So maybe he thought a little bit like the prince.

A moment later, when the boy was out of sight, it occurred to her that the curly head was not like other boys of his age. But John was still very fond of him that she knew and therefore she calmed down a bit to search the castle again.

"Father? The prince was not here today, was he?" Inquired the blond boy first in the smithy because maybe the nanny had overlooked something.

"No. This is actually a little strange because yesterday he said he would be here in the morning. Why is something wrong?" The younger man shook his head vigorously in the room.

"No. He will then be safely up in his room. Maybe his cold was not completely cured yet."

"John do not let your head hang. Just because he does not have that much time for you for a few days should not make you pout. He is a prince. You should not forget that. I do not want to imagine what they have to do from dawn to dusk." A little behind the man on the iron, the boy frowned. He was not sulking all the time since Sherlock first came here. Then the curly head just wanted to learn a bit about the craft here without him. As if that bothered him a lot. Finally, he could also occupy himself otherwise. That he now masters the reading and writing better, he could show someone else.

So he strutted out of the smithy again because it was clear that he would not find the boy here. Still, the words just voiced did not let him go so easily. He was so busy in the yard that he almost missed a small detail. His father's cart was not in the same place he had been since they arrived here. Only then did a light slowly rise in him and he turned on his heel to run back to the smithy.

"Where is your cart?" This time, the man turned to his son in surprise.

"I borrowed it somebody. In exchange, he brings me some materials from the village. So I do not have to leave work here and go there myself. I know you really wanted to see Harriet..." But he stopped talking because the blonde boy had gone out again. He sighed and would talk to him about it this evening.

John did not think so much about his sister at the time. Yes of course it would have been nice if both of them had visited her today but if his father does not have time then he could not change it either. What worried him more was that the prince might have taken the chance and went out of here on the cart. The wood vehicle was very large and it still depends on what you stored on it. But otherwise it was easy for a boy like him or even smaller to hide unnoticed on it.

He took a deep breath to think about what he could do best and fastest. It would be a bad idea to tell Mrs. Hudson immediately. She would surely faint if he told her that. It was the only way the prince had stayed because the nanny was stubborn and would have found Sherlock long ago if he was in the castle. There was no escape for the boy here.

His eyes fell on the stables. If he got luck on his side then the person who had the cart took another animal. He hoped it and his legs hurried him into the stable. When he saw the familiar mare, he breathed once relieved. At the same moment his features fell again because he never sat without Harriet on the horse. Nevertheless, he eventually had to find his courage for it. A knight who could not ride got laughed at.

"Shall I help you up boy?" One of the stable lads had spotted him and he nodded cautiously. Without asking much what John did here, he then saddled the horse and then supported him as he ascended. Maybe the blonde should also be glad that it did not interest him much and then he slowly rode out with the animal to the courtyard he tried not to attract too much attention. He just wanted to know if the way across the yard to the gate had always been so far.

He took a deep breath of fresh air to get ready for the coming one. It was basically easy. He just had to pass the guard and then ride to the village. Fortunately, the prince had once shown him from one of the upper windows that you can see the village in good light conditions. He had this today. The only problem was the guards. If they did not let him out, he did not know how to help the curly-haired or Mrs. Hudson.

Suddenly the image came up in him again with the prince, who was sad at night and stood alone at his door. What if he needed someone? Determined, he took the reins in a firmer grip and let the horse run a little faster.

"Stop! Where should it go, boy?" One of the men at the gate wanted to know.

"My father is the blacksmith here and he has to pre-order some materials in the village. He would go himself but he has a lot of work and I wanted to save him the way."

"What a good boy." Said the other guard, and both went out of his path immediately.

"Just be back by sunset." John still heard and called back that he could do it. At least that is what he hoped. He did not want to think about why he should be back before nightfall. Now he had to concentrate solely on his way. That and try not to fall off the horse. That is what happened to him often enough, and he did not need to have the pain of a fall in his body.

"Faster!" He cried because at the current pace he would not reach the village today. He pressed his body closer to the animal and kept as tight as possible so as not to lose balance due to the wind. The sun is shining and showed him his path. The ride went so fast and at speed he hoped nobody would cross his path now. Because he did not really know how fast he could stop the horse. He was a little happier when he saw the first villagers. It will not be long before he finds Sherlock, he thought to himself.

"You rascal!" He heard abruptly but the Lord could not possibly mean him because he kept his distance to disturb anyone. Only now did the blond boy see that he was not the only rider but he could not take care of it anymore because he already saw the first hut in front. So he tried to slow down and started to look around. He had never seen so many people running back and forth. At least he was never in the middle of it. He got off first because the mare apparently did not want to continue. He could understand her because if he did not have a work here then he would not go through this fray.

It occurred to him that Harriet said she was working in a tavern. But what should he do with the horse? He was not able to tie up the only animal his father had for his cart near here. Afterwards, someone would steal it. Even though better times prevailed in this kingdom and people seemed friendlier, he did not trust a stranger. That is why it is no use. He just had to go through the crowd now. The first moments here seemed hopeless to find someone who wanted to help him. It was pushed, shoved and scolded.

He mentally promised the animal behind him that it would later get a few carrots because of the torture. It looked like nobody wanted to talk to a boy like him. Well, today he wore his own clothes again, but only because he did not want to soil the new clothes when working in the kitchen. Mrs. Hudson's things were so comfortable and warm. Besides, he also looked appropriately dressed in his approach to the prince's teachers. John had to smile briefly. So much had changed in a short time for the better and he was very grateful for all that.

"Are you making fun of me?" Irritated, John looked to the right as he was abruptly snapped.  
"No.. I.." He started to stammer that the guy who was walking towards him was taller and stronger than him.

"Do not lie!" The elder roared on and now the boy could smell his bad breath. Terrified, he wanted to continue going fast but the man tore the reins to himself.

"What a beautiful horse." Immediately he was knocked to the ground and the people around him ran away because they probably wanted nothing to do with it.

"Please give the horse back. It is the only animal my father owns."

"Then your father will have more time to teach you better manners in the future. Otherwise, you will only cause him more trouble." Of course, John tried again to bring the reins back to him but with his flyweight against such a chunk, it was simply impossible.

"I ask .." But this time he did not manage to finish his sentence when he was hit in the face with one hand and staggered back again. His eyes started burning when he thought about how his father would react when he heard about it. Besides, he had not been much help to Mrs. Hudson and the prince. He wondered why he thought he could do something. He often told the curly-haired boy he was still a child. John himself was just one also. So what did he think about the whole thing? At his age, he was no use to anyone really.

"Now you are starting to howl like a brat and.." The man abruptly stopped talking and why the boy didn't care first but what he heard then made him wonder in surprise.

"You old drunkard! Are you insulting harmless people on the street again?" The female voice sounded familiar to the blond boy. So he wiped his eyes dry and looked up.

"Ehm.." The strong man just did not know what to say.

"Give me the reins and disappear to sleep off your intoxication! Your just disgusting if you have drunk too much." Only now saw the young woman down. Looking closely, she realized who was sitting on the floor in the dirt.

"John!" She exclaimed happily and went to him to help him up.

"That stupid rogue! What is he thinking? Also scolding innocent children now." She continued to talk as she hugged John.

"Harriet it is alright. I can not breathe." He was also overjoyed to see his sister but he also wanted to breathe even further.

"It is been an eternity since you left for the castle with Father. Do you get enough to eat and drink? Why did not our old man get you new clothes? I thought he has a good job now."

"Calm down. I tell you everything." So he answered all her questions and told her things that have happened to him until now. Meanwhile, they both went their way down a market. Although John did not know where Harriet wanted to go but it was better than to stop and again to meet someone ill-tempered. Their march did not last long and they arrived at a magnificent hut.

"So John and I live here. We can put the horse behind in the stall." At first the boy wanted to object, but when he saw the place he remained silent. Because nobody would break open a door and steal several animals in daylight.

So when his sister showed him her work, he saw that it had become a better life for her too. It pleased him and he could not help but get to know all the people here. It took some time and it was only when John saw through a window that the sun had almost reached the horizon that he remembered why he had actually come to the village.

"Oh no! Harriet, you have to help me."

"What is going on?" Until now, her younger brother was calm and relaxed.

"I came here to look for someone and I should be back in the castle until sunset."

"So you did not come to see your only sister?" She inquired playfully offended.

"Of course, but this person is very important."

"Of course I am not."

"Harriet, please."

"It is all right. Calm down first. I am sure we will find this one. Could you possibly describe the person. People passing by do not miss the workers here." So the smaller one explained exactly for who he was looking, but he left out the detail that this was a prince. Finally he had promised the nanny.

"Oh." Gave the older one out only then when her brother finally had to catch his breath to continue talking.

"Please, you have to help me. If I do not find him, who knows what happens then. I am a.."

"John."

"...bad companion. Everyone at the castle that trust me I will have to disappoint now."

"Hey!" But he did not pay attention to the woman again and went further into his talk.

"The man from earlier was right when he said I'm just causing trouble. The whole time I thought only of me.." Now he broke off himself because the tears were already rolling down his cheeks and he had to suppress it strongly to start sobbing. He wanted to prove what he already became for an independent boy and now that he saw his sister again he began to cry. But he was so desperate because the village seemed so huge to him. How was he to find the prince there today? Worse yet, if he fell off the wagon during the path and then got lost or fell into the hands of scoundrels.

The thought made him shiver and he cried even louder. John wanted to be a friend of the curly-haired boy but he had failed all along the line. In addition, it came to his mind that when the queen finds out she will surely suffer a relapse. Her youngest child had disappeared and nobody knew where the boy was and if he was still alive.

"John?" That made him listen because it was not Harriet's voice he just heard. He tried to look around, but he saw through the water in his eyes everything just blurry. Hurriedly he wiped his face with his shirt a little dry before he looked forward again.

Suddenly, the missing boy stood before him as if someone had conjured him there. Again he rubbed his eyes and then pinched his cheek so he could make sure that the prince in front of him was not wishful thinking.

The younger one did not even know what he should do. Because he had never seen anyone cry because of him. Yes, Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft and his parents worried about him. He was well aware of that. But his comrade was so sad because of him, he somehow could not quite understand. After all, he has not been away from the castle for so long and nothing happens to him.

"Sherlock, I'm so happy." And without the prince could resist, he was abruptly hugged. A little shocked, he let the whole thing over him. Because so far, only the Queen did it when she wanted to comfort him and with increasing age that became even rarer. Moreover, his name came out of the older boy's mouth for the first time. A strange feeling rose in him what he could not describe. He was very good at describing things, but now he could not say a word. Before he came to think more about how he should govern, the blond was letting go of him. Again, this wiped his face with his sleeve before saying something.

"I am sorry. I did not want to.."

"It is alright." Sherlock interjected his friend because he did not want him to be embarrassed by that.

"Well. It is just I was so scared that I can not find you and... Yeah I'm just glad you are here now." The smaller one nodded and Harriet thought it was the right time to get some answers out of the boys.

"So who is he? One of the other women working here found him this morning and because nobody had time to take care of him I just locked him in my room." Harriet was not a nanny and so she wanted to later find out who he belonged to. The blonde looked at his sister a little shocked.

"What? I also put some food for him there. But the rascal wanted to climb out of the window but he could not talk rationally with me." John tried to stop her speech because she did not really seem to know who she was talking to.

"Harriet he.." But his sister did not listen.

"Judging by his clothes, his parents are wealthy. Just because your family has money, you can not order everyone around and sneak around in strange houses. Did you want to steal?"

"Harriet!" Now the blonde was a little louder and stood protectively in front of the curly head one who endured everything just silently. Which was rare, because otherwise he was not the kind of the prince.

"Please stop it! He is a decent boy. Yes his parents have a little more money and they also live up in the castle but they are nice and decent people." A little bit the bigger one was impressed by her little brother's speech. He had never opposed her.

He is starting to grow up, she thought with a slight smile and shuffled through his waist.

"If you say so, of course I believe you."

"That is.." But he stopped because he looked again through the window and was shocked to find that the sun was almost halfway down.

"We have to go!" With that he grabbed the younger boy's hand without thinking and pulled him behind him.

"I will visit you decently in the next few days." Harriet heard that before the two boys ran out of the tavern. It was a little strange, but it seemed like she had already seen the dark-haired boy somewhere. She just shrugged and walked into the kitchen. The first guests were already there and she did not want to leave the other women to do it alone.

However, John had not saddled their horse, which fortunately was still there, as fast as the stable boy at the castle, but with the help of the prince, it was all right. He had not said anything yet, and at times this could talk like a waterfall. It dawned on the older boy that he should probably ask if this was injured.

"Something wrong? Are you not feeling well?" But his interlocutor denied both by shaking his head.

"Did you really want to climb out of a window again?" The blonde boy inquired while helping the other on the horse. Only good that here a small wooden staircase stood around. Otherwise they would both have never come up on the animal. When John finally sat up, the atmosphere was even worse because somehow he had the feeling that the smaller one was afraid.

"Is everything really alright? I do not want you to fall off the horse during the ride." Sherlock did not answer but just turned around. So he could put his arms around the back of the older one and bed his head on his shoulder. Because he really did not want to fall down and maybe then have stay in bed again. John probably smudged his clothes but he had never minded that.

"Everything will be fine. We ride to the castle now." The taller one said and as they rode back on the same way, John was glad that they did not see so many people. When they left the village, the prince still was not saying anything.

But as long as this clung to him so much, he did not have to be careful that he falls down. It was not long before he saw the castle in front of him and the sun had not quite set. He quickly pulled the blanket out on the saddle to throw it over the prince.

"There you are. You just came back in time." Meant a guard while he trotted through the gate in a hurry. He was so relieved when he was back in the yard with the horse and the prince. Now he only had to bring the horse into the stable and the curly head to the nanny. But as he took down the blanket he noticed that the younger one was sleeping soundly. He wondered how one could fall asleep on such a ride but that was a minor matter. The stable boy was apparently not present and so he had to try alone to come down.

Carefully he slid back so that the sleeper lay only on the saddle. Then he swung down. He hoped that he would grow a little bit more otherwise this would be nothing with the riding.

Now he was looking for something in the stable to be able to stand on it. Like this he would not get the prince from the horse. He could wake him, but he did not want the smaller one to fall from the animal in shock. This also looked so innocent in his sleep that he did not really have it in his heart to do it. Actually, he could also get Mrs. Hudson, but until he found her, the curly-haired head turns in his sleep a few times and then he lay down too.

He did not want to risk it, but luckily he found a block of wood. It was not a ladder now, but something he could use for now. Getting the sleeper on his back from the horse was another story altogether. John sighed and still wondered how the other could sleep. But now he had him piggyback on his back and finally could go up with him. He did not run because he wanted to avoid stumbling.

"Oh John!" He heard the nurse already as he walked to the large front door. Immediately the boy was torn from his back.

"Here you are sick with worry and your Highness is asleep." Mrs. Hudson spoke quietly and then looked at the blonde boy.

"Did you eat something? Go get something fast from the kitchen and then you come back to me. It has been a bit cold today and you need a warm bath." The blond boy wanted to say something about it but the woman did not allow it.

"No argument here, young man. I do not want to have to explain to your father why you caught a cold too. Besides, he will probably ask you where you are." With that, the nanny disappeared with his still-sleeping companion. So he ran into the smithy to tell his father in a short form where he was all the time. Of course he explained that he helped someone and not that he was in the village. Then he run to the kitchen because his stomach was really already in his knees. Even though he did not really want to, he sneaked up after dinner, where he suspected Mrs. Hudson to make a hot bath for him.

As he sat in the steaming water, he first noticed how cold his legs were. Mrs. Hudson had certainly something in the tub poured because it smelled pleasant. So he relaxed and fell backwards.

"John! What are you doing?" Suddenly he realized that he was grabbed by the arm. He noticed that the warmth made him tired and he automatically closed his eyes.

"I am really sorr.."

"You do not have to apologize. I should have stayed here to take care of you. Here you dry off and put on your clothes. You throw away the others."

"But that is.."

"Nothing there. You more than deserve to walk around in neat robes." Besides, she did not want these chickens of maids in the kitchen to continue talking badly about the boy. They thought they were better because they always arrived with clean and dirt-free clothing.

So John could not do anything but give in. He did not really care about his old things but he just did not want to mess up the new ones when he was working in the kitchen or in the yard. But now he had no choice but to do so.

"If something gets dirty then you come to me. I will show you then how you had to wash it without wrecking it." He nodded when he was dressed again because he had no desire to talk much more.

"Now go down to bed before you fall over of tiredness." He then did so quickly. He already had difficulty concentrating to avoid falling down the stairs. The water just softened his muscles in the body. Yawning, he dragged himself down.

"John there you are. I thought you had already gone to bed." When the blacksmith saw how tired his son was, he simply picked him up and carried him to his room.

"What do you think if we go to the village tomorrow?"

"Good idea. But only if you really have time." Muttered the blond boy, who was glad that he was carried right now.

"I will be able to take a half day off once." The man explained and opened the door leading into the bedroom. It was dark but he quickly found the bed and put the boy there. He pulled John's shoes off and covered him. Everything else he could finally discuss tomorrow with his son. Of course he was a little angry when Mrs. Hudson confessed to him where John had been all this time. But as tired as the blond boy was, there was nothing else wrong with him. Besides, he had brought back their horse and the prince. So tomorrow he should not be so angry when talking to him about it. His trip had also reasonable reasons. Thus, the blacksmith also ate a small bite before he also went to his bed.

* * *

The young prince was far from there. Because he has not come much to eat today and so hunger has awakened him again. He did not want to accept anything from the strangers in the tavern. The nanny also brought him plenty because she could not imagine what he had been through all day. Still, she was wondering if she should tell the Empress about the incident. Actually, nothing happened and the boy is back. But it was always up to her to punish him.

"So and now you tell me what has ridden you there!" Mrs. Hudson began decisive because there had to be a reason why the boy just disappeared from the castle. But he did not say anything. He had not said a word since he had returned to the castle. So the silence moved into the room. Except sometimes you could hear a fork or a spoon lightly beating against the dishes.

"Will you at least promise me not to do such a thing again?" She tried to look at the little one but he just looked to the side. She wondered if the prince had experienced anything traumatic in the village and did not want to tell that. Some people could be so rude. They did not realize who the little boy is in front of them and maybe pushed him around.

"Mrs. Hudson!" The woman suddenly heard loudly next to her and looked down at her protegee again.

"Have you decided to talk to me?"

"But only if you do promise, to not to tell my mother. Even John is not allowed to tell her. It is best you keep it for yourself." The elderly lady briefly thought again before she answered. She wanted only good things for the little prince but on the other hand she had to keep her promise if she agreed now. She sighed and would take all responsibility if it was a mistake but she trusted the boy because his gaze was serious like his father's.

"Alright. I promise it."

"I really wanted to go to Mycroft but I did not think it was that far away. Everyone always says it is only half a day away." Mrs. Hudson tried not to faint at the thought of what could have happened to the boy on the way.

"Why did you not ask your mother to visit him? Someone will be found in this castle, who will take you there."

"She has a lot to do and I did not want to disturb her any further."

"Did you want to see your brother because you are worried that he is too badly hurt?"

"No. So that is why but mother has assured me that it is not life threatening. But most of all, I wanted to talk to him because he understood father better."

"You can.." But the boy interrupted her quickly.

"No, I can not talk to mother about such things. She may be able to hide it from others, but I see that she is saddened when I mention father." The nanny could not be seriously angry after that. Although she did not know exactly what the boy wanted to discuss with his older brother but that he thought so much about his mother that just touched her heart. Not only did he try not to show too often that he missed the king, he also took the queen into account and avoided mentioning him before her. Mrs. Hudson had always known there was more in the curly hair than he admitted.

Now the thought came again to talk to the ruler about it but promised is promised. Maybe later on there was another opportunity for her to tackle the topic. For now it had to wait than it was true the queen really had a lot to do. She would only be upset when she learns that her youngest son would rather take such hardships than hurt her feelings. The woman did not find it so bad if you mentioned her deceased husband. Eventually, the poor woman was always reminded of it by every counselor and other people who helped her govern the country. She knew that there was something else in the bush.

The old woman wondered, for example, whether a new man would come to lead the land here. Their life was still quiet and peaceful here. But how long would that last? She had often experienced in the past few years that power-hungry men would do anything to get a higher position. She knew that it was only a matter of time before the next guy was at the gates to become king. The ruler might perhaps be able to put off the first requests. But how it is often? Where there is a will, there is also way and then most of them went by force if need to be. What if they had to live under different conditions? When the taxes are raised because the new king finds his treasury is too empty? Or worse the opinions of the subjects he can not stand and let the gallows back up here in the yard? At the thought, the woman instinctively held her neck.

"Mrs. Hudson? Do you want a drink of water? You look very pale." Sherlock did not like her staring so far into shock. No matter what she was thinking about, it could not be good. So he handed her a cup of water that she had brought before. The elderly lady shook off those terrible thoughts and gratefully accepted the drink.

"Are you alright again?" Inquired the boy and she knew that she had to get it together. At least she should not lose her nerve in front of the boy. As long as it was possible this should not have to learn what could happen here in the castle.

"Yes. When you get old, that sometimes happens." An excuse, thought the prince, but he did not say it and she placed the mug back on the tray.

"Did you eat enough or can I bring you something else?"

"No. I am full. Can I go upstairs to my room?"

"Of course." It may be best if she stops asking questions to the boy today. Tomorrow, when he has slept well, the world probably looks very different to him. Even though the nanny was still thinking a bit about what the prince had experienced, she let him go upstairs.

She herself cleared the rest of the food down to the kitchen before stepping up to see if the boy really went into his room. But when she arrived at the top, the boy had long ago dressed into nightgown and was lying in his bed. Sighing, she took out her knitting needles and wool, which she hid nearby in a dresser to cover the time when she was sitting at the door. Now she had someone for whom she could do the things. Not that she did not knit clothes for herself but she does not need anything anymore. In addition, she liked to see the blond boy happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Exactly this was the next morning a little mad at the prince. John was sure that if he could not give a reasonable reason why he just disappeared from the castle, he would not do anything with him anymore. He sighed and strode out of his room. He was fooling himself. As if it were a punishment for the curly head not to be able to be with him anymore. It would be in the end rather for him.

But somehow he had to teach the younger one that such actions are not normal. Of course he thought it was pretty brilliant that the boy even came to the village. He did not believe that he would have made it at that age. Even with a horse he just managed to arrive near his sister's work. It was still luck that she was there. Otherwise, the guy on the court would have taken the mare from him. He saw that he had to learn to defend himself and maybe he should spend any more time talking not to his father about being a knight. At some point he had to make it over and maybe Harriet was useful in case he had to persuade him.

Of course he would not ask his father to pay for the education. After all, he was old enough to pay for everything himself through work. The strange thing here was that he had never sighted miners here. No knight who lived at the court or stayed here more often had such a guy at his side. He did notice that there were no boys of his age, but there had to be some older than he was and started learning from the noblemen. Maybe he should check with Lord Lestrade when he comes back.

Still he confused some forms of address. How he had to address the queen and her sons was clear to him. But there were still the dukes, the princes and the counts. And he also did not know if it was a good idea or a bad idea to start lending books. The prince certainly knew everything he needed and did not mess with anything, but he was having a hard time learning some things. He could not read at night any more because his companion always noticed this the very next day. In addition, his body also needed sleep otherwise he lacks in energy to work.

No one ever said it was easy to become a knight, but that was his only chance to be somebody. Of course, he could just keep living by working here and if he had enough money he could build a house for himself and his father somewhere. So that this does not have to work so hard in his old age. But those books made him dream that maybe he could accomplish more than that.

Strangely, he did not meet the prince at all today. Or received a message from this. Thus, he would rush into some work until his father called him to go to the village. The curly-haired boy probably got arrested again because of his act. He just hoped the queen was not really sick of worry. She was so nice and John found the world unfair in such matters. It was not fair that friendly people suffered from illness and other less good people are healthy.

He shuddered as he thought again of the man who almost hurt his friend. Actually, he wanted to forget this guy because this no longer stayed on the castle. Still, he got visit from him in his dreams. That was also a reason why he sometimes could not sleep but he did not tell anyone. At his age, he did not want to run to anyone just because a vision in his head scared him a little.

Anyway, he is glad that the guy who wanted to steal this map is gone. But that was not the end of the matter. At least not for the prince. He was well aware that he could not forget everything. John admitted that he was also interested in what the criminal was about to do. Just marching into a strange castle and confusing everything was hardly his intention. That is why he talked to the knight who slept there on the night of the event.

This was still embarrassed about it but the curly-haired boy even thought that he could not help it because something was mixed into his drink or food. Seeing that the little one cared for others also showed him that the boy had a good side. He was already aware that it was there but the other one sometimes revealed that too seldom.

He had not learned much useful things from the Guardian. At least his companion would not want to know. He himself found the conversation quite interesting. He still learned something of the people and life here. Slowly he knew his way around but it was never wrong to know a little more. Besides, this knight was also grateful to him for being so brave. That is why he could also go to him if he needed help. But John did not want to use that at the next opportunity. Because he did not want to ask for stupid things that he should actually know. In the time he lived here he already noticed that he was not well educated. At least as far as general knowledge was concerned.

It was clear to him that he would never be like the prince, but he did not want him to realize that he was too illiterate to enjoy his company. He still regretted that he himself said that the younger boy should look for someone else. But the prince apparently forgot these words or simply did not take them seriously. Both were very right for him.

By now he had found employment in the stable. He had to look for each horse looked and then should decide for himself whether fresh straw had to go in or not. That was a pretty easy task because not all horses were in their boxes right now. There were also animals here that were not as tame as the mare of his father and for one kick with the hoof he had no desire today.

When he finished the fourth box, he had to go for a drink first. But suddenly someone ran in here. It was the stable boy of yesterday and another young man. He apparently was not noticed that the two remained right in front of him. Only a few wooden slats separated them.

"Not here!"

"Nobody is here. I am one of the stable lads. Already forgotten?"

"But if.."

The strange voice broke for a reason and the blonde dared suddenly no muscle to move. It did not know exactly why but it sounded a bit like the two wanted to do something forbidden. Carefully and without letting the straw make a noise, he put the pitchfork aside. Then he had to open the door a bit because he was unfortunately no horse and could look over it. When he saw what they were doing, he quickly recoiled.

"Was there someone?"

"There is no one."

But John could not believe or comprehend what he had just seen. Two men hugged and kissed each other. The whole thing made no sense to him. Well, he had not often seen people touching like that, but he always thought something like this would happen between a man and a woman. Or not?

As fast and quiet as he could he climbed to the next box. It was difficult but the other people did not realize that he had fallen off the wood. From there he carefully opened the door again, then quietly but swiftly run to the exit. He felt a little better in the fresh air.

"John, there you are." His father came to him abruptly.

"I finished a little earlier. So can we go now?" The blond boy nodded and said he only had to drink some water because he got so dry from the straw. He did that quickly and then shook his head. What he had seen in the stable did not really matter to him. It was just a mistake and next time he will make sure he got noticed. For now it was probably the best to forget the thing. Luckily that he had already brought his father's mare in the yard this morning, otherwise he would have to go back in there.

* * *

 

The nanny came straight out of the kitchen when she spotted her protégé again in the yard.

"Are his lessons already over?" She asked herself quietly as she walked to the door. As soon as she was outside the boy came running towards her. She wished it would always happen that way, but probably the prince just wanted something specific from her. But when she saw his face, she bent down to him a bit because he looked worried.

"Mrs. Hudson, something terrible has happened!" She knew it. As soon as she lets him out of sight for a moment, something happens. These teachers are also enthusiastic about their stuff and can not even wait for a moment before letting the prince out of the door. Then she remembered that she should calm down again and so she checked the child from top to bottom.

"What are you doing?" Wanted the curly-haired boy slightly annoyed know.

"Did not you just say something happened? So I am looking for injuries." But the prince still seemed to be in good health as she brought him to this music teacher.

"Nothing happened to me. John is gone!" He almost yelled at her and the older lady calmed down again because she knew where the blond boy stuck.

"That does not seem to bother you and he maybe was kidnapped!"

"Sherlock, he was not kidnapped." The queen came before her with an answer. This just entered the yard. Probably to get some air.

"Have you checked the smithy?"

"That is it. His father is not there either. His horse and his cart are also missing. Mother does not tell me you did not like his work and that is why you sent them away. He was not that bad. He barely had time to show what he could do and.."

"Now calm down. Your mother did not do anything like that. John just went to the village with his father. He probably wanted to let you know in advance, but maybe he could not wait any longer." The nanny interrupted the boy's speech. She just could not hear it anymore as he spoke in rage so as not to show that he was disappointed.

"But especially today I have to talk to him very urgently." Because Sherlock has still not come to explain the training with his partner. He could not just say something like that so easy to him. It had to be somehow a suitable moment for it. He did not know why but it sounded stupid for him to whisper such a message to John in passing.

"There is an opportunity for that later. Now you should go in and have something to eat for lunch. You left half on the plate this morning."

"Oh this is a good idea." Now added the ruler because she had not eaten anything and was therefore glad to spend a little time with her son.

"Then we can lunch together and talk a little about the coming events." She winked at Sherlock and he knew without the gesture what she meant but he still smiled. The nanny thought nothing else because she assumed that it was the birthday of the young prince.

A while later, he slid his vegetables back and forth on the plate listlessly. Yes, it was clear to him that it was not okay to play with the food. But what should he do if there were more important things in his head that urgently required a solution. To tell John that he had a surprise was one thing but what if he was not happy about it at all? Mycroft would really be the only one who would have given him good advice. After all, he was older, but he was not as sad as his mother when talking about his father. Or at least he did not show it that way.

For the third time he tore his curls and did not even get it himself. Concerned Violett looked at him and it got to her that her son did not want to talk about something. Of course, she has heard that something happened yesterday but unfortunately she did not know any details. Now she hoped Sherlock would talk to her at the table but the boy was so lost in his own thoughts that he did not even want to eat. Also she noticed the blonde boy was not present today. She had seen from a window to the courtyard as the smith with his son disappeared through the gate. Maybe her secondborn was sad now because he could not join. It felt like that to her anyway.

"Mother, the days getting closer to my birthday and I still have not told John anything about the training." Gave the youngest in the room out when no servant was present anymore.

"And that bothers you now?" The ruler was a little relieved because she had imagined other things that could burden her boy.

"Do you not see any problem there? There is not much time left until the training starts and how is John supposed to start there if he does not even know about it?" The kid dropped his shoulders and wondered why everything had to be so complicated lately. One year ago, he was bored into the day and now he had to do such complicated things. It was not that difficult, but he had to explain everything to the blond at least until tomorrow evening.

First of all, he wanted to avoid that John did not want to be present at his party because this might get angry with him and second he did not want to carry it around in his head anymore. He could not wait for the consent of his brother. Although he had written a letter to him in which all the details were.

Now that he was thinking about it, it was his first own decision as a prince. That sounded very different to Sherlock and with pleasure he was shoveling the cold food into himself. It did not matter to him that it had cooled off because he only needed something so that his stomach would not interfere later when he talked to John about his future as knight.

The boy just wondered if his father always felt that way when he had important things to announce. Earlier, he was a little depressed because he did not know what exactly he should do without help. Now he is exited and tried to image some ways how the conversation could look like until his companion comes back. It did not matter what happened, he takes it like a man. After all, he is slowly becoming one too.

Full of energy he wanted to jump up from the table but the voice of his mother brought him back to reality.

"Sherlock, would you please wash your face and remove the napkin?" Only then did he realize that he had spilled more food on himself than in his mouth. A little embarrassed, he walked back to the table where there was a water bowl. So much to growing up, he thought a little annoyed and quickly cleaned himself. But as he was about to leave, the nanny stopped him this time.

"Come on, I will take you to the next lesson." He had totally forgotten that he had to endure these old men every day. At least history of his ancestors was now on the list. Well, he could secretly take notes for the later talk. First of all, getting rid of the class would not help because Mrs. Hudson was not far from the room, and besides, John and his father would not be back here yet. So it was not so bad to kill a little time with it.

As the sun moved a bit further and the prince had already over ten scenarios on his note on how it could go out with John, he also wondered whether it was allowed to torture children at his age this long. The fourth teacher had already changed his place here and now he had astronomy. The most boring of all subjects. At least he could relax by music, but he could only yawn at the teaching of spheres and celestial bodies. Still, the question came up in him why he had to push something into his head what you could never need or at least take a closer look at. But that was one of many things he had to come to terms with. After all, he still had the prospect that all this would end someday. Mycroft also did not have to study something like that for a long time.

Still he could not get it out of his head what his brother would say to his decision. What if he did not approve like his mother did? Worse would be if he forbids the whole thing. He could make sure that John would not be accepted there at school and drag him there instead.

He shook his curly head again. That was really an absurd thought and his brother would just have to accept his decision. After all, Mycroft himself had always said that he is getting old enough to make his own decisions. Thus, this would be the first that everyone had to accept. Still, he thought of his father and that was why he wanted to talk to the blacksmith himself, but there was no point in thinking about it. In the first place was now only that he reported John of his idea and nothing else.

As if on cue he heard a cart coming through the gate and he had to run immediately to a window that led to the yard. Enthusiastically he took his legs in his hand when he recognized John from above. When he finally reached the bottom, his heart throbbed not only because he was in such a hurry.

"John..." But he could not say more than the name hoarse, because he had to get some air again. The blonde boy noticed the prince but he explained that he had to help his father to load a few things from the cart. Sherlock did not like that again. But remembering what they were preaching lately and that was patient. Unfortunately, this only lasted until he was breathing normally again. Then he looked at the half-loaded cart. So he grabbed something and pulled it down so the whole thing went faster.

"Do not do this!" John suddenly yelled behind him. In shock, he lost his footing and fell off the vehicle with the bag he grabbed. Oddly enough, he did not even get hard on the hard stone floor. So he carefully opened the eyes he had just closed. The blacksmith himself had reached him and held him in the air.

"Let us do that, my prince. John and I are used to it and I do not want you to hurt yourself." He was then put aside like a toddler and he could only nod before the man went back to the things on the cart. So Sherlock sat on a bench by the side to really wait this time until his companion had time for him. He also did not want to notice that it just made him a little uncomfortable. John's father looked so rude and if he was honest then he was a bit scared of him. But just when he stopped him from falling he did not grab him rough, nor did he have a angry look on the face. And he had every reason to be it. After all, he could have damaged the goods. The payment would not have been a problem, but it was certainly difficult to get more of the materials.

But now he knew for certain that the blond boy had not lied to him about the welts on his back. He hoped that they would heal properly but did not really dare to ask again.

At that moment the other boy came over to him. The prince also realized that he did not have much time to explain everything that the day was almost over.

"You are allowed to become a knight." So he simply greeted him with these words to get straight to the subject.

"That is nice of you that you allow me that." John thought a little amusingly because he still did not believe that the boy in front of him could forbid it. By the way, he sits down for the first time. The many back and forth work goes very much on his feet. But the curly-haired face was serious. He got up and stared down at him.

"In a while you will set off for the Knights School in Coswig and begin your education there." Silence ensued between the two boys. John looked at him and blinked.

"What? But? And my father..you can not ..when?" The older one could only stutter, because after hearing the message 'you should leave from here' only came to his head.

"You should not joke about something like that." He then said and got up too. However, the younger one frowned angrily. He just did not care who the older one was or that he should remain polite.

"Listen! You will go there and you will learn how to become a knight. This is really an order this time!"

"But.."

"Your father already knows about it and he agreed." John looked down and then he remembered something.

"I will pay for it. By not going there. Now do not come with it 'I can not accept that.' I do not even want to go to that school. So do not look at me like that!" The eyes of the blonde boy looked wide-eyed at Sherlock as this finally realized that the whole thing was serious. The prince did not understand why people could joke about that, but that is not important. Because suddenly, and without further warning, John put his arms around him.

"Thank you." Said a trembling voice to his ear and the other did not understand what he had done wrong. For some reason he had made his companion cry again. Maybe he had misplaced his words. Without being able to do anything, the older boy let go of him.

"I am sorry." He quickly wiped the tears from his face, but he was just so happy that he had to hug his friend. It all felt like a dream. Only when the prince saw the other smile did he know that everything was alright. He was relieved to have this thing over with, but suddenly John's joy disappeared. He looked at him thoughtfully.

"What is it now?" He still did not like it when he did not know something. But then the other just shook his head and smiled slightly again.

"Nothing."

Thus, the boys use the rest of the time to play with their wooden swords again. Finally, the prince had to take advantage of it while his companion was still here. It was not long until he has his birthday and when this day is over then the other would have to leave soon. Inside, something told him that he should not let his friend go. That the whole idea was just stupid and he did not know blonde boy that long to see that he is special.

No, he told himself, shaking his head at such thoughts. Yes, he did not really know everything about John. Still there was a feeling in him that said he was alright.

* * *

 

"It is enough now. I am really happy for you too but you have to finally eat something." The blacksmith listen to his son for a while as this talked incessantly from the prince and the idea. He was not so talkative otherwise. The boy sighed but nodded and finally started to eat something.

"I realize that you find this idea of the prince fantastic. Nevertheless, you also have to be aware that you have a lot of responsibility and work to do. Now you are still here, but if you are taking his journey then there is no turning back so fast."

"Do you think I should not go and decline the offer? If you need me here, I can.." But the older one in the room interrupted him quickly.

"No. You do not have to worry about me. I just want you to be absolutely sure of your decision and not just agree because the prince tells you to do it." Actually, it was already clear what John wanted, but he still told his old man he would sleep on it one more night. He also did not want to leave, but when the curly-haired boy brought him this message, he also saw that he was really trying hard to come up with something like that. Only then did he think that his companion might have trouble with his mother.

That with sleep was easier said than done. Now he threw himself from one side to the other in his bed. The whole day was practically still in his head.

Although the visit to his sister ran off better than expected, even if his father told her that she should be looking for a man slowly. He did not know about these things, and he did not realize when a woman was old enough to marry. In his eyes, Harriet was still young and smart enough to punch it through life alone. But maybe the adults just knew more about it than a boy his age.

After they were with his sister to chat with her, they went to the market afterwards. This time, he did not have to worry about running out of time. Nevertheless, he now had a problem. Of course, he was glad how everything developed and he would make twice as much effort during the next few days learning. So that he can read and write almost perfectly when leaving.

But with all the things that have happened lately, the prince just forgot to tell him that he is about to have his birthday. Luckily Mrs. Hudson happened to mention it before. Even she was surprised that the curly-haired boy did not say anything about it. Maybe he did not want a gift from him because he could not offer a noble boy anything good?

A little sadly, he threw himself back to the other side of the bed. He had bought a book today and hoped that his friend would at least look at it before throwing it away. He had the money for it from Harriet. She had secretly given him something when her father was not watching. Actually, he should buy something for himself but he did not need much. From now on, he would save everything he would get. Because with this training he will also need money. Even though it is paid by the royal family, he still feels obliged to contribute anything he could muster. Only now he remembered that he really wanted to talk a serious word with the prince because he had just run away like that.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and he sat up quickly in bed. He wondered who wanted to go to him at this time.

"Come in." He then gave of himself as if it were natural to receive people at night. The door opened and first he saw the glow of a candle. It was not much light but his eyes had to get used to it. After blinking a few times he realized who was standing in his room.

"What are you doing here?" He inquired of the prince and hoped that he was not sad again because of the deceased king. The one night at the beginning he could still understand but now the other boy had to realize that he was not the best in comforting.

"I can not sleep. My mother asked me so many questions at the dinner table that I now feel my head is about to burst." John briefly considered if this was really possible, but then the curly head placed the candle on the small table in his room. But at the same time he was relieved that the other is not sad. Without asking, the little boy then climbed into bed next to him. Not that he had anything against it because he could not sleep too. But had not the nanny explicitly told the prince that something like that is forbidden?

That did not seem to matter to the younger one because he was still here after all. Instead of saying anything, he only sighed and smiled.

"Could you not answer these questions?" He inquired teasingly.

"Of course I could answer them but mother thinks that I am not sure about my decision." When the blond boy noticed that now was no moment for jokes, he got serious again.

"You have to see that from her side. Your mother probably thinks that if you stay here you will not learn how to defend yourself in combat."

"Do I really have to learn that?" This came weaker from Sherlock's lips than intended, and so he continued immediately.

"So not that you think that I could not control that. It is just.."

"It is all right to be insecure. But I know that in time you will master everything you do." John did not want to use the word fear because he knew how the other would react to that. Now the smaller one looked him in the eye and he first thought he had said something wrong.

"If you are back here then we will have to go hunting for a dragon."

"We will. Promise." The older one still hoped that this animal did not exist. It was not everyone's dream to meet a giant lizard. Still, it would make him happy to experience an adventure with his friend.

"But what did your mother want to know? Maybe I can help you with the problem."

"No, you will not say that you give up the whole thing to stay here. I do not need a second nanny. Or boy nanny in your case." The older one laughed softly but then noticed that the younger one was already looking back into his head again.

"How did you know.." The prince rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Then the candle went out and the taller one turned around abruptly.

"You do not have to light a new one, or do you need light to talk to me?" John was briefly held by the arm. Probably to prevent him from getting out of bed. He also noticed how cold the other boy was again. At night it was not exactly warm in the corridors of the castle and the prince was just running around in a shirt. At least he had some shoes on the feed this time. He noticed how he took off these before he went to bed.

"No." He answered because his companion just did not get the head shaking.

"Can you get up?" At first, the curly head thought he should go back up to his room, but when he pushed himself a little up, the blonde boy pulled out the blanket he had just sat on.

"Here you should at least cover your legs properly. If you catch a cold again then you can forget the party." At first he was reassured that he was allowed to stay here but then he got nervous.

"Who told you about it?" Finally he had not mentioned with a syllable that he his birthday was coming.

"Mrs. Hudson has told me. Why did not you tell me? After all, you also know when I have my birthday. Or maybe you did not want me to be..."

"That you are not there? Do not always ask such stupid questions. Of course you will be there. You live in this castle. How are you supposed to escape the celebration?" But the blond boy did not even got the time to return anything.

"I just wanted it to be a farewell party for you. Now that Mrs. Hudson has blabbered it is no surprise anymore." Sherlock was a little mad at the nanny, but now it is too late to change it.

"First with this training and now a celebration. You should not be so exaggerating because of me." Shocked saw the younger one there where he suspects the other in the dark. So he knew he was sitting across from him but now he wanted to see his face in the darkness. The voice of the other sounded trembling as if he were crying. Everything he just said he went through again but he found nothing that John could have made sad. Or was that again a feeling thing he did not understand? Now he thought it was stupid that the candle was off because if he could not read the facial expressions of the other, he was uncertain.

"I am sorry. I do not know why I am crying like a baby now." The taller one started to explain himself. He was just happy that he had not lit any more candles before. He would have been embarrassed if the prince had to see his tears again. He himself did not know where it came from but he was just so happy that someone made such an effort because of him. That reminded him of something. He hurriedly wiped the water off with his shirt before clearing his throat.

"Was your mother very angry with you when you suggested this thing?"

"No. On the contrary, she was proud that I gave up such an opportunity. What I just do not quite understand is why she is now trying to change my mind." The curly-haired boy was glad about the change of topic, but he did not let the other one speak.

"No. As I said earlier, you will not tell her any ideas from you. Nor that you wait until I am old enough for us to start training together." John did not know how the other boy always did that. He just had read his thoughts again. There was no other explanation.

"You just have to show your mother that you will master all this well here. Besides, as a Prince you can certainly order Knights to help you or not?" For a moment, it was quiet because Sherlock was thinking about what his companion said.

"I have enough time to think about it when you are gone."

"But I will only go if you promise me something." Strangely enough, no remarks or a sigh of annoyance came from the prince. This one really seemed to want to know what came next.

"You must not endanger yourself unnecessarily in the future." Then the sigh sounded and John knew what was about to follow. But the curly-haired boy now did not want to explain in a long speech that he had never done anything like this before. Everything he ever did had a good reason from his point of view.

"Why did you really want to go to the village?" The older one inquired after a while.

"That was not my goal. I wanted to visit Mycroft."

"But that is..."

"I know it is much further away." Even if Sherlock still could not believe this school was so far away.

"Your brother is coming for your birthday and.."

"He will not come because he is hurt and can not travel." It is not that Sherlock was really sad not to see him. What surprised him more was that his brother was so badly wounded that he can not come here. Mycroft had often suffered some scratches and minor wounds during training. He wrote that only in the letters he got. He did not tell the queen everything so that she did not worry about him unnecessarily. Sherlock did not have to agree with his brother to understand that he wanted to protect her mother from any new stress.

After this letter, he was a little ashamed of his last deeds. But what has happened can not be undone. In the future, he will only have to be more careful that only a few notice something of his actions. He did not always want to silence Mrs. Hudson.

"I am sorry. But I am sure that he will get better soon and then he will want to visit you as well."

"I do not care if he came for my birthday or not. I just wanted to talk to him about our father." The blond boy swallowed because he did not know what to say. Unfortunately, he did not even know the deceased king. Questioning others about him was also difficult.

"Shall I perhaps escort you upstairs again and Mrs. Hudson can.." But again he did not come to finish his sentence.

"So that she consoles me? John, I am not sad anymore that he is death. I just wanted to know from Mycroft how our father would have seen my decision about the training." The older boy could not quite believe what he had heard. He was sure the prince just wanted to hide his feelings.

"If.."

"I will not change it. I only wanted to hear it from my brother because he knew the king for a longer time. But now that I think about it again I realize that he is maybe against it. After all, Mycroft always acts as it is required. That is why I think it is even better that he will one day become the ruler of this castle." And John still thought that the boy in front of him was also suitable. After all, there was more to it than simply fulfilling the duties and making decisions. But he was unable to decide, nor had enough knowledge to teach that the other.

"If he opposes, then you can still say that you just let me go there so I can become a good bodyguard."

"I am very well able to take care of myself."

"But that looked quite different in the basement a few days ago." But Sherlock uses what was said to his advantage.

"That guy was it, right?"

"I am sorry. What now?"

"The welts on your back." It was quiet again in the room but John saw that it is probably better to let the truth out. He was very ashamed and happy again that it was pitch dark around them. The whole story of how the man tormented him was not easy to tell. It was not even clear to him what he had done that the Lord punished him constantly. To his grief, he always met him when he collected firewood for his former home.

"Something like that will never happen again. You are being trained to be a good knight, and they know how to defend themselves against such scoundrels." The older boy wondered how his friend could trust him so much. Maybe he just meant it well and hoped that it worked. No matter what the case may be and also that the education was perhaps a journey into the unknown, suddenly it did not bother him anymore. As long as the prince is friends with him and stays by his side, he himself had no doubts about himself.

"But I do not have to learn how to kill dragons at this school, right?" He inquired amused to ease the mood.

"Because no one has ever come back from a fight with such an animal alive, nobody has ever been able to teach that kind of thing." At first, the blond boy just wanted to have fun, but the seriousness in his friend's voice made him shudder.

No. I have to remain stubborn and keep insisting that they do not exist, John thought, trying to calm himself for a while.

"If you want, you can take some books from me so you do not get bored at this other castle."

"I think they will make sure there is no boredom."

"If you think so. But you have to find the time to write letters."

"I am not going to leave tomorrow and of course I will find time for that."

"John, I think you still do not realize it is not long before you leave."

"Mrs. Hudson said in twenty-five days is your birthday. "

"Honestly, it will be in twenty days. But a few days later, the apprenticeship year starts with this knight training."

"You see? That is still a lot of time to.."

"John, that is not much time left. But I do not feel like explaining the theory of numbers. We should sleep better now. Tomorrow we have a lot going on." Sherlock threw himself on the bed and covered himself. Even though he could not see the other one, he cautiously squinted over to see if this was alright with him sleeping here.

But John just smiled and lay down too. First, he had no desire to bring up the prince or call Mrs. Hudson. Secondly, what else was left to him then had no chance against the younger one if this insisted on staying here. So he wished the boy on the other end of the bed good night and hoped that this time he would be spared from nightmares.


	11. Chapter 11

The party really came faster them than the blonde boy was fond of, because the nice days were just running away. As good as he could, he tried to do everything he always wanted in the morning. Although his father still said he should not overdo it, but he thought that it is also a preparation for the training. There is certainly demanded a lot from him in one day and he did not want to give in at the first heavy effort. Tomorrow was finally the celebration of the prince. This said that they should not put so much effort in it because he finally had more birthdays in front of him.

However, John was more excited than ever before in his life. Not only because he would soon leave this castle, but because he did not want to disappoint anyone. Especially not the curly-haired boy because it was far from him to argue with him shortly before his departure because he had no reasonable gift. The nanny explained to him that he should not worry so much about it but she had easy to talk because she had lived here for years and thus knew the prince longer.

"You have done so well." Now praised him a teacher and brought him back to reality. His efforts are slowly paying off, and so his writing has been getting better. The reading was still a little hard for him with long and strange words, but that is about to happen.

"It is enough for today. I do not want you to have a cramp in the hand at the party tomorrow." He agreed with the man and thanked him as he always did before he cleared everything to leave the room. His companion was freed from learning because of his birthday preparations. At least that is what he thought.

When he was taught alone, he always went back down immediately because it did not matter what his friend told him, he did not feel comfortable running around alone with the higher people up here. Of course, the queen was friendly and never had a bad word when she met him but other people were going around here also. He just did not want to get in anyone's way and he felt more comfortable when he was down there.

The blonde looked up to the stairs again if he could see or hear his friend but there was nobody. So he wandered down the other steps to see if there was work for him anywhere. The prince is certainly too busy to do something with him today. But no sooner had his feet left the last step than he heard someone screaming. When his ears heard exactly who that was, he ran quickly in the direction where it came from. The prince was already approaching him on the way to the big yard door.

"John, finally there you are!" He put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. He probably ran too fast.

"So what is going on? Is anyone following you?"

"Yes. My sword is still up there because Mrs. Hudson said I do not need that today but maybe we can still get yours." But then the door to the courtyard opened and Sherlock quickly hid behind his comrade.

"I can not run anymore. So you have to protect me." The older one considered what it could be that the prince panicked that way. He almost trembled behind him. Had this criminal returned and wanted to put his terrible plan into action?

John's heart also beat faster with excitement. Even if the guy scared him he would try anything to protect the boy behind him. It surprised him a little that the scoundrel like his friend always called that guy, wasn't pushing the wooden door open faster. He was so slow, it confused him than he saw the man had strength to do better. The blond boy took the chance and grabbed the candlestick standing on a cupboard nearby. Then he held his free hand back so that the other boy stayed behind him. It seemed to take forever until the door was finally completely open but exactly this obscured the view of the person who just wanted to come in.

"That is so mean." Stunned John stared at that now what that sentence said, and this also walked from the door to both of them. Before him stood no expected criminal but a small but angry-looking girl. He hastily lowered the candlestick and started to put it back.

"John, what are you doing? We need a weapon against her!"

"You can not ask me to fight against a young lady." He turned to her.

"Who are you if I may ask?" When she noticed that the other boy was talking to her, she became a little bit shy.

"I am Molly Hooper." She explained sheepishly but the prince only rolled his eyes.

"She arrived today with her mother and Aunt Kamille. This is my birthday. I do not understand why she came here." Then he stuck out his tongue to her.

"You should not behave like that. You have to be nice to her."

"You sound like Mrs. Hudson!" Complained the curly head but then he noticed that he was ignored by the other two.

"You must not blame him for that. There are not many ladies of his age here. If I may ask, how old are you?" The girl smiled nervously and blushed a little. She was not so used to boys being nice to her. At home, she was only allowed to do something with other girls, but that was also under the strict supervision of her nanny. John himself did not think much of it and was just glad that there were no difficulties with any dodgy persons.

"Something like that you should not ask a lady. But how was your name?"

"Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself right away. I am John Watson. But it is enough if you just say John to me because I am under your.." But then his mouth was shut and Sherlock pulled the older one aside.

"Excuse us shortly." The blonde boy explained before he was pulled behind the dresser on which his previous weapon was.

"You do not have to tell her your life story right now." The prince whispered a little sourly.

"But.."

"Nothing but. Being nice is one thing but you will soon start this education and you can not use it to chatter about you." Of course that was right for the taller one. So it was better not to reveal too much in the future. On the other hand, he also did not really want to lie about his origins. He would later discuss it with the curly head when they are alone.

"It is not polite to just let a lady wait alone." Now said the girl and had shocked the two a little as she stepped to them from behind.

"Forgive us. But I just wanted to know from my companion if you are a princess?" Molly's cheeks turned slightly red again.

"Of course she is not a princess." Sherlock snapped and he did not like his friend talking to her. Even if the other boy was really only polite.

"But you look like one for sure." John added because the comment of the prince made the girl a little sad.

"Thank you very much. But you are definitely new here, are you?"

"Actually, he is been living here for almost ninety days." The curly-haired came up with an answer in advance and the older one just nodded because he did not know what that number was that is been called. Besides, his friend was mostly right.

"Yeah, then we will probably see each other more often in the future." Molly said friendly and was glad that this race with the prince had an end.

"Just say you have known the prince for some time?" That astonished John then, because the other had never mentioned her.

"Since the age of four, she is getting on my nerves." Sherlock cried in between. She did not like that again when she heard that.

"Oh, you should just ignore him. He is under stress because of his birthday." The blond boy told her.

"Anyway, I came with my mother to celebrate the birthday." But then they were interrupted by a fourth person.

"My prince where are you?" But he did not answer and wanted to run. John held him by the wrist.

"He is here, Mrs. Hudson." The nurse came around the corner and took the boy with her. Sherlock glared at his friend before he let himself be dragged along. It was not until the other two disappeared from his sight that it was not a good idea to leave them alone. What if John babbles to much or worse they going to be friends and he will forget him?

Quickly he shook his head. His friend is not like that, and yet he used the word 'companion' again. He wondered what had to happen that John revealed to others that they are friends. But he had no time to worry about such things because he had to get dressed for tomorrow. If it was up to him, he would have taken something comfortable so that he could run away from well-wishers all day long. Maybe something else that glitters and shimmers so that his mother is satisfied.

* * *

The two remaining children talked a bit more.

"And you really enjoy spending time with the prince?" The blonde boy found that a bit rude. It felt like Prince Sherlock was someone bad.

"Of course. I know he can be very direct sometimes. But if you can see over that it is fine." He had to think back to some things and even if he had not been here for a long time, it seemed to him as if he had known the curly head all his life. He was glad that he could make friends with the boy and that he would do anything to preserve it.

"That is the first time." With that, the girl took him out of his thoughts and stared at her a little stunned. He did not know what she was talking about.

"That someone talks about him like that. People always complain about his back on him and when I met him for the first time I found that he is nasty. I thought he could not be that bad and wanted to make friends with him. But any attempt failed to this day. So I slowly came to terms with the fact that he does not like me."

"You can not give up that fast. If you want, we all three can do something together later."

"That would really be.." But then the door to the courtyard opened again and in came an older woman unknown to the blond boy.

"There are you! It is not fitting for a lady of your age to imitate the prince!"

"But I only have .."

"Nothing but! We will go back to your mother first." With that, Molly was also grabbed by the hand and dragged away. In moments like these, John was glad to have no nanny. The lady just worked even harder than Mrs. Hudson.

It did not help anything. He had to look for work because the others are probably busy for a while with any duties. So he finally walked out to the yard. But then he realized that it has become quite crowded here. Everywhere people were busy carrying stuff around. To decorate everything. Maybe he should be useful somewhere. Sherlock will certainly like what it looked like here. Although he thought about it, the prince already knew something like that. Maybe you could not surprise this one anymore. He now had two presents for his friend, hoping that they would be appropriate for a boy of such high status. Yes, Sherlock had said that he did not care about the difference between them but the blond boy thought more often of that than he liked.

* * *

"You should not just run away and hide in a strange castle!" The young visitor was meanwhile allowed to listen to a lecture from her nanny. Every time it was the same when they go somewhere. Even if she did not do anything, she ended up getting in trouble because she did not behave like a lady. Actually, she was not happy when her mother wanted to travel. Molly always felt like an exhibit. For a long time she had to hear such things as 'But she is already grown up' or 'What is she doing?' But she was not stupid and knew why she was dragged to some places. Just so she can be promised to the sons of the house. But she was so glad that her father is very picky. He always said that something as precious as her can not be given away to any one.

Now she was here for the birthday of the mean prince. Actually she had thought at the beginning that they would understand each other well. She had learned that they were both the same age. Even if Molly towered a bit taller in size. But the boy did not want to have anything to do with her. Oddly, her mother did not talk to the queen about marrying this boy someday. At least their robes were not wrapped up nicely. But this time she had taken care of herself to take her favorite clothes with her. Now that she had met this blond boy named John, she was glad about it. This one seemed to be a good person and maybe staying here will not be that bad if he is around.

It still amazed her that he spoke so kindly of the young prince. It could also be that he is paid to be a playmate for the curly head. This often happened with noble people. She herself did not need that because at home there were other girls living with them about her age. Now that she thought about it, she would also find it strange to do something with someone who might not really want to be by her side.

The older boy just did not seem that way or he is a very good actor. No matter who he is, she will learn enough about him during the time she stayed here.

Molly thought it was a shame that she came here alone with her mother, Duchess Kamille, and the nanny. Her father was always happy when there was something to celebrate somewhere but unfortunately he had injured his leg during the last hunt. It still irritated her how this could happen. After all, one should aim with the crossbow away from oneself and not directly on your own foot. Something was fishy about that but that was certainly another thing she did not understand because she is too young for it.

Besides, she could not spend too much time hunting because she was a woman. How she hated all these rules. This whole 'this is not for girls' sometimes really upset her, but she had also come to terms with the fact that she could not change that. At least for now.

"Stop day dreaming!" The nurse reminded her that she had been dragged through the long corridor of the castle.

"It was really rude to run after the young prince without greeting the queen. With such a behavior, it is no wonder that your parents find it difficult to find a future man for you." She had long been used to such sentences from Margaret and she had also given up some time ago to rebel against her. The woman probably always thought that nothing could ever become of her. Molly just had to wait here until she was old enough to enjoy her life without a nanny. That will probably be the day when she stands in front of the altar.

At last the older woman let go of her and she rubbed her wrist. Why did she always have to be so tightly tackled? If she did not get a man, then surely because everyone thought she was kept chained up at home because her wrists were so red. When someone stood in the door in front of her she forgot all the evil thoughts.

"Molly." Merry as if she had been missing, the ruler of this country stormed toward the little girl and took her in her arms. That was another thing she liked when they came here. She did not know why, but apparently the queen liked her for some reason.

"Let me take a look at you. Oh my, you get prettier every time. Did my son greet you already?" But Molly did not even reply.  
"She ran after the boy. He certainly got scared. I am sorry that she behaves so flippantly. That is because her mother gave her the sweets earlier." Bellamy Hooper had already the greeting behind her and was setting up her guest room with Duchess Kamille.

"Oh, that is alright. My son is still a bit shy as far as girls are concerned." Violett said, trying to forget the screaming in her head that Sherlock hosted last night when he learned who's going to come to the party. Of course, she knew that the boy did not like the people, but it was important to make contacts. After all, you never knew when you could use them. When he is older, his boy will understand that better.

"So how was the journey here? You look a little pale. Margaret, maybe you should go down to the kitchen with one of my maids. Unfortunately, I do not know the eating habits of you and your mistress and therefore it would be nice if you mention a few dishes you know from home. The nanny wanted to mention something else, but she was practically pulled along by the chambermaid, and Molly thought that was a little amusing. Because for a change, the elderly lady had to see for herself how it is.

"She still has not changed a bit." Violett said as she closed the door and the girl just shook her head. The queen always thought that only in her childhood were such strict people who never laughed but when her sister brought her friend and daughter with this nanny for the first time she knew she was wrong.

"I heard your father had a hunting accident. I am sorry."

"Yes, I think it is bad that he could not come along too. But is Mycroft ... I mean, is not Prince Mycroft here?"

"Unfortunately he also could not come here. But I am glad that at least you have appeared. Do you already know what you will wear tomorrow?" Molly happily explained that she likes to show her favorite clothes if queen wants to see them. She has been told so many rules and courtesies that she will not go wrong if she meets the ruler. The woman conversed with her like a good friend and even if she made mistakes she was never so rough on her. She always felt good in the presence of the Empress and that is why she wanted to get to know Sherlock better, but apparently it was not the case that was done easy. Otherwise he would not keep running away from her. But maybe it would get better during this visit. Exactly, she just had to keep up the good hope. But in the conversation, time had completely forgotten and so soon someone was back at the door. She hoped that it was not her nanny yet.

When the queen came in after a knock, a grumpy little boy came in. Molly could see that he was clearly uncomfortable to show off his new clothes but she could not resist a smile. She tried to hide it behind one hand while the ruler was running around her son.

"I knew right away when I saw this dark blue fabric that he will look good on you." She said delightedly and the boy rolled his eyes. You could tell, that this would like to be somewhere else now.

"You really have an eye for it." Added Mrs. Hudson to it.

"Is that enough? Can I take this off again?" Sherlock wanted to know annoyed and Violett took that quite wrong.

"You do not like it?" Sadly, Violett looked at him but he already knew something like that.

"Of course I like it mother. I just do not want it to get dirty now if I wear it too long." The two older ladies had to agree with him and so he made his way back to the door. But he stayed in the frame of this and sighed a little annoyed before he turned around again to the girl in the room.

"John and I want to play something in the yard. Do you want to keep us company?" It was very difficult for him to say because he actually did not want to have her with him, but his friend had just asked him in the hallway. He showed him his outfit first because he did not want John to feel embarrassed to be seen with him wearing it. But to his displeasure, this one said to Mrs. Hudson almost the same as his mother.

"Of course." When Molly realized that it sounded a little too happy, she tried to lower her enthusiasm again.

"I mean, only if you really do not mind me in your company?" The boy wanted to mention something but his mother knew what would come and cut him off.

"Of course he does not mind." Then Violett turned to the little prince.

"And Sherlock? Promise me that you do not do anything adventurous today. It would be a shame to celebrate your birthday without you."  
"Mother, I promise I will not hurt myself badly."

"I actually meant that you have arrest and can not leave your room tomorrow." It was not the Queen's intention to scare the curly head, but still, it was working. He did not show it, but if he was in his room tomorrow, John would probably have more time with Molly when they were alone and going to be friends, and he could not do anything about it. The last thing he wanted was someone pulling his friend from him. Whether she was a girl or not. There were limits and he will still show her that.

"Of course I do not want that." So before he finally went with his nanny, he gave Molly a dirty look. She recoiled a bit and wondered if it was not such a good idea to spend some time with the prince.

But in the end things turned out very different as both kids thought. Because John suggested they play knights again. At first Molly did not want to join in but the older one offered to take his sword. That really made her happy because it was always said that it was not for girls.

The queen and her sister watched the children from one of the upper windows. Lady Bellamy meanwhile rested in the guest room. She found the journey very exhausting. Margaret was meanwhile employed by Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock's nanny had already had experience with such people. She had accidentally poured too much wine into the other woman's cup and the nurse took a nap. Molly had so much fun with the two boys that she did not notice that no one was running after her.

"This John seems to be a good companion for our Sherlock." Kamille said after a period of silence.

"Yes, he is." Violett added with a smile and thought it was nice that her son finally got along with Molly thanks to the blond boy. If it had been up to her will she would have liked to have another child and that should be a girl. She loved her sons but she knew that even if William had not left this world, the two of them probably would not have dealt much with her later.

'A woman can not talk seriously with men.' That is what her own father once said many years ago.

"What do you think of my proposal now?" Wanted to know the younger one of the two women and the queen sighed a little annoyed.

"I mean this time, the two seem to understand each other better. Maybe then they will not be so against the idea."

"Since your last visit, nothing has changed in the fact that the two are still children. Although Sherlock will be eight years old tomorrow, that does not mean that he will immediately start looking for a wife for himself."

"Why are you angry now? I just think the two fit together well."

"I told you once before that my children can choose themselves who they marry later. That is my last word and that means I do not want you to talk about it again during your stay." With that, the Empress left her sister standing by the window and went to the adviser with one of her maids for some small details about tomorrow clarified.

Actually, it was useless to talk to the man because everything was already planned but Violett wanted to distract herself somehow. She was strictly against confronting her sons with the fact that one day they had to marry a certain person. Her late husband did not want that and she would stick to it. It did not matter if her sister thought it would be practical.

Yes, she was sorry that Kamille has not had any children of her own but Sherlock and Molly now promise each other so that they can later take over her sister's estate is sheer nonsense in her eyes. Moreover, it is not decided yet who will once become king of this country. Just because Mycroft is the older one does not mean that he wants the job. Violett knew he would work on it exemplary but even he does not know what the future holds.

* * *

"But now you should eat something. Lady Molly, you should probably look for your mother." While Mrs. Hudson does not want to be the spoilsport, children should be fed after all the playing. Although all three did the same disappointed face but no one complained.

"Can I not go with you to eat first and then to my mother?" The girl knew that if she came near Margaret again, she would not be able to get away from her so quickly.

"Alright. I will let her know. Not that she gets worried." Although Lady Bellamy did not look so much like it, she was worried about her only daughter often. The little one does not understand that and that is why she was more a father child, but Mrs. Hudson saw through it quickly. She was also aware that Duchess Kamille wanted her protégé with this girl to be more together, so they could get to know each other and marry later. What the nobles may not have realized was that everyone here had their eyes and ears everywhere. Her ruler knew how to protect herself from this, but everyone else took it lightly. That is why the younger prince heard too much that was not meant for him.

"John, your father is not supposed to work that much in the evening. Tell him that tomorrow morning he will not have to light a fire to forge the iron." The boy nodded to the nurse because he could not really answer because he had his mouth full. He was just a little greedy about getting food down to his stomach. This morning he only had a drink because his neck was so dry after sleeping and later he was with the teacher. Then he dealt with Prince Sherlock and Lady Molly. He just forgot something to eat and now he was really hungry. A moment later, he caught sight of the other two children and put his plate ashamed on the table. It had just escaped him with whom he was sitting here. As if on call, he had to worsen it and was burping.

"John." Mrs. Hudson said played shocked and the other two suddenly laughed. The prince on the one hand had often seen men at some celebrations doing that after they clinked the glasses. Molly, on the other hand, knew something about that from her father, because he said that a guy would say so that it tasted good.

However, the blond boy just got taught a few days ago that this is not something that belongs here at all and that is why he was ashamed of it accordingly.

"I'm full." He said sheepishly, pushing his half-full plate away from him. The curly-haired first recovered and did not understand the behavior of his friend now. Of course, he was aware that this was not something you should do but these were sometimes bodily functions that you could not control. At least that is what it said in a book that he recently borrowed from a medical doctor. This man himself did not know anything about it because he was away, but the prince is sure that he does not need it now. Otherwise he would have taken it with him.

The girl at the table became more serious again when she realized what had caused her laugh. Unlike the prince, she did not think much about it but freely said what she thought was right.

"You do not have to push your food aside right away. If you sit with a woman at the table then you just say that you are sorry and continue eating." She stood also up and put her hand on one shoulder of the blonde.

"And what do I do if no one sits at the table?" The others looked at him in surprise but only Mrs. Hudson knew that the boy takes the learning a bit too serious. Otherwise, he would not be so confused because of such trifles.

"Most of the men then pat themselves on the back laughing." She then added and pushed the half-full plate in front of John again.

"Now eat a bit more. The two will later chase you again through the whole castle. You will need strength."

"Hey! If someone was chased here, that would be me." The curly-haired complained now and incidentally knocked the girl's hand away from his friend. In his opinion, this lingered on his shoulder for far too long. He did not quite understand why his friend did not do it himself. When John touched him, this always tried to let go of him as fast as possible. Like he is a hot piece of coal or something. But he put it to the fact that Molly was a girl and the blonde did not want to be rude.

"But you wanted to be the dragon all the time, and they are known to be chased by the knights." After this sentence, the tension dissolved in John and he munched the rest of the food in front of him. This time, however, a little slower and the other two were again reminded by Mrs. Hudson to sit down decent at the table before they got something to drink.

While the children continued to talk about their game, the elderly lady was secretly pleased that her protégé talked normally to Lady Molly for the first time. Otherwise he ran screaming away every time he saw her. It always seemed strange to her, but the prince never really wanted to comment on it when she asked him about it.

Anyway, John seemed to be good at bringing other people closer to the curly head. The girl herself also looked happier than during her last visits here. Maybe she had already been told that one day she would marry this boy and that is why she wanted to get along well with him. She hoped that the queen would stay firm and not let her sister change her mind. Although if she thought about it and the prince is so stubborn in later years, nobody could force him to do anything.

She did not have more time to think when suddenly the other nanny came in like a fury. At least that is how Mrs. Hudson felt, and she did not get annoyed but subtly rolling her eyes.

"Lady Molly, there you are. You should stay close to the guest rooms!" Again, the girl was grabbed by the wrist. Immediately, the two older women started a heated conversation. Margaret could not imagine that Lady Molly made her dress dirty alone. So she blamed Mrs. Hudson for neglecting her oversight responsibilities.

But John found it already too much when he saw it for the first time. He could not say anything but the prince. Thus he nudged this briefly inconspicuous.

"What is it?" Whispered Sherlock as if it did not concern him and drank something out of his cup.

"You have to do something." The blond boy spoke so softly so that they are not noticed by the others.

"Why?" Then he got from his companion a certain not-allright look. The smaller one sighed plaintively and then got up to crowd between the nannies.

"It is not Mrs. Hudson's fault that she is here. I asked Lady Molly to keep me company while eating. She just did not want to be rude and refuse it." At once Margaret let go of the girl.

"If it was your wish then forgive me my outburst. Nevertheless, she should rest a little now. The journey here was exhausting. You can spend some time with her later if you wish." Sherlock nodded even though he would have denied it. Yes, he had to admit that she is not as bad as most girls. Nevertheless, he had to protect his face and was not allowed to soften suddenly.

The two guests then went out of the room and left the others behind.

"Horrible, how she pulls the poor girl behind her. After all, she can walk alone."

"I will remind you, Mrs. Hudson, the next time you are doing that with me." The prince glanced cautiously over at her.

"It is only necessary with you because you are so stubborn sometimes. In addition, you would not have tried on the new clothes your mother bought." The older lady replied mischievously and was about to clear the table. She has been told many times that she did not have to do something like that as a nanny. But she did not think anyone had to bother to run here because of such little effort. After all, she just had to put everything back on the cart and push it down the aisle. As soon as she did that, somebody always saw it and took it down to the kitchen again.

"I do not understand that either. You get so nice things from your mother and then you refuse to wear them. It did not look that bad either." John now also gets into the conversation. He also helped the nanny to clear everything away.

"You do not understand John. My mother likes to exaggerate it with the robes. If it was up to her I would have to wear a new one every day."

The prince did not understand that with the good look yet. By the time he starts getting interested in girls, he will be more attentive to his looks, Mrs. Hudson thought quietly to herself.

"Now you are just exaggerating it." Because the older boy could not imagine that the ruler had such a craving for clothes.

"If you only knew. But enough chatter about clothes. We should both go back to the yard and see who enters the castle?"

"Do you expect someone important?" John wanted to know and somehow he did not feel like getting up. But when the nanny brought the dining cart out there, the blond boy was also pushed out. At first he wanted to complain but the smaller one did not let him, just continued to push him along the corridor. As soon as they were around the corner, the prince told what was going on.

"He will use this chance tomorrow." Confused, the older one looked left and right, but there was no one to talk about.

"Who?" He asks, hoping to get more information. But his counterpart sighed annoyed as if he was always tired of having to repeat everything.

"The guy who wanted to steal from the library." Shocked, the other one jumped back a bit. Because he had tried to forget this man and he succeeded during the day. At night only if he had no nightmares. Strange was also when the curly head came down to him to bed then he could sleep well. Was it because the boy was talking to him or just because he felt better when someone was there? He did not know it but he also did not want to bother his friend with it.

"John?" This shook his head to focus his thoughts on other things.

"How do you want to know that he is coming tomorrow? I hope you did not send him an invitation?"

"How could I have addressed this? I still do not know his name." The blonde had said so only but his companion meant it really seriously. He was glad they both did not know the guy's name. Who invites a man for a birthday who is out to kill? Secrets or not. He could do without that.

"Besides, he will not come himself."

"And why not? He was so clever the last time."

"Just think for once, John! Many here have seen his face and thus you would recognize him immediately. Fortunately, my mother is not on those silly masked balls that some people organize so otherwise it would be easy for him to sneak in here." First, the taller boy was angry because he was insulted again. But that faded again as he thought about the words uttered.

"So we have to look for suspicious people tomorrow."

"Probably we should have done that all day."

"Does that mean that this ally could already be here?"

"Of course not. Even though I was a bit distracted here and there, I looked at the gatekeeper for the list of who came in here today." The other boy did not ask how he got it and instead he asked what he should do now.

Sherlock himself was a little taken aback by his companion's zeal as he explained what to do. At first he thought this would not want to join or try to talk him out because it could be dangerous again. But nothing happened. Probably, John did not worry so much because he knew this guy who had beaten him did not come here. Either way, the prince did not really care. He was satisfied that he was not standing alone in this. He also thought it was good that there were things between them that did not have to be pronounced and they still understood each other. Because he did not tell John that he should keep silent in front of Molly and yet it happened. Maybe the blonde boy felt just like himself and thought that it was just a secret between them.

Even if the girl was not as difficult as he thought, he would never marry her. Because the rumor has been around for a while in the castle and therefore he had to experience it too. People always talked about when his aunt appeared with her friend and appendix. He had to admit that he now knew marrying is not literally being tied to someone. When he was younger he had heard someone talk about getting married to this person forever.

At that time he could not read and that's why he always ran away from Lady Molly when he saw her. As he got older, he just kept it that way because he thought she was going to annoy him. But to his astonishment she too could read and write. Of course he noted that with a shrug in front of her, but still he found her a little more interesting than before.


	12. Chapter 12

"Good Morning. It seems it is going to be a nice day." The queen was also a little bit exited on such days. If you are still young like her sons you could look forward to something new in life every year. At her age, only more gray hair and wrinkles were added each year.

Sherlock also greeted his mother, but he did not really understand how she could be more happy than he. Especially at this time. The sun has not even really risen. Even when he had lessons, he was allowed to sleep longer. So he let himself fall back into bed and crept under his blanket as the queen stepped out of his room. Of course, he had not expected Mrs. Hudson at that moment. She simply pulled the blanket from him.

"Now, get up, my prince. If you are late now, you will not be able to do much today."

"You can drink wine to celebrate without me. I do not want to touch that stuff or anything like that." With that, the boy pulled his pillow over his head.

"As you wish. But do not complain if your two friends are having fun without you." Strangely enough, that statement worked for him. He looked at a few books yesterday in which people fell in love with each other. The literature his mother owned was not very helpful in this knowledge. But in novels, at least two people always feel attracted to each other when they spend too much time together. He had never read one of these books to the end. Because it bored him as the people in it hugged or even kissed. He would never do such things easily.

But did not went through it because of him but because of John. This was about to become a knight and Molly is already a lady. So if the two are getting older now and spend more time alone, then the two of them will surely do nasty things together. So he had to avoid that they were alone too much anyway. For the first time he did not really find Margaret so bad. This woman will certainly make sure in the future that this girl did not have too much freedom. Sherlock himself did not want to marry her and his friend would be the next best choice as soon as he is a knight.

All this and more went through his head as he hurriedly washed himself and then put on his clothes.

Although the nanny had approached him several times, the boy was back in one of his phases. The ruler explained that he is very similar to his father. If he was thinking hard about something then the environment was ignored. Well, as long as he was still doing the things he should, it is not so bad, Mrs. Hudson thought and worried about breakfast being ready.

The aunt of the birthday boy and Lady Bellamy were also in a good mood this morning. Because it went very fast around that Molly was on good terms with the prince yesterday. The girl herself hoped that the adults would not tell her new friend about their plans. If he knew that he might one day marry her then he will certainly take off again. Besides, she still thought it was a little unfair that no one asked her for her opinion.

Actually, Sherlock wanted his companion to sit at the table. But he also had to stick to the rule today that said the upper and lower classes should not dine with each other. It was another thing he found superfluous and despite this rule, he had often eaten with John. His mother always asked him to stick to everything when they had guests. Of course he tried it for her. She always means when he is older he will understand all this.

Or I will simply ask Mycroft when he is king to destroy all those pointless things, he thought with a slight grin as he drained the juice he had just been given. Dark grape juice. The wine for the children. They did not need to hide the real stuff from him because once his father did not pay attention to his cup at a previous celebration, he just sipped it. That was the most disgusting thing that had ever come in his mouth. And he had to eat gruel once before.

After breakfast and congratulations, he snuck out as everyone was busy to admire his presents. He tried the whole thing as friendly as he was able to endure to detract from anyone but he also had a limit somewhere.

"Where did the boy go again? It is his birthday and he should take care of his guests." Meanwhile, Violett tried to lure the other ladies into one of the lounges. Some people will arrive by noon and she was not comfortable leaving her guests to themselves. Her duties as queen she had worked off in the last few days so that she had to do as little as possible for today.

"Kamille, he just turned eight today. Do not blame him for not being able to stay in a room that long. He is young and wants to frolic and play because of that." Her sister sighed.

"How old are you now? Sixty? You almost sound like mother. Of course you are right. Molly, why do not you go after him?"

"May I?" Inquired the girl a little surprised because she would not have expected such a thing. Lady Bellamy nodded to her daughter and so she got up but of course she made a curtsy before the Empress. She had gotten a angry talk last night, because she always forgets that. However, she knew that her mother places much more value on her than the queen herself.

Margaret already wanted to follow the child, but Violett stopped the lady. On the one hand because she did not want to ruin the fun for the kids and on the other hand she did not want that she got a heated discussion with Sherlock's nanny again.

"Mrs. Hudson can do this alone. Just sit down again."

"But.." But Lady Bellamy briefly gave the woman who should watch the child a sharp look and that was enough that the older woman sat back in her place.

* * *

"Where are you?" Actually, the prince did not want to wait for the girl and just let her stand. It seemed strange to him that she was running around here alone in the castle without her guardian. But he knew he would get into trouble again because he treated a lady so badly. But when he stepped out from behind the curtain at the window she was gone. He grinned slightly and thought that he could now run alone down to the courtyard. His plan did not work out as soon as he turned around again as she jumped in his way to meet him. Startled, he immediately fell to the ground.

"Well, who scared who now?" She smiled and held out a hand. But he did not accept it as proud as he sometimes was and got up by himself.

"First, I did not want to scare anyone and second, you can explain to my mother what happened when this is dirty." He pointed to his clothes to underline his sentence. Then he walked past her with his head held high and it did not matter how tall he was, she was still taller. Although Molly was not tall enough like his companion but it was unfair that he is the smallest here. If he had time, he would investigate if milk makes you really big and strong.

"Please do not be angry. I just allowed myself a joke."

"On my birthday?" He inquired a little angrily, and when he looked back, she stared down at the floor. He hoped that she would not start crying or something like that.

"I am not mad. Let us just pretend it did not happen." He just kept going and she followed him. Molly was glad that the prince did not take it too badly. However, this one had to be careful now that his girl companion did not realize that he had to do a job with John.

Now that the other boy came to mind again, he wondered where he was. After all, he did not have to work or study today. He was aware that the blond boy did not dare to come upstairs because he thought he was not allowed. Even if he gives him a written permission then this would not be used. John just took some of the rules too seriously.

But other than that, the boy could have been waiting for him at the bottom of the last stairs. The sun has already risen by now. Thus, sleep was out of the question for him. Nevertheless, he should look at the other boy's room. It bothered him a bit now because he thought they were meeting right here and then they could start watching people.

"You always meet with John here?"

"Yes." He said a little tense and crossed his arms as he thought about where he should first look to find the other boy quickly. He wished he had something that sticks to people and then others knew where they were. Surely there was a spell for that, but as long as he was alive he had never seen a magician come to her castle. He had read about witches and wizards, but maybe these are just fictional stories for children. What if John was right and dragons were also just invented by someone to pass the time?

"We can go looking for him." He had no choice as he heard that from his interlocutress. So he explained where John's room is and he ran to the smithy. He wanted to avoid that Molly learns that the father of his friend works there because he did not know if she immediately continues to chat to the adults about it. Aunt Kamille gets around a lot and so surely she knew people who sent their sons to Coswig. Sherlock already figured out what would happen to the blonde boy if everyone knew that he was just the son of a simple blacksmith. The blacksmith himself was an impressive person. At least the muscles he possessed instilled respect.

But the door that was always open is closed today. He also remembered why. After all, the man should not do anything here today.

"Good morning." At last he heard the voice of the blond boy behind him. The prince turned a little irritated to this because he was not at the agreed place.

"Because of you we are wasting precious time. Now let us.." But he fell silent as his eyes fell on the other boy as well.

"I am really sorry. It was not my intention to upset you. I was waiting on the stairs but then came Mrs. Hudson and said I should put on something better on such a special day." You could see that John felt uncomfortable in the fine clothes. Otherwise, the nanny made sure he walked around decently. However, today even Sherlock could have confused him with a son of a duchess. It was not an expensive yarn the tall boy had, but it was good stuff and was worn by rich people too.

"Can you please stop looking at me like this? The whole thing is uncomfortable enough for me. Actually, I did not really want to wear it but Mrs. Hudson insisted and you know how she is."

"You look very good John." Molly interposed before the curly-haired could answer anything. It got him mixed up a bit what he is seeing right now. Maybe it was because he always saw his partner in those simple robes. He quickly shook his head. Finally he had to think of something more important now.

So he interrupted the other two again at their chat. But he did not have to explain much what to do. As soon as the girl turned her head to admire some flowers, John turned to face him.

"Should we stay here or go closer to the gate?" He whispered without looking at the younger one to continue to search the area for shady people.

"We should better go to the bench there. From there we have the entire yard in view without anyone standing in our way." The taller one nodded in understanding and followed what he said immediately.

Unfortunately, the boys could not follow their plan as they wanted. One thing they probably forgot because it was the honorable day of the prince. So they had to accept that many people wanted to see and congratulate him. John just managed to make sure that no one turned their backs annoyed because the birthday boy became more snippy with each person.

When it was already noon and everyone was called for lunch since the older boy finally wanted to take his chance and give his friend his gift. Even though he tried not to show it, he always got nervous. But he also did not want to wait until the evening to forget it somehow because no suitable moment came on.

"Happy Birthday." He held out the bound bundle to the other boy and this looked at him a little confused. However, John tried to keep a happy face even if the prince did not like it. His facial expressions seemed a little frozen because of that. But nobody was there to notice. Molly was abducted again by Margaret and Mrs. Hudson had gone upstairs alone to get dressed for something better. She also wanted to mix a little later with the people who had arrived here today because of the celebration. After all, it was not just nobles who wanted to celebrate the day.

Finally, Sherlock had taken the tied up thing in his hand. It was not that he was not used to getting things. Just today, people showered him with gifts but it never really meant anything to him. If you grow up with it then you took it as a matter of course. But the whole time he had been so busy finding suspicious people in the crowd and ignoring them, he forgot that the blond boy might want to give him something.

"It is not much, but I hope you can do something with it." Sherlock would lie to himself if he said that all he ever got meant nothing to him. Of course he liked the things of his mother but with her he always knew in advance what she had got for him. Mycroft gradually gave him more and more things that would be useful for life. The only exception has been the king. His father always managed to surprise him. To this day, it was not known why. Maybe because he was younger and inexperienced with the adults around him back then.

With a beating heart he opened the cover. As soon as he got it in his hand he realized that it was a book and of course that did not disappoint him at all. He liked books and at least he would be able to expand his collection. Nevertheless, he was so slow in his action. He asked himself what exactly he was afraid of. That he already had such a copy? That it is a picture book?

But the reading exemplar he held in his hands suddenly became completely unimportant as the envelope fell off and he looked at something lying on it. It was a small silver piece attached to a leather strap.

"My prince? Your mother is already asking where you are staying." A maid interrupted the two boys.

"Say I will be in the dining room right away." Replied the curly-haired boy without taking his eyes off the jewel.

"You really should go upstairs. I do not want that the other people have to wait because I stopped you." Now the older one said and scratched his arm nervously but still smiling. But his words were ignored.

"Is that a dragon?" Instead came a skeptical counter question. Sherlock went to the window to put his gift in the light.

"Yes. But it is just a head of one. I hope it looks a bit like a dragon." The blond boy knew that his father rarely forges jewelry because he just did not have time in the past for that. Nevertheless, he was still able to do that and that is why he helped him to make a medallion.

"Thank you. You did that really well." Sherlock wrapped the jewelry around his neck and then started running upstairs to present it to anyone.

"Wait! You do not necessarily have to wear this today." John called after him, but he probably was not heard anymore. Actually, he had expected more with something like that the prince hangs it in his room as a room decoration. Maybe he should have explained it before. After all, a noble boy certainly got nicer jewelry than such a lumpy piece of silver.

He sighed and thought that he should just be glad that his friend liked it. Thus, he turned on his heel to be able to help anywhere for the later celebrations in the yard. Of course, he did not forget to look for shady people. But until then, only friendly people came to meet him. Even if they were strangers, no one seemed to have any evil in mind today. The light can deceive, whispered the curly head in his head. Since he had to give this right. Someone can smile so well, behind the facade everyone can have a cruel secret.

* * *

"Were you always polite to the prince?" Molly already knew where the conversation was going.

"Of course, mother." She answered, hoping that the boy who has the day of honor will turn up soon. Otherwise, the woman next to her would never stop wanting to know every little thing she experienced today and yesterday with the prince. But she was relieved when the door to the dining room opened and she spotted dark curls.

"Forgive me for keeping you all waiting." Sherlock apologized immediately as he caught the Queen's gaze. He did not even care how late he got here but he still wanted to put back the book safe in his room. If he had brought John's present here, surely everybody wanted to see it and he wanted to avoid that with the literary work. Because as soon as some eyes see the cover of this he knew that it would travel out of his hands again. He did not blame his friend for not knowing what was in there. The blond boy probably picked it out because it looked interesting to him from the outside. Unfortunately, he would not be able to deal with it until the next few days.

The people around him were now only allowed to admire his jewel around his neck. The curly-haired boy had to admit that he had not believed his companion could forge something like that. Of course Sherlock could have done better here and there. But he also had to remember that John was still a child and therefore did not dominate the forging so well.

"So I want to make a toast to my son." The boy tried to avoid rolling his eyes and also wanted the time to pass as fast as possible. Because only in the afternoon they would all celebrate together. So upper and lower class together. Although he wanted to ask his mother that John was allowed on his special day up here to witness everything but he wanted to spare her the discussion. The feast was like every year quite normal and as always was served up what he wished. At least what the Empress and Mrs. Hudson allowed. If it was up to him, they would all eat only delicious sweets. He was sure that some people in the room would not mind the way they look. But if he would say something like that again then he would be very quickly in his room and then time is over to party.

Annoying was also that he saw no one suspect around. No one was new in this room, and he was sure none of those people would hurt him. Only then did he remember that the crime guard at the library got something in his food or drink. Now he had to wonder if these foods were also poisoned. He shook his head because he might already be dead. His mother and he knew exactly who worked here in the castle. New people always had to introduce themselves to the queen before they could live or work here. That was also true for the nobles. It was still a mystery to him how the man in the dark clothes could so easily walk in here.

For such thoughts, he had no time because he had to talk again with new guests and he tried to stay strong in order not to upset anyone. The last thing he wants is that his mother was disappointed with him and he could not celebrate with John anymore.

"Where did you get that necklace from?" Mrs. Hudson suddenly wanted to know and she is the first one to talk to him about it.

"It is a gift from John. He probably thought I would like it when he forged me a dragon pendant." While the prince in this conversation watched the other people gossiping in this room, his nanny had to smile.

"So you do not like the jewelry? Should I take it to your room for you? We could just say to your friend you do not wear it so you do not lose it." The woman was already putting her hand on his piece of jewelry but then Sherlock hastily backed away.

"No." He called louder than intended, and then he noticed the older lady's grin. His cheeks were instantly warming slightly and he was sure that they were taking on a different color. But he tried to ignore the whole thing.

"I mean, he put a little effort into it and I would like to reward that by wearing the necklace today." Mrs. Hudson nodded to him and she knew that the kid would not easily take the thing off for the next time. It was just uncomfortable to admit it for him because he always claims jewelery is not for him because it is annoying to the body and too heavy. He got every year some of this stuff again which is donated by people who did not know what a child wishes. She was sure if this continues, he can dress himself on his twentieth birthday with all this jewelry alone, without seeing a piece of skin. Even though she did not feel the need to grow older, she still wanted to see the curly head grow.

Sherlock distanced himself as quickly as possible from this embarrassment and walked over to his mother to ask if it was finally late enough to go to the yard. Luckily for him, she said yes, and he hurried downstairs as he was getting tired of hanging around here. The queen called something else to him but he did not listen because there was something more important. Maybe the intruder was already in the yard.

Once there, everything was searched immediately. Even if it was a bit more difficult as in the morning. Now there were more people here than before, but as he mingled with the crowd, he did not seem to notice as many as he hoped. The crowd was getting worse and he soon did not know where he should go to avoid all the people. He wondered if her castle was always that big and then he was jostled too.

"Watch out boy!" Someone scolded and then just went on. He was lying on the floor now, wrinkling his nose at the discourtesy. After all, he was a prince. What did this man allow himself to treat him like this? He would remember the face.

Suddenly someone grabbed his hand and he was pulled up. Now he looked up in wonderment.

"So this is how the nobles celebrate their festivals. They also throw themselves in the dirt for a day." Explained a blonde woman above him and he knew immediately who it was.

"You can not say that, Harriet!" Her little brother intervened before the prince himself could say anything.

"Are you alright?" Then he turned to the curly head to make sure that his clothes are still all right.

"Of course. Such a boorish guy just pushed me. Did not he know who I am? He also comes to our castle."

"I did not know who you were either and spanked you if John did not show up on the day you ravaged my room." But the disciple grinned a little spitefully.

"That is what happens when you leave your things lying around so carelessly. John did you know that your sister got letters from a.." But then his mouth was already held shut by the said woman.  
"You little .." But Harriet was interrupted when the younger blond boy freed his friend again.

"Please do not take offense. But she is right, too." Startled, the curly-haired boy looked at the other one and wondered what was right that came of that woman's mouth. He hoped it was not the thing with spanking his butt.

"I mean without your crown and without a royal coat nobody recognizes you." Now he noticed that this was really true. He did not have an emblem on his new clothes because the seamstresses had no time for it. His mother bought the fabric he was wearing just a few days ago. The crown, as always, was upstairs with Mrs. Hudson. The thing was just too annoying for him. It kept falling down because it was still too big.

"I forgive you again."

"Oh, how very noble of you." Harriet tried hard to say that without rolling her eyes. Sherlock noticed her behavior but he did not care because he had to endure this woman only today.

"Come on. We should go somewhere where there is not so much crowds. I do not really see much." After that, the blond boy turned back to the prince.

"Come on my shoulders so you can tell where we need to go." Silently, the curly head looked at her. The last time he did this he sat on the King's shoulders and that was already two years ago.

"Am I not too .." Even Harriet it suddenly seemed strange that the little boy was so shy now and thus she chatted carelessly in between.

"Too heavy? Nonsense! John is maybe, but you are light enough." Without her brother being able to stop her, she grabbed the curly head and lifted him up.

"Do not let him fall!" Said the younger blonde and was ready in case it should happen. However, Sherlock was astonished when he really sat on the woman's shoulders. He would not have believed that she has that much strength. Or maybe he should really eat more, as Mrs. Hudson always says.

This is exactly what he saw in the next moment. The nanny, however, did not look pleased. Maybe he should have really thought about it before just running into the yard without her. So he told the person carrying him to march in that direction. For safety, John also held his sister's hand. Granted he knew his way around here, but he did not see so many people in this courtyard. Finally arrived at the courtyard door they were also already received loud.

"There you are! Even if it is your day of honor, you could not just walk somewhere as it suits you. And what are you doing up there? I hope you did not order that." But Harriet interrupted the older woman quickly before she could talk in rage.

"Calm down. He was certainly just curious and because he could not see anything, I just put him up here." With that, the curly head was allowed to stand on his own feet again. For a while he found this a pity, because that is how he had people in his eye up there. But with so many people and then on the move, it was impossible to check each one. Sherlock had to admit that he could not supervise everything here today. Still, of course, he would not be less careful.

However, the nanny briefly exchanged glances between John and the strange woman. Then she remembered that the boy was talking about a sister.

"Here you are hiding. The queen wants her to come to the podium immediately." Because Mrs. Hudson did not show up with the prince right away, they had sent an errand boy.

"We can talk later." This time around, the curly head was grabbed by the wrist and slid through the crowd.

"But I .." He still wanted to grab John to bring him along but his nanny is just too fast and she did not really listen because it was so loud around her. Sherlock, on the other hand, would have been happy if the other did not have to leave his side. Just because his mother could not make the announcement without him.

"Why are you looking like that again?" Mrs. Hudson patted dust from his robes as he put on his crown. Then he got annoyed to his mother on the pedestal. This had already begun with the speech. Of course, this had to take a very long time and he thought his face was already hurt by the smile. When he finally heard a cheering of the people, he finally came out of the world of thoughts to now enjoy the real celebration.

"Yet you could have announced this as well." He heard Aunt Kamille say to his mother as they both descended from the pedestal.

"I said no! It is his birthday." The queen replied a little louder and Sherlock wondered what it was about.

"Let us go find John." Molly suddenly jumped out of nowhere in his face and he took a step back, a little scared. At the volume in the yard everyone could sneak up on him. He just nodded and the two ran.

"But you both promise me to be careful." Mrs. Hudson was already waiting down the stairs to stop the two.

"We promise." With that the older woman cleared the way and she knew that by tonight something would happen again. She just hoped it would not be that bad. After all, they were all still children. Since that makes no difference with the title of nobility.

Molly, on the other hand, knew exactly what the Duchess had been talking to the Empress before. She wondered if she should talk to the prince about it. Finally, he had a right to know what his aunt intends to do with him. But it also occurred to her that maybe she would ruin everything and later she had to marry someone who did not like her at all. Margaret once said that her father can not always take care of her. Actually, it made her sad to think about what she meant by that.

"Lady Molly?" Startled, she looked up as John suddenly addressed her. She also wondered how they had both arrived so quickly by the boy. Finally she just ran after the prince. Maybe he was standing nearby too.

"Do you not feel well?" The blonde inquired further and his companion only snorted. The girl then decided not to tell the prince about the idea of his aunt. The queen was right. It is his special day.

"No. It is all good John. I am just not used to the hustle and bustle." At that moment Harriet came back to the three children. Standing around made her throat dry and so she got some refreshment.

"Well John? Have you already found a girlfriend?" She said amused and Sherlock pushed between his friend and the girl. So that the two do not stand so close to each other.

"This is Lady Molly and try to be a little polite, Harriet." Scolded the little blonde one and was a little upset because his sister put him in this embarrassing situation. The curly-haired head indicated the red cheeks of his comrade but completely wrong.

"Anyway. Come on, eat some candied fruits." Without further thought, the prince dragged his friend away from the ladies to the booth where there was something sweet.

"Somebody is jealous." Molly heard that from the blonde woman before she ran after the boys. If she loses the two first, she only had the opportunity to go back to the castle. She really did not feel like it. She was surprised that Margaret still did not show up at her side but maybe she should not think too much about it.

"Here!" She was already served something sweet and she smiled gratefully at the blond boy.

"What is the prince looking for all the time?" She whispered to him when she was sure the curly-haired one was busy.

"Oh, did you notice that? He still hopes his brother will show up." John lied, because he could not say that his friend was looking for an assassin or something.

"The poor boy. But now that I think about it, it is strange."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Prince Mycroft has certainly been hurt before, but he is not a reckless person."

"Have you ever seen him in a fight?"

"Of course. Once a year, games take place at castle Coswig. My mother said that it is boring but I am glad that we travel there every year with my father. Anyway, Prince Mycroft would be particularly careful if he knows that a trip is coming soon."

"Either you want to suggest that my brother lies in his letters or.." Once again, the curly head jumped between the other two children to talk to them.

"That is not what she wanted to say." Said the older one in the round to the prince and tried with head movements to tell the girl that she should agree. She just nodded because she did not like the cold look of the smaller one. She did not even know what she had just done wrong.

"Or what? Surely you wanted to talk further." The blond boy turned his attention back to the prince. He too did not understand why he was so hostile to Lady Molly.

"Or someone did not want him to come here." The other two looked at Sherlock in shock. But that did not last long when suddenly someone grabbed the curly head by the shoulder and turned to him.

"What do you do for a face? It is your birthday, so celebrate it happy."

"Greg? What are you doing here?" The older boy looked at him a little offended. But Sherlock was studying something else.

"Well, I wanted to congratulate you on your birthday." John greeted the other boy as well.

"That is really nice of you to visit the prince. How is his brother?" Lestrade looked fleetingly aside. Since the birthday child took the initiative.

"Where did you get that cut on your cheek? Were you like Mycroft involved in a fight?" The bigger one saw that there was no way out, and he had come here to clarify everything about the injury to the older prince.

"We should go inside. I would also like to talk to your mother right away if it is possible." The conversation lasted for some time and it shook the queen that one really wanted to hurt one of her boys. Unfortunately, Greg also had to announce that it happened at night and lured the prince into an ambush. Actually, the attack was probably for him but his friend protected him and thus his leg was seriously injured.

"My father did not want me to ride anywhere but I think you have a right to know." Violett sighed to this because she did not like the boy's defiance of Lord Lestrade's instructions. Nevertheless, she was glad that she now knew the whole truth about the incident.

"Prince Sherlock, you do not have to wait much longer for your brother to come here. He does his best to be on his way to recovery." The person in question nodded, but he still had so many questions. Actually, his mother would have wanted to exclude him from this conversation but Greg insisted on having him with him. That is why Sherlock liked his brother friend too. In his eyes he is never the little annoying child.

"Now we should go back to the yard to celebrate. Everything else we discuss tomorrow." The ruler insisted that Lestrade remained with them. Not only because of the celebrations but also because of his safety. If someone really wanted to hurt the boy, she would not let him go without proper escort.

The younger prince, on the other hand, had too much in his head to enjoy the rest of the day. Of course he pretended to have some fun here and there, but it was not that easy.

"The musicians are playing really well today. The birthday boy should look for someone to dance with so that the other guests do not just adore each other and know that it is allowed."

"Kamille, I do not think.." But the queen was not so quick to stop her sister from pushing the curly head in the direction of Molly.

"You are getting old enough and I know that you can dance." What the Duchess did not expect was that her nephew would dance, but he did not choose the girl as a partner. Violett put her hand over her mouth so nobody would see her mischievous smile. While there were other people moving to the music, John was embarrassed. Because he absolutely did not master that. The prince has been doing it ever since he was on his feet.

"Just do it like me." The younger boy meant to his friend and with time it worked. For the adults it was no matter because the two were still children. Molly was happy she was not there because dancing was not her favorite pastime either. Although she already had lessons, she just did not like it. But that was not so important because even here and there she enjoyed being part of the celebration. Her nanny later reappeared, but she talked unintelligibly and also laughed strangely. Molly thought Margaret was really funny for the first time. She could not know that Mrs. Hudson shared a few cups of wine with her for the occasion. It turned out that Sherlock's nanny was clearly more tolerant to that.

Although Duchess Kamille continued to try to bring the children together but pouted a little because of it. Violett did not care as long as the birthday boy is happy. She wished again for some moments that William could see his son like that, but she refrained from crying.

But Lestrade did not dance too long because he stumbled over the foot of a young maid. He apologized, of course, but when the lady found out who he was, she strolled after him all evening. Greg also did not complain that he got so much affection from a pretty woman.

John wanted to keep looking for suspects, but if so many people are in a good mood then it was more and more difficult over time. He later lost sight of his companion but thought that he was already tired and went to bed. After all, he was still younger than he was. He himself was brought to his room by his father when he was already half asleep at the table with a piece of cake.

Thus, the whole night was celebrated balanced until each one was tired enough to finally go to sleep. For some, this was done on the spot.

Sherlock was the only one who slipped away when no one noticed. Because he had for such follies not long time if there was clearly evidence that in this country something was wrong. Unfortunately, his body was too exhausted at some point and so he hid his records even before he went to his room to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

So that's it, John thought with mixed feelings as he spun around in this strange bed. Actually he should sleep but with all that happened in the last days he could not do it all. At least he rested his body. Still, it was perhaps a mistake to agree with the prince's idea so easily. But it is too late for any objections or anxiety. Because now he is at this castle where knights are trained and he was in one of the sleeping chambers he had to share with other boys.

Luckily he is not the only one who was pretty nervous to come here. He also did not know what he had thought to be the only one of his age here. Still, he did not know exactly how he should talk to the others without giving out of himself too much. After all, he had to pretend to be noble and should he not also know something about his background?

At least Lord Lestrade was so nice to accompany him on the journey here. What he did not have to do because so many knights from home came along to bring him safely here. In addition, his friend told him that Lestrade is likely to be threatened. So he did not really want the older one to accompany him, but at his age they do not pay much attention to him.

Well he also could, as soon as he was able to write a letter at home, report that Prince Mycroft is not so badly injured. The doctors had not banned him to travel, it was him alone that wished for it. It may be true that he is seriously injured but this is the first time. Lestrade had still polite paraphrased that the older Holmes is a little whiny. Of course he had also told the Queen on Hatten Hall but the blonde boy wondered that the younger prince knew nothing about it.

As soon as he arrived at the castle Coswig his companion was practically wrested from him. Probably he was allowed to listen to a lecture because he was riding away on his own. But then John did not stay long alone on the spot because he was led by a student around who had been here a few years longer. He was a little listless in his job but he did not show any signs and thought his part while trying to memorize as much as possible. When he is shown the room in which he must sleep from now on, other boys were staring at him.

The other older one quickly said goodbye and simply pushed him into the room. At first he was a little bit shy but after a short conversation he realized that his roommates were not much different from him. But there was not much time to get to know each other and so he just put his things on the empty bed in the room. Because another older boy came in again and ordered him to come along. With the severity in his voice, he did not try to think of doing anything wrong. Even the others here winced at the sound. But he bravely adhered to what he had learned from the curly head at home. So in this case never hang your head and meet the people with self-confident look. No matter if you were scared or not, you were not allowed to show weakness to your counterparts.

Thus, he walked behind with his head held high and always replied clearly when he was asked something. No one wanted to scold him or something like that. He was only ordered to Prince Mycroft. John could not help but think somehow this was not as friendly as on Hatten Hall. Or did his memory play a trick on him?

Anyway, the older boy seemed a bit cold to him when talking. Also, he found it was mean that his counterpart told him he had forced Sherlock to send him here. With all the punishments that he can expect, he still gave the prince repeated remarks. He explained to him exactly how and when the brother came to him with it and that everyone else already knew about it. Even though the other did not seem to believe him, he nodded and then sent him away.

On the return to his room, the blond boy wondered what had gone into the prince. Yes, the younger Holmes was not exactly the most sociable kid, but he would not take advantage of their friendship by blackmailing him to get things done. At the castle what became his new home, he had experienced only good things. Since that he would never be so mean and do something to harm the royal family somehow. Maybe Prince Mycroft is acting this way just because somebody was really after him. Of course you had to be suspicious. That would also explain why he needed excuses not to ride home. After all, he might be attacked on the way in the forest.

John turned again in bed. He should forget all that for now. He could do nothing because he did not know who or why the attack took place. He should also focus on not losing the connection here. The blonde boy definitely wanted to avoid disappointing his friend at home. So he finally closed his eyes and tried to dream of success.

* * *

At another castle, a boy woke up sweaty at the time. He looked around quickly, but there was nobody there. Sherlock breathed in and out for a moment to calm down. Everything about him was calm and when he got up he realized that his cheeks were wet. Hurriedly he wiped them dry. If someone meets him now then they should not see him with a tear-stained face. The medallion that had been lying next to his bed since his birthday, of course, he put on again. He was aware that this thing did not provide real protection against evil, but he felt better when he had it with him. His mother thought it was pretty, as she said, but she asked him it not to wear during his sleep. She was probably afraid he was strangling himself or something like that. At least that is what his nanny said.

When he put on his shoes and a robe that was a little too big for him, he slipped out into the hallway. The annoying garment dragged a little on the ground but it is really a bit cold tonight and he really wanted to avoid it to get sick again soon.

He hung his head as he walked down the stairs in the dark. On the one hand, it was useless to go down, because no one would be waiting for him at his destination this time. John had been away for a day and was beginning to wonder if it was not a mistake. What if they do not treat his friend well? Or if someone already found out that he was no noble and they punish him for his actions? The worst thing would be for him if he meets other friends there and forgets him.

Sherlock shook his head over so much nonsense. Yes, the blond boy seemed helpless and ignorant when he arrived here. Nevertheless, he was a bit like himself. Inquisitive and willing to learn. Thus, the prince trusted the guy that he can do what he wanted. But as for the forgetting, he could only be sure if a letter would never arrive here. He hoped his brother would hurry up with the cure and take the path here.

Still, he was alone again. When he opened his friend's room with the borrowed key, it just was not the same thing. Still, he closed the door behind him and lay down in the other's bed. He removed the loop from his neck, but held the dragon's head firmly in his hands.

Somehow he was glad that after his birthday peace had returned here but now there was too much of it again. Starting tomorrow, boredom would return to the castle, he noted before he covered himself and closed his eyes.

The next morning he barely managed to talk himself out as he ran up the stairs and met Mrs. Hudson. But she did not show that she knew where the prince was. She would continue to let him go because he was still a child after all. Maybe he would feel so much better with it now that the blond boy is gone for a while. She, too, missed the other boy and she did not think it was fair that she found out about it so late. But she was still the prince's nanny and even if she liked John, he did not have to tell her everything.

When the curly-haired head had finished his breakfast and set out for his first lesson, she also thought about whether a knight training of this kind is really the right one. The king had only spoken well of it but his time spent there is already more than a few years back. It could have changed so much and the older prince is not exactly a person who admitted that he does not like something. The boy goes through it because his father wanted it that way. The nanny already knew that the first-born son of the royal family will have a conversation with his mother about the whole thing. At the latest when the blond boy arrives at this castle, Prince Mycroft will want explanations.

"Mrs. Hudson? Do you not feel well?" It was the Empress herself who stood behind her with a maid and pulled her out of the thoughts.

"No, I am fine. But are you sure that the prince should continue his lessons today?"

"I appreciate your concern but Sherlock must be distracted now. He is otherwise too worried about how his friend is doing. It is tough, but he will finally have to be patient. Even when Mycroft is out there too, it takes a while for the first letter from him to arrive here." The nanny agreed with a nod and then said she would continue to take care of her duties.

Violett sighed softly and started to do her work of the day. Of course, she knew that maybe it was too much for her youngest to let him back on the horse. But he could not escape forever from it. As a six-year-old he only wanted to learn it when his father taught him. The two were already sitting on a animal a few times but William did not have the time to practice riding with his son every day. Unfortunately he died but her son never sat down on a horse again. He did not even mention that he wanted to try again.

She already knew that he would resist, but never to try again is not a solution. A horse is a fast means of transportation of their time.

Later, when she signed some permits concerning her country, she came up with an idea. In front of her was a paper on the stand that west of here a horse breeder has entered her country. Apparently there was trouble at the previous place of residence. In any case, the man asks that he and his family and the animals can open a new horse breeding farm in their country.

Normally no one needs her permission but some counselors said that with more than fifty animals it is better to know that they are under good control. She herself could not travel there to check everything. She still thought it was necessary. Nevertheless, she allowed two people among their advisers who thought it was important to travel there. Her plan now is to send her son and nanny along. She would explain Sherlock that he should look as a prince there if everything is all right. Of course, her eight-year-old was sometimes more attentive than one of her counselors, but that is just an excuse. Mrs. Hudson then had the task to inspire the curly hair more for these animals. Maybe then Sherlock would lose the fear of going up again. She would most like to see her son come back from traveling with his own horse, but she should not expect too much from it.

It irritated her a little that her son was so easy at his riding lesson in the afternoon. Maybe she had convinced herself that her son was afraid of the animals. But as soon as the boy sat on one, she know she did not invented that. Because his skin suddenly became pale and he clung to the saddle so hard that one might think the horse under him would run for his life but that did not do it. It was quiet in front of the riding instructor, who still had the reins in his hand.

"Maybe we should stop it for a while again." The ruler suggested, because after all, she did not really want to force him to do that. At first she thought that it would be alright when he only sits on top but now she knew that it was probably the wrong decision.

"No." Cried the prince, holding his hand to his chest. Of course, he hid the silver dragon's head under the cloth of his robe. Even if others might not appreciate the jewel, it did not matter to him because it is his gift. John had certainly thought of something when he made it. The blond boy would certainly encourage him to continue riding, but because he was not there now, he tried to draw some courage from the talisman.

"I mean, I will get used to the altitude."

"Are you really sure? You do not have to force yourself." The queen did not want him to take too much and then perhaps something else happened because he sat unconcentrated on the animal.

"Yes mother. When Mycroft was that age, he could do it perfectly." Violett did not mention how often his brother fell off until he mastered it.

"Alright. But if it gets too much for you, you will let me know immediately." The curly head nodded to her and then she walked back in again because unfortunately someone was just interrupting her to whisper that she had to succumb to a lot. That is how it was when you were alone in controlling a country. She did not have much free time for her son or herself. But she would bite her through as much as she could.

Sherlock, on the other hand, thought it was a shame that his mother could not watch him anymore, but maybe it was better that way. Then she did not saw it if he should fall down.

Luckily, that did not happen this afternoon. Yes, the horse was kept on a leash for a while so he got a feel for it, but then he rode almost alone through their yard. Of course not fast, but Mrs. Hudson praised him at the end and he was also a little proud of himself.

The idea to travel he found really fantastic. He did not show it so openly but that was finally going to be adventurous. Until now, he had rarely left the castle when one ignores his actions on his own.

It is also clear to him that his mother wanted him to spend more time with horses than investigate everything. But he acted as if it would happen to her will not to spoil the joy.  
If the weather continues to be so mild and sunny, they should start in three days. He could not wait, but he still wrote down what happened here. So he could at least write something to John if nothing came from the older boy. His nanny often repeated that he should be patient after all, John had just gone for a few days.

When he left in the morning with the packed carriage, the prince counted that it had already been six days when he did not hear from his friend. He could not help but wonder again if this time was enough to forget him. Nevertheless, he refused to let the dragon just left here. So he wore it again that day under his robe.

"Mother! I will be back!" Complained the boy when the queen just could not let go of him. She was the one who only noticed in her bed last night that her second-born has never been alone somewhere. She would really liked to went along and postponed the trip. But she also knew that her son had to experience something for himself. She also sent Mrs. Hudson and a few bodyguards with him. Although no more raids have been reported for a long time, she felt better like this.

Even when the carriage had long since disappeared from the view, Violett was still standing at one of the upper windows staring into the distance. So she was all alone in this castle. Maybe she should not have let her sister go yet. But then she thought again of her idea and how nice it would be if Sherlock then later leads their yard. Of course, if her son agrees at the right age, she would be happy with her, but until then she did not want to persuade him to do so. Whether duty or not, happiness comes first for her.

For a while she enjoyed the beautiful view of the landscape before returning to her duties.

* * *

"Do you not think it is a little over the top?" Lestrade already knew the older prince a while and he respected him, but what he did is not fair in his eyes.

"He came here by himself and he is free to go again." No matter how many times the prince heard the story of the blond boy, who is allegedly his brother's friend, he did not want to believe that Sherlock did not want to come here. The younger one respected their deceased father just as much as he did. He also knew how much it would have meant to the king if his youngest son came here and completed his education as well as his older brother.

"What if he will not go?" The other boy did not understand what was so bad about John coming here. He himself always thought it unfair that normal people were not allowed to learn at this place.

If more boys are trained then more men would be available when it should come the time to fight between countries. Maybe that was one of the things he could do when he took over everything from his father. He shook his head because he did not want to think about it again. It is enough for him even if he had to do it at home. Greg believed that his parents were already planning everything that would happen when he finished his education.

"Even though he may still be young, he will not be a fool anyway and know what is better for him." Mycroft turned away from his comrade so it is clear that was his last word. The other did not say anything further and left the room angrily to look again for the blond boy. This should be tormented as long as with heavy tasks until he gave up and left the castle again. Lestrade does not participate in such a thing and so he told John at a suitable moment everything. He also told him what he would always expect the next day and he personally trained with him when Mycroft was not looking.

The older prince was able to travel and perform again. He hobbled a bit but he tried that as good as possible to refrain. Of course, he could not spend all day dealing with the blonde because he still wanted to know who attacked him and his comrades that night.

That was the only reason why he did not return to castle Hatten Hall. But it is also not easy to pick one out of about seventy boys who can handle the short sword perfectly. After all, this person could pretend he was not talented in the practice bouts. But who dared to attack a prince that easily?

As for Sherlock's friend, he only gave this one or two days until it collapsed and disappeared.

The blond boy did not go down that easy too. When he had to do all these extra tasks, he realized that something was wrong. He was so exhausted in the evening that there was not even a little time to talk to his new comrades. On the first day he could not sleep and now it was self-acting as soon as he was in his bed.

Even as he learned that Prince Mycroft was behind all this stuff, he did not know how he should fight back but the older one probably thought that he never had to do hard work in his life. John was used to be far worse off than carry swords and things for the others on his back or looking every day to see if the weapons are still presentable.

However, Lestrade was sure that despite his stubbornness, the boy would not be able to last much longer. After all, he is four years younger. He wondered what moved the boy to go on like that. The worst thing he could get when giving up was blisters on his foot, because he then had to run to the nearby village to find a job there until someone left for Hatten Hall Castle. Alone he would not make the way back yet. Admit he really liked him and he was the friend of Prince Sherlock. But did not the boy see that there were limits for him as well? After all, Greg could not keep trying to help to improve behind the older prince's back forever.

"Was that all?" Inquired John again with Lestrade trained the sword fight. Of course he did not do that during the day. Normally you do not get real weapons in the first year. But since the older one expects his apprentice to leave here soon, he thinks he should at least know a few things about defense. He even gave him one of his old swords for it. It was not so long and was the small but good in the hand. He did not want to be paid for that, but John insisted and almost gave him the exact number of gold tallers. The younger meant that he would get the rest later. For Lestrade it was not that important.

"Yes that is it for today. Best go to bed right now." The blonde boy nodded and stepped out of the training room. He would never have dared to lead a sword in the short time but the other said yes it is not common. He could not help but wonder if Lord Lestrade thought he would not be able to do it and help him where he could. He had not imagined the whole thing like that. At least he could talk to his roommates a bit tomorrow while they practiced all defensive positions with the body.

Mike was one of these, and honestly he had imagined nobles to be more conceited. Like some people at his home. Such guys were also here but fortunately not in the room where he slept.

Anyway, Mike Stamford is the only one because he called by his first name. Every one was allowed to call him John, but he was only called by Watson among the older boys and teachers.

The other two boys in their room were Hiawatha Cameroon and Bottomlay Durward. The two wanted to be addressed only with their surnames. The blond did not care as long as they tolerated each other when they all had to share the same room. But he did not worry about that right now. He pondered much more about how long he would endure until he really gives up. His comrades have already noticed that he constantly had to do additional things. They advised him to report it, but that would not help.

Just before he turned into the corridor where the sleeping chamber was, he made a decision. He would now go to Prince Mycroft and talk to him once. But after a few steps he turned around again and wondered what had gone into him. But if he does nothing of his own, nothing will change. Finally, the curly-haired boy on Hatten Hall would do the same and courageously oppose the people. So he ran back the way. But Sherlock is a prince, and this certainly will not be hanged if he wants to tell others the opinion at night, he thought trembling and wanted to return to his bedroom again.

But suddenly he heard strange noises. He did not hear these from a gym but they came rather from the room where the prince likes to spend the day. He still had the sword with him. So he ran to the room as fast as he could. Through the light he could see that the door was ajar and he crept up so they would not hear him coming. Carefully, he peered in and did not believe what he saw. Prince Mycroft was chased by a wild animal in the room.

Now he got even more scared than he had before. The beast was clearly a wolf, but John had never seen such a large specimen in his life. He had to ignore all the questions in his head and try to help the other one. For some reason, this moved more and more sluggish. So he could only do one thing and he hurriedly yanked open the door to scream. He screamed so loudly to draw the attention of the animal and hoped that other people would wake up here too. When the Wolf fixed his eyes on him, he believed that this idea was the worst he ever had.

Snarling, the furry something moved slowly towards John and this tried quickly to consider an escape route. As if struck by lightning, the cellar came to mind. There were not only old things but also the pantries.

The beast apparently did not want to give him time, because it abruptly jumped and he knew he had to start running too. So he hurried back the corridor and prayed inwardly that his legs would not give in now.

"What is going on here? Can one not even be in peace..Ahh!" But the person who just opened the door had closed it as fast as it saw the wolf approaching. On the one hand, John was glad that this animal was only interested in him but on the other hand he cursed too. He is just a ten-year-old boy who has not experienced anything big in his life and now he gets eaten by a huge beast.

Then came the first staircase and even if they were forbidden to slide down the railing. It was about his life and that of others, because of that he did not care about the rules of the castle. He glanced back to see how far his pursuer was, only to find that this managed all the stairs with a jump. The blonde boy was sure if he survived this then he will never again enter a forest. It is been two years since John had seen a wolf while picking up wood and thought at the time that it had been a full-grown animal. This is behind him is what comes out when these beings really grow up.

You first knew how big a castle is when you are rushed through the corridors, he thought to himself while remembering why he was the only one so mercilessly persecuted.

Earlier, he did not have that much time for dinner and so he put a piece of the delicious ham in his pants. That should now be his fatality. He had not even bitten off a piece.  
But finally he saw the last staircase to the cellar and of course that had no railing. The cattle had already caught up and if he stumbles now he was wolf food. But the stairs was his least problem because when he finally arrived at the door of the pantry, this was closed to his grief.

"No!" He shouted, shaking the handle as hard as he could, but it did not give in. The animal behind him was only briefly irritated because it had collapsed against an old armor when jumping down these stairs.

John only had one last chance. He took the sword and squeezed it between the wood and the wall to break it open. In fact, it gave in and as fast as he could he ran in just to hold onto the wall in the back with one arm. However, the wolf only got something better in the nose that was in the chamber. Joyfully, he rushed to the sausage and everything that was stored here while John run back out hurriedly and locked the door.

He should maybe put something else in front of it, but the only thing he could still do was to slide down on it relieved. His breath was so heavy that his throat was burning and then he only vaguely recognized how shadows approached him. Although the blond boy knew he had to defend himself further if he was attacked again but his body had enough and he fainted exhausted.

"Let me through!" Cried the lord of the castle as he personally walked down from his room to see what had happened. Finally, the whole castle was awakened by the cry of the blonde.

"What happened here?" He wanted to know angrily while a teacher picked John up and some of the older students pushed heavy boxes in front of the pantry. You could clearly hear through the door that something non-human was eating the food.

"There will be some one who stays down here tonight to guard this room!" Sir Coswig announced and then ordered to bring the unconscious boy to bed. As soon as he is awake a doctor should look after him. Then the curious students would also be sent back to their rooms. The instructors and teachers were still puzzling how all this could happen but they also had to wait until the little boy wakes up to get answers.

Lestrade was the only one who thought of tracing the trail of the beast. Although you had to look closely here and there but there were slight scratch marks to recognize. He even found a broken vase. The shards were right in front of the stairs leading to the rooms of the higher ones. Only now did he realize that he had not yet seen Prince Mycroft.

Hastily he sprinted up the stairs to look for his comrade. His door was already wide open and horrified he noticed the deep notches on it that probably came from the claws of the beast. What slowed him down was that this wood was not damaged from the outside but from the inside. That meant that the wolf or whatever it could be, was in the room.

Then he clenched his fists and hurried through the door. There he found a group standing around something lying on the ground. He swallowed and counted on the worst as he approached the other boys who had not noticed him yet.

"Get away!" If his father had ever heard his voice like this, he would hint that he was soft. Nevertheless, he found it difficult to keep calm when he found his friend motionless on the ground. He still had a bleeding wound on the healthy leg, but it was not so deep that he would had to die.

Trembling slightly, Greg tried to pull himself together again because his comrade had no other injury than this. The lying one stared like a dead into the void, but such persons do not breathe anymore. He held the back of his hand in front of the open mouth and air was really getting in and out.

"He is still alive! Get a doctor." Greg announces with delight and went about to bandage the bleeding leg with a sheet. The called gentleman came quickly and could only say that the prince was apparently poisoned. Thus, it was decided that blood should be released from the boy so that the poison comes out of the body. That is why Sir Coswig was awakened from sleep again so that he could decide what to do exactly. He did not want a prince to die on his castle and so he agreed with what the doctor said. It was already a bit too much on him with the beast and now he had a poisoned boy here who he did not know if this would survive the night. If this news goes around in the country, his castle will be empty in a few years. In addition, he knew how chatty and rich in imagination some people were. There the whole thing would be written worse and bigger than it actually happened.

He let his wife bring him his best soothing drink when he finally retired to his rooms. Normally strong intoxicating liquids were strictly forbidden here but sometimes he would not be able to handle all that without them. All saw only the bringing fame and the honor of being allowed to run such a knight's school. That this is also hard work was not being noticed by outsiders. How so, because every leader gets taught by the older generation to protect the face of the education and the own too.

* * *

 

The next thing John realized was that he was in a bed. So what served him for the night's sleep here as long as he is allowed to complete the training. At first he thought calmly that this black beast was just a nightmare, but when he opened his eyes and people were staring at him expectantly, he realized that this was not the case.

"How are you feeling?" Wanted to know an elderly and gray man who looked at him appraising. He wanted to get up quickly so as not to appear so lazy in front of the men, but his body did not do that.

"Slowly boy." Said the gray-haired, who seems to be a doctor. So the blonde was decisively pressed back into bed.

"Here. Take some water to you and then try to speak.” John did so and he noticed how well the cool wet did his throat. Because this hurt pretty much from the overload. But that was only temporary and that was a small sacrifice, in contrast to being allowed to keep his life. Suddenly he remembered why he was running from a wolf.

"What about... Prince Mycroft?" He croaked because this was not present in the room.

"Do not worry. He is alive thanks to you. But please tell us now your part of the story." Thus, the youngest in the room began to tell what he had seen and heard. He hoped that it would not hurt everything all day to get up. Because he urgently needed to see the older prince. Although this has been anything but nice to him in recent times, he is still a member of the royal family, and as a knight-to-be, his job was to protect them. Besides, he did not want his friend to have to lose two people in one year. It was enough that the king was no longer among them.

He did not know much about the first attack because he was still at Hatten Hall at that moment, but in the process he could clearly say that someone was after Prince Mycroft. The other people certainly thought the same thing, but no one talked about it. After all, unfortunately, he was still a ten-year-old boy, and at that age he received even less attention here than at home when it came to serious issues. Although his shoulder was petted nice after he gave all the information out because he ran so bravely in front of the animal. He asked himself if this does not is false, because who is really courageous and brave does not flee from the danger.

But it does not help anything. John had to obey the doctor and spend a while in his bed. Later, his comrades were let in again, but they were not the only ones. He believed that everyone who lived here in the castle was visiting him to hear his story. Sir Coswig himself had warned him against telling the truth. He still thought this could not stop him from sharing it with others. Besides, it would be better as if someone spreads their own rumors about it.

When John finally had time to breathe and get up, he took advantage of this opportunity immediately. Even though his body still hurt in some places, he just needed to know how the older prince was. As fast as it was possible for him, he sneaked through the corridors, which he already knew very well from the extra work. Of course, the stairs were now guarded to the upper sleeping quarters. He wondered where the guards were yesterday.

"This is prohibited without permission." He was quickly pushed away from the stairs again.

"I just want to talk briefly with Prince Mycroft."

"As I said without direct instruction from this or a signed permission .."

"It is all right. Let him through." Lestrade helped him, who suddenly stood at the other end of the staircase as if from nowhere.

"What is really about Prince Mycroft?" The blonde boy finally asked when he walked with Greg to the room of the attacked one.

"Except for a few scratches and the shock, he is fine. Wait, I will announce you." With that, the older boy disappeared into the room and John waited outside for a moment.

"You can come in." Said done. The prince sat in a chair and pierced him with his gaze. He did not ask for a thank you or something but now he felt like he had done something wrong here.

"Sit down." The tall boy ordered sharply and he immediately followed.

"So that the first thing is clear, I forbid you to write about the incident." At first the little one wanted to ask how that was meant, but then he thought that his counterpart probably meant a letter.

"I think your family should know about it."

"At your age you still have no idea what is right and wrong." John really wanted to talk with him about that now, but he distracted himself with a question.

"Why did you not resist when the animal attacked you?" His opponent did understand that in the wrong way because his eyes darkened. But Greg stepped in to not make the prince upset.

"He something got mixed in his drink. Or something else. A poison to slow down that luckily did not work that fast." That explained to John why the older one moved so strangely away last night. But he did not have much time left to think about this matter.

"Do not get me wrong, John. I am very grateful for your help, but I still think you do not belong here. From now on, I allow you to follow the daily routine as well as anyone else, but I will still keep an eye on you. It should all be clarified now." The younger one noticed only when Lestrade tapped him by the shoulder that this was an invitation to go out. Thus, John bit his lip to prevent something from breaking out of him. He was angry that Prince Mycroft did not like him for something he had not done.

As he strolled down the stairs, he thought of his friend back home. Did he get into trouble with his brother because of this? The blonde boy did not want to cause a quarrel between the brothers. Although the royal family was rich in labor and gold, Prince Sherlock owned only his mother and brother.

He will write a letter to his companion, leaving out what happened, but he writes hints. He sighed as he realized that someone else was going to read it for safety before it fell into the hands of the curly-haired boy. The situation is really difficult. On the one hand, it was his duty to tell Prince Sherlock about all this. But on the other hand, that would certainly drive a wedge between the brothers. John decided to sleep for one night on it. When his body is fully fit again, he will surely come up with a solution to his problem.


	14. Chapter 14

Nervously Violett went back and forth in her lounge. Her second son just turned eight years. What had she thought of sending him alone to this horse farm?

"Maybe the prince likes it so much that he decided to stay longer." The queen knew that the maid was just trying to appease her, because if she gets too upset she can only look at her room for the next few days. She wanted to calm down but the thought that Sherlock might have been attacked by robbers in the forest almost drove her crazy. Of course, there has not been a recent lapse, but perhaps the counselors are keeping it from them because she is a slender woman. With these guys she was not so sure if she could hear the truth all the time but she could not be paranoid either.

Until noon, she tried to distract herself with all sorts of things and just hoped that a messenger would not bring bad news. Another equally unpleasant thing was that she unfortunately was right with the applicants for the place as new king. At the moment there were only a handful of men who were supposed to be good enough for the job. Still she could refuse all because she was a grieving woman. So that worked mostly only a year until the candidates lose patience.

She saw a few years ago how Lady Abrey was doing it. Although she thought about it, this woman did not even play the mourning widow for half a year. She doubts that lady was even sad as the husband died but that is not her affair. Nobody is perfect and has bad habits that others do not understand. But other than that, Lady Abrey was a very nice and talkative woman.

Nevertheless, she probably will not get around to having to think about a new marriage. To crown Mycroft in the next time to the king would be a solution but in her view pointless. Even if he turns eighteen, he would still be too young for the job. Men have to experience something in the world and make their own experiences to become rulers. It simply was not enough to memorize the rulebook. You also need to know people and especially patience.

"I need some fresh air." Violett announced as she stayed in Williams' study for as long as she could. Some matters really caused her a headache and she wondered why people can not take care of trivial things themselves. After all, she does not let anyone knock their heads off just because someone wants to enlarge their house. As long as it happens that families have more space, she did not really care. But these people thought differently and made additional writing that she could now sign all herself. William sometimes had his counselors do it, but the queen preferred to do it herself. When her youngest son was attacked in her castle, she began to distrust her subjects. Of course, she did not let anyone notice that. Still, the guy who was down in the library must have owned one, or worse, several accomplices. Alone, he would never have made it in here unnoticed. But anyone who works and lives here to interrogate would be unreasonable.

Finally she heard how the gate to the castle was opened. Thus, she left everything and lie there to hurry down into the yard. The maid told her on the way down again and again, that it is not necessary that she runs but Violett but ignored that. When she arrived a little out of breath in the yard, there was a prince but not the one she would have expected.

"Mother, you should not overexert yourself like this." Mycroft greeted the queen a little sternly.

"I am fine, but let me take a look at you. How did you feel? Your brother and me were so worried. How was the journey from there? Have you even been allowed to take a break? Why do you need a walking stick? You look so pale. How long will you be able to stay? Do you want.."

"Calm down, mother. I will explain everything to you but please with food. If that is possible?"

"But of course." And already instructed the ruler of an errand boy in the kitchen to let them know that they should prepare something fast. At the table, the prince then explained everything his mother wanted to know. Of course, he packaged the truth a little nicer not to worry her.

"But where is Sherlock? Why does not he appear here and greet his brother? There are some things I want to discuss with him." Even Violett did not miss the angry undertone in her son's voice.

"Sherlock is on his first journey. But I know what you want to talk to your brother about." Her opposite did not have to say it but she knew that it was about John. She hoped there was no trouble with him in Coswig.

"Why did you just agree to the whole thing? This guy may seem good at first glance but just because Sherlock claims he is his friend, still he does not have the right to attend this training. I know how much Sherlock wishes for a real friend but that he would let someone take advantage of him for..."

"It is enough, Mycroft!" Violett interrupted her child relentlessly. Everyone in the room was a little scared because no one would have thought that such a sick woman can still be loud. At least the ruler thought that when she saw the looks. Calming down again, she leaned back in her chair. Silence was here and she wondered if anyone was still breathing. On the one hand, she thought it was good that she could inspire others so well at this age but on the other hand, she did not often want to play the scary head.

"Your brother is clever enough, as you know, to decide for himself with whom he spends his time. So I do not want to hear again that you talk about him in this way. I realize that you are only worried about him but he also has to grow up by making his own experiences." The younger boy nodded understanding even if he was not completely satisfied. He would postpone the topic until Sherlock is back here to talk to the boy himself.

"But now tell me how you could send the son of a blacksmith to training? If anyone notices who he is and where he comes from then they will make fun of us mother."

"Now you are exaggerating. I see as much potential in this boy as your brother. Besides, just because it is not common to send normal people there, that does not mean that it is forbidden. We will see how John goes through it until next year. As for Sherlock, he may change his mind again in two years." Even though the prince had much more to say, he did not want to argue with his mother. Incidentally, he did not want to continue talking about the blond boy in the fear it could be found out here what had happened in Coswig. The last thing he wanted or needed now was his mother's anger. Still, he considered the decision with this simple boy a mistake.

* * *

"I wonder what your mother will say when we arrive at home?" The nanny thought that it would be nice to make a trip for a change. Of course, she also hoped that nothing would happen to them on the way, but everything went well. She did not want to complain that she was bored but everything was far too normal for the prince. He behaved decently and did not pester people with indecent questions. The only drawback was that the curly head found no mount on this horse farm but a bird.

"Have you never heard of carrier pigeons?" Sherlock continued to stare in fascination at his new pet. Of course, this was not fully grown yet but once they were on Hatten Hall he would search every book about this species to check that everything was right. On this farm, it was rather monotonous. The people were happy that they got such a high visit but he did not want to have a horse. Maybe they would travel there again when John needed one of these. But at the present time he had found a new job and that satisfied him.

"If only it were a pigeon, my prince. If the chicken is grown up it could chop your eye out or worse. I do not want to imagine what the animal could do."

"This is not a chicken but a hawk. I will take good care of him and raise him. It is not uncommon for lords to own such animals."

"Maybe with the men in your books. But you will still see what you have of it. Such a bird does a lot of work and I will not take it from you." Sherlock rolled his eyes as the nanny looked at the window of the carriage. It was clear that he cares about the animal alone because after all this should only obey him. Even if the trip had distracted him a little, he still had to think about his friend. Certainly in the time they were gone from home finally a letter from this arrived. Also, he thought of his mother and expected that she was not too angry with him because this stay extended. It was not his fault. A wheel of the carriage broke down at night all of a sudden as nobody looked at it. These things were already old and rotten.

The prince would never admit that he did not want to go back earlier to avoid the teachers. But staying away longer was unfortunately no solution. Then he would not hear from John anymore. His souvenir made the journey home more bearable.

"Thank God, Hatten Hall is already up there." Mrs. Hudson announced happily when she saw the gate and the curly head sighed. If it was up to him, the ride could have lasted for a while. Before, he had never talked to the queen about a pet. Now he did not know if this would allow him the hawk at all. Nevertheless, he already knew that he would do anything to keep him. Then he remembered that such an animal needs a name. Some horses in the stable at the castle also had some. He himself was not simply baptized human. For example, there is the mare from the blacksmith. Her name was Anastasia. At first Sherlock thought that she was named after John's deceased mother but that was not true. He was told that it already bore the name when they bought it.

To ask his nanny for a name would also be pointless. She would not want to help him there either. Or maybe it is a bad idea to call the falcon now. If he had a name he would get used to him. But what if he was not allowed to keep it?

He quickly shook his head. He was eight years old. Slowly he becomes a man and there he will make decisions as such.

"Hold the cage! As you know, the path in front of the castle is always a bit bumpy and I do not want this poultry to break out here in the carriage." The nanny said and was already clinging to the side. The boy sighed and did what he was told to do.

Mrs. Hudson will get used to you over time, he thought as he smiled slightly at the hawk-chick. He wondered if he should call him John. At least then a John would always be with him. Even if this had more feathers in the cage and unfortunately could not speak.

* * *

The real boy with that name finally had time to breathe easy. His classmates here were still a bit scared because of the story with the wolf but that would soon go away. Some of the older guys even thought he was a showman, and he did not even came up with it on purpose.

In any case, the animal was taken care of and disposed of by an experienced hunter. Lestrade had told him all about it. John said that although this did not have to deal with him from now on, the other one just laughed, ruffled his head and said that they had to stick together. He did not notice Greg was having a bit of fun playing his big brother.

Now he was writing a letter to his friend. Actually he could have written one before Prince Mycroft left the castle but he was not sure if this would arrive then. He counted everything that he liked here and what you could possibly change. For example, the novices had to clean the shield and armor of the elders. But maybe that was just so they already knew how these objects were in the hand. Of course, he was the fastest in his group because he had already polished many forged things with his father. But because he did not want to attract more attention he tried to take his time. So he could always look at his surroundings a bit at those moments. What he noticed gradually is that there were very few women here. Maybe they worked in the kitchen or in other rooms where he had no access, and yet the only one he ever saw was Sir Coswig's his wife. But maybe that was something he did not understand.

He would also like to tell his friend about the wolf but the older prince had warned him. The blond boy did not want to risk it and then fly out of here. So the story with the big wolf had to wait. Maybe Prince Mycroft told at home about it himself.

Dejected, he put down the quill when he realized that he could not even fill one side of the paper.

On the one hand he wanted to tell the curly-head of so much but on the other he did not want to bore him either.

“Who are you writing?” Asked Mike suddenly curious and he turned around shocked, because he thought he was alone in their room.

"To a prince. You still know another prince?" The blonde boy quickly pulled the writing aside. He almost knocked over the inkwell. For safety's sake, he also closed it quickly.

"I live in a castle where Prince Mycroft lives."

"That you live in a castle you have told, but not that you live at castle Hatten Hall." Means his counterpart a little pouting.

"You know the castle?"

"Yes. The whole country knows where the queen lives with her two sons." Only then did John find his question a little stupid. Of course, subjects knew from where their empire was ruled.

"That you did not say that. How is he?"

"Who?" The other looked a bit confused.

"Well, the younger prince. Prince Mycroft Holmes does not talk about his brother and they say he is never been outside of the castle walls. Is he suffering from a disease or something?"

"No. The Queen has been very worried about her youngest son since... the king's absence. But he is not sick or anything else. He is just as normal as both of us." He did not know how to talk about the royal family and whether he was allowed to speak. After all, he did not want to chat and say things that certain people could use to their advantage.

"Nevertheless, you should not have concealed such important information."

"This information is not relevant. I am here because I want to become a good knight and not to show off anything."

"Wise words." Said Durward who also just stepped into the room to rest a little. John decided to postpone writing because it was almost night, and as soon as the sun went down, one should disappear into the bedroom. Unless you were allowed to stay somewhere longer than he was a few days ago.

But their fourth roommate was missing. Cameroon. He was a master in late appearances. The prince at their home could do that too, but his current gutter just did it out of sheer laziness.

What he still noticed that none of the boys here were interested in games. He wondered if all rich kids were being raised that way. Maybe he was too old for such a thing and the others have been outgrown for a long time. Nevertheless, John knew that he would continue playing with the curly head on Hatten Hall in the future if he asks him to do so.

"Maybe we should look for him?" He then threw into the room because even if one is missing all roommates are paying for it in the next morning. He had nothing against peeling vegetables but at this castle he wants to spend his free time reading some interesting books. Then he remembered he could also inquire in his letter how the book is that he gave the prince for his birthday. Or better not. He did not want to know if he had picked something boring.

"Well, you two can go alone. Just because the princess likes to be told everything twice, I do not run after him." Gave Durward more exhausted than annoyed out. So the blond boy looked to Mike. He nodded to him and both went in search of the missing person.

"I bet he is just playing a trick on someone again. Or he will get another dessert because he did not get enough at noon today." The brown-haired fuzzy head explained on the way down.

"I hope he is eating. I do not feel like getting into trouble in the near future." But as if summoned, the boy they were looking for came out to meet them on the stairs.

"Quick, run or hide!" Cameroon told them and ran past them. The other two followed him quickly because hiding was not feasible in a corridor in which there was absolutely nothing. Mike was the first at the door to the room and held the door open for the other two boys. As soon as everyone was in the room, he closed it in a hurry.

"Could you explain now what that was about?" John inquired a bit out of breath. He himself was wondering why he was running. After all, he had not done anything wrong.

"Hey, not so grumpy. I also share with you." Cameroon took out a paper and unfolded it. Inside were little pink balls that the blond boy had never seen before. Everyone took what only he continued to stare confused.

"What is that?" The three boys suddenly stared at him as if a second head had grown for him.

"These are sweets. Honestly, have you never seen this before?" Wanted Cameroon to know and John should not have said anything.

"Not every family can fill themselves up with that from morning to night. His parents may not allow him sweets." Durward grabbed the paper and held it out to John. The blonde one quickly grabbed two of these sweets before the other could think again. Actually, he considered this Durward to be an self-willed boy who wanted to do everything on his own. But maybe this was not sure what the whole thing was here. So he gave him a little smile.

"Thank you." He added as well, and then the boys turned back to their affairs. Mike was eating some of those sweets. Durward went back to bed. Cameroon first started cleaning up his bivouac because he had a habit of just throwing everything that accumulates during the day. This was also glad that his comrades did not want to know more about the origin of the sweets.

John opened his inkwell again and sat down at the only table in the middle of the room. This was available to everyone here. Now he had to light a candle because it was too dark to write and he did not want his eyes hurting again. He did not dare to light one his first nights when he wanted to read a book and the others were already asleep. Now he knew that it was fine and the guys had their rest as long as he did not make a noise.

But now he could ask his friend what he knew for sweets. He was a little ashamed that he had never seen these things before but they tasted sweet and somehow still different. Noble children often get something like that. Although as it was the prince's day of honor, he also ate some sweets. The curly head held out so much to him but he did not want to take everything because it was not his birthday. Such round little balls were not there anyway. Maybe there was not even such things at his home.

* * *

The evening came and also brought an argument. Sherlock did not want to believe what he heard from his big brother. His friend seems to have no right to be taught at this knight's school and as soon as it turns out this is not progressing there, he will come back. Mycroft said he should be happy that his comrade comes back. But instead, he wondered what had happened to the brother he could always look up to?

"You turned eight, and times will change for you too. You have to learn that not everything happens the way you want it."

"It is not all about that, Mycroft!" The curly head was certainly never as mad at his brother as he is now. He had not done it for fun or to avoid any duties.

"Oh no? Did you not just thought that you can send your friend there so you do not have to go? Even though you may have missed it, but you are a prince and you should set a good example. You do not do that by letting someone else do your job." The older one noticed that he was getting loud and turned to the window. Sherlock clenched his fists and stared at the floor. John was his friend and he thought it would be a good deed to send him to Coswig. But his older brother only saw that he did not do the same as all his ancestors did.

First he wanted to run silently out of the room, but then he noticed something. Mycroft limped with his foot. That he had not noticed before when he was pushed in here. Of course, the bigger one wanted to talk to him privately in the hope that he would change his mind and order back his friend. But there could come something else, he still would not do it.

Anyway, it would be normal for his brother to limp because he was hurt. The problem now was only it was not the right leg. The other prince would never have accidentally described the injury to him in the wrong place. The older one was a perfectionist and that is why he would have rewrote more than a hundred letters rather than making such a mistake.

"So there was another attack." Sherlock simply threw into the room and his counterpart quickly turned to face him again.

"Where.." But then Mycroft saw that it was only guessed and cursed inside. If he became unfocused then you could see through him much easier. That was one thing he still needed to work on, but he was as open about his weaknesses as his younger brother.

"Could you at least find out who attacked you this time?" The smaller one changed the subject and yes he tried to sound a bit superior. Silence came and it seemed as if the two would fight each other with their eyes. The one who avoids the other's gaze first has lost. Sherlock was not about to give up. He would eventually learn all the truth about these raids. Thus, his interlocutor could reveal everything immediately.

"Alright. You will get it out anyway." The older one said and as he averted his eyes, the curly-haired head grinned a little triumphantly. But when his brother looked at him again, he quickly put on his serious expression.

One floor up, the queen was worried about her sons again. Especially her firstborn had changed quite a bit in such a short time. Either she imagined that, but his character became more and more cold to emotions.

"You should not worry about that. At this age, they become difficult. They are interested in the opposite sex, and allies quickly become rivals. Prince Mycroft certainly does not talk about how he injured his leg because it was in a dispute over a girl." Violett looked a little irritated at the nanny.

"Mrs. Hudson Mycroft is only fourteen years old."

"Forgive me if I go too far, but when did the first candidates court you?"

"It was a different time back then. I was twelve years old when I got the first application." Her parents would have bound her to this man back then if he had more gold and a better reputation. She had talked to him often on nice times but when she later learned that she almost had to marry this gentlemen, she felt quite different. At the time, she imagined herself like many girls of her age marrying for love. Of course, a man almost twenty years older was out of the question. Nevertheless, she found it to this day a pity that he had died in a robbery. In their childhood, the forests were even more dangerous.

On the other hand, the nanny could also be right. Although there were no young women on this knight's castle but she knew the boys were allowed to ride out. She sighed and took a sip of the hot drink the maid had prepared for her. Normally, the father would now have to talk to the son about such issues as change came with the body and love for other people. Violett did not want her children not to know about it and to be alone with problems. She could do it as bad as her own parents and forbid her children from meeting people of the opposite sex. Now that she was thinking about it, she would have to keep anyone out of reach who might be interesting to her boys. Not just the female gender.

This is never said out loud, but she had already heard that there should be lovers of the same sex. Honestly, she did not care who her sons would one day fall in love with. The main thing is they are happy. She shook her head again. If there was anything to worry about, Mycroft would tell her. Because he used indeed the duties of his welfare. This can not go well in the long run but that also meant that he had to talk openly with her if there was a problem that also involved others.

"What do you actually say to this bird?" With that, the nurse brought the ruler back into the here and now.

"What should I say? If Sherlock has chosen the animal then he has to show responsibility and take care of it. I admit he is a little young for a hawk, but the animal itself is not fully grown yet." She had to smile slightly because the picture when her son showed her the cage was just too amusing. She had expected a horse and Sherlock arrived with a snow-white ball. The bird looked very affectionate but she knew that it was still growing. But that was not the only thing that made her laugh because her son wanted to baptize the falcon to John. But she had to dissuade him from that. She did not want the blond boy to feel offended by it.

Back in the room below, the curly-haired did not know what to think of the other one. A wolf is said to have attacked him. It sounded like a fairy tale if his brother did not have a leg as a proof. The bite track showed almost exactly how big the animal's mouth was. He did not want to elaborate that the older one might have to give up his leg altogether if not for John. Actually, Mycroft could be glad that he still lives at all and still this did not trust the blond boy a bit. The younger one could not understand the mistrust. His friend had never done anything bad that there was a reason for such a behavior.

At least that would explain why John had not yet sent him a letter. Sherlock huffed angrily and finally turned away from his brother. Maybe this had made sure that their friendship is now destroyed. He wondered if he should write a paper in which he wrote a long apology and described that his brother turned into an idiot.

Annoyed, he walked out without a further word. Strictly speaking, he should now continue the lessons he had to interrupt because of this enlightening conversation but he had no desire for it and so he devoted himself to the falcon chick. After all, it took a lot of attention. His mother had said he should take good care of it. So he ran into the kitchen and searched for leftovers.

He had the bird brought to his room. There he made sure that the cage stood on a table in front of the window. Like that the falcon could look out but did not get too much sun. The man from whom he has the animal said the young birds do not tolerate so much of it. Again he noted in his mind that later he had to pick out a book about this species.

In addition, he did not fully understand why the real John should feel offended because a bird is named after him. Sherlock himself was named after his ancestors and did not complain about it. But he decided to find another name for the hawk. After all, he did not want his friend to feel uncomfortable when the queen was right. In retrospect, it would not be wise to baptize the animal like this because now he knew if he spoke to him by this name, he would think more of the real John.

When his little feathered companion was tired, he put a little more water in his cage. Normally he should not feed him alone because everyone is afraid he might get bitten. But for that he uses these leather gloves. They were actually meant for cold autumn days but he did not even have them outside. For his mother, they may look nice, but his hands felt so rigid in the things and he could barely move. For to push meat into a cage, they are enough.

Even if he did not want to, he had to think again about his brother's words. A big wolf attacked him in this knight's castle. Either there were really only less smart people who do not notice when such an animal is dragged in or someone had come up with something very special. Somehow he found the whole thing interesting and he was annoyed a little bit not to have been there. But he was not yet old enough for this school and in two years this story is a thing of the past. Moreover, John could not have helped his brother if he was still here.

Of course, all of this could have been pure coincidence but maybe it is also the fate that played with them. The prince himself does not believe in either one nor the other, but he was nevertheless proud that the blond boy had committed his first heroic deed.

Still, there was the depressing feeling that told him that Mycroft damaged, if not destroyed, their friendship. What if John now thought of him that he would later become just an idiot like his brother and therefore turns away from him? If it happened, he did not know if he could bear to meet this boy here in the castle again. But he did not want to give up easily and pressed his medallion firmly in his hand. With wishes it was also such a thing where he wonders if it really works but still he did it now. He wished that John gets what this wanted to do in Coswig and that he soon reads words from him. Then he heard footsteps in front of his door and he knew who that was.

"Here you are." The ruler entered and had to smile when she saw how watchful the hawk was looking at her. Maybe some kind of watchdog was not so bad, she thought as she sat down on a chair.

"I know you had a fight with Mycroft." Sherlock took already air in to say something. That just sounded like the whole thing was his fault and he did not want to let it sit on him that easy.

"It may be hard for you to understand, but your brother is going through a lot at the moment. I can imagine that something unfair occurs to you what Mycroft said to you earlier." Of course she meant only the words that she heard herself. Could not she know that her sons had a little conversation in private? But the younger prince did not want to stand there now and tell his mother everything that had happened. Maybe it turned out later that it was completely unnecessary and made her upset for nothing. So he decided to settle this alone.

"It is probably because I am not old enough to understand that." He replied, looking at the hawk. However, the ruler scared that a little bit because Sherlock had never said anything like that before. Either he was really aware that he is still too young for something or he just said it to please her. She looked at him urgently from the side for a while. She noticed that her youngest child is more and more similar to her deceased husband. He also retreated when he wanted to do something alone. It is probably an inherited trait because she could not remember having brought him up to it. For a moment, she looked thoughtfully to the ground before turning her eyes back to her son.

"Do not only give the falcon something to eat. Now that you have someone to take care of, you must not forget yourself. If you get too weak to feed and teach, no one else will do it for you." That is a lie, of course. She would never let the cute bird starve if Sherlock ever got sick. After all, he has recently been walking through the castle and the yard in appropriate clothing.

"Alright, I will get something." The curly-haired boy was about to run out to call Mrs. Hudson, but he was stopped.

"Then you go back to your lessons." He rolled his eyes when he knew that his mother would not see it because she looked at the back of his head.

"Understood." He still said and then he already had the door handle in his hand but again, the other person in the room did not want to let him go.

"I will talk to your brother again but please say something again too while he is here. I am sure he will not stay long because he wants to continue his education soon."

"I will try." But I can not promise, he thought before turning to her and giving her a small smile to reassure her. With that, she also took her hand off his shoulder, which she had previously put there to hold him in place. As soon as the boy was free, he took his chance and ran into the hall but not because of the food. He is not emaciated or something that he desperately needs food.

What he needed much more now was a book about hawks. That was a good occupation around the time until Mycroft disappeared again. He would like to continue reading the books he received from John for his birthday, but he realized that it was not written in their language. That would be a small trouble because he had a translator. But not even his foreign language teacher knows what it is. Sherlock knew what the man had mastered and had not asked him in the fear that his book would be taken away. For the time being he could not go to the library with it. His brother hung there almost the whole day to study important documents. Actually, Mycroft should be able to explain to him what this specimen is about. He supposedly knows everything. But he had something like promised as not to argue with the older one. So the book stayed under his bed for now.

As for the literature about animals, they already had an acceptable accumulation. Probably because most knights also like to hunt. Anyone who wants to succumb finally has to know about the spoils. At least that is what he would do.

Now that he was thinking about hunting, he was a little nervous about letting his hawk out. He wanted to read all the more about this animal now to know what to do so that they are not hit by an arrow.

On the other hand, it calmed him a little that he still had time until his bird learns to fly. Finally, he must first put on the adult plumage before he can spread his wings. Strangely enough, his brother did not act like Mrs. Hudson when she saw the hawk for the first time. Maybe he should just take it silently and not tease the older one any further. His mother thought Mycroft was busy. Of course he was. He would also be concerned if a wolf had attacked him.

Nevertheless, despite everything, he was glad that nothing had happened. Even if he is mad at the other prince, this was still his brother and so he worried about him. As in secret, but he did it.

When he finally found some readable books he needed, he rushed back upstairs. Being in a hurry with five issues rather exaggerated but he tried to hurry not to be seen by his mother, his nanny or Mycroft. In the latter he assumed that this was just in the kitchen.  
But he was lucky and arrived at the top of his room without being seen by anyone. Just as he took out the best reading material, a rumble filled the room. Annoyed, he stared down at his stomach.

"Now you do not give me any instructions." But it did not help anything. The growl of his stomach would only disturb him until he finally took something. Thus, he could also go straight down to the kitchen to get something.

The stealing with the bread and an apple still worked well but when he wanted to run back to his room, one of his teachers ran on his way. Sighing, he then also followed because he wanted to make no further trouble. Because even the older gentleman could hear his stomach, he was even allowed to eat while learning. That was the first and probably the last time it happened. Because the teacher said he would be distracted by the food only. He had to smile as the man turned away from him for a moment and he thought that rule was introduced because of Mycroft.


	15. Chapter 15

It turned out that the younger prince had worried in vain that his comrade would not write or even deny him friendship. Because, of course, John started writing letters. His brother did not want to stay longer at the castle and disappeared again after a few days. Sherlock does not mind because he got all the explanations he needs from Coswig about his informant. As soon as he had told this that he knew about the incident with the wolf, there was a paper with a detailed description of the action. The blond boy had even made a sketch of the animal. First he had to smile when he saw that but when he saw the figure standing next to it, he shuddered. This should probably represent a human but that was not the scary thing. The size was impossible for a wolf and yet he knew that neither Mycroft nor John had any reason to invent the story. But running around in the library would not help the curly-haired head in this case.

For him it was annoying that more and more riddles appeared but he did not find the right solution. He still had not figured out who exactly the criminal was who had broken in here. The only thing he discovered was that this coat of arms originated in the north of the country. However, today it is not supposed to be worn there since the king, who had conquered the throne thirty years ago, had forbidden it. It could be followers of the king who ruled there before. But that is just a vague guess. His mother did not want to give him answers to that. She said that things happened there which a child should not hear with his ears. Again, the question came when he was finally out of the child's age. Mycroft was fourteen, but he had neither time nor patience to wait six years.

It does not help, and so the days and months went by without him being able to do anything about it. The summer passed and made room for the autumn. But this did not stay long until the first snow came in their country.

He was sitting at a window, looking a bit bored outside. Archimedes, he had named the hawk like that, just lingered beside him, just staring out as well. He did not seem to like it too that thick white flakes are falling from the sky. Actually the bird was free to fly where it wanted to but because it did not want to give up his food, it came back again and again. The prince could understand him because you can not find anything out there in this cold weather. It gets so boring this time of the year. The days were short and the nights much too long.

Now that he was allowed to enter the library when he wished, it was somehow less fun to fetch books from there to pass the time in the dark. Of course, his own collection has also expanded a bit because he asked a traveling merchant from the village to look for certain copies. It turns out that John's birthday present is better than expected. This is about Greek mythology and was also written in their language. A reading that had to be translated into their language, he had already got into it but unfortunately he came along with the learning only slowly. He felt like his mother did not want him to have too much free time. Of course, most of the time she sent him Mrs. Hudson, but he knew that the queen had ordered it herself.

There was something good. Three days ago a long letter came back from John in which he told him how many progress he already made. Sherlock had to smile slightly when he saw that the blonde boy already dominated writing almost perfectly. Almost as good as he was, but he could not admit that openly. He was really proud that his friend achieved what he wanted. Sherlock had known from the beginning that he would not be disappointed.

The hawk was probably also cold because he tried now to hide between his clothes. He let him do it because he knew if he would bring him to his place to sleep, it would follow him again if he wanted to go back to that window. The bird did not want to be alone too.

Nevertheless, he somehow felt lonely. The moments now had no difference to these before the blacksmith came up here with his son. It would be the same all winter. If more snow comes down, some teachers will not return from the village to the castle. Yes, he always complained that he did not feel like learning, but now he welcomed every lesson so that they could pass the time until something happened.

Of course he did not want something bad to happen to his mother. She also had to spend more time in her room during the exhausting days, which he did not like because of course he noticed she got proposals from respected men. Sherlock was sure that these gentlemen wanted the place more as a king and are less interested in his mother.

Even if he is still a child, he knew exactly what happened in this castle. Thus it was easy for him too, to shoo away the candidates who thought to have the right to be king. He was even so clever in it that no one knew about it. Except Mrs. Hudson, but she does not tell the Empress about it, so he kept pretending he did not know anything.

Now he also knew that his father was unique and he had to wonder if his mother was very sad that she had to marry again. All these people could not hold up to the old king. Still, they were so blatant and turned up here to annoy them. Also, he wondered that there were so many different types in this society. At their castle there were conceited and idiotic or both together.

The last man to appear here put the people who lived here completely in the shade. He put on other clothes several times a day. The prince would have understood if he had somehow gotten dirty but that was never the case. He had servants who opened the doors for him and cleaned everything when he entered a room. Even if he left it a few moments ago. To the constant change of clothes he also smeared something like color in the face. He was always carrying a small mirror with him so that he could admire himself constantly and everywhere. The curly-haired had only seen him come into the courtyard with his carriage, and he knew that he would have to disappear again.

So intent on the Lord was probably not on the throne. Because when he found horse apples under the guest bed and his clothes had strange blue-purple spots, he was already gone. Sherlock could not help lending a little of that stuff for the face. After all, he never knew when he could use something like that. But the whole thing was not exciting and he finally wanted to do something adventurous again.

He was not even allowed to ride out. At last he mastered the art of guiding the horse but the weather was too bad for a trip. In addition, he was only allowed out of the castle if someone went with him, but no one was particularly keen on taking care of a prince because of the cold. Granted, he still had no horse of his own and always took Anastasia. Of course, he had decently asked the blacksmith for permission. This thought it was strange that he was interested in the old mare but agreed. The mare might not be the fastest animal, but that is why Sherlock liked her somehow. He could not be thrown off so easily when he was thinking about other things while riding. His mother kept repeating how important concentration was, but he could not keep it that easy if he was not busy all the time.

Now that riding was an easy thing, he devised difficult exercises and tried performing them in the stable when he was alone. Of course he did not do anything to hurt the horse. The animal belonged to John's family and so he had to take care of it. He used to say that it was just a horse but since Archimedes he knew how important animals can be to humans.

Nevertheless, he did not necessarily want to go back to this farm to select an animal. He knew that sooner or later he would need his own mount, but later he preferred more. Because he did not want to affect the horse by using it rarely because it came into his possession. His brother was allowed to ride independently at the age of twelve. If you take it exactly, this has never ridden through the gate alone. There was always someone with him.

Sherlock, on the other hand, did not want a party on a ride. He imagined it exactly as it is described in his books. Whether the stories were real or fantasy he does not care. Just once as the heroes rode wildly through the countryside without anyone saying he should not do it because it could fall off. At some point he would do that and explore the landscape beyond the horizon. See things that no one had ever discovered. Fight monsters that nobody had defeated yet. Well, the save with the princesses he could still accept but marry one that he would then leave it to others.

"How long have you been back at the window and staring into the sky?" The nanny was not so enthusiastic that the prince stood in the cold even though he could sit inside by the fireplace. A little annoyed by what would follow now, the boy rolled his eyes again. He was wrapped up and tied up and down. So he should take advantage of that and go out or at least stand by the window.

"There is nothing better to do here. Unless something exciting has happened that I have missed now." By that he meant that some merchants brought new goods or the new gossip was in circulation. He did not care about all this but the adults sometimes acted as if he had to hear everything. For his mother, he sometimes played along to be interested all the stuff, but with the nurse he did not always have to do this. Now was such a moment again. So he turned to her to find out what she wanted. But the older lady was not alone. Beside her stood a boy with blond hair.

"John." It was just a whisper and then he rubbed his eyes because he thought he saw a hallucination.

"But how.."

"Did I come here? Well, that is easy." The older one cut the other off and grinned because he was also very happy to be here again. He hurried closer to his friend who was hiding in winter clothes. Now that it was so cold, his curly head seemed even paler than before. Or did he imagine it and it always had the same skin color? Anyway, he finally crossed this long corridor and stood right in front of the prince. This just looked at him speechless.

"Your brother is here too and he kindly offered to take me with him. I think he only did that so that I have to do something for him too soon." For the last sentence he only whispered to his comrades because Mycroft is still a prince and he did not want anyone to hear that he spoke badly about him. Mrs. Hudson was in the listening area but she knew what that meant.

Anyway, he had also learned a lot about the nobles on Coswig and therefore he was not so afraid of them anymore. Being rich or higher does not mean that you are a better person. John knew that before, but he has been confirmed again and again in recent times.

Sherlock, on the other hand, could not stop looking at the boy standing in front of him. This actually stood here and he also had to wonder why he did not hear it when the castle gate was opened. Maybe this time he was deeper in thought than usual.

"Either I have changed so much or you are looking for something in my face, but can we please continue that in a warm room. My legs are freezing cold." The nanny was glad to hear that and hoped her protege would finally go inside.

"He is probably frozen to the spot. I told him that he should not be out here too long." She joked but the blond boy thought for some insensitive reason that she was serious. He quickly touched the prince's forehead to see how warm he still is. Except for the nose and eyes, this was the only place left.

When the younger one felt a hand on him, he awoke from his trance.

"Your hands are very cold. Why are you not wearing gloves?" He pushed John into the lounge. There was already a fire blazing that managed to make the room more comfortable.

"Sit down and warm up. I will bring you something warm to drink and eat." The nanny vanished from the room and could only hope that the blonde boy busied the prince enough that this refrained to go out again in this icy wind.

Anyway, John was happy to sit by the fire and warm his limbs. Incidentally, he watched his friend as he peeled off his clothes. He could imagine that the queen herself had chosen all the fabrics. In any case, he could not become sick by the cold.

"What?" He was a little startled as bright wings spread on the back of the Prince. Now he was the one who rubbed his eyes than this could not be possible. Swinging once as if it wanted to fly away with the curly head but then they disappeared and something sat down on the shoulder of his comrade.

When Sherlock pulled off the gloves last, he looked back at the other. Only then did he notice that his pet got irritated looks from his friend.

"How rude of me. Archimedes, that is John. John, that is my hawk, Archimedes." It took a few more moments for the blond boy to process what he saw and heard. He thought about why the prince had not mentioned in his letters that he now had a pet.

"So here I have something for you." Mrs. Hudson did not have needed long to bring the boys a little thing up here.

"My prince, you could have at least hung the things over the back of the chair." She complained as she took up the clothes that dropped the curly head carelessly on the floor. He sighed and helped her while the bird was still sitting on his shoulder. The hawk leaned forward and back so he did not fall down. Meanwhile, the blond boy still had his eyes on the feathered comrade. He would never have guessed the prince that he would ever buy a pet. He did not know why, but he somehow believed that the other animals would be superfluous or something like that.

"But you still keep the cloak with you and when you leave the room then you put it on again."

"Of course." Sherlock nodded still to the nanny so as not to let her know that he was annoyed that she treated him like a child.

"John, you should eat now. The trip was certainly exhausting." Awakened, he now turned to the tray that stood on the table between the chairs by the fireplace.

"Do you see my prince? It is not common to have such a poultry. Even your comrade thinks it is weird."

"How many times do I have to say that you should not call Archimedes poultry?!" The curly-haired petted the hawk again encouraging over his head before he turned to the blond boy.

"You do not really think it is weird?" He inquires as he sits down next to the others. On the one hand, the opinion of his friend was important to him, but he would not give away Archimedes so easily just because this was not liked by everyone.

"It is a hawk. When hunting these animals are also often used because they are very smart. At least I think it was that kind of bird. Anyway, I do not think it is weird that you have him."

"But?" The prince picked up a cup of hot drink and then looked back to the other.

"But what?" The older one understood very well what the outcome was, but he thought if he played a little stupid that he did not have to reveal the truth.

"Do you not like his color or are you scared of his claws and his beak? You really do not have to worry about it. He knows how to deal with it. Archimedes has not hurt anyone with here yet." Well Sherlock himself got some scratches, but he should not tell that. In addition, the bird was even younger and inexperienced by it. Of course he also had to learn a lot.

"The prince took great care of the bird. But the queen was able to dissuade him from naming the feathered sidekick after you." The nanny mingled in the conversation because she did not want the curly-haired to put so much on his friend after arrival. John was just tired in her eyes and did not really know what to say. In this weather, such a journey is exhausting and she wondered why the older prince must necessarily ride through the landscape in this snow. Anyway, she was glad that both of them arrived safely here. As the sky looks outside, there will be a storm this night. It was better to sit safely by a warm fireplace.

"Mrs. Hudson!" The youngest in the room did not find it amusing that the elderly lady was telling this. He noticed that his cheeks were getting slightly warm, but he tried to look angry.

"I am sorry, my prince. I did not know that he was not allowed to know." She said a little amused and then walked out of the room with the superfluous clothes to pack them away.

"I would have felt honored, but I am glad he is called Archimedes. That suits him much better."

"Let us just eat something." Sherlock announces. Usually he is not very hungry at this time but somehow he had to change the subject so as not to be embarrassed. While the blonde boy ate the warm porridge, the other gave small pieces of bread to his pet.

"It tastes really sweet and tasty. You should also eat something."

"Archimedes always gets some of my food first. Of course I know that I can not give him everything but sometimes he is a bit like Mycroft and takes everything out of my hand." The blond boy smiled as he imagined that the older prince would bow over the shoulder and would take everything just with the mouth away.

"Now that we talk about him. Do I have to thank him for bringing you here?"

"You would just do that so that I have to do something for you."

"I would never do that." The curly-haired boy said it like he was offended but then he could not help but had to smile. John was simply contagious in the matter.

"Now tell me everything that happened in Coswig." So the boys talked about everything that has happened lately. Sherlock was so glad that his friend was back and that boredom finally disappeared. He listened attentively to what he was told. Here and there, he had to comment on the things he heard, simply interjecting, but his counterpart did not seem to mind it. Some things John did not understand that took place on the knight school and at all but the curly-haired could tell him a few things. Sherlock always felt a little proud when he was praised by his comrade because he had so much knowledge. It did so well that his ears heard it again. In the past time he had only read about it in the letters.

The blond boy, on the other hand, felt very comfortable at the moment. The whole ride here he had been so nervous. What if the younger prince now spends his time with other children? What if he prefers to do something with Lady Molly? She was finally in his social class and also very smart. What if the other person noticed how boring he was?

Now he sat here and talked with the curly-haired as if he had never been away. By the time he did not stay here, he got to know the prince more. He always read his letters in the castle in the evening, and he carefully picked up every single one of them. The handwriting of his counterpart also became more and more beautiful. His own looked like a ugly scrawl.

Nevertheless, his friend did not even complain about it. Maybe he just wanted to be polite, he thought while pouring some tea into his mug. He also gave the other one another when he saw that his cup was empty. He had already done that twice and the prince just drank it without even noticing because he was so engrossed in some explanations. Gradually, the color changed in the face of the prince and John knew that he had not been mistaken. Because now the other looked exactly as in summer, when he had left him.

He was still wondering why Mycroft Holmes took him here. Either he is still grateful to him for the story with the wolf but he did not really want to believe that. There had to be another good reason for that. Or did the older prince really want to do something nice in the end? Anyway, he would enjoy the time here. He was already by his father, but unfortunately he did not have much time to chat. John knew that he would probably need a while to realize that so much work is not necessary anymore. But he was still too young to talk to the adults about anything. Maybe he could visit Harriet when he was here. That meant, if the weather allowed it.

"The storm is sure to last only for a day or two." With that the older boy averted his eyes from the fire because the voice just suddenly sounded so loud.

"That is what you thought, right? You want to ride into the village to visit your sister." It was still a mystery to him how the prince did that.

"Yes, but this snow seems to have no end. There is such a short ride to the village a torture." The other nodded in understanding, while the hawk climbed on the back of the chair to brush his plumage. The blonde boy could not help but keep his eyes on the bird again and again. He knew that he would surely do nothing to him. At least that is what he hoped. Still, the animal's eyes scared him. Sharp, they looked around the room and they missed no movement. He shook his head. Maybe the journey was more exhausting than he thought and the tiredness makes him think confusing stuff.

"John?" The curly head suddenly appeared close to his face and he recoiled in his chair a little bit.

"Em, yes." He answered a little sheepishly as the other studied him.

"You are not listening to me. I have already asked you twice and you just do not react." Sherlock was talking to his friend but he almost looked only at Archimedes. Even if the hawk is interesting, he still does not like it if you do not pay attention to him anymore.

"Forgive me. I am a little tired already. What did you want to know from me?"

"Not so important. You should go to bed and rest a bit."

"I am not that exhausted either. I was just.." Because John did not want to waste time here sleeping because he did not know how long he could stay here. But now the prince saw that the other one did not want to pay more attention to the bird, but simply lost his concentration. His comrade had to hold his eyes open with difficulty to listen to him.

"Go downstairs." The younger boy then proclaimed, trying to sound a bit as stern as his mother. After all, he also wanted that people obey him at some point on command.

Disappointed that he had spoiled the afternoon, the blond boy withdrew in silence. Now that he was back in the cooler corridor of the castle, he noticed that his body really could not work normal anymore. Nevertheless, he would have liked to talk to his friend a little longer.

"Wait John!" Suddenly cried the nanny and dragged some stuff around that you barely saw her face.

"If you go down to your room I will accompany you. Here, please take that from me." So the boy took as much as he could carry, but he did not know what it was going to be.

"What are you doing with it?" He inquired when they finally had the whole stairway behind them. Before that, he did not want to ask because he was afraid he would drop something or fall down the steps himself because he was not concentrated.

"Well these are blankets and curtains for your room. Now that you are here, the room must stay warm."

"That really is not.."

"Necessary? But it is that or do you want to freeze to death at night?"

"No. But.."

"Nothing but. It will take a while until your room gets warm. That is why I just wanted to get the key from you. But the way you look, you will be sleeping right there any time." Finally, he arrived at his door and he opened it in a hurry. Immediately they came to a draft that was even colder than the one in the corridor.

"You notice that it is cold. You can not possibly sleep in these light sheets." Without letting the younger one speak again. She brought the curtains to the windows to keep the cold outside. It was bad enough that she found a crack in one of the glass windows and nobody had said anything about it. John may not have noticed it even over the summer, but a certain prince should have noticed. But it did not help to get mad about it now. Especially because she knew that her protégé would deny being here now that the blonde is back.

They would take care of the window in spring. She had now compacted it well with wood and cloth that no breeze came through. Quickly, she had also fetched a pot of glowing coals from the kitchen so she could warm the boy's bed for a moment before he got into it. When John lay under the comfy blanket, it was not long before he closed his eyes and sank completely asleep. Mrs. Hudson checked that he was properly covered before putting the candle on the dessert and stepping out with her own. She will check on him later when the younger prince has gone to bed too. Now she would first see that this has not run out again. She really wondered what the kid found so interesting about being out in the cold and staring into the distance.

"It is nice from you to bring him here, but what is really behind it?" The nanny had almost reached the top but heard the princes talking to each other because the door was open a bit.

"Can you not just rejoice like mother that he is back here? But if you really want to know. The only reason is that I really wanted to do a bit for him after I made it so difficult for him to start the training." That was a lie and the younger one knew it but he did not show it. If his brother decided to leave him in the dark then he would do the same in the future. Mycroft then explained that he wanted to lie down a bit and disappeared from the room.

"Shall I bring you anything else?" Mrs. Hudson took the chance and strode into the room after the older prince to quickly close the door again. She wondered if the young people did not realize how quickly the icy cold can come in here.

"No, thank you. I will stay here for a while and read something. You can turn to other things." At first she wanted to say something, but left it because her protégé has long been back in his own world. He did not even notice the reading that he had on his lap.

* * *

Meanwhile, the queen was very pleased that the boys were both here again this winter. Of course they had worse weather in the past few years at this time. Ice cold downfall or big hailstones sometimes hit them for days. Her children were still small and will not remember it.

In any case, she preferred the wind and the slowly falling thick flakes to everything else. Mycroft had not announced himself in a letter but it was still nice for her that he came here and also brought along John. He would probably only be bored in Coswig over the winter. Violett could imagine how it was at this time there. Everywhere the wind comes out of every crack but nobody wanted to make a real fire or otherwise move because of the temperature.

Now that they were all together again, she wondered if they could all dine together more often. She would also invite the blacksmith. He had more than earned time to dine like a nobleman, because in the past few months this has done work for what the old blacksmith certainly needed a year or longer. The counselors had asked her husband long before his demise to hire a new one. William did not have the heart to throw out the man, and the blacksmith himself was too proud to seek help from younger workers.

John's father was very different. This made him just too happy that the young people show interest in his craft. The queen talked to him when time allowed it. Unfortunately that did not happen very often because she did not want to keep the blacksmith from his work but every now and then it happened.

First they spoke only of the blond boy. She also learned that the mother of the two children had caught a terrible illness and unfortunately she died. He also told her that he could never really accept that she went away from them but he still found it so much better. John was still very small at the time and did not really remember what had happened. However, his daughter was old enough to notice everything but not old enough to understand it. That is why the thing drove a wedge between Harriet and her father. In his daughters eyes, he was to blame that the mother was no longer there.

She did not know why but she put a hand on his shoulder for a moment to show him that he had not done anything wrong. Even if he kept saying she should not touch him because otherwise she gets dirty. Violett did not care because the man would get a shock if he knew what she had done before and during her time as queen.

She remembered when she first met William and thought he was only a know-it-all. Her mother almost forced her to spend her time with this guy. Although he had good looks and wealth but it was already not enough at that time. He always pretended to know everything and everyone. It got on her nerves until she rode off one night from this castle to get back home. It did not matter to her how much her parents would scold her because she spurned a prince. The latter had warned her not to ride out because they would soon be a storm. Of course, she did not pay attention to him because at that time you saw no cloud in the sky, only the bright sun. But he was right and that is why she came into a storm and her horse was stuck very fast in a mud pit.

What she did not expect was that William would ride after her. Nothing came to her mind at that and so they stood for a while in the muddy dirt to get her horse out again. There was not a word from his lips. Only when they had released the animal and sat back in front of a warming fireplace in his castle did he say that he would bring her home tomorrow. But then she did not want anymore because after that day she started to listen to him. So to listen properly and not only to let the clever sayings penetrate her ear. Soon she found out that he did not just talk like that to annoy others. But he did it because he was usually really right and soon she also noticed that he did this because he wanted to distract from himself. When she found out that she was the only woman he ever got so close to, she felt flattered. Of course she did not love him from that moment on, but Violett found him more bearable than all the other men around him.

Anyway, she could not help but open herself a bit to the blacksmith. Even though he did not seem that way from the outside, he was a good and understanding listener. She knew that her conversation would make the rumor mill boil because she was talking to this gentleman. But she strictly refused to remarry. Every talkative person would make a story out of it, she was sure. She did not care if she did not hear it with her own ears. In addition, Lord Lestrade is so kind and helps her in government matters and has also offered her to drop by if not even live here to support her. William and he had a good friendship over the years and so she was deeply thankful that he wanted to help her now.

But to let him move in here would be a bit too much to ask because he still had his own family and the guard he had to lead. Of course there was no war now but the men had to be prepared for everything. Maybe she would still sit down with him in the spring, because she did not like the fact that no news from the north could come to her any more. It has been almost a full year since their king is no more but the Nordic empire did not seem to bother. Violett does not ask for a long letter in which the death of her husband was regretted, but at least the people there must have realized that she now ruled alone as a queen.

However, marriage proposals and other ideas about what you could do where left out from this country. She probably interpreted too much into it. William did not have much contact with the ruler of this land. The Lord of the South said only that there will soon rise a new king and she must therefore show something patiently. However, the western side complained that more people came to them than usual. The letter did not say whether the people were expelled or whether they fled from something, but for her that sounded disturbing.

"Mother?" She turned a little startled. She had not noticed how someone had opened the door.

"Sherlock? I am a little surprised that you are here. You have probably already noticed that we got visitors."

"Yes, but John is tired from the journey and relaxes a bit. Mycroft is doing the same thing and he has been sleeping in the carriage the whole time." The queen looked at her son, who was a bit disappointed about that, but at that time he should not be like this.

"Let them get some rest and we will go down to the kitchen now."

"I really do not want to eat now. Actually, I just wanted .. "

"You still have to come along. I thought we could all have something to eat together later and you know exactly what John likes to eat. If I go down alone now, I just can guess. Worse is, that I pick something out what John and his father do not like and..."

"His father? You want the blacksmith to eat with us?" The curly-haired head raised his eyebrows and looked at his mother now. Of course, he knew about the conversation between the Queen and John's father, but because he was still a child, he did not judge it like the other people did. For him it was clear that his mother needed only someone to talk like any other person.

"Is that wrong?" She inquired of an eight-year-old boy. She is the ruler of this country and could actually do what she wanted but still the opinion of her children was important to her. Violett already knew what Mycroft would think of her idea, because the boy wanted to stick more and more to all the rules and laws. She is a bad mother because she started to prefer one of her children. Of course she loved both but her eldest son became more and more a bit strange to her. She did not know why, but he always seemed so serious. As if someone had forbidden him to laugh. Not even she as the mother could remember when he last looked happy. Of course he politely pulled up the corners of his mouth, if he thought he was right, but otherwise he wore his strict and cold face. He certainly did not want to talk about that with her. Maybe the nanny was right and he came into the difficult years. She hopes that this time will not last too long. After all, she did not want to tell Sherlock that there was something wrong with his brother.

"Of course not, mother. John is sure to be happy too." Said her youngest joyful and she was glad that at least he is happy. Maybe he tried to hold it back, but since the blond boy came back, Sherlock had a shine in his eyes that she could not explain otherwise.

Maybe she should not worry too much. It could also be the winter with its cold that got on everyone's nerves. So she decided to enjoy the time with her children until spring came in to bring back warmth to the country.


	16. Chapter 16

So the years passed in which John returned almost every winter to Hatten Hall and was visited by the royal family in the summer. Of course he knew that they traveled to Coswig because of the older prince and the knight games, but nevertheless he was happy every time. These games were something special for the blond. He had to wait until he was fourteen to take part in them, but that did not bother him. Anyway, he was proud when he finally reached the right age to participate because so he could prove what he already mastered everything.

Although he could not be the best in all disciplines but he always tried to achieve a good-looking result. His friend even complimented him when he got outstanding achievements or explained to him how he could improve. Of course, the curly head did that in his own way, but he knew what he meant. In the meantime, he had the feeling that he knew no one in the world better than Prince Sherlock. When he met him the first time, he had never believed that boy would ever be his best friend. Of course he also met many people at the knightschool and the four boys, with whom he shared a room for years, had also become his friends.

But starting today, a new stage of life begins for him, because at last the training is over and he was allowed to call himself confidently a knight tomorrow. That is why the blonde was so excited to meet his companion again. There was also a graduation ceremony. There the ones get honored and celebrated which have mastered the training time in a great way. Yes the time here was very long and sometimes he was really desperate. Now he was glad that he had clenched his teeth and cold present the prince joyfully his graduation certificate.

He has not seen him for a year now. The last winter was not good with them and unfortunately he had to stay here in this castle but fortunately he was not the only one. Many of his comrades could not travel because of the weather. Besides, he did not want to spend his savings on unnecessary travel. On the one hand he missed the castle Hatten Hall and all its inhabitants but on the other side he kept thinking that there could be bad times again. That is why he did not want to give his gold thaler out so easily because he was homesick. In addition, his companion is also slowly growing up. Thus, he will soon have to devote himself to all the duties his older brother had already tackled.

If he remembered correctly, the older one must be be twenty-two now. John himself did not want to imagine what he would do in four years. The life of his friend was certainly already planned. Even if he did not mention that in his letters. But he had heard enough of his comrades here to know what exactly happens when noble children grow up. As long as he could say anything, he would try to become a good knight to support the younger prince in all of this. Thanks to him, the first step was completed. For that he would pay his eternal gratitude by always protecting him when required, because he also knew how the prince could become if he was accused that he could not defend himself.

The curly-haired head also told him he could come over when John asked in his letters, but he did not mention it. Honestly, he still did not want anyone here to know that he was friends with a prince. Finally, he wanted to prove to himself that he could do it on his own without the merits of this friendship. Besides, he did not want to embarrass Sherlock. At home, it might have been normal for Sherlock to be friends with someone from the normal people. However, other rules prevailed here. Nobody here knew a person from the lower ranks very close. A servant that would be him, that is all. It was also sometimes difficult to show anything over the years. If he was back at Hatten Hall Castle, he would be the first to thank the Queen. After all, it was largely thanks to her that this was possible here.

Prince Mycroft kept him up to date on what was happening at home. The blond did not really know where it came from, but the older man liked to talk to him from time to time. At least if you believe Lestrade, who also became a good friend.

Luckily the older Holmes was so nice and enlightened him a little better. Otherwise, he probably never would have learned that the younger prince had fallen off his horse and broke his arm. He would never have noticed that, because the curly head does not hurt the writing hand. He then addressed it in a few lines, but for his Highness it was not relevant. Thereby the blond one was only concerned about the well-being of the younger boy.

What does he think why I really want to become a knight? If there is no king to defend then it was all in vain, thought John slightly annoyed. Of course he had not mentioned anything like that in his letters. That was his only secret for now.

Something to hide had the older prince certainly too. It surprised him that this still appeared on Castle Coswig. After all, his graduation was years ago, but Sherlock could explain that to him for sure. Maybe Mycroft was also interested in the beautiful damsel. Although Sir Henrey did not have any sons to train, he had a beautiful daughter. He must have hidden her for years because he saw her for the first time when he was fifteen already. Well, with some guys here, he could understand that Sir Henrey let her grow up somewhere else. This was not a place for girls.

Anyway, the lady has already twisted some head of poor guys here. Nobody knew her real name. She was called by all only Lady Anthea. He did not believe that she was really named like this by her family. John had no hope that he would ever have a chance with this woman. Not only that she was surrounded by rich and attractive men. Of course, her father always kept an eye on his only child too. So that nothing could happen to his most expensive possession.

As he packed his things, he dreamed a little bit about the future. Inevitably, he had to think about whether he would also get a nice and beautiful woman. For his friend the prince it was a simple matter. It was clear to him that someday Sherlock would get a princess. Even though he always said in his letters that he did not want to know much about the female sex, his opinion would change at some point.

He smiled briefly as he thought of the summer when the curly-haired kissed his cheek. Somehow you could never be mad at the kid no matter what and why he did something. At that time, the curly-haired had certainly seen this gesture with any adult and had been curious. Even if the maids who had seen this action laughed at him, he did not care. It was a bit strange, but Prince Sherlock always had the face of a cute and innocent child.

"Hey John! Say, do you want to spend the whole evening in there? Stop packing everything accurately and come out!" Mike one of his best comrades here was now excited standing in their door.

"It is still too early for the celebration." The blond argued and turned back to his things.

"Cameroon said he spotted a couple of girls already. Do you want this Viktor and his entourage to snatch them all away? Prince or not. I do not think any women deserve this." John agreed with a laugh.

"Yes you are right. There is still time tomorrow for packing everything. We should now see that we save these poor women from this monster."

"That is a word." Mike patted the other satisfied on the shoulder before he started walking out. However, the blonde looked briefly in the mirror before he locked the chamber and followed the other.

Actually, this Viktor Trevor was no monster as far as his looks were concerned. Any woman would instantly succumb to him if that guy did not open his mouth. Although he seemed to be a prince, he was very different from the other two John knew. He was neither very smart nor able to handle a weapon well. The only thing that he possessed was his good looks.

The blonde has sometimes bumped into this disgusting guy. Because this character was something of evil and mean, there was the younger prince in his home the purest angel. Although the curly head mastered sometimes no tact here and there, but this Trevor put other people purely for pleasure down. Then he only went around with the rich. All who were under him were not allowed to address him simply because they were unworthy of him.

At least John was happy to look at his certificate and say he mastered everything that this certificate represents. About Viktor namely the rumor was spread that his father spent a lot so that the non-expert cold pass to. Not only did he think that it was a not just a random fictitious story, he would bet that it was pure truth.

Nor had he written about Prince Trevor in his letters to friend. He did not want to waste the paper by being upset with someone like that. So he always wrote to the curly-haired man of his progress in the days he did some. He was not ashamed to tell the other of his little mishaps to cheer the recipient maybe a little up. Because even if the prince did not mention anything, he knew very well that this has to be lonely on Hatten Hall.

Of course, he always sent him books that he either bought or given by comrades here. He sometimes even found some in other languages where he did not really know what was recorded in there. But he knew that Sherlock was better at foreign languages than him, and so this had to find out what was immortalized in these works.

He looked thoughtfully into the sky. Soon the night would be announced and with that the party would start.

"John, stop staring up there! You have to look in the courtyard to discover something pretty." Cameroon had become a very jumpy guy and wanted more and more that everyone was excited about his interests too. Of course, this evening was the bridal show for him. Even though the blond boy found himself still a little young for marrying, watching was not forbidden. In fact, some respectable ladies got out of the carriages that have just arrived.

"Oh, look at that breast of this brunette in the blue dress." Cameroon roared suddenly pleased. Well manners were not laid his the cradle, that was clear for the boys here for a long time.

"That is my sister you are talking about!" Durward said slightly annoyed. John recognized the danger immediately between the two. Durward is more of a quiet guy, but Watson briefly thought of his sister. If a guy by nature like Cameroon would hang on her then this could also get prepared for something. Even though Harriet is not exactly the best family member since she discovered the wine for herself. Nevertheless, he now wanted to avoid quarrels among his comrades.

"Did you not even mention that you have only one sister?" Cameroon inquired confusedly at his attacker. But he said nothing and leaned against the stone wall because he realized that the other did not mean it with his sister.

"You do not want to tell me that she is the little Cynthia from back then?!" Durward could only roll his eyes over so much stupidity.

"Of course she is. It is been six years since you did not see her anymore." Then the other went just speechless and just looked silently into the courtyard.

John pulled Mike aside a bit because he wanted to know what was going on in front of his eyes. Of course he knew that the guys all know each other for some time before him. Almost all of them came from the same direction. Only he joined the group a few years ago. Actually, he never wanted to be too curious, because whoever asks questions usually has to answer some too. He had avoided that as far as possible so as not to fly out of here. Today was his last day on this place. So what else should happen if I'm a bit more open now, he thought to himself.

"Durward's sister has always loved Cameroon. That is why she said that she would later become his wife." Mike whispered to the blond boy.

"And why does he look that way now?"

"You know Cameroon speaks always before he even thinks about it. That is why he said to her that he would never marry such a childish and rude girl."

"That is bitter." John said, smiling a little mischievously.

"Tell me, does one of you know how this cousin of your Reverend Trevor looks like?" Mike probably threw the question around to change the subject.

"The poor soul that is related to that." Cameroon explained shaking his head to distract himself from his lousy mood.

"What if they have the same character?" John could not believe it but everything was possible.

"No, I do not think so. My mother wrote to me in one of her letters that she had met the girl before. Because we have the best tailors at our home Trevor's cousin went there for new clothes. I just forgot her name." So the boys puzzled for a long time around who the mysterious relatives could be.

Watson did not contribute much to the conversation. He did not really care who this woman was. He preferred to keep looking for the other lovely newcomers. Of course he looked around for dark short curls but unfortunately he did not find them yet. Maybe he just could not see the prince because he was covered by the many people. After all, he was a little shorter than John. But he knew that he was very clever and if he wrote in his last letter that he would come to the celebration then this will happen.

Now that he thought about it, it was a little selfish to ask his friend for anything. After all, this duties and celebrations with many people had never been his field.

"John, you are daydreaming again! You can just say, a girl is waiting for you at home that you did not want to mention in front of us." Mike just wanted to tease him a bit and did not even get that Cameroon was also listening to it. This suddenly showed grinning with a finger on the blond one.

"You are right. Just look how red he gets. Here he is playing the good gentleman all the time and in reality he is a sly dog!" That then made the blond more than uncomfortable. He could see his reflection in the shield hanging on the wall opposite of him, so he knew he was really changing the face color. Quickly he shook himself in disgust, because it could not be normal to be embarrassed when thinking of his best friend. This was finally still a child.

"I need something to drink." He explained, rushing away without waiting for his companions to speak again. Irritated and annoyed at his own reaction, he wanted to flee back to his room, but then his gaze briefly brushed something that made him stop immediately.

Not far from him stood a tall woman leaning against a wall. She was probably also went away from her people for some rest. But it could also be that she was not feeling well and she did not really know what she should do because she did not know anything or anybody here.

From his point of view, he could clearly make out that the lady was looking for something or someone specific. But she certainly did not want to run through the crowd to be harassed somewhere. Watson did not know exactly what to make of her face, because it was half veiled.

He shook his head and took another deep breath before walking toward her. He did not care if the lady hid a scar or worse. Even if she was not in distress right now. At the latest in when the party started right she would be, because unfortunately there were also men who did not spend so much as a gentleman with a woman.

Step by step he got closer to her. Always careful not to scare or unsettle her. It could also be a promised woman who was now looking for her soon to be husband. Suddenly he remembered Mike's comment.

As she looked in his direction, he hid quickly behind an old armor that stood here for the exhibition. He waited patiently for a moment, leaning casually against the wall behind him. Should she have caught him staring then it should now be halfway as if it had not been on purpose.

From the courtyard he could already hear music and laughter. Abruptly he shook his head over his nonsensical behavior. He now decided to go to her and ask her if she was looking for someone or if she was missing something. Then he would also march down and look for the curly head. After all, he did not like such events and it was impolite for him to leave him to himself. But when he peered out from behind the old tin, the lady had disappeared. A little it knocked him over that he missed the opportunity, he turned on his heels again to reach the stairs.

Almost at the same moment he bumped into another person. Fast he looked up to apologize if necessary. But there was not a word on his lips as the woman he was watching before now stood in front of him. She had dark curly hair that she had probably pinned up. Over it she wore a scarf with a patterned lace. This was the same color as the one in front of her face. Now that he was so close to her, he wondered why she was hiding that beautiful face. Her blue-gray eyes looked at him silently and her almost porcelain-like skin shimmered seductively in the glow of the torches that hung on the wall. One thing was clear to him. This woman certainly had to be a princess.

"Forgive me." Then he suddenly started talking. Just to distract her from his rude gaze. On the other hand, he could not take his eyes off her, because it somehow reminded him of someone. But his head had to play a trick on him. John would certainly remember, if he had ever seen such a person before.

Unexpectedly, she simply pulled him behind her on his wrist. She looked around to see if they were both seen by anyone. The blonde one did not know what that was going to on, but as long as the woman did not want to do anything bad, she could do anything with him. A door was already opened and he was then pushed into the unfamiliar room. For the time being, she herself picked up a candlestick from the corridor and lit the candles by a torch. Then she hurried after him and closed the door behind her.

A little nervous, the blond boy wondered what this is going to be here. Of course, over the years he had occasionally his experiences with women. Here a nice conversation with one of the young traders who stopped by or he had a bit fun in the nearby village, if time allowed it. He was not what one called a womanizer, but everyone was curious in his youth and so he tested a lot things.

This here was something completely different. He did not want anything with a lady if he had to fool her. Maybe it was a misunderstanding and she thought he was someone else.

"Finally." The voice shook John's mind even more. Because it was a little too deep for a woman. He blinked in disbelief as she started to take off her clothes.

"John, that was really a ordeal. Just so that you are in the picture, I definitely could demand something in return." First, the addressed turned away as soon as she began to undress. But when this spoke to him in such a familiar tone, John turned back. As the ruffles and glittering fabrics fell to the ground, he slowly realized that this beauty was not a lady. The person he blinked in irritation was not even a woman. Broad back, flat chest and in part well-trained muscles. Much worse, it was now becoming clear to him why or much more whom he remembered earlier. Now that the long dress disappeared and instead a young man appeared in front of him, he felt a little different. The dark curls, blue eyes, and fair skin still suited Prince Sherlock. Only the size of this and his voice had changed a lot. Why had John thought that the little curly head would always stay that way?

"Sherlock?" This turned around quickly because it was very rare that he heard his name from his friend. Almost shocked he was now looked at by John and he could not really figure out why. Maybe he should have explained his masquerade in a letter first.

"John, maybe you are not feeling well? You suddenly look so pale." The older man had a little more control after that sentence.

"It is just the excitement. Forgive my behavior. But if I may ask, when did you grow tall this way?" It was an attempt to distract himself from his unpleasant thoughts. The blond boy was really a bit confused right now.

"Mother said that I am very much like Father. Now stop looking at me like that! I'm uncomfortable enough." The older one could not really understand what was so unpleasant for the curly-haired. He would have understood that with the disguise. The blond remembered the image of former King William Scott Holmes hanging in the hall hung on Hatten Hall. In fact, the second son came very much after this man.

"Why did not you walk in here like everyone else in your normal clothes?" At least John would have spared that a lot. There he once found a woman really attractive and then it turned out to be a man. Still, it was his prince. He did not think he could close an eye tonight.

"So that they extra arrange an invasion for me? No, thanks." With that, the other man finally had his shirt on and buttoned his vest over it.

"And where did you leave your crown? No one will recognize you without it." But Sherlock came before him.

"Exactly. Without this thing no one will see that I'm a prince. With this clothes, I go through as a son of a simple count."

"But what if your brother sees you like that?"

"He is fortunately not there tonight. The old Lord Lestrade is ill and now some decisions must be made."

"Poor Lestrade. Your brother is only doing good by supporting his friend in times like these." The curly head rolled only with his eyes. His mother had mentioned something similar. Everyone worshiped his brother.

"Then why do you not crown him to the Cake King already? I'm sick of all that. 'Take an example from your noble brother. Look at him. Is he not brave, smart, bla bla..." Now the blond one had to laugh a little. The look of the prince had changed but the character remained exactly the same.

"Cake King?" He wanted to know now with a grin.

"When we get home, you will know soon enough why this is his name now."

"Admit it. You gave him the name." Innocently, the taller one shrugged.

Then both heard that the celebrations were now full at it and looked to the door.

"Come on John! If I'm already here then I should mix a little in with the people." The older man hurried after the prince. He had stepped out of the room so quickly after his sentence that he had a hard time following it. Still he could not really believe that the narrow silhouette before him was his friend. Nevertheless, this had to be true, because the prince had come here only because he had asked him. The evening could be really cheerful, John thought now with mixed feelings as he finally stood in the gate that led to the courtyard.

To be honest, it was a mystery to him how the prince in the short time could grow over his head. Well, that is not all, but the curly-haired is only sixteen. What happens if he still gets a little taller until his twentieth birthday?

"What are you lingering around like this?" The other inquired annoyed and he blonde shook his head to get this free. Only then did he realize that the prince had not asked for his degree. Well, that had to be postponed until later. Now he had to hurry so he not lost sight of the other. It was pretty crowded in this yard that was otherwise there to train. When he arrived here he found the place huge and now he had to shove himself through crowds.

After a while a smile flitted across his face because this was a celebration and everyone knows when something like that was up Lady Anthea showed herself too. As always, she was wrapped in a beautiful dress and glittering jewelry. Strangely enough, he suddenly heard an annoyed groan beside him.

"John, do you want to drool now like some others here?" Ashamed, he turned a little away from his friend to check if he really did that.

"She is already been promised to someone." John curiously turned back to his companion.

"That is what I thought. A beauty like her does not go unnoticed. Do you know who will be the lucky one?"

"Beauty hm?" Sherlock gave out softly and the other could not hear it because it was also loud  
around them, of course. Also, he did not really have the full attention of his comrade, so this did not even notice when he tried to say something. He tried again to remember that he could not always be in the center of John. Nevertheless, he still did not like it when someone else got his attention. Even if it was a woman who did not want to know anything about the blonde man. Judging from what this had written to him, he did not speak a single word with her.

"Did you said something?"

"She should probably marry someone from the Kingdom of the North. More is unknown to me." The other guy nodded as the lady came down the stairs and stood in the yard. Then she suddenly looked in their direction and John swallowed. As if that was not enough, the woman also walked towards them. Remember all your manners and do not do nonsense, he begged himself inwardly.

"What are you doing here?" She began to talk to the prince next to him and he should not be surprised that the nobility knew each other. From close up, she was only more beautiful and John had to keep the thought strong in his mind that the curly-haired just explained that she was already taken. Besides, someone like that would never care about him.

"I thought I will take a look at what is going on here. I am surprised that you are still here." That made her a little displeased. Probably because her interlocutor did not greet her decently like any man here. But she blamed him for being half a kid. What bothered her even more was that he reminded her of the upcoming wedding.

"Your brother really did not joke when he said you know nothing about ladies yet." Yes, Sherlock could already imagine how the older prince portrayed him to others.

"Forgive him, please. He only had a bad arrival. Maybe you should talk to him later again." John wanted to intervene, so that there was no trouble and the prince here was not that bad in dealing with women. This only has to meet one he finds interesting. With a slight smile, the lady now turned to the blonde.

"You are probably right. Before I go, may I still know your name?" But the person being addressed suddenly could not hear any sound. He did not realize how much he could give without betraying himself. She knew Sherlock and so he had to wonder if she was ever at their home. But any unpleasant silence fell as the prince came to his rescue.

"That is John Watson. Or should I say Knight John Watson? Anyway, I came here to congratulate him on his graduation. You do not have to bow down!" The last sentence went to the older one because he lowered his head.

"Let him." Anthea said to the curly-haired head and turned back to the other guy.

"He just knows his manners. Since that I congratulate you also sincerely that you have mastered all exams here. I can imagine that it was not always easy, but now you have something in advance you can be proud of. If you would excuse me now, please. I have to welcome other people." With that, the woman disappeared back into the crowd and John looked after her a little dreamily.

"She talked to me." Sherlock did not hear that, but he had read it from his friend's lips.

"Of course. Did you think she was mute?" He inquires as he leans against a wall and crosses his arms over his chest. The whole time he was looking for someone else but the person he actually wanted to meet here was apparently not at this place.

"No. But I never dared to dream that someone like that would talk to me."

"John, could you use your head again. Believe me she is not a woman for you."

"I know. A lady so far above me.." But the other one interrupted him quickly.

"Not because of that. She is not as innocent as you think. Besides, you are now a knight. That means you can claim every woman for you." Even though Sherlock did not like to say that, he still wanted to cheer up his partner a bit. As soon as they are at home this is surely going back to normal.

"It is really nice that you say that." John thought then and really got some hope one day to get even a beautiful woman for him. But on the other hand, as always, the prince was right, of course. He and all the other young men here were fooled by the appearance of the woman. No one knew her habits or other details about her. That is why one day John decided to marry someone he could really love.

"Nevertheless, I'm a little curious why your brother still comes here from time to time. Of course he may do as a prince as he like and can.." But the other spoke again in between.

"This is a matter that I can not explain here." When the older one heard the serious tone, he finally turned around completely to the other.

"Now do not look at me like that and finally do what you do on such celebrations!"

"And why are we standing here on the wall?"

"Only I stand on the wall. I can not remember ordering you to stay here as well. So go and enjoy yourself."

"You did not want to come here, am I right?" But that is what Sherlock wanted to do because he wanted to check some of his stuff here and now that it is a party on this castle, he could use it without attracting much attention.

"The ride here was just not pleasant."

"Do you not feel well? I would like to get you something to drink." He wanted to say that it was not necessary but John had already disappeared among the people.

What did he expect when he came here? That everything immediately falls into his hands and he can disappear again with his comrade? Hardly likely. He himself had been here for a while and used the festive mood of the others to see everything. The attack on his brother was already years ago but today he only had the chance to see the chamber in which the animal was locked up. After it has been cleaned, it was simply used again as before.

Although it was supposedly hidden, he could still detect scratch marks from the animal here in the castle in some places. He was aware of the process as it had been done for a long time and also how they got the thing in here. Unfortunately, he never saw the wolf himself but he knew that he had been stunned just like Mycroft before being locked in a room. Only with the recipe of the poison the offender had to be wrong. Otherwise, the animal would have been much faster that evening. On the one hand, he was also glad that a non-expert went to work otherwise Mycroft, John and others would have lost their lives instead of the wolf.

What also baffled him was that nothing happened since then. For eight years only peace and quiet were a bit odd. It could be also that his brother did not give away everything but even this could not hide so much from him in that time, even if he tried. Anyway, it was clear to him that their opponent was planning something big.

"Well who are you, if I may ask?" Abruptly the curly-haired head went up and looked at the person who spoke to him.

"Believe me, I'm not important." He explained then as it dawned on who that was in front of him. His counterpart wore expensive cloth and jewelry. A few other apparently fine-looking people scrambled around the young man staring at him in amusement. Unlike him, the other one wore his crown as if he wanted to make sure that everyone sees it. John had never mentioned the prince who was in the same age group as this one. Nevertheless, he knew about Viktor Trevor. Because he uses the time at home not only to fiddle around with the sword and learn self-defense as his mother had ordered. Wallace Trevor was the king of the west and sent his son to them to receive lessons here. Sir Coswig certainly felt honored when he learned about it for the first time, but he certainly did not know that the ruler of this other kingdom wanted to get rid of his offspring.

If you sneaked into the villages as a simple lad, people are more talkative than if you ask them as a prince. Thus, he knew something about this Viktor without meeting him before. It was clear that some of them might just be rumors but now he saw how much truth it was.

"You do not need to be shy and may feel honored that I'm talking to you." Without warning, the guy then wanted to touch him in the face but just before this came near enough his head jerked back and thus his hand too. A little confused, he looked past the other prince and realized with relief that John was behind it. His friend had stepped on his cloak or cape.

"What do you think you are doing?" Angry snarled Viktor at the blond one.

"Oh, forgive me. Unfortunately, I did not notice your robe in the crowd." The curly head smiled slightly at the older man's lie because everyone stood almost a step away from other prince to keep him from getting dirty. The blond boy just stands between him and Viktor. Then he handed him a cup of the promised drink.

"You will pay for this!" He persuaded Watson but this acted as if nothing had happened. Full of rage that he was put down by someone who was in rank below him, he wanted to call his personal guard but there came a female voice in between.

"So here you are Prince Trevor." Sherlock rolled his eyes at the sentence. The other one really wanted to be addressed with his surname so that everyone knows who he is. He himself found it better like today that no one is informed about his status.

"What do you want?" Inquired the addressed slightly annoyed because he was interrupted.

"Lady Irene is here and would like to welcome you. She is looking for you and.." But it was not necessary that Sir Coswig's daughter continued to speak because as soon as she uttered the name of the female person Viktor hurriedly went away. His entourage was gradually behind. Even if they did not look like they understood why they were running now.

"Who is this lady? And may I get to meet her? I have never seen him run like that during the entire training period and I want to know who this person is who scares him so much." For a moment, John found this so funny that he even forgot his manners.

"Of course, I only mean it if I'm allowed to." He added hastily. Lady Anthea had to smile. Somehow she found the friend of Prince Sherlock quite interesting. There must be something behind that the curly-haired spent his time with this guy. Because of course she had heard that the younger Holmes was not very happy in the company of many people.

"I have to confess something to both of you. Unfortunately, Lady Irene is not here, but you will get to know her soon enough." With that, she put on a mysterious smile and said goodbye.

"Pity." The blonde said after a while.

"Did you really want to see this Lady Irene?"

"A little bit." In all the years in which Viktor had tortured him and his comrades, he would have liked to know how he could avenge this in the future. But he should not worry about that anymore. After all, he never had to see that bastard again. Now that the training was over, this returns to his realm. He still wondered how that Prince was allowed to call himself like that, he thought the Holmes brothers were the only ones who deserved to be named that way. But he also knew that you were born into this status and did not have to work for it.

"You heard her. Sooner or later, you will see her." Sherlock said and finally wanted to take a sip of his drink, but then a smell rose to his nose. He smelled the cup again before removing it from his face. Of course, at home he had also made inquiries regarding poisoning and putting people under sleep. Although he tested some things on a few animals but none of them has died so far.

Anyway, he now knew what a remedy was here in the wine. It was convenient that no water was served at such events. He grinned slightly as he realized someone maybe was expecting him here.

"John, maybe you should not drink everything at...John!" But this had emptied his jar in one go and now looked questioningly in his direction. Maybe he was wrong and only his drink was mixed with this stuff. However, a moment later he knew that someone wanted to be on the safe side because his friend began to stagger pretty fast before he completely lost consciousness and threatened to fall to the ground. Of course, Sherlock did not let this happen and threw his drink aside carelessly to catch the blonde.

When he threw his arms around his shoulders, he could not help but notice how muscular they are. His friend had to get them in a special training because he was sure that Mycroft did not have that. But the blonde also weighed a lot. A little annoyed, he looked at his face but no matter how roughly he patted his cheek, John just stayed unconscious. More annoyed, he looked around to see if anything or anyone could help him here.


	17. Chapter 17

With a jerk John woke up because he thought it would not be so great to lie on the stone floor. But as his vision cleared, he realized he was in his bed. Irritated, he looked at the boys standing around him.

"I know we have been told we should partying but did you have to fuddle so much right now?" Mike inquired, slightly amused.

"This shave tail certainly did not even drink a lot." Cameroon laughed and started to go to the party again now that the comrade was fine. This had to be really in progress now when the door opened you could already hear the loud music and all the people.

"If you do not mind, I will also go downstairs again." That left the blond boy alone with the prince. This sat slightly annoyed next to the bed with his arms crossed in a chair.

"It is probably because this stuff was not made properly. Still, it was not that strong and I never.." The other sighed loudly that John abruptly stopped talking.

"Of course you did not drink too much of the wine. Someone did something in the cups while you walked through the crowd with them." A bit shocked and ashamed, the older man looked down. Now he was a knight and he had already failed to protect the prince.

"John, you could not know it." The other guy tried to cheer up his companion because he just did not like it when he looked so sad.

"That is nice of you that you want to cheer me up but I should have known better. You are a prince, after all. Known throughout the country. You probably do not think that everyone recognizes you in this clothes but whoever has done this maybe knew what you look like and that you are here today." The blonde blamed himself for everything. Because if the prince had not come for the graduation party, he would be spared this. Furious, he got up and went to the window to think about what to do next. After all, he was the older one here and therefore had to know what to do.

Meanwhile, Sherlock was already lost in his own thoughts. Apparently he was more coveted with the person he thought he was meeting, than he thought before. Besides, it had to be several people because if he had really taken something of the drink, then they would not just leave him on the courtyard. Even if he had just too much to drink, the other guests would have noticed that for sure. Drunken bodys was usually found only around dawn lying around. That is why you notice when you stumble across a single unconscious while dancing.

He was fortunate that one of John's comrades had seen them both earlier. Otherwise they could have pushed him away from his friend when he dropped him off to one side of the castle wall. Although he was really curious who was interested in him here but if he gets kidnapped here then his mother is sure mad at him. She did not want him to stay away unnecessarily long. The curly-haired knew that the queen did not want to forbid him to pursue his thirst for adventure, but that she simply felt better when at least one of her sons was present at Hatten Hall. Although Mycroft was with Lestrade, she still let him ride here to Coswig. Mrs. Hudson and his mother hoped he would have some fun with John here. He rolled his eyes as he thought of what the women meant by that.

He turned to the other one because he now had an idea what they both could do but when he saw the older one, this was leaning against the wall next to the window. The Prince rose quickly to support his companion again.

"Forgive me but it is.."

"You do not have to apologize. These are the effects of the poison. It may be better if you lie down again."

"Nevertheless, I'm sorry. If I had been more careful, I certainly would not have ruined the evening for you." Once again he had to roll his eyes and because he casually left the other on his bed, he could not notice.

"Do not worry about it and rest a bit." The prince could not say anything else. Of course he would like to sneak around the castle a little bit with John to perhaps let a few secrets come to light before leaving but still this was better than to stand down in the yard and see how some lady's wink with beautiful eyes at John. And this did not even notice that he was being watched by them. Of course, Sherlock did not mention that to the other. A real knight is only distracted by a woman. Lady Anthea was the living proof of that. Although he thought she enjoyed turning the male gender around. She did not seem to mind that she was already a promised woman.

His mother said there was no reason to be jealous. This was what she believed when he sat in his room in the winter months and did not want to talk to the blond boy. He was not jealous, but it was rude to permanently ignore a prince while talking to one. Mrs. Hudson also told him with a smile that at some point he too would be distracted by the female gender. He could only shake his head about it now. Because the nurse had said that three years ago and still he had not met any girls that turned his head as said. His brother was very different. He used this secret affairs, if you could call it that. As a prince, you must maintain your dignity and not be seen with anyone. He never understood that, and even if John had not become a knight and only stayed a blacksmith like his father, he could never just leave him that way.

"You are worried about it." He remembered that the blond boy was still lying awake next to him on the bed. He cleared his throat because John could not possibly mean what he had in his head right now.

"What do you think?"

"I mean, whoever wanted to do this to you. But it seems to me that there are other things going through your head too. Is everything alright on Hatten Hall?" The prince waved it off, because John should not worry about what was to come.

"Your father will be very proud." So he redirected with another topic and that made the blonde again a little embarrassed. Although his friend mentions his father, it sounded a bit like he was talking about himself as well. Just a little while ago, he felt a bit lifted when the prince introduced him to Lady Anthea. Yes, he is now a knight and had achieved something on his own, but he still felt special when his friend talked about him.

"In the future, I will do everything in my power to protect this kingdom." He almost said 'to protect and serve you' but he quickly dismissed it as it appeared in his mind. Actually, it would be normal to promise something as a faithful knight to the royal family, but somehow the atmosphere just felt rather strange. Maybe it was because they were both alone. He could not even remember when he was the last time alone with the curly head. It could have been when they were fourteen and he had injured his arm. That is why he returned to Hatten Hall back in the fall. At night he could not really sleep because of the pain so he did some things with the prince. Like looting the sweet things out of the kitchen when there was nobody in there or hiding behind the curtains and listening to people's strange stories. It was clear that his friend always had something to say about everything when they later sneaked away again.

Now that he thought about it, he had always had a lot of fun. Yes, his comrades in Coswig were also funny but Prince Sherlock could sometimes make him laugh without doing much for it. John never knew exactly why. Probably because they have known each other for so long and that explains why he feels comfortable in his presence. He was aware that his friend was still a part of the royal family and yet this oppressive feeling he always got from other noblemen has disappeared over the years.

"I know that you are happy that you have this training behind you but could you please stop grinning like that? It gets a bit scary with time." Sherlock said, holding out a mirror to the other one so that he could believe it. Of course, the curly head had lied a little. He was glad that it was dark and only one candle was burning because his cheeks warmed up inexplicably as John smiled at him. Probably there was something in the water he had drunk when he arrived, otherwise it would never happen.

* * *

The next morning the blonde knight was the one who wanted to go home in a hurry. Not only because he longed for a better bed, because he had let the prince sleep in his in the night and he lay down on the floor in front of it. He was still vigilant about that. Mike was still there to take care of him, but he always had such a deep sleep, otherwise something could happen that would not be noticed. Cameroon and Duward left that same night. They did come over to say goodbye but John did not realize that they had already packed their things. Eventually, they also teased him on to stay in the room so long and missing the party.

Anyway, he could not sleep properly because he was alert the whole time that someone could come for the prince. As a result, he was in a even worse shape and he gave everyone who came too close to the curly head the evil eye. He knew he should not overdo it but suddenly all the memories of the older prince came up again. Now he had to ask himself whether someone else was after his friend and whether this wanted to do something cruel to him. At that time he was a frightened child but today they should come and see how well he can protect that which was friend and dear to him.

First he threw cold water in his face now.

"If you really want to swim. I discovered a lake in the forest outside Hatten Hall. We can stop there for a moment if you want to?" He just thought that the prince must be protected and there this said that he rides alone through the forest. Because he could not really imagine that this went out with bodyguard. Or the curly-haired had found a new comrade on Hatten Hall.

"Do we not have to hurry?" John asked a counter question even though a bath in such a waters sounded very inviting. The washing on Coswig was more difficult than at home. Everyone had to make sure that he procured water for himself to keep his clothes and body clean. There was a fountain here but getting the liquid out with the bucket sometimes took ages because he was not the only one who wanted to get there.

"Nevertheless, we will arrive at Hatten Hall today. I only suggested it because you threw water in your face for the third time." A little bit caught, the older man turned to his horse that he had saddled and now loaded with the remaining stuff what he still wanted to take. It was not much because he did not want to claim a carriage for the ride home. Thus, he always kept only the essentials here.

"John, do you still want to say goodbye to every stone? You have your certificate and even without the thing you should now be entitled as a knight." Impatient as always, thought the blonde one shaking his head and now also rose on the horse.

"I apologize that I can not just leave a castle behind me where I spent a few years of my life." The prince rolled his eyes on that and rode off. He knew that his friend had packed everything and that he would follow him right away. As soon as he was out of the gate, he whistled very loudly and it was not long before his feathered companion came towards him.

"Archimedes." Sherlock heard happily behind him and the bird landed on John's arm. He came to a standstill with his horse just beside him. He did not know why, but his hawk seemed to like the blond man more than him. He was the one who trained him and looked out that it was fine. Of course, John would certainly have done so too but he was prevented because of the training. Well, he really could not take it bad from the animal and Mrs. Hudson said it would be nice if his friends like each other too.

"Only please do not feed him so much anymore. I do not want him to look like Mycroft."

"You exaggerate this time again. I do not always give him something to eat because I know that he does not tolerates everything well. As for your brother I can not say much because I have not seen him for a long time but in his position he just has to sit around a lot." The older one could only guess what the other prince is going through right now. Because even if no one talked to him so far about the subject, he knew that the question stood in the room who is now the next king.

Fortunately, his comrade was still too young for the throne. Even though he often wished it as a child that the curly-haired head ruled this country for a day, he had learned the older he got that this was no position for him. To rule always means to abide by the rules and duties. The younger prince would only be tied to the castle more than he already was. John knew he just wanted to be free from all this to explore the world.

"At this speed, we arrive at neither the lake nor our castle." The curly head called to him and John blinked. Archimedes was in the air again and he realized that he was deep in thought. So he shook everything off for now and got his horse to get a little faster.

So the two had some races. Of course, the prince had to show some tricks. The knight was afraid that the other one fell down every moment because he just saw this for the first time and only heard about before. If you see it with your own eyes, it seems very dangerous. Still, in one way or another it was funny for him to finally spend time with his companion. From now on, it could almost always be like that.

When they arrive at Hatten Hall, he will ask the queen to become the bodyguard of the curly head. He was also happy to see her again. It was clear to him that he was not allowed to have such feelings for the ruler, but in recent years she had become like a mother to him. Of course no one could replace his real mother. Even though he did not know much about her because he was too young when she died. Still, he will often think of her. It was clear to him that his father did that too and he must have loved her very much because until today he was not looking for a new wife. As a child he probably would not have understood that but now he wondered if his old man was not lonely. Yes, he still has the work but that was not all in life. At least he could look for his father himself in the near future when he wanted. He will visit Harriet as soon as he can. But he still did not know what would be on the agenda when he first returned to Hatten Hall.

Knight John Hämisch Watson. Actually, John Watson would be enough for him. Somehow he could never really accept his second name. He did not look like a Hämisch. Although John was nothing special, it sounded much better.

"John, this way." Especially if his name came from that mouth then he felt as if he had a meaning too. The blond boy was now descended from the horse because the bush was too dense and his friend said that it was better, otherwise everyone would have discovered the lake.

Actually he wanted to be on Hatten Hall. For once he had already spotted the castle but he thought that it was not far away then. Besides, over the years it was becoming harder and harder for him to say no to the prince, but the problem was only the curly-haired. Probably because the older prince and him got not really something that is called friends. With difficulty he pushed branches and leaves away and watched that his horse got nothing in the face.

"Where is this lake now.." But he stopped abruptly when he saw this forest clearing and the water. All around, trees and dense bushes grew. But here was a spot that made a lake seem out of nowhere. The sun made the whole thing sparkle wonderfully that John first had to rub his eyes. He just wanted to make sure he did not dream. It all looked too good for reality.

"Now do not stand around and come here." The prince challenged him as he just did not move on. So he attached the reins to the same tree as the other one had already done, but so that the two mounts did not get in each other's way. Actually, it seemed very quiet here and the horses could have left them that way, but if they got scared of anything, they must walk to the castle. In this way they would have to go a long way and so they were on the safe side that nothing could happen.

"If you are so slow at everything, I will have to question your degree a little." Teased the prince, who had already completely discarded his clothes and got into the water. A bit embarrassed, the older one turned away as he started undressing. Normally he had no problem being naked. On Coswig, they were among men and because of time pressure in the morning, there was not much left for privacy. But this one just felt different. Yes, he often used to bathe with the prince as a child, but now they were older and the bathtub was a bit bigger. In addition, it stood in the middle of the forest and they could be discovered at any moment. But again he shook off the confused thoughts. The other one was a guy after all, so there was nothing to be embarrassed about. Besides, he had seen the way was densely overgrown. So as long as you do not yell or something like it, no one will notice you here.

Carefully he hung his clothes and those of his comrade on a thick branch. The other, of course, had just dropped his clothes. Actually, John should not clean up after him, but he did not want the robes to get dirty.

That done, he glanced briefly at the other. When he realized that this was not looking at him, he took the chance and hurriedly went into the clear water. Although only to the hip because it was a bit cooler than expected but he quickly got used to it and somehow it did his body well.

"Where did you learn to swim?" Inquired the blond one after a while. Before, he was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to see that the other mastered it.

"I taught it myself when I read about it in a book." John sighed at the answer and refrained from preaching that the prince should not always do everything on his own. Because he knew that it was like this but he could breathe easier because now he was here again to look after the curly head.

"And you? I can not imagine that it was taught on Coswig."

"I was able to do that before I left for training. We used to live near a river and Harriet taught me as a precaution. If I had fallen into it sometime I would have been able to help myself a little bit. But I do not think that I survived something like that. Maybe in a calm waters but not in strong currents, and I was such a slender child then." Sherlock listened but did not look at his friend. It reminded him once again that it was pure coincidence that the blacksmith made it to him with his children. Because he had also learned during his small day trips that John's family came from the north. Even if the blacksmith did not like to talk about it, he confirmed that. In the northern kingdom things are worse but no one talked openly about it either.

Nevertheless, there were some rumors that even make the rounds in their kingdom. The prince was really curious but his mother and brother would never let him travel there. Even now if he has John with him. There you are sixteen and old enough to look for a wife but still too young to travel around the world. Without his secret tours during the day or sometimes at night, he would have rotten of boredom recently.

Yes, the topic marrying gets more and more annoying every year. He was surprised that his aunt Kamille had not visited them this summer to urge him to marry again. Molly was not the worst girl he ever met, but still he found it unfair that Mycroft was never bothered with it. He was, after all, still the older one of them. Should he not take her as a wife? Now that John was done with the training, he might even push him to that but then this would have to leave him again. So he should reject this idea very quickly. If this necessarily wished for a woman then only one who lives on Hatten Hall or at least in the vicinity. Sherlock would not allow anything else for the knight.

He wanted to say something on the subject. But when he took a breath, only water came in. Suddenly he was roughly grabbed by the shoulders and pulled up. John swam with him so far to the edge that they both could stand in the water again.

"What are you doing?" He was asked stern by the older one and he coughed out the liquid first, and then to breathe again. He could not have been under surface for a long time because after a moment he was well again. It was probably because his companion was so watchful. This stared at him a little angry but also worried.

"Are you okay?" Sherlock nodded as he brushed the wet curls from his face.

"You can not just lose concentration here! But we should better go out now as well." It was a little uncomfortable for the prince that this happened to him in front of his companion, but it was not long before something else distracted him from this topic. Namely John's skin color. This one was much darker than his own and if he did not know what Mycroft looked like after training, he would have to assume that in Coswig they put the students naked in the blazing sun. Almost. From the knight's hip his skin also became lighter. Still, he was almost white unlike the other. Not that it would bother him, but somehow he felt strange as he looked at the other's naked body. But because he could find no other reason for it, he pushed it on the skin color.

The blond did not realize how he was gazed at because the sun and warm air dried him fast, so he also dressed quickly.

* * *

"Still, I find that very ill-considered of him!" Mycroft paced his room. He was disappointed when he came here and learned that his brother had disobeyed his orders. Lestrade, who only looked at the whole thing, did not say much because he knew that the prince did not want any answers from him at all. Of course, he understood that safety was topmost imperative, but Prince Sherlock could no longer be kept at bay at this age. The queen herself said he only went to Coswig to pick John up.

Even so, the older prince did not seem to like the fact that his younger brother was away from here, if only for two or three days. He did not know that the two Holmes had an agreement but he also did not know how long the man in front of him wanted to run back and forth nervously.

Everything here was in perfect order. His father Lord Lestrade was on the way to recovery. Yes, the explanations that he made were not gone. Namely that soon a troop will be put together. This would first go to the south and then to the west to King Trevor. It is said, this should have a good relationship with the North over the years so he has to know best how things are there.

Of course, his father demands that he leaves too, but Lestrade himself tries to talk the prince in front of him out of that. Not that he did not trust his companion, but this journey could last for several months, and this long he could not possibly leave the queen alone with the younger prince. This was still a child. He was also on the opinion that this had to grow up slowly, but it should not happen overnight. It was bad enough that he himself had to deal with marriage candidates already. At least his parents use every opportunity to introduce him to nice ladies. He had nothing against a nice time or night of fun, but he did not want to have a wife clinging to him now. He was not ready for the role of a husband or father. Let alone lead the army of his old man.

Of course, Prince Mycroft said only that he should not be so hesitant and after all, it is an honor if the father trusts him much at this early age. Lestrade knew that the other thought of the deceased king, but he did not comment on it.

Abruptly, the prince rushed out and he hurried after to avoid trouble, if there were any.

"Here you are at last! What did I tell you?" Sherlock rolled his eyes as he saw his brother running towards him and then forced himself down from the horse.

"We agreed to you stay when I'm not here."

"I can not wait here forever until you decide to come back again."

"You are as impatient as ever. I only once asked you to stay in the castle, but no, you absolutely had to ride to your comrade. As if this had not found the way here alone." But now the curly head was in rage. He did not understand why his brother had to approach him like that. Nothing happened in the whole time.

"It was only two days, Mycroft."

"It is not about the time span. You rode off alone without escort." John sighed as he pulled his gear off the horse and then set it aside. He knew that would have an aftermath that his friend picked him up so easily.

"You are under arrest for the next few days."

"What? You can not do that. I do not understand all your meddling outburst at all. Again, nothing happened at all!"

"That is why you should stay in your room to think about what could have happened." The blonde found it then unfair because it was actually his fault and so he interfered in the conversation.

"No, do not do that. The whole thing was just my idea."

"Then you will receive the same punishment. As a knight, your top priority is to protect the land and the rulers of it. Despite the training you did not learn much about.."

"Do not talk to him like that! Unlike you, he had to.." But even the younger prince was interrupted.

"That is fine. I made a mistake and should be punished as well." Stubborn Sherlock wanted to mention something to it, but the blond's eyes told him not to add anything else. So he stalked silently from the yard and let the others just stand there. Mycroft told the knight that he was under arrest. Lestrade felt a little helpless during the whole conversation. He knew that if he interfered, the older prince would only get angrier. But when he finally had enough and also stepped into it, he took his chance and followed the other knight.

"The prince is only worried about his brother." He told the blonde, who was just bringing the horses into the stable.

"But he is right. Something could have happened on the way. Still, I asked Prince Sherlock to come and that although I knew he would not be stopped by something like a bodyguard."

"Maybe not on the way there but he was not alone on the way back." John knew that Lord Lestrade just wanted to cheer him up, but still he should avoid such mistakes in his position. After all, he was no longer a child and was now responsible. In addition, he could never forgive himself if something happens to Sherlock. After all, he was the one to whom he owes everything here.

"The arrest will last no more than four or five days."

“How do you know that?” Of course, John knew that it would not last forever, but in the short time he could hardly speak of a punishment. The trip to the village to visit Harriet he had to postpone for now but she was certainly not angry. At least he could still see his father.

"I can not tell you much, but there is trouble in the northern kingdom. If things are going very bad, it will soon be a problem that affects all of us, but I do not hope so." With that the older one said goodbye to go up to the others as well. The blonde one remained worried and thought that he did not really want to know that. He did not know much about their stay in the north in the past. Nevertheless, it was enough to know what to expect.

"John." The blacksmith was so glad to see his son that for the first time he dropped everything and hugged him. The younger guy did not expect that but it seemed like an eternity that he had not seen his father and so he liked to return the gesture. This one has aged a lot in the meantime, at least that is how it looked like to the blonde. More wrinkles and gray hair had come to it. Forging was not exactly a job to rest on.

The conversation does not last long, as he also said that he was under arrest tomorrow. The older man did not seem very surprised or upset about it.

"The older prince becomes more and more difficult over time. To be honest, I do not really want that guy to become our king someday." His father gave out not so loud so no one else could hear it.

"It must be very hard to take on all these duties." John tried to believe that but on the other hand, he did not want the younger prince to become like that. He will do everything to support him so that his life is a little easier. Although Prince Mycroft always had his comrades on the side too, he could not believe that this would take any help in the easy way.

To change the subject, they both talked about past things that they had long wanted to say to each other but did not come to that. The blacksmith finished his work completely, only to listen to his son. For John it was the first time that his father did such a thing. Maybe he finally realized that he does not have to work from morning to night without a break, the blonde thought with relief.

But they did not say a word about his sister. Maybe it was better that way. He would even see how she is when he visits her after the arrest. So this was just a cozy father and son evening and later when the sun was completely gone, the blacksmith treated himself to a wine after dinner. The younger one declined thankfully. After what has happened on Coswig, he will take no alcohol so fast again.

* * *

Sherlock, on the other hand, wandered back and forth in his room in a bad mood. He had planned so much that he wanted to experience everything with his comrade from now on. The cave, which could be seen from here on the horizon in good weather, gets not explored by itself. Or maybe they ride together to the horse farm nearby. Because John is in desperate need of a new horse. He said he had bought his from a dealer four years ago. It looked good but it did not make long paths. The animal already had difficulties to come here. Otherwise, they might have been at the lake much earlier, and more likely in the castle.

But now that the knight had arrest, he could push not really on a horse. His brother was the only one to blame because he has to exaggerate. Yes, they both promised to each other that he took care of Mother while Mycroft was gone.

Nevertheless, she was still no defenseless woman and the guards in the castle were not hired in vain. Of course, he also knew that the older one did not want him to roam around alone, but these bodyguard would only stop him. The men were just polite and nice to him because he is a prince, so there he could say what he wanted. The blond one was now different. This dared to say to his face if he acted wrong.

Over the years, he could understand Mycroft less and less. This wanted to lock him up here like one of those princesses in the children's books. Sherlock was not a woman or a delicate being. He knew how to defend himself when needed. Nevertheless, he will let this matter pass through his older brother again. In the hope this would calm in the next few days again. He will not tell his mother about it. She will notice for herself even if she wants to see John.

He heard footsteps and then someone knocked on his door. Mrs. Hudson was probably scared again that he was starving.

"If you do not want to dine with your mother and your brother, then at least take this to you." She brought in a small tray and he sighed but his nanny was right. So he sat down at his table and allowed himself a bite. Actually, he would not need Mrs. Hudson anymore but the queen meant as long as he always skipped meals, so long would the elderly lady still be by his side. He could live with that because she was more bearable than most maids or servants here in the castle.

"Your brother had to let out the anger on someone again."

"You got that?" He inquired as he poured some water into his mug.

"It was not to be missed. Luckily, your mother did not hear it because she was being harassed with documents from some men." The curly-haired boy sighed annoyed and pushed a few curls from his face.

"I told her that it can wait until I get back. Well, if my busy brother has no time tomorrow, I will do the paperwork with Mother." There was nothing else left for him, because as he knew Mycroft, these guards will be put in front of John's room. So that nobody came up with the idea to go to this.

"Maybe you should encourage your mother to ride out afterwards. The weather seems to be nice the next days. She needs some fresh air. It does not feel good to see these walls only from the inside. I know I am not a doctor but.."

"It is alright, Mrs. Hudson. I will take care of it. If you would please leave now, I would like to rest for a while." She nodded to him, took the tray and stepped out. The prince closed the door behind her but he was not tired. He just did not want the woman to continue harassing him with his mother's illness. Thoughtfully, he simply let himself fall backwards onto his bed. Of course, he noticed that she looked worse lately but he did not know what he should do to help her.


	18. Chapter 18

Lestrade should even be right. The arrest really did not last long. Maybe it was thanks to the Queen that the younger prince only was spending three days in his room. Of course, this would not be banned from anything so easy and so Sherlock sneaked through the window at night.

Actually, John should have talked sternly to him, but he was just happy about his company. In the morning, the other was always gone and knight thought the first time, he had only dreamed it. Of course he told his comrade on the occasion also what he had learned about the north. Both of them were old enough to take part in such problems. Even though everyone thought Prince Sherlock was too young for that, he would involve him everywhere. Finally, he was clever enough to steal his brother's sweets.

He now wished he could go back there or his arrest could have lasted longer. But it did not. But even if it was like that, maybe it would have happened much later then. So he used the beautiful weather to ride into the village and the prince followed him despite the instructions of the older brother. Although Sherlock disguised himself with a cowl, but he looked somehow even more conspicuous. The older man was not deterred by it.

When he found his sister, she was not in her best shape. The knight had hoped to speak reasonably with her, but she was no longer capable of doing so. The inn where she started working years ago had long since thrown her out because she was caught stealing expensive bottles. Now she lives more on the outskirts of the village, with a guy who treats women badly. Several lived there in the small house and John had to control himself strongly not just to beat the man. His comrade held him back, so he decided to leave.

The horrible thing was that his sister did not want to go with him. She threw really hurtful things to his head and he tried to show no sign of it. Also she did not let her father out of the matter and so he stormed away from the scene. The blonde did not want to anger her with things that he did not mean. Harriet was just drunk. He could only help her when she was sober again. After all, he did not want to use force on her.

Unfortunately, that was a moment when his comrade could not shut up. So this revealed to him everything that he found out in the short time they saw his sister. What he could read about her posture and what she would probably do today. The babbling just did not stop and John did not want to hear more about it. Could the prince really not understand that it hurt him so much to hear all this? After all, Harriet had always taken care of him when he was a child. She was there when no one else was it.

Thus came what had to come and he roared at the prince in the middle of the marketplace, this should finally be quiet. Shocked, this looked at him briefly, before it was said the signs of all this can not be ignored. But that is exactly what John wanted, but that did not seem to go in the others head.

He was in such a rage that he just started talking without even thinking about it.

'Do you even know what it is like to feel helpless when someone close to your heart suffers? No of course not. You always only think about yourself. Feelings of others do not matter to you. All that matters is your silly gimmicks, but here in real life they do not really can do a damn thing! Slowly I can understand why nobody else wants to have anything to do with you.'

When he let that happen again in his mind it sounded almost worse. Not one word was true what he had said. Of course, the prince worried in his own way about his fellow people. This had just disappeared after his speech. But he did not ride back to the castle, but just out of the village and into the forest. From then on John had lost him.

Now he was wandering among the trees for a while and kept shouting for the prince. He wondered why he suddenly felt like this by these words, because his comrade was as usual. This only reported what he had found out, but this time it was about Johm himself, and that is why he felt hurt. Maybe he had hoped that the younger man would understand him so well that he knows how to handle his feelings.

But all that regret did not help him now. He had to find the curly hair and fast. It gets dark soon and then the search only gets harder. Besides, he did not want them both to spend the night here because of such a stupid argument.

Slowly he did not know what to do anymore because he just could not get an answer to his apologies. He was really sorry. These words only came out of him in affect. So he remained silent and brought his horse to slow down. Maybe he could hear something somewhere.

The only thing he could hear after a short time were raindrops. First only a few and then more and more. Soon John rode in the pouring wet through the undergrowth. The sound of what the water made from above made it futile to raise his voice. He barely saw anything else. Everywhere only trees around him and so he went down from the animal to let it calm a bit.

Suddenly he saw a shadow. Carefully, he moved closer until he suddenly stood in front of another horse. To be precise, it was the horse of the prince. But looking up, there was no rider in the saddle.

"Where are you?" He bellowed out of his throats, but only now he thought that somebody could help him. He had never done that, but now he had to try. So he whistled in a way like he had always seen with the curly head. The first time went wrong. He never thought that whistling would be difficult. But already the next attempt achieved a better result. After a while he had to realize that the hawk only came when his friend called him.

It had to be some time past him, where he wandered around here in the forest, because even the rain stopped and the clouds disappeared. He was glad that the moon was at least halfway in the sky, so maybe he could see everything a little better. Although in some places the trees did not want to let much light through, he somehow tried to sneak through. The two horses behind him must have had enough of it and he actually wanted to spare them that, but he just could not leave them here. The prince could have been back to Hatten Hall long ago, but he would not just leave his horse behind, and then run back in the rain. He was dripping wet and tried again to call the other one.

"Prince Sherlock? So answer me now! I acted stupid so do not punish yourself!" First there was nothing, but then he could hear a rustling that came closer and closer. He turned quickly in the direction from which it came and always thought to defend himself, if it was a stranger. His roar through the forest could eventually have attracted other people. But that was not the case to his relief. The wanted one was suddenly just there in front of him. John was so happy, he just dropped the reins and all the misgivings so he could embrace the other.

"I'm so sorry for what I said, but please never do that again." When he realized how the prince was shivering, he hurriedly let go of him again. Of course, his counterpart was soaked. But he did not look at him, nor was anything said. John tried hard not to think now that their friendship was in danger, because bringing the curly hair into a warm place was much more important. As the younger man wanted to get on his horse, he noticed that he whimpered softly. John was shocked to realize that the other was injured. But he did not ask why this did not tell that. But he helped him to sit on his horse before he tied the reins of the other animal to his saddle. When he was finally ready to ride home, he wanted to make sure beforehand that his comrade did not fall down.

None of them spoke on the way to the castle, even though the older one had put one arm around the other to hold on to him. He did not just do that so the prince would not fall off because they did not have a fast pace. But he also wanted to warm the younger one a little by gently hugging him. He knew that in normal circumstances, something like that would never happen, and he even believed that the curly-haired would have pushed him away if he was not his only help here.  
As soon as they had ridden through the gate, Mrs. Hudson came with Prince Mycroft running to them. John knew what to expect again, but this is fair this time, than it was his fault that the younger prince got hurt. He only hoped that he was not injured too badly. Here in the yard it was lighter with the torches, but his friend still avoided looking at him. Immediately he had to wonder if they were still friends at all.

"Where have you been for so long? You wanted to be back at sunset."

"I..." The knight wanted to explain everything, but the nanny interrupted him.  
"Oh god, you are bleeding! What happened to you?" The blond man was a bit panicked, too. Why did not he notice that? But there was no time to explain himself, for the older prince began to rule him.

"And again you failed! Not even the simplest .."

"Mycroft!" Interrupted the younger one his brother in a sharp tone.

"He is not to blame for that. I rode away from him and did not pay attention to the path. The horse shied abruptly and threw me off. John found me like this." Again, the knight was not looked at before the younger prince turned and walked in with Mrs. Hudson.

"Well. I want to believe him once. Nevertheless, you should have controlled the whole thing better. After all, you do not know my brother only since yesterday. But for today I have enough of such stories. You should also go into the warm so that you do not catch cold." The knight was left a little speechless. On the one hand, he was worried about the younger prince. On the other, he was confused about the words the elder one was giving him.

Since when what does Mycroft Holmes care about when he gets sick? With a heavy sigh, he brought the horses into the stable, before peeling himself out of his wet clothes to put on something dry. Quickly he drank something too, because his throat felt so dry. It probably came from screaming and he hoped tomorrow his throat would not hurt because of it. He was supposed to be eating, but all that had happened tonight had somehow spoiled his appetite.

John glanced after his father for a moment, but did not talk to him much before heading back to his room to seek sleep. He was just so tired, but the thoughts in his head just kept him awake. Also, he heard that the rain from earlier, was not the last one this night. It flashed and thundered outside. As if the weather wanted to show him that it was angry too. Of course, he had to think again of his words, which he threw against the prince in rage. As a knight, he should really have a better grip of himself. But in Coswig one learns to deal only with weapons and to defend oneself. Everyone had to fight with their own feelings themselves. He was aware that there had to be a clarifying conversation. But he did not even know how it was going to start. Not to mention that the prince surely does not wanted to see him in the next few days. He had apologized in the woods often enough, but John did not think that was accepted. All those things he did not want to know about his sister made him angry again. His anger was not directed against the curly head, because actually Harriet was guilty. It was her doing and acting without thinking of others. Maybe his father wanted to spare him that and was not talking about her. The knight had not told him that he wanted to visit her, otherwise he might have stopped him from doing so.

* * *

"Oh Sherlock! What are you doing such stuff for? Not even once since you can ride, you have fallen off the horse. Is it through.." The queen was a little upset when she saw all the scratches. Especially the injury on her son's head made her very nervous.

"Calm down, mother. It is nothing serious."

"Your clothes have been bloody and you say it is not serious. I.." But this time she was interrupted by her firstborn.

"Mother, nothing serious happened. These are all just little scratches. It is normal for you to see a bit of blood." She turned from Mycroft to the doctor, who reassured her that nothing life-threatening had happened to her child. After a while to distract attention and because she did not want to annoy the older man, she let him go after work. So the queen inquired Sherlock about his friend. This did not give an answer immediately. Of course, the other prince had to take advantage of that.

"The two argued. Because it did not went after his head, so he just ran away and became unfocused while riding."

"Thanks Mycroft. That you have explained it, so that we all know it exactly now." The curly head was of course anything but grateful that his brother apparently found the situation was amusing. But for him it was anything but that.

"You two never actually argue. What was it about?" Wanted his mother to know, but of course Sherlock could not tell her what had happened. She has been teaching him since he was able to speak, or at least since he spoke more, that it is impolite to divulge everything about people. However, he still done behind her back. He had just gotten so used to John by blabbering about everything. Of course, this also said that some things were not right, but his friend never looked at him like he did today. Also, he got to hear that some things should better stay in the dark because they are hurtful. Sherlock did not always tell his mother everything, so she would not get too upset. But he had never really lied to her. Maybe he should have stopped his speech earlier in the village. Than he vaguely remembered that John had quietly asked him to be silent. Probably the knight would not have been so mad if he had fallowed the request..

The bad thing was not that he had infuriated him, it was not the first time. Even when his mother thought they did not argue often, but here and there they had some fierce discussions. Still in the end of the day everything was back to normal. But now he did not know if tomorrow would still be everything as usual, because he had hurt his comrade. Not physically but mentally. Like how one of his teachers called it. They all allegedly have a soul, without that nobody would exist.

Anyway, he had never hurt the other one that way before. At least not knowingly. Johns eyes showed him the same as all other people who did not like him. Contempt or hatred. He did not want to be hated. Not from John.

"I will rest for a while now." He announced after a long break because he did not want to talk to anyone about anything. No one could help him and so he hoped that everyone would leave without further words.

"Alright. Rest. You will see that the next day is getting much better." The ruler first stepped out of the room with Mycroft. Because she wanted to make sure that her eldest son no longer annoyed Sherlock. She knew that Mycroft wanted to know what had happened between the two younger boys. Even though he always has to keep an eye on everything, she decided that he did not have to stick his nose in every matter.

The older prince sighed a little disapprovingly as he was pushed away from the room, but he decided to drop the subject for now. After all, he could still squeeze everything out of the blond knight if he wanted. With a bit of amusement, he sauntered down to the kitchen, thinking of a few more ways to make the younger one talk.

Mrs. Hudson lingered in the room a little longer. She did not like the fact that the boys were in trouble. Of course, there can be a conflict between everyone, but never was her protege so depressed at the end of the day. She wanted to know if she could possibly do anything to improve the situation, but after a while she decided just go too. The prince grows up slowly and so she could not tell him everything anymore. Thus, she also went down to get a little wool for pastime. Of course, she thought about it, that John had his birthday soon and he should also get something useful from her. Until that day, the boys will certainly have get along again, she thought because she knew what the younger prince fetched for his comrade. She was sure that the newly knight will be very happy about it.

* * *

John was only tossing and turning in his bed. His confused thoughts just did not leave him any rest. Even though his legs and arms are a bit exhausted, he simply could not sleep. So he got dressed to get some fresh air. Maybe then he came to a solution and also to some quiet sleep.

Everything seemed calm in the corridor. Of course, because it was now in the middle of the night. There were a few guards here and there, but he had not bothered them for a long time. Now he took the side door to the courtyard, which his father and other people used when they wanted to go to the castle without being seen by anyone else. He stood here in the doorway, because he could not go out because it is still raining. Unfortunately, he could not enjoy the fresh air for long, because the wind suddenly turned and he got all the water in the face. So he went back inside, but he did not want to go back to his room. At least not yet. So he walked on down the corridor, hoping to find someone who was in the mood to chat. There did not have to be anyone he could talk to about his current problems. Someone with whom he could talk about everyday life and other things was enough for him to distract himself further.

The first man of the night watch came to meet him. But as he looked at him, he wished him only a good evening and then just went on. He probably had a tough day too, and just wanted to be quiet, John thought as he set his eyes on everything, as if he had never seen it before. Maybe he discovered something that he had never noticed and he could then deal with it.

However, eventually a staircase that led upstairs came in his sight. Actually that was already the second, which he had spotted on his way. The first who was not further from his room, he could just ignore. As quiet as he could, he went upstairs. He did not really know why he tried like that, so he was not heard, because his steps were not so loud.

The knight was still a little scared to go to the upper floor, even though he was now an adult. After all, it can definitely have nothing to do with getting closer and closer to Prince Sherlock's room. That would be really silly of him to think like that. They were both men. He already more than the prince, but again he had to think about whether this still grows when he gets older. In that area, Mother Nature probably did not mean it well with him. Although, he did not know how tall his mother was and Harriet might have been a bit out of style. His father was almost on the same shoulder with him.

There was someone and he hurriedly hid behind some big curtains. Habit had more power, than as a child he had always done that. A smile played around his lips as he thought of all the beautiful memories he had received since he had landed here with his father. He always wished he was older, to be taken seriously. Now he finally was, but nothing became easier or more understandable. The problems came only on a different scale.

When he made sure that no one came in his direction, he slowly walked on. He really should not be so scared, because he did nothing forbidden here, nor had he done anything wrong today.

Although it was dark and he was not in this area for a very long time, he knew that the door of the younger prince was only a few steps away. But instead of going there, he took the window and sat down on the cold bricks. Now he was up here and it occurred to him that it is crazy to want to wake people up in the middle of the night. Yes, the curly head came down to him more often, but he was never up here at this time.

All right, John thought and got up again when he made a decision. He would knock once, if he does not get an answer, he will just go downstairs to force himself to rest. Then he could not do more. Briefly inhaled and exhaled. Fists clenched. Then shake your head and relax the body again. Because he did not want the prince to think he wanted to beat him or something.

As he held his fist to the door, he seriously wondered if noblemen would knock in a politely way. No matter how he wanted to postpone it, it does not help anything. In addition, a glance at his candle told him that soon it had no desire anymore to give him light. Thus, he quickly pulled the fist over on the wood to touch it three times and then listened patiently into the silence. Nothing. He should also give the other time to get up. Then he heard that one of the guards came in his direction. This did not see him yet, but he just did not want to leave. Whether friends or not, it was very suspicious at night to stand in front a room of a prince. After all, every conversation could wait until tomorrow. Until then he wanted to have some sleep as well, but he could not do that because his guilty conscience gnawed at him. Alright here was his last chance to decide. Either go down again or explain everything to the security guard.

Neither of them arrived. Because there was a third scenario. Apparently the prince had noticed him. He pulled him into the room in time. At least he hoped the curly-haired man was it. Everything was dark in here and his candle had gone out in the wind that came out of the room. Only now did he consider whether he had even knocked on the right door. John let that sink in an got a bit panicky because he had simply assumed that it was still the same room he had seen so many years ago.

"John." When he heard his name, he knew he was not wrong. The others voice sounded questioning. He was still looking at the closed door, which let in a bit of the light of a candle from the outside. The knight waited for the guard to pass completely before turning to the other person in the room. He wanted to go a step further away from the wood behind him, but then he realized a little startled that the prince was already in front of him. Even though it was raining outside and he could hardly see anything in here, he did notice how those blue eyes of his counterpart pierced him.

"Did I wake you up?" Finally he began to speak and at the same time he wanted to know from himself, why he had not come up with anything better.

"I could not sleep either way." The older one tried as best as he could to read more about this answer. Was his dialogue partner angry? Disappointed? Hurt? Then again he realized that this was of course injured. After all, he fell off a horse.

"I am sorry. Really, I.." But he was interrupted in the usual attitude, as if nothing had happened between them before.

"I just said that I could not sleep. My head hurts a bit."

"Should I call someone.."

"Not at all. I can go on like that and I'm glad that I got a little rest alone at all."

"Should I go again?"

"You certainly did not come up here to ask me if you woke me up?" John could not say why, but he knew that the younger one was smiling. At least he hoped that, because then the atmosphere was not so tense.

"John, breathe!" He heard a bit louder and then realized that he had been holding his breath almost all the time. The blonde also did not know what suddenly made him so nervous. They were friends for almost ten years and from his side, he could say the best. Nevertheless, he just did not dare to act as always.

"What I meant to say was that I'm sorry. I yelled at you in the village in front of all these people and that was not fair." So it was out now and they were both on the same topic.

"I was wrong." It was quiet, almost just a breath, but the knight heard every word.

"No, you were not and you know that. You are very rarely wrong." He put a hand on the shoulder of the prince to notice how this felt. The darkness made him uncertain, but in the light of a candle it would be even worse.

"Nevertheless, I should not..."

"I know." It was difficult for the younger one to say all that, but the knight realized this was sorry anyway.

For a while they only stood there in silence and only the patter of rain outside of the window could be heard. Abruptly a flash appeared and the room became brighter for a moment. Then the older one took his hand back and cleared his throat. Now he finally had confirmation that Sherlock was smiling. But it was one of those features he rarely saw. Quickly he wanted to focus on something else, so he will not be embarrassed here. Luckily it got bright here again and this time he saw also something different on the prince. The head was bandaged.

"You were injured by the fall on your head?" He inquired worried, because with something like that you should not joke. Some comrades on Coswig also injured themselves by the training and then had to stay in bed for days.

"Oh, the doctor had to overdo it. It is just a scratch."

"Because that is just it, your head hurts too." Then he heard a soft but sharp inhalation. The prince had probably forgotten for a moment that he had mentioned this.

"Right. I should rest for a while, but I have not been able to sleep until now." Suddenly, that took away any weight from John's shoulders. Because his comrade felt just like him and could not rest because of this thing. Now it was really time for them both to get this.

"I'm glad you are not very upset with me. As I said, I'm sorry you fell off your horse, but it is good we have sorted that out." Even though it was not a question, he still waited to see if the younger one would say anything about it. His hand was already on its way to the door.

"Yes." With that, the blond one stepped back out into the corridor and constantly had to smile to himself. But he only let it out because he knew that the other person could not see it.

"Then I wish you a good night." With that he disappeared down again when he saw the light on the stairs. The guard had probably repeated the round in time and he followed it unobtrusively.

* * *

However, because John was in good spirits again, he did not notice that at the other end of the hall at the top the older prince stood and watched them all the time. Now Mycroft only rolled his eyes, because he could not understand why the two younger ones could not take advantage of the day to chat. But he would let the knight go through the one-time thing that he was up here at the royal rooms. Should this happen again, he had to stop it immediately. Because he did not want silly rumors about his brother to be spread. It was bad enough that Sherlock sometimes sneaked into the knight's room. When both of them were children, it might have been tolerable, but now they were adults. Once again, he wondered when the two would finally begin to behave accordingly.

But he should not worry about it yet. First of all, it had to become clear who is going to the western kingdom on this journey. His comrade will not be able to shirk responsibility, he was sure. The father of this wanted him to go there to test how his son beats his way with the leadership duties. Although the younger Lestrade had to bring only a small group of men in the West, but you still need some skills for it. After all, you should always be prepared for incidents.  
In his fingers it was itching to travel himself, but as his brother behaves now, he will probably get nowhere soon. He wanted to find out why Sir Coswig sends his only daughter away so far to tie her to a man this did not even know. Mycroft knew from the beginning that something was wrong about that. Although his friend thought he was just jealous because he was not offered this lady for his side as a prince, but that was of course ridiculous. Mycroft Holmes did not care for this woman, even though they had a bearable conversations here and there in the past. Even if she did not quite understand him, at least she acted as if his sayings and actions could be understood. Besides, she was not like other women of her age. This lady was smart and certainly also hid secrets.

But that should not worry him. Shaking his head, he made his way back to his room, when he was sure that the others would finally rest. It was already clear to him that the two only continue to do such nonsense if they are together too long. He should therefore come up with something for it.

A glance on his desk interrupted his thoughts. He wondered if that letter had been lying there for a while, but that was not so important when he recognized the handwriting. Although he had rarely seen it, he could still distinguish that from others. Because there are nobles who let their servants write everything and there were people like him. This lady also wrote the letter herself. Apparently she was in a hurry, but what she demanded he could not give her.

Of course, he was aware that his brother was growing up. The emphasis was on slow, but this is already the second marriage proposal, this got. If he took it exactly, it was the eighth, but he did not want to marry Sherlock off to some would-be princesses just because they found him attractive from afar. Even though he was for that the younger man finally should show responsibility, this did not need any strain on his leg. If he had to marry his brother off already, then to a woman who fits this. In Mycroft's eyes, it had to be someone with power and knowledge. Of course, bringing along the reasonable amount of gold would also be an advantage.

The woman who was asking here for the younger prince's hand possessed all this and more. Immediately he started to write her back, but he also had to mention that she had to show herself patiently. The problem that she described to him, he will personally take care of it. Nevertheless, he had to do it deftly because Sherlock would say only in defiance to him no to the lady, if she suddenly appears here. First he had to get rid of the blond knight and then maybe he would ask her to come here. He admitted that John is a good guy and probably also an excellent knight, but this did not realize his brother was a little more attached to him than thought.

Now, going over to the room where all the documents were stowed might just wake someone up. So after the completed letter he decided to go to bed as well. His mother would surely be against this idea as well as Aunt Kamille's. Granted, the girl she suggested for Sherlock as a wife was not stupid, but she was far too inexperienced to take over everything from the Duchess. Of course, their aunt made it known that Lady Molly had fallen a little bit in love with his brother over the years, but that was not enough for a marriage. Still, it was not his place to interfere and once Sherlock is eighteen, he has to decide for himself what or when he wants to marry. Only Mycroft had to help a bit to make the right choice. He just had to make it look that the younger had decided everything himself, otherwise he would never voluntarily resign himself to it. But this lady, who wrote to him, was not daft either, so he inquired how she imagined everything.

Finding sleep when you think so much was not easy, but it had to have worked out somehow, because when he opened his eyes again, the sun was already high in the sky. So it was time for him to make his plans come true.


	19. Chapter 19

Of course, it was not long before Mycroft found a solution that suited them all very well. Although he took the advice of his comrade and stayed on Hatten Hall, so he could also support his mother in some things. She was even persuaded to ride out again. The blond knight even insisted on accompanying her personally. He grinned as he thought back to the day and saw everyone riding out the gate. Sherlock had no choice but to follow. Although the older prince understood why his brother John had to follow everywhere, but he did not understand what was so great about this personality that he actually did it. Maybe Sherlock should finally be told that this silly fuss can not go on forever. The knight will surely tolerate all that because his brother is a prince, other reasons could not be there. But soon the whole thing had an end.

By chance, the younger man was just walking down the corridor and so they could finally have a conversation among brothers. Mycroft was pretty sure that comrade of his had revealed not yet that this will soon make a trip.

"Sherlock do you have a moment for me?" The curly-haired rolled his eyes and stroked some hair from his face. Slowly they get really annoying. Maybe I ought to ask Mrs. Hudson to cut them for me, Sherlock thought as he walked into the room of the older one and dropped into a chair, disinterested.

"So you will know right away, I do not do things for you in the village again. Pah, take over because of responsibility. These are just things you are too lazy to ride out for yourself." Mycroft wanted to talk about this with his counterpart too, but he swallowed that for now. Not that he had a problem with these things, but he did not like to the communication with these villagers.

"Actually, I wanted to offer you to travel a bit as well. You could go to Aunt Kamille with Mother." The younger prince raised his eyebrows. He knew that if he was allowed out, his brother would not leave the castle. So there is only one option left.

"What did you do?" He inquired sharply.

"Do not be so hostile to your only brother. I just made sure that 'your' knight can gain more experience. You do not have to worry about his birthday. He will only leave after that."

"And of course you do that without asking me first."

"Sherlock, that is the decision of John alone. He does not need your permission. It is his life and he can do what he thinks is right." But the younger man only gave him a venomous look before he stormed out and slammed the door behind him.

What is Mycroft thinking? And like he spoke, he had fully convinced John already, the younger prince thought angrily, as he ran down to the other concerned person. That was not something of the acceptable. His loyal friend would go away with the other knights to prove how good he was in his cause. Even worse, he had to hear it from his brother and not from the culprit himself. Sherlock asked himself why he did not see it coming. The older prince has been too nice and too lazy lately.

It also occurred to him how long John had known about it and whether he did not have the guts to tell him himself that he was leaving.

Without knocking or otherwise making himself noticeable before, he tore open the door of the blond's room. This turned a little startled, as his chamber was opened so hastily. The prince noticed that he probably did not came in at a good time, because his counterpart looked questioningly at him with his upper body free. The sun shining through the window made the skin covered with a light film of sweat sparkle.

How can he keep that tan all the time, but the curly-haired man just swallowed the irritating question. Of course he knew that this could only come through the training. Because he had also secretly watched his comrades here and there as this tried to keep fit, even if there was nothing to do.

"You startled me." Sherlock knew it was a lie. It was only said so as not to remain in silence.

"Did you want something specific?"

"Why did you not tell me that you are going along on the country ride this year?" As best he could, the prince just let the anger in his voice flow, because he did not want the other to know he felt hurt.

"Who told you that?" John looked appalled, as if he did not like him to know.  
What was this idiot thinking? That I do not notice if he is not here for a few months. Sherlock shook his head, then approached his comrade with his face held high.

"I forbid it!" With that he turned on his heel and stalked out again.

"What? You can not do that!" He heard behind him and he knew it was true. Nevertheless, he thought that John could wait until next year. Maybe the situation would be different and he is finally old enough to go with them. You have mastered the art of defending yourself, but you still can not go out into the world. It was really unfair.

Now that his mother had a weaker phase again, he did not want to upset her unnecessarily by asking her to leave here for a month or two. His friend was not even here for a while and he wanted to leave him again. Maybe he should have gone to this training himself. Then he would not have to endure this nonsense now.

But he knew everything that was taught there by his comrade and Mycroft. Not that the last one handed him his documents voluntarily, but he was bored when there was no one he could annoy. Although his mother also wanted him to go there, she changed her mind when he defeated half of their knights in a swordplay. Sherlock quickly learned that it was not about the fight itself. Once you had analyzed the weaknesses of the opponent, the matter was already over. He was always secretly training to keep him in the practice, but the sword had not been particularly appealing to him. Even if it would tempt him to compete against Mycroft or John.

What he mastered very well was shooting with bow and arrow. He had taught himself that, because in John's absence life would become too monotonous. But archery did not occupy him for very long. While his mother always suggested hunting, he did not enjoy it very much like the other men in the castle. When he rode out with the blond, it was very different. In fact, many things were very different. He was also worried that one of the hunters might accidentally hit Archimedes. The hawk was smart, but the thought made him nervous that someone would shoot him one day. Although the people in the castle knew what a punishment they would get, if someone would do it on purpose. There was no denying, he would find out. But a lot of strangers ran around in the woods lately.

Still, that with John was just a disturbing problem, and he had to think of his mother's words. This told him that his comrade was a free man and not a servant. Nevertheless, it was the knight's highest duty to stay here and to pay attention to the royal family. But because he did not want to go back to Mycroft, it would be useless anyway to vent his anger on this. So he just sat down on a window sill, hoping nobody would disturb him now.

Of course, he also wants John to be a good knight, and he was also aware of what his friend could learn on the journey, but in his eyes, everything went way too fast. Is it too much to ask to spend a little time together? Sherlock did not like the idea that only he liked to be near the blond man. Conversely, it was probably not like that, otherwise his friend would not want to leave again.

"Sherlock what is wrong with you?" The Empress saw her son sitting on the window sill and he looked into the sky, a little depressed.

"Nothing mother. You do not need to worry about it." He explained monotonously without taking his eyes off the sky. Again the question arose whether the birds had the same problems as humans. If that were the case, then at least they had the chance to fly away,well that is what he thought. Sometimes he would just like to fly away like Archimedes. Maybe in a country where he no longer had to be a prince and where nobody knew him. A place where he had the freedom to do what he wanted. Where he possibly pursued an activity because he liked it and not because he was destined for it. Immediately the thought arose in him, if John would accompany him, if that were feasible. Then a small smile played around his lips, because if he thought about it, it was possible. Only when he turned and jumped off the window sill he noticed that the queen was still talking to him. But as she looked, she just wanted to cheer him up.

"Thank you mother. You got me to an idea." He said gladly and hugged the woman for a moment. She was a little confused and wanted to know what exactly was going on, but her son did not listen to her as he stormed down the stairs. Violet sighed, but then smiled too. Because when her son was feeling a little better, she felt good, too. Of course, it was to some extent clear that the matter had to do with the fact that John would probably go on this ride. She knew he was being asked, but she had not yet heard what his answer was. Just as Sherlock was looking right now, the knight had agreed to it. Now she could only hope that her youngest son would not do anything stupid just to keep the blonde boy here.

The prince was already on his way back to the library. Actually, he also wanted his own copy of plants, the healthy and the poisonous. But unfortunately he has not got around of getting one. But the book was quickly found and he hurriedly ran back up the stairs. Incidentally, he did not come around, just to see out the window. But he quickly turned his eyes away as he spotted the blonde one chatting with a young maid. Her cheeks flushed and the knight gave her a smile. Disgusted, the curly-haired ran even faster to start his project as soon as possible. Incidentally, he wondered what had happened to John and women lately.

Is that a kind of hobby to run after every female being and to court her? As if there were nothing better to do in the day than to listen to the stories of these women.

But here in the castle he could still control that. Should his comrade actually succeed in leaving, then perhaps he could find the right woman for himself. Before he knew it, his friend comes back with a wife and a child and tells him that he is only there for his family from now on.

When he stood in front of his room, he shook his head because John would never act like the training had been a waste of time. Nevertheless, it bothered the prince when the older one wasted his time with such ladies. This one out there right now was not even really interested in her opposite. She just hoped that her husband would see that and become jealous. When they were still on Coswig, John was scared that he would never talk to a high-level employee. Now he had so much self-confidence that he simply addressed everyone. Of course, it was a fact that his comrade was still a nice guy, but this should not exploit that. A voice in his head told him that he also used too many people for his things, but he tried to ignore that.

Finally, in his room, he threw everything on his desk and closed the door behind him. After all, he did not want anyone to come in here uninvited and see his plans. So he spent the rest of the time until evening perfecting his idea. All the ingredients he needed for it were gathered pretty quickly.

Just three days later his brew was ready. If somebody had not hammered his door to arrive with inconsequential things, he might have finished earlier. Now he just had to give this drink to his faithful friend. If he had taken that in, the trip was no longer possible. As soon as John gets better, he would suggest riding after these knights at night and of course he would go with them. He would bring the blond knight on a much more valuable journey than a reviewing ride.

So he hid his stuff as usual before he left the room and ran downstairs to visit his friend. This was of course helpful again and helped someone to unload something from the cart.

"You are so strong. It is really nice that you help me out." Sherlock rolled his eyes as he saw a female person next to the knight again.

"John, could you just stop doing what you are doing right now?"

"Oh. It is you. Please wait a moment. There are only two sacks of grains left." A little snapped, the prince pushed his brows together. The knight had not even bothered to look at him. He barely allowed himself to be seen during the last days.

"Just leave it and come down from the cart."

"Do not be so impatient. I will be done soon." Afterwards, the woman thanked the knight smilingly and if poisonous glances could kill, she would have fallen over by look of the prince. But he immediately dropped that as John finally turned to face him.

"We should sit down on the bench over there." The older one suggested, and the curly-haired suddenly felt relieved that his companion was not angry.

"I know you do not want me to go because you think I'm not ready for it." The knight started as both took their place on the wood.

"That is not it at all." But the younger one realized that it was a bit premature to say so. Finally he could let his friend think what this wanted as long as the truth stayed with him. When they were both children, the situation was different. Now they are both grown up and Sherlock just could not reveal that he did not want to be alone again. Of course, he did not have to spend every moment with the other, but knowing that John was still in the castle, or at least nearby, calmed him down. Even when he was busy with his brew, he paused to watch his comrade in the yard from above. It is not a crime to always have a friend around you, at least he thought so.

"John, I have seen you fight in Coswig." That he sometimes secretly watched him while training, he probably better should not reveal. He did not know why, because other people saw John too, this was in the yard after all. Nevertheless, his cheeks felt slightly warm, at the thought of admitting this.

"What I mean is, if you think you can do it, then you should go."

"Really?" With the knight a stone just dropped from the heart. He had used the time to think about everything. If the prince had said that he was not ready yet, he would have stayed here. It made him proud when his friend thought so much about him.

"There is no need to lie to you." Sherlock replied, trying hard not to think about the bottle he still had in his hand. To his displeasure the other now also gave him a smile and that made him doubt if his idea was really good. But then he ruffled his free hand through his curly hair. After all, he was not such a simple woman, so he should not get disturbed by the charm of the knight. He needs John here and that was the only solution.

"What are you carrying around this a bottle for?"

"Oh that. This is a new brew. Actually, we should save it until tomorrow, but we can taste it now and then know whether it is drinkable or if it is only intended to throw away." Because the older one was just in such a good mood, he agreed and let to hand over the bottle. It was also opened quickly, but before John could start, the glass burst out of the blue. Angry, the prince looked around, because he already had an idea who was responsible for that. The perpetrator came in a hurry to them.

"Mycroft! What was that, and is that my slingshot?" The older prince threw the thing carelessly to the ground. As the younger boy puffed with rage and lifted it up, the other took the chance to wordlessly interpret to the knight that he should not have been drinking that.

"At your marksmanship you could have seriously injured someone here." Sherlock started to rant and stood between his brother and the blond one. The latter just stared in shock at the liquid, that slowly seeping in between the stones at the bottom. John was not sure what he should think. He knew what it meant to point at something and shake his head, but what did Prince Mycroft wanted to convey to him? That this drink was poisoned. He could not imagine that his comrade wanted to kill him. Maybe not, but weaken him, so not being able to leave the castle.

No, that's absurd. The older prince is wrong, the just knight wanted to believe that. Finally, there was no evidence.

When he regained his thoughts, he brought his comrade to leave his brother in peace finally. This then disappeared back into the castle and they both stayed behind in the yard. John sighed and started to pick up the glass pieces because he did not want anyone else to hurt themselves. He had the question in mind, whether he should address the curly head on it or should leave it, because the brew is now gone. But if he is right and the other prince really wanted to suggest something like a poisoning, then he should be careful until the journey begins. Best he only drinks water. It will not be that hard. There are only ten days left until it starts after all.

* * *

"Yesterday you wanted to poison your friend and today you do not even dare to face him. Your behavior can understand who wants. I do not do it."

"Shut up, Mycroft." As long as he does not say anything to the brew thing, he will keep his brother in the dark. This could not possibly know what he was doing. His room was always locked and he would notice if someone else entered there. For that he had come up with a small device years ago. So the older one could only guess.

But he just did not care, when he pulled out the present for the knight. He had hidden it under his bed so nobody would ever see it before. Almost nobody. The blacksmith had to see it, because he was the one who made it. He had to spend the morning completing all the assignments and lessons without a break, so he could spend the afternoon and evening with his companion. This was already waiting for him, otherwise his curious brother would not stand now at the door and make such stupid remarks. When he finally held the gift in his hands, he already moved to his door.

"I knew you were going to give him something like that." Sherlock was a little annoyed that the older prince was about to follow him down the stairs.

"Yeah, how could I just come up with the pointless idea that he needed something like that? Stay away!" The last sentence was a bit louder because Mycroft was reaching for the item in his hand.

"John's birthday is today and you should be able to imagine that it is for him."

"I just wanted to look at it."

"You can do that when John holds it in his hands." The younger man was glad that finally the last staircase leading to the courtyard was in front of them. At least he suspected his friend there. He will certainly not spend the day in his room. Hurriedly he had torn open the big door and his heart was pounding with excitement more and more. As soon as he stood in the yard, he did not get what he expected.

"There you are Sherlock. You are just coming in the right moment. John has already put on the armor his father gave him. Does he not look…" His mother kept talking to him, but he just could not listen to her. He was aware that the blacksmith of course used his craft to gift his son. He also knew that the man was very good at his job. He was already surprised when he saw his gift for the first time, which he now held in his hands.

At first he only saw John's head, because of his appearance he was surrounded by people. Most of them were female, of course. It took a while but not long before the knight turned and looked direct at him. Immediately he got a small smile and he almost dropped the object out of his hands. That was really strange. Did he start to shake?

As the group split up to allow his comrade to go through, he saw more of the older one. The blacksmith had definitely outdone himself with the armor, he thought as he gripped his gift in his hands more tightly.

"Sherlock, you are all red. Did you catch something again?" But the person addressed ignored the queen and could not stop staring at the knight. John stood before him in his full glory. He also said something, but for the curly-haired one it was suddenly as if everyone around him were speaking a foreign language he had never heard before. His heart pounded faster in his chest for some unknown reason. He knew the feeling of being nervous because he had to reveal something to someone. This was very different. His hands were slightly sweaty, his face burning as if someone were holding a torch too close to his skin, and his breathing was starting to get a little hard. Then he sensed that the blonde was looking at him in concern and was touching his forehead. As soon as he felt the hand on his skin, he panicked and walked briskly back to the door. His brother strangely stopped him shortly, but he did not care. The only thing he wanted now was to get away from here.

"Did I say something wrong?" Inquired the blond knight, who looked helplessly to the closed courtyard door.

"Not really, John. The prince may have captured something again. Although I told him it was not healthy to sit in cold water for too long." Mrs. Hudson said so that the knight did not feel bad on his birthday, but of course that was not true. She knew what that meant, even though she had never seen the younger prince like this. At her age, you just know when someone was a little in love. She had to admit that the blonde boy looked pretty good in this armor, but she did not think her protege would act like this. However, perhaps Sherlock has just become aware of what he felt for his comrade.

"I will look for him." But the queen herself stopped Mycroft. Nobody except Violett knew their boys better. So she knew exactly what that meant. After all, the deceased king acted almost the same way years ago, but this was much older.

"You help John get out of the armor. Mrs. Hudson will look for your brother." Even if the older prince wanted to reply, the ruler's gaze told him it was better to keep his mouth shut. Thus, the distributed tasks were tackled, Violett stayed with one of her maids for a while in the yard.

Sighing softly, she sat down on a bench. Her eldest son always wanted Sherlock to grow up. Now she found it a little too fast when she noticed that her youngest likes someone like that. Maybe it is just a little crush. She hoped so much. It was not that she did not like John or that he was not a noble one. She does not even mind, that he was not a woman. She just always thought it would not be that way. The blond boy was Sherlock's best and, if she was honest, his only friend. It would only destroy everything that connected the two boys. Of course, she could not look into people, but as she judged it, her son's feelings would not be returned.

John was a good friend, but even she heard that the knight had become well known to the ladies around here. Even some noble lady's whispered about the guy, some of them were married and nearly ten years older. The blonde was nice and with his charm he could probably wrap everyone around his finger, but her son should not get involved. Now it occurred to her that Mycroft probably suggested that John should go on the journey. She was against it first, but maybe that is not such a bad idea. The blonde boy has not been here long since coming from Coswig, but maybe it was the best for everyone. Sherlock could think about everything in peace and John learned more about their country. After all, he had not seen more than two castles, the landscapes in between and the village in front of their gate in the entire time since he arrived here with his father. There was so much more and inwardly she wondered why Sherlock had not asked her to go with them. But maybe she should just be glad that he had not done it until now.

The curly-haired prince stormed back into his room and tossed the present on the bed before dropping on it as well. What had just happened is not normal in his opinion. But then it is not a simple disease. Because he had never had to go through anything like that before. Even now, his heart pounded a little faster as he thought of the image that was offered to him down below. John looked good in the armor. As the ladies hung on this, he was probably very attractive.

Now that he thought about it, he felt the same way when he was with the blonde at the lake. Later he pushed it to that he was briefly under water. It is all so confusing to him and why is this something breaking out right now? He wondered why fate could not spare him, or at least wait.

There was a knock on the door and he rolled his eyes. Of course someone would just wanted to look after his action down there, if he has not gone crazy. He did not care about the others, but he did not want to think about what John thought of him now.

"Come in." With that he sat up again and was a little glad that his brother was not standing in the doorway to mock him. Sherlock was sure that this would happen and he preferred later than now.

"Mrs. Hudson, you can send me a doctor. I think I have caught a novel disease." But the woman had to smile. The prince raised his eyebrows irritably, because he was serious. Now the brew came to his mind again and maybe his physical reaction came from there. The steam created during cooking may be harmful in some ways. Later he will make some notes about it. But now he had to feel like himself again.

"Oh my prince. The disease is unfortunately incurable."

"I do not think it is the moment for jokes. But if you want it like that, I go myself to the.."

"You do not have to go to a doctor. This one will only realize that you are all right."

"How do you explain then the reaction of my body? You also saw how red..Oh!" Then he wriggled annoyed by his curls, as he thought of the ladies who chatted with his comrade. Their cheeks also blushed as the blond man joked and laughed with them. That does not make sense. These women all wanted to be ensnared and loved by the knight. Sherlock did not want that. Of course, he felt good in the presence of his friend. Who did not do that, because he was just a nice guy.

"You do not have to react so horrified. This is now part of becoming an adult. You are starting to to have a little crush for someone close to you."

"Mrs. Hudson, your talk in all honor, but I do not 'have a crush' on anyone." The woman sighed when she realized that this was going to be more difficult than expected. But what had she hoped that the lad would happily jump into the air when he first discovered he was in love, hardly.

"Do you feel well in his presence?"

"What? Yes, of course." The answer came out a little too hastily and he also wondered what his counterpart was planning.

"Plus you always get jealous when John spends his time with a girl."

"That is not jealousy. I only think, if he has to waste his time already, then at least with me. Because I have far more important things to report to him than any of such woman." Now the elderly lady would have liked to say that she had accidentally seen the blond boy kiss one of these women. But she did not know how the prince would take it. John might not tell his friend that because this thought the curly head did not care. She could only pray that the whole thing would not end ugly. On the other hand, she could not command the prince, but at least she hoped that he would knock when he walked into John's room at night. Maybe the curly-haired had stopped doing that, otherwise one day he would not find his comrade alone in the room. Of course it was perfectly normal for a man of John's age to be interested in woman, but her protege did not go through all those things. At least not as she saw it with other people in the past few years.

She did not even want to think about Mycroft Holmes. At least he must have hidden one or two flirtations. He could not deny that. But she also knew that just because a maid happened to hear how Duke Gregory Lestrade teasingly chatted with his mate about a woman. It may be possible that the girls again had too much free time and talk nonsense. Nevertheless, he could not be as cold as the older prince sometimes presented himself.

"Anyway. You should at least be so nice as a friend and keep yourself out of the affairs of John. I know you just mean it well, but John is old enough to know what he is doing." Mrs. Hudson then gave up, wishing that the younger one understood her. It would only end in a fight again between the two guys, when the prince talks into the blond boy's affairs.

With that she stepped out of the room again, leaving behind a disgruntled young man. He let himself fall on the bed annoyed again. Thoughtfully, he looked at the gift that rested beside him. He knew he had to bring it down today. Finally, he should give it to John at his birthday. Of course, this would not be angry with him if it arrives tomorrow, but even if his companion was so sympathetic, it should not give him any reason to postpone everything. He was able to present the gift today and bring down his homemade drink as well. But he had to meet John but alone. Otherwise, later several people want some of the brew. This is a little too noticeable when more than one person suddenly falls over.

But then again Sherlock did not want to be alone with the other one. His nanny could not possibly be right in her assertion, because she is getting old and you can not see everything so clearly anymore. Nevertheless, a small spark in him did not want that his comrade learns about this thing, should it be true.

"No, that is just nonsense!" He said to himself, so that solidifies in his head. Mrs. Hudson probably just wanted to tease him because he messed up a conversation the the other day. At least that was her words. But usually it was not her way to mock him like that. Again he ran his fingers through his hair annoyed. He just could not think rationally in those walls. Sherlock just had to get out of here now.

* * *

Anyway, the blonde knight was a bit confused. The behavior of his friend was strange. It was one thing if he did not like this armor, but never before was the other staring at him like this. Now that he thought about it, he rarely had the full attention of the other boy. The younger prince was always in thoughts, even when he explained something to him, while he thought about other things. He knew that, but it did not bother him as long as he could spend time with his friend.

But that was different before. John practically felt the eyes from the curly head, otherwise he would not have turned in his direction. Strangely enough, he always knew when the other one was around. Probably because of their years of friendship. Still, he had to wonder what was going on in the boy's mind that he was looking so shocked, almost horrified.

Of course, one had to get used to the sight, but he himself thought that he looked handsome in this armor. After all, it was from his father and he would wear it with pride as he marched through the gates. Actually, from now on, he only had to put off his armor to sleep, because he was now a knight and he should always be ready to fight.

However, he had the idea to go swimming again today. After all, he did not know when he would usually come back. This country ride will not be completed so that he and other knights can relax.

Of course, the older prince did not help him undress. This only meant that the Queen had just said this to rewrite that they should not follow Sherlock. However, he also felt that it was unpleasant for the older person to see him without clothes. He would not have undressed to the skin before this, but probably the other was jealous of his appearance. Bragging was the last thing he did with his body, but he already found that his trained muscles fit well with him.

Anyway, he had to peel off everything by himself. His father made the armor on purpose so it could actually put on and off alone. Still, he would have to get used to the weight. But it was relatively fast and so he ran out into the stable to saddle his horse. At the same time he considered whether he should ask his comrades to come along. Finally, the prince had found this place.

Nevertheless, he did not do it and only told his father that he had to go back to the village. He was sure that the lake should be kept secret in the forest, so he had not betrayed the place to anyone yet. He was not certainly, but he also believes his friend did not tell anyone about this discovery. Somehow the thought made him happy to share such a secret. It was a bit like being kids and keeping things away from adults.

John somehow missed the time. The winter days, when they raged around in the castle and told each other stories. Well, the curly head talked mostly, but he listened to this as always. But since they are both grown-up, it will not happen that often anymore. His best friend will soon have a wife and marry her. Of course, that was just a rumor for now, but there was always a bit of truth in it for such things. The knight wondered if Lady Molly might be the chosen one. After all, he knew that the prince was not quite so dismissed by her. This one would perhaps rather say yes to her than to any other woman. The Queen may have yielded after all these years and agreed with her sister.

The blond boy shook his head. Actually, the whole thing was not important, because he had so much to say as well as nothing. Still, it would depress him if his best friend soon marries. He did not know exactly how he should describe the feeling, but in a strange way it was not right. Maybe he thought so too, because he still thinks Sherlock is too young for all this. He himself did not know at what age noblemen marry today. Now it occurred to him whether his friends from Coswig had been married.

But he did not come to a further thought, because when he had crossed the bushes, he saw that he was not the only one here.

"John." The curly head probably thought rather not to swim, because he just sat there and looked at the water, after he greeted him briefly. At least the knight thought he had heard his name, but it was only a whisper that he could have imagined it.

Thus, he put his horse in a place where it could eat a little green. Then he sat down beside his friend in the grass. They just sat there for a while, looking straight ahead. The water always catches a few waves when the wind passed, but otherwise it was quiet here.

"There is something I want to know." The older boy jumped a little, just because he was day dreaming in the position.

"And what do you want to know?" He inquired when the prince stopped talking. The person addressed looked at him for the first time now.

"John, you have to promise me that no matter what, you will not be upset."

"You do not want to test again how long a wound bleeds? Because I have heard some stuff from Mrs. Hudson.."

"No. I will not hurt you."

"Then I can promise you that I will not get angry. I mean if you just want t know something..." John spoke again without thinking. But what followed, let him fall silent. He would never have expected that. The prince turned to him a little more and in the middle of his sentence this pressed his mouth against his. Shocked, he wanted to ask what that was for or what the other promised himself to learn from it. But he could do nothing like that. Frozen, he just stared straight ahead. When he finally had his thoughts together again to talk, the blonde realized only then, that he was left alone.


	20. Chapter 20

Sherlock grumbled and turned away from the sun, which shone right in his face. The next moment he sat up in his bed but shocked. When the sun's rays make it to his bedside, it is almost noon.

Hurriedly he got up and put on some robe, not only to wander through the castle in nightgowns. He does not care, but his mother would not like it.

He ran out of the door as fast as he could, down the hall and down the stairs. Inwardly, he cursed that his room was so high up in the castle. Everybody he came by wanted to greet him or at least gave him a surprised look. But the prince ignored everyone around him. Later he would have plenty of time for any courtesy. Now he had to talk to John about yesterday night. Whatever that was. Of course, he knew what had happened, but usually only lovers shared such a moment like that with each other. Or at least people who both wanted it. But with them it was just strange. John had just touched him so much because of this tainted drink. The alcohol must have completely removed the effect of its mixture or it did something else. He just did not know what the older one had also been drinking. How could he even think that the blond man would be just waiting for him and only then started to celebrate? He hoped no one else had noticed their actions.

After the lip contact, the prince really wanted to move away from the older one, but he was also curious what else would happen. Besides, it would be a lie to say that none of this felt good. Their first kiss on the lake was very different. He really did not feel anything. Probably because he himself was inexperienced in such things.

And John? He had to have plenty of it. It seemed to him that way anyway. Of course, his friend was not like him. This already showed enough times that he was interested in the female sex. But he was not a woman. So what was that last night? A lapse because the older man was too drunk?

It confused him, what that makes of them now. Friends do not get close like this and they did not have romantic feelings for each other, as described in these cheesy books. He did not love John and this probably felt the same.

Sherlock knew he could not stop his friend from leaving. It was the dream of this to become a good knight, and if John could learn more about this from the ramble through the countryside, he would of course let him go. He also knew that it would not be forever. These control trips throughout the country took a maximum of six months. The last one lasted almost half as long. Even with problems, the knights were always back on time. Besides, there were no major disturbances in their empire. So he did not have to worry about anything.

A short grin crossed his face as he thought again of last night. He almost missed the steps to the entrance hall. The castle was in celebratory mood yesterday. In fact, they always started a little feast for the knights before they ride through the country. His mother told him that they always used to, so that the noble would have something good to think back to, if they should not make it back. But today there is peace around here, so a party was really pointless. But that did not stop anyone from celebrating. The blond one must got a drink or two too. But Sherlock was not sure if it was just wine that brought John to those actions. As soon as he thought about it, he got a headache. These were all things he never thought he was going to worry about.

At the end of the way, the corridor leads to the large exit door to the courtyard. Unfortunately, his older brother and one of these seemingly so clever advisers of his were on there. With these people, the elder surrounded himself just to feel important. This just shook his head when he saw Sherlock in this attire.

"You missed them." That brought the young prince to a halt. Otherwise he was not such a late riser. The day he really needed to get up before the sun, his mind was letting him rest. Annoyed he was about to turn around again when Mycroft held him by the shoulder.

"Wait a moment!" He had to turn around again, whether he wanted or not. The older prince stared at something before pulling Sherlock's robe a little over his shoulders.

"I just hope Mother has not seen that yet." He then declared as always in an instructive tone.  
Still a bit out of breath, the curly head looked down to inspect the red-blue spot that graced his body. Thoughtful, he wondered when the blonde was marking his skin in this place yesterday. A little ashamed, he first pulled his robe over it, then finally closed his robe neatly in the front. Of course Mycroft was not finished with his speech.

“So you wanted to face him like that? You should really show more posture. I did not thought, that you would brag with such shenanigans. We will definitely talk about it later." With that, Sherlock was allowed to turn away grudgingly from his know-it-all brother and headed back to his room. So the older prince did not know that John was in his room yesterday. It did not really matter to him. But no, Mycroft needed to know every step of his. In moments like this, he would rather be a normal man of the people out there. Maybe the lower-layer people have their problems, but at least their lives have not been prescribed. That is how the dark-haired thought.

A little exhausted, he arrived at the last flight of stairs. This led to the chambers of the royal family and their valets. Back in his room, he's locked the door and tries to remember every detail of last night. He had probably been blamed for some wine as well, or he just did not pay attention to which cup he got, but all were jumbled images in his head. What was now so difficult to arrange.

* * *

John felt anything but good as he left with the other knights. He was physically fit as never before, despite the celebration of last night. But again and again he went through the scenario that was going on in his head and he was glad, he did not get to see the prince again this morning.

Yes, he was drunk but he still remembered everything. He kept asking himself what he wanted to reach with it, and why had not he pushed his friend away when he came too close to him?Sherlock is a prince, but they also have to stick to certain rules. In that case take a certain distance to other people. It is called personal space. Of course, the curly-haired boy never stuck with it because this trusted him. Yesterday showed it for the first time that they both should probably have done something about that matter before.

Or maybe the prince had also drank something? But the option seemed wrong, because this has not enjoyed alcohol until now. Then he remembered that the younger one had again such a strange-looking bottle with him. Immediately he had to wonder if he had drunk anything from it. Maybe the older prince was wrong and he should not be poisoned or whatever this wanted to suggest. He was not poisoned in that sense, because he was not sick or anything. The stuff had just other effects. But it is absurd that Sherlock kisses him at the lake, then barely talks to him until the party, and then throws himself at someone with such a miracle drink.

He really wanted to talk to his comrade, but this could hardly be seen. Well it took him also two days to digest what happened. Still, when he finally had a few words together, he wanted to talk to the prince about it. Maybe the kiss on the lake and the night before were just curiosity. The curly head tests just things like him before in his youth. Not that John ever kissed a guy before. In spite of all that, he did not think the prince's lips would be so soft. It is strange to think that the other one just wanted to try something with him. He said at the lake, he just wanted to know something. Was that it? Did the prince now have all the information this wanted? Should not he be glad that Sherlock turned to a friend? So this was finally on the safe side. He did not want to imagine what would have happened if his companion had turned to someone else. In the end, it was dangerous in that high position, so John was so glad it was all done now. It was not that they both had any romantic feelings for each other.

Nevertheless, he should have been more resistant. He is the older one of the two and therefore has to take responsibility. Of course he would not tell anyone, but it would take a while for him to forget the experience himself. Did he want that at all? Of course, because it was just a one-time thing and will never happen again. It was easy to paint an incident out of his head. In a few days, he did not even remember how the other pressed his warm lips against his as this understood how the game worked. Of course, he would not want to know anymore how the curly head smelled and how his arms were searching for his neck.

"No!" He almost shouted and a few other men turned to face him.

"Uh, oh no. Now I only noticed how long that can take. Since that, I think it is a pity that I have not enjoyed the last few days with a woman." Something better has not occurred to you, John rebuked himself, but he still smiled to it, so that it is bought. Then suddenly a knight laughingly hits his back.

"So young and fast going after the women. You will get one or the other chance to enjoy yourself on our journey."

"Really?" The blond boy asked, because he did not know what to expect on this tour.

"Of course, boy. Or do you think that only men live in all the villages?" Again laughed the elder on it and of course John was clear that they also meet female beings on their journey. But he just thought that he would not have time to get to know them better.

After a few moments of chatting a bit with the knight beside him, the nervousness just dropped away from him. Of course, he did not know all the men around him now, but there were just people like him. At first he had thought that they would treat him badly or something like that, because he is the youngest in the round. But he had worried for nothing that it might just run like the castle Coswig. There, the weak and newbies were kicked only with the feet. He did not mention any of that in a letter, but the early days were already tough. Even without Prince Mycroft's intervention.

But that was all a long time ago and he had fought so far. He was on his way to become a respected knight and soon he would also hold in his arms a fine lady who thanked him for his deeds or even wanted to marry him.

He already had a prince at this place so he could check it off. He shook his head again over those confused thoughts. This thing last night was just a mistake and they both would never again say a word about it. Probably his companion had found out that night that it was wrong. That would explain why he pushed him off the bed and then turned his back to him.

That is the way it will be, and when he comes back the prince may have met a clever damsel. Or Lady Molly will take this place at the side of the prince. Besides, it could be that the curly-haired head still changes his mind to become king. He will then be the knight by his side to protect him and be a good friend to him. Nothing more.

"John? I do not like the fact either that the clouds are dark over there, but you do not have to draw such a grim face." Then he noticed that he really did. He even gripped the reins so tightly that his skin becomes already white on his hands. He must have eaten something wrong for breakfast, because something lay heavy in his stomach now.

He tried to distract the other knight again with an excuse, until they had to ride a little faster, so as not to get soaked in the coming rain. Their luck was that they found a hunter's lodge on the way. There even burned fire and an elderly gentleman kindly opened the door for them. That was another advantage if you were a knight and wore the king's coat of arms. People had a different attitude when they met you.

Two knights then tethered something for the horses outside so that the animals would not stand in the cold water all the time. John and the three remaining noblemen have already started a fire. A member of them began a conversation with the hunter. Maybe he knew if there was any trouble nearby or any other inconvenience they could help with. But he only reported good things. Everything would be quiet and peaceful in the area. He also said that they should ride in the next village as soon as the rain subsided. As a hermit, he did not have much visitors and he only mingled with people, if needed.

It was not long before the sun was shining in the sky again, as if nothing had happened before.

"Remember, John. Rain is not your biggest enemy in nature. We only really have to fight when it is snowing and hailing. Storms are rare but can come your way." The blond only nodded, but he knew how mean mother nature could be. When he was a child and moved with his family through the countryside, there was not always beautiful sunshine.

The way to their next destination was not as far as he had thought before and people were nice to them again.

The knights said it would be better to split up to do their jobs faster here. Anthony, the knight who was beside him almost all the time while on the way, did not leave him alone. John did not want that to happen, because he did not want to be a burden on the other. But he said only that he likes to show him everything, how it works for them. He also confided to him that he had often seen him in the castle. The blonde just hoped that he was not seen by anything that made him look bad. He was true to his actions, but he also did not want to risk not being liked by his comrades right at the beginning of the journey.

But the elder meant his training and how he was helpful to strangers. So the two chatted nicely with each other while they patrolled the divided area.

It was not much, but it was enough to push other things out of his head by evening. At least until they came to rest in a tavern. He lay in bed and there they were again. The pictures of last night. This time, there was no wandering around to clarify everything. He needed sleep to be fit again tomorrow. Nevertheless, he sat up to look out the window. The night was clear, but the moon did not show up.

"Can you not sleep?" A little startled, he turned around.

"Did I wake you up?" The inn did not have many rooms available, so he shared a room and a bed with Anthony. It did not bother them he knew they were both not interested in men and especially not in each other.

And what was that last night? Inquired a voice in John's head. He tried to ignore this. A one-time thing. He repeated this inwardly like a prayer. At some point it will work, he thought at least.

"Not really. But I was so nervous on the first day too. You suddenly ask yourself all sorts of things. Whether it was the right decision to go and leave everything behind. After all, you never know what can happen in the meantime." The Elder may not have known it, but his speech did not really help John. On the contrary, there came a fleeting thought of grabbing the horse and riding back.

A strange atmosphere will prevail when he returns, that is clear to him. But worse would only be if he disappointed everyone, including the prince, by just letting that chance pass. Of course, there was still a next year. But until then, so much can change. No, he was in the best hands here with the other knights. He would learn more about this country and about the people who inhabited it.

"I myself could not sleep for the first few nights." The older one spoke after a while even further.

"Probably also because we had to sleep in a stable. You should also prepare for that. The bed and breakfast will not always be as comfortable and nice as it is today." The blond boy sat back in bed and then began to explain that he was used to it. So they chatted a bit about a few things that could happen until it was really time to rest a bit.

* * *

Someone else had more than enough of thinking about home. Greg was not the runner for his old man.

'When you arrive, hand over the letters to the rulers immediately.' He could already imagine what was written on those papers. Checklist, if he has done everything right as leader of this small group. His father could have really come along, if this trip through the countries is so important.  
They had been traveling for more than thirty days and so far no trace of what Prince Mycroft suspected. Maybe he did not have to start distrust until they crossed that wide river. Thus, this was not important at first. After all, they were only in the southern country on the way.

Lestrade heard before that it should be warmer here. But the other men and him were starting to sweat in their clothes. The green disappeared on their way more and more sand appeared. When the horses stopped, he thought they would not get any further. But then, out of nowhere, someone with an unusual mount appeared in front of them. That was certainly not a horse.

"You are strangers, right?" Inquired the enveloped figure in a soft voice. It had to be a woman, but he was not sure. The wind was blowing so hard around his ears despite the heat.

"How do you know that?"

"Our kind would never march in such clothes and armor through the sun." Then he thought about that he should have read the notes given by his comrade. There was certainly something helpful about this country in there. But he only believed before that Prince Mycroft only wanted to exaggerate like his father.

Now it was a little uncomfortable for him not to have taken these notes. But nobody told him anything about this before, it was probably because people rarely visited neighboring countries. Even his own father did not found the need to know about it.

"Comes with me. I lead you quickly to the next city. It is really a miracle that you made it this far." As warm as it could kill you, it was not, he thought. So she had to mean something else. But he really did not want to ask more. She told them to get off the horses and remove some of their clothes. Lestrade and a few others of the men made the mistake of touching a few pieces of armor with their bare hands. Of course, they immediately cursed, even though they were not completely alone.

But then he was sure that it was really a woman who came across them, because when this laughed about their actions the shawl, that should protect her face from the sand, revealed more of her face. Greg immediately forgot his burnt skin when he saw her. She was even more tanned, as some of them were working outside with their bodies half naked.

"What did you expect when the metal lingers in the sun for a long time?" He was so confused that he did not understand what she meant, but quickly recovered.

"We were sent here without warning and therefore in this attire."

"Somebody wanted to play a bad trick on you." With that she took the cloth back to her face, before she hurriedly led the men on.

Once in the city, she explained that it would be better to let their horses stay here. Because the woman already suspected that they wanted to the palace of their ruler and this was in an oasis in the middle of the desert.

Luckily, traders here also took gold from their land. Now it occurred to him that the people here might also have another payment method. But gold was probably worth something everywhere. He did not want to imagine what temperatures in the north prevailed. Because what he heard so it should be icy there. However, his current job was to chat with King Borgoyne.

In fact, his father's plan to send him to an unknown country was not exactly smart. Nor did he even know what to expect. If all this was just to test him, he would not be back so soon.

Unfortunately, the lady said goodbye quickly when they all arrived at a place to stay overnight.  
So he had already tried to ride these camels with his men. It turned out to be not too difficult for any of them. So the further way should not be too hard. Unfortunately, the house did not have enough sleeping space for them all, so they figured out who got the beds and who had to go to the stable. He himself had to go to the animals. Just because he was born in a higher position, he never ruled out such things. He never really tried to determine the people under him. That is why his father often said that he would never go far with this attitude.

He laughed as he lay down in the cozy hay or straw. He did not know exactly what he was lying on. It smelled a little different than in the stalls at home. But at least he had come further than his old man. Because as long as he lived, he could not remember that this once crossed the border of their country.

Tomorrow he might let his men relax again. They should look around here and get acquainted with the rules and customs. To be embarrassed in front of simple people might still be alright, but perhaps life threatening here before this king. Immediately he had to wonder if people were being punished for death. Of course, he knew that the usual crimes from their country had to have hard consequences here as well.

He was supposed to take care of all this tomorrow morning and then he was looking for someone who could lead them through the desert. That alone would be the sure death. Although he has already been told that the camels live longer without water, but if they get lost, he and his men will certainly not last long without this liquid. If he has to fail on this trip, then he did not want to do it like this that others had to be punished too.

Shortly before falling asleep, he thought again of the unknown beauty, who they met here first. For a while he thought it was a pity he did not know her name. But he had to shove it out of his head. Finally, he made it clear at home that he did not want a wife and yet a lady with dark tanned skin and black hair at his side was a nice idea.

Just someone like that was certainly not interested in someone uneducated like him. After all, he had already made a fool of himself at the first meeting. It was strange. Women, with whom he could really imagine marrying them one day, always did not want him. Yes, his father and Prince Mycroft thought that if he tried hard, he could have any one. But why did not the two understand that none of them came into question? Just because his father had an arranged marriage did not mean that he would like her. Even if he wanted to think of other things to finally be able to sleep, the stranger from before nevertheless sneaked into his dreams.

The next few days were more exhausting than he thought. The path through the desert may not have been easy, but they survived it all safely. Even if a sandstorm crossed their way, Greg was glad that he and his men finally stood in the entrance of the palace. He certainly would never have found that thing alone. At first he saw nothing but sand and suddenly there was this huge castle. Best he would not even describe to Prince Mycroft at home how big the walls are. Afterwards this got only complexes.

At the entrance he could see that everything is heavily guarded here. Only the people here had other clothes and other weapons. Greg had to give the letter to a servant and wait until he was received. So it was more comfortable in here and he took off his headgear. Other people always came by. They pretended to be busy, but in reality they just wanted to admire the strangers.

He felt like a rare animal. He noticed that not only the servant had previously dressed differently than the women at their home. It even looked different from the women in the city they came from. Somehow it was a little uncomfortable to look at her, because he was not used to seeing ladies in so little cloth in public. His men probably did not really know where to look either when some of the women dared to speak to them.

"You rarely have to see the sun. As pale as you all are."

"With us, it just does not seem so strong that you get this brown." Lestrade answered, as one of the women turned to him.

"You are amusing. I was born with this skin color. Even if you worship the sun, it is still not healthy to spend too much time under its rays."

"Where we chat so nice, like how is your ruler? I mean how can I avoid angering him and embarrassing myself."

"Do not worry about that. My husband is a very sociable person." Her counterpart froze for a moment before hurrying to his knees in front of her.

"You are the queen here! I am so sorry that I did not greet you properly. I.." His entourage also bowed when they heard what was going on. Because Lestrade was just talking a little louder, until he was interrupted by the woman smiling.

"It is really flattering to know that men from other areas also have manners. But if you do not intend to woo me then get up again. I am not a queen."

"But you just said..." She interrupted him again.

"Best I will explain everything in peace. It will be some time before you meet my ruler." With that she gave her guards a hand signal and whispered something in the ear of one of the ladies who stood with her at the entrance.

"You are also my guests from now on, so please follow me." He and his men were led to a kind of garden. Amazed, Greg looked at the colorful variety of patterns, flowers and fabrics.  
After a while he looked up in wonderment, because how could they sit so quietly here when the sun was still high in the sky? He saw glass on the very high ceiling. At least that is what he assumed it was. Because the sunbeams were still coming through. In some places these little windows were even colored. It was just amazing.

"It is beautiful for you?" The voice of this woman brought him back into the here and now. Lestrade blinked for a moment, then looked back at her.

"Yes, very nice. Whoever built it deserved a medal." She smiled again.

"Because he probably got it too, but I do not know that exactly. The palace is said to be more than seventy years old." He was already surprised. Either the time was wrong or there was really very diligent. Had Hatten Hall was over two hundred years old and not even half as big as this palace here. It is also a little too much space here, just to brag about it yet he came not so fast out of amazement.

The lady by his side must have noticed that because she sat down after a while on a bench and let him alone admire everything. Greg does not even care what his entourage did.

This was just too beautiful for a dream. Everything was so peaceful and he had pleasant floral scent in his nose. Water splashed in a nearby well. Here was even a small pond,where fish swam in there. It was like a paradise he needed to escape from his life. At least for a few moments. So he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then let himself fall. He just did not care that he had landed on stone slabs.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. It is allowed to lie here for a bit?" He inquired and was ready to get up immediately.

"If you like it, then you are allowed to lie down. I will just get you a pillow." With that a servant came quickly with the requested object and also his interlocutor settled down to the ground.

When she was sitting so close to him that he almost touched her thigh with his hand, he moved up again and made himself comfortable on the pillow opposite her. Cross-legged, he looked around for the others again, but apparently they had all found a taking partner. He only hoped none of the men would be too talkative because the ladies were running around so openly spending time with them. After all, he wanted to avoid such problems.

"Do not worry about the other men. Everyone here is free to decide what they want and what they do not want." Lestrade did not want to say that this sounded ambiguous. So he tried again to direct the topic, why his interlocutor is now no ruler. Besides, it would be wise to finally introduce himself.

"By the way, I am Lord Gregory Lestrade. But you can omit the Lord if it is not common for you to talk to someone like that."

"Lord Lestrade. My name is Liljana." Then he got things explained that his head could not quite understand. Because she said she was not a queen because there was no such thing in their country. In addition, her ruler had other women. So such a title would only confuse you. He did not even know how to continue the conversation then.

"So he has several lovers." He whispered cautiously and looked around to see if anyone was listening. That made the lady laugh again.

"You are really amusing. No, it is not a secrecy we are talking about here. Someone should also show his feelings openly. Our ruler is really generous and has a lot of love to give. That is why I am honored that he took me in here."

"Well. If the question is allowed, how many women does your king have?"

"We are fourteen."

"FOUR.." He quickly dampened his voice again as the others looked at them startled. He waved apologetically.

"Are you.." Greg cleared his throat and thought then that he should change the subject, because the questions he wanted to ask were probably too intimate. But not a word came from him, but a loud growl. This made the presented Liljana smile again.

"Forgive me. Of course you have to be hungry." She clapped her hands and whispered something to a servant. She could not explain it exactly, but the guy sitting opposite her had something fascinated about him. Maybe it was because they had not visitors for a long time. A few years ago her beloved husband had forbidden her and the other women to leave this castle. He said it was all about their safety.

But so far he had not lifted this ban and she wondered slowly what was happening outside the desert. Ruled wars or incurable diseases out there? It is not that her life here was not pretty, but over time it gets boring too. Previously, they had celebrated much more festivals and invited more people from outside, but even on the birthday of their ruler this was not happening. In this Lord Lestrade she finally saw the chance to learn more. But she knew she had to be subtle. After all, she did not want to appear too intrusive to ultimately provoke her ruler into punishment.

In the evening, when Lestrade was in bed, he had to process it all first. King Borgoyne will not receive him until morning, but that was more than enough for him. The wife had also been a nice company to him. At least one of these many. This Lady Liljana was really all that a man could ask for and yet this ruler of this country needed thirteen more women. She did not seem like that, but now he wondered if one of the women did not feel neglected sometimes.

Greg grinned as fantasy came into his head with two ladies in bed. But the idea could quickly become a nightmare when so many people were in the room. He narrowed his eyes briefly and turned around. After all, that was not his problem. His thought was not really problematic, either, but after all that he had learned from Lady Liljana today, he began to like it here. Yes, he played with the idea of coming back here when he completed all his father's tasks. His hostess said she would not mind seeing him more often. But maybe that would end up bad for him, because even though she spoke so openly with him, she was still a forbidden woman. Thus, he should banish any hopes in this direction from the head.

As soon as he comes out of this desert, he should tell Prince Mycroft about this place and bring him with a little history to visit this oasis. He would omit the ladies. Maybe then he forgot Lady Anthea. Of course, it was strange when a man handed over his only daughter to a stranger. But the prince does not have to worry if he does not feel anything for this woman.

Lestrade was not sure how the Holmes brothers show their feelings. Yes, he knew that Prince Mycroft valued him very much, but after all these years he still was not sure whether he was a friend or a counselor. It was easier for the younger prince to say that he was very attached to his companion. Whether that liked the older brother now or not. That was the fact.

John Watson is something special. Now he was called Knight John Watson, he corrected himself. Now that he was thinking of those things, he might have taken him on a journey. After all, he got along well with him and the blond one was actually a pretty good counselor despite his age. But Prince Sherlock would hardly have allowed his best friend to leave for a long time. He could well imagine that the two make the area around Hatten Hall unsafe. Now that John is back, the Queen does not have to worry so much about her youngest son as he wanders through the woods.

Oh yes, he sighed and longed a little for a time when he could be freer. To be able to do everything and when he wanted.

He forced himself to close his eyes, because he did not want to think about this subject in such a beautiful place. Here was everything so easy and that he should enjoy, as long as it lasted.


	21. Chapter 21

Anthea still could not believe her father really let that happen. Throughout the years he had tried to break any contact with rude or mean men and now he was just going to give her away. He even did not know much about this prince, whom she was about to marry. On the one hand, she was grateful that she had not been married long time ago. Years ago, many of her friends had to take the place as a wife to give birth to offspring. She had sworn not to end like this. At least she thought that she would end up with a man who listens to her. Is it so difficult to appreciate someone for the personality and not for the appearance and the origin?

Still, all those thoughts do not help her when she stood on this mountain in front of this strange castle. The whole stories with the cold were probably not invented. It was freezing here and it would not be until autumn. It was snow but not very much of it. All she could see from her carriage were rocks, bare trees that probably never had green leaves, and that white powder. When she looked into the distance from her window at home, when it was snowing, she saw a winter wonderland. This one did everything but that. Everything seemed cold and dead.

She wondered where all the humans were. They did not pass a village on this trip. The coachman who picked them up said that his master had forbidden them to drive through the inhabited areas to spare her the effort. But the man did not reveal more.

Of course, her father renounced this trip because he had to take care of his castle. Luckily, one of her maids came with her, so she would not stand alone here, should there be danger. After all she went to a foreign land with unknown people. There you should always be prepared.

After an infinite time, in which she already believed that they wanted to freeze her out here, the gate of the castle finally went down. The carriage drove briskly into it.

Anthea swallowed, not quite believing that this would be her new home. It looked just as much inside as outside. Not a little colorful thing was in here. Just black on blood red. A black lion who looked as if he had just killed his prey to get this bloody background. But that was not the emblem of the northern kingdom. Maybe Prince Mycroft was right in the end with his guesses and the old king of this country was really killed.

Of course he had not discussed that with her. Because he did not want to bother a lady like her with such things. But the man could not demand that she ignored things that might affect her future. In addition, Coswig was their terrain. Nothing escaped her there. Even if she was not always present.

But she wanted to disregard this Mycroft Holmes now. She understood very well that he was always busy because he helped his mother. Still, he could have invited her to Hatten Hall at least once before she left the country. But it was better that way. In her situation, she could not afford to like someone like that. Everything was just for money and power nowadays. There was no room for her childish dreams of true love.

The door of the carriage was opened and she was helped out.

"You are expected, my lady." She just nodded to this, trying to forget her thoughts. All this was not important anymore, because a new life would be waiting for them, if this prince actually agrees to this wedding.

They led her and her maid to a rather small hall. In this they were greeted by an old and plump man. She and her companion bowed to him, casting a quick glance. Her maid was probably of the same opinion as her. But the two women could only hope that the Lord in front of them is not the bridegroom. Anthea would not mind an older and wise man. But she did not want a drunk who was twenty, if not thirty years older.

"You have to wait a little while, unfortunately. My son is still hunting." So she was told to sit down. Relieved, she did so too and the king waved his hand, which should have told the servants, the food can be applied. But what was served here looked a little different than she knew it from home. Here you probably ate meat very much. In large quantities and some of it looked like it would went up again. Another glimpse of her maid, but this was glad that she did not have to eat this.

"Is hunting the only pastime of your son or does he like other things too?" She wanted to break the silence and distract herself from the table. She hoped the gentleman, who happily forced the chicken thighs in his mouth, would not find it rude if she refrained from eating a meal.

"James has many interests. That is normal at that age. But what you should never do is to stand in the path of my son." She got a little goose bumps on it and a cold breath seemed to suddenly pull through the room. The ruler looked at her so seriously that she could not help but shake her head and at least grab some bread. Normally, she did not get scared that fast, but she was beginning to feel that the journey here was a mistake.

You have not met this prince yet, she admonished herself inwardly. Finally, despite the environment, he could maybe be a nice guy.

But it was not long before she heard horses and that meant that her future husband would soon arrive in this room. With every little bit she pulled from the bread, she got more nervous. Then the door was torn open and she was only eyed briefly. She stood up to greet him decently, but he did not pay attention to her long enough.

"Is that all he sent?" The man inquires angrily at his father and she stops to see what this is going to be.

"Yes. You know, he only has one daughter and that is her. What do you want? She is decent in my eyes." Anthea believed that she had heard it wrong. She had already received many compliments, but no one had ever dared to call her that. Men already lay at her feet at home. Well in those thick clothes, she was not allowed to show the best side, yet these people should not rashly judge her.

"That is not what he promised me. I do not want her." The two women in the room were happy, but they held it back until they were outside of the walls again.

The prince stepped abruptly towards her and grabbed her by the chin to put her face a little in the light.

"What do you think you are doing?" She threw away his rough fingers and stepped away from him.

"I will not marry her, but she still stays here. Perhaps she could still be useful if her father has failed so much."

"But that.." He just interrupted her.

"Shut up. Just be quiet! Guards! Take her and her companion into a vacant room and guard it." Anthea and her maid were roughly grabbed by these guards and dragged out of the room. Because both did not just let it happen on the easy way.

"You can not do that!" Heard the prince her screaming and he started grinning. This lady would still wonder what he could do without anyone being able to stop him.

"Did any news come from Sebastian?" The older man refused to roll his eyes with annoyance as this name was heard again. Hurriedly he ordered a servant by his side to pour more wine in before he gave his son an answer. He knew that it was not smart to put his patience to the test, but since his wife was found dead, he is the king here, and so he was able to keep a better grip on the lad.

"No. I do not know what you think about this guy. He is rude and does not suit us." That was far from understated. This friend of the prince was just very wrong but everyone had to see for themselves when they crash into ruin and so he did not got involved too much with the two. At least as long as he got what he wanted.

"Restrain your tongue, father. With whom I pass my time, is still my decision." In addition, you are getting old and your stay here would not last long. He would have added that, but he did not want to spoil the surprise.

So he left the elder alone with his excess of food and disappeared into his rooms. He sighed as he dropped onto his bed. There were only idiots around him. Sir Coswig had to do only one thing for him and in contrast he would then marry his daughter and keep those secrets that happened at the castle years ago. The man was foolish to still ask how he knew about the wolf. These simple people did not manage to see that this animal came from here.

However, one must have investigated and sent him an interesting letter. Well, actually it was addressed to his father, but his good days are over and so James took care of everything. This could not even kill a prince and lost one of his bloodthirsty pets. He should have done it himself, but Mother did not want him to die in that freezing cold.

He did not really regret her death, but she still knew how to enjoy life. Besides, she always took good care of him. A pity that she was stabbed by one of her lovers and that only because she literally demanded his heart. His mother had an exquisite taste and she could afford it after she had killed the old ruler because his father was too cowardly for that.

Sebastian reminded him very much of her and that is why he liked his company. This rogue was even so kind as to bring him to the murderer's head from his mother. Although he had not asked him for it. There were still a few more killings because his partner said he was in such a good mood right now. James almost thought Sebastian wanted to woo him with this presents, but that was absurd.

Unfortunately, he also thought that it was his duty to check whether Sir Coswig acted as prescribed. So one morning he was just up and away. He left only one letter saying that he just wanted to look out. In truth, he just wanted to get to know his letter friend. He had not even seen this, nor did he know his name and yet his companion was jealous.

It was boring without him, but now he had this lady to enjoy himself a bit. He simply hoped that Sebastian would be back here soon and bring him a little bit of attention.

Nevertheless, the author of the anonymous letter was also very interesting. This person had to think a little bit like him. Otherwise he would never have gotten behind the secret with the wolf. He had been asked to meet, but he did not like these ordinary celebrations. Although he had told Sebastian about it but he did not believe that this has gotten to the Castle Coswig in the East. One thing was clear, it had to be somebody from either the western or the eastern country. The southern people are more likely to be left alone than they march across the land because such a matter.

As soon as his faithful comrade returns, he will probably travel with him. But before that, he would have to push his father from the throne. The old glutton otherwise spent all their money on food when they are away. He would not like that. He did not necessarily need money to achieve what he wanted, but it could always be useful. Maybe he should think about it in time, who can represent him worthy here, should he really go away for a while. It will be difficult, but James always find a solution.

* * *

Another prince uses the first possible opportunity to run from his home. Sherlock also had limits and these were already more than exceeded. Marry? He? No way. At least not like that.

Maybe he would have married Lady Hooper if life was bad for them and his mother needed more support, but that was not the case. Besides, he would not marry a runaway woman just because his brother thought it would be a good idea. His brother can have her, but this still hopes Lady Anthea will eventually knock on his door.

Mycroft was really laughable. First he said that they both could not afford such games in such a position and then he exchanges love letters with Sir Coswig's daughter. To read these made the boredom disappear at least one evening.

John had also sent him a letter and, of course, nothing was said about what happened that night before the departure. That probably meant that this wants to forget it. The curly-haired wanted that too, but it was not that easy to leave something behind, you never thought you would want maybe.

He had used the time to search every book in their library. There had to be an explanation for everything. The prince definitely did not love the blond one, but he still had urge to see him. He probably missed him as a friend. Nevertheless, the other was already often away, but it never let him feel like this now.

Or maybe he did not want that John gets forced into marriage as well. After all, the knight was not as resilient as he was. In addition, this had a much too good heart to say no to a alleged noble maiden. That is why the prince had a slight headache when he thought about the blonde one getting married soon. He just did not want him to get the wrong woman.

What kind of a companion would he be if he does not check the future bride first? It was not like he did not want his friend to find a wife at all. After all, all the knights did one day.

Why was he inwardly so against this idea? It would not be as if he could never see John again after a wedding ceremony. Or?

He just needed to know where the knight was and what he was doing. So he left a few lines to his mother saying she should not worry and rode away in the middle of the night. Except for wedding material, he was not needed on Hatten Hall. So there was no reason to stay there any longer. Of course, he planned the escape a few days to be prepared for everything. All mishaps that could have happened did not happen. At least fate was once on his side. He hoped that favorable circumstances would continue until he meets John. He had quickly left the castle and the village before it without incident.

Now he stood on a hill and looked ahead. The sky was clear and the moon showed him the way. Archimedes was also at his side, of course, although he wanted to leave him behind. But he could not do it to the hawk that this had to be home alone all the time. Nobody else dared to nourish the animal properly. It might not be a problem for another season, but winter was coming. In addition, the bird could then maybe even get to know fellow species. There did not seem to be so many hawks of this kind around. At least Sherlock had not seen one himself. Probably because the bird itself did not come from here.

So now he just has to go to the places where he suspected John and the other knights. Because the track was clear to him and the same every year. But he only saw the map in his head. In reality, he himself did not know much about this country and he lived here. At least now his brother could not complain that he does not familiarize himself with their empire and its people.

* * *

This was just about to do something illogical. And maybe the first time in his life. He was so angry that he could only walk up and down in his room in front of his desk. If he was out in the corridor, he would only yell at somebody or worse. It did not suit a prince like him, and yet he would like to throw all the dishes that were in the castle against the wall. Just so he saw something different crash than his plans.

Of course, he realized that his brother eventually got his ideas. He also let him know a little bit of it. That was not exactly his idea, but the woman who wanted Sherlock, but she has to know what she is doing. Even that younger one would leave Hatten Hall was exactly to her concept. Mycroft could not quite understand that, but she only said that he would see it later. So this lady followed the younger prince and he was glad, because he did not like it when someone understood something better than he did. Nor could his ego accept that it was a woman.

But these are trivialities, as long as his brother returns healthy. Actually, he was about to send people after him for protection, but Sherlock needed a lesson. So this had to learn on the rocky road that it is not always about his will, but at some point it must happen.

This was nerve-wracking, but it did not make him angry. Only two other people managed this. Because until now he got not sent a sign of life from Lestrade nor Lady Anthea. His mother said he should give the whole thing some time. After all, with so much responsibility, you can quickly forget everything else. Of course, he knew she meant his male friend. She could not possibly know about Sir Coswig's daughter. Finally, he made a great effort to keep this passing mood secret. He told himself that it was no more than that. Because in his position a short affair had no place. It was not even that. Actually, they were only acquaintances who often send letters to exchange information about their situations. He always pretended that he needed to know more about the history of castle Coswig. That it was important as a prince that he knew all details of the country. She did not even once mentioned why he did not turn to her father or that he bored her with all these questions.

Now that Lady Anthea no longer lived on Coswig and no longer stayed in their country, there was no reason for him to send papers. That was the answer, but if he was honest with himself, he did not like it. He is a prince and he too has been courted many times by the ladies. So why did not he ask for her hand when he had the chance? Was he perhaps afraid that she would reject him or that she still felt bored at the end? When he first met her, he was speechless and just stared at her. At the end of this day, he punished poor John for it. It was his own doing, but he just wanted to see someone else suffer to distract himself from his stupidity.

That was many years ago and yet he still felt unworthy when that woman entered the room. She stood in the rank of nobles under him and yet he saw in her a princess.

"No." He said to himself. These are all confused ideas because he sat too often with his mother and her company. In this were mainly women and thus the topic of conversation was only marriages and children.

He just needed a distraction, until finally a message from Lestrade arrives. He could understand that this is busy at first. But a small sign, if he was still alive, is not too much to ask.

* * *

Of course, the blond knight did not hear anything of the whole thing. After all, he had his own problems on this journey. Finally they arrived at a village, which is visited by wolves at night. If it seldom happened, people would have looked after it themselves, but since the last full moon it has happened every night and slowly the animals that these people need to survive have become scarce. Although they were told that the surrounding forests were already searched, but some knights from the group wanted to repeat that, at least to drive the wolves a bit further away. Since John could not think of anything better, he agreed. Besides, he finally wanted to get something to do, and he started to sweat. If he chased after a few wolfish shadows in the end, he did not care. He did not show it, but the boredom was almost annoying. Of course, they also had to ride from place to place through bad weather, but this was the most exciting thing they had ever done. It was not bad that there was peace and order everywhere, but he wanted to show what he was training for.

Now the day was drawing to an end, and all he had done was run away from a wild boar mother. This was possibly angry, because the knights had disturbed her during the walk with her newlings. There were still others in the forest, but the pig had chosen John to charge angrily at it. Actually, that was not a danger for him, but he did not want to do anything to the beast, so all he could do was run away. For these Tusks did not have to damage his armor and the pig had not to hurt itself on it. Besides, he did not really want to know if the creature was able to hurt him. In the end he landed in a mud pit and everybody thought it was funny. Maybe he would have laughed too if he had stood around it. So now he had to clean his armor and himself once again.

John had needed such a hot bath and it was a long time ago that he was allowed to enjoy one. He had brought himself water from the village well and then made it hot in an old shepherd's hut. They had been told that this cabin has been empty for a long time and so John had made himself a little bit comfortable here in the last two days. The other knights had went elsewhere. An inn with sleeping possibilities was not really there and so they decided that everyone was looking for something themselves.

The silence also rekindled other things he was trying to repress in recent times. They were all on the road for two months now, and he did not know how long it would take them to get home. Honestly, there were beautiful spots here and there where he could imagine settling there with a woman.

Still, the pictures from the last night on Hatten Hall did not want to leave his head. Was it really the alcohol that made that happen? The appearance of the younger one appeared before his inner eye. He never saw him in another light. He was always his best friend and a prince. Not more.

Why could his head not free himself from the thought that the curly-haired would do things he did with him, as well with others? Just the thought of Sherlock lying with someone else makes him feel sick. Of course the prince was not going to be his and soon this might belong to some princess. But what made it so hard for him to accept that?

"No. It was all a one-time thing." He said to himself and finally to believe it.

"I hope you are not talking about the bath." Startled, he turned to one side and some water spilled out of the wooden tub. There was a woman who was getting closer, until she got a good look at him. Well, she looked more down. Hurriedly he tried to cover himself with his hands. After that he thought that it was useless. First of all, she just walked in here and secondly, judging by her face, she had already seen everything.

"What do you want here?" He inquires a little irritated. Maybe the other knights had sent her. But that was probably nonsensical, if the claim goes around here that the wolves come out in the evening. She then placed the candle, she had brought with her on the table in the room. So far, he had not needed any light but the sun was also slowly passing.

"I asked you what you want here? Or does this house belong to you? Then I apologize, of course.." But she laughed then, which made him stop in the sentence.

"No. It has not been owned for a long time. But is it not obvious what I want here?" It was clear to him, but he did not really feel like it. Besides, he found it a little foolish to go out alone in the night.

"Collecting firewood?" Maybe she disappeared again when he plays dumb. But she had to see through him and started to open her dress.

"I have already seen you when you came into the village with the other knights. But I'm not the only one who is after you. So far I have thought you are taking a step towards one of us, but you are probably the shy sort." Not really. I just have other things in my head, the blond thought, turning his head away from her because she was slowly showing more than he wanted.

"Do not be afraid you will like it." The woman explained slightly smiling and he was aware of how that would end when she stood naked next to him. He was still blinking at her bare knees, but he had no choice but to see more of her as she climbed into the water. Besides, everyone would know that tomorrow if he turns her away now. Unless she is attacked by wolves when he sends her out again. No. He can not do that.

Before he knew it, she sat in front of him and gave him a mischievous grin. If there was not something screaming inside him that this was wrong, he would have his hands on her skin faster. He looked at them now, while she just started to wash her upper body slowly.

"Come here. You can touch me more. Or is it possible that I'm the first one with whom you have such experiences?" She probably meant it in jest, but since he probably did not get out of the situation, he showed her how much knowledge he had in this area. At some point she also wanted to kiss him, but then he pulled the border and pushed her away from him again.

"I understand." Then she whispered and did not ask why he did not want that. He was glad because he could not even explain why he acted that way. So they wallowed in the tub for a while, until there was almost no water in that anymore. But at some point it was too cold for him and so he got up to make fire in the fireplace. As the flames crackled and warmed the room, everything seemed more comfortable.

"Something tells me that this was not all." With that, she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and wanted to keep her hands moving down, but he did not allow it. He freed himself from her embrace and pushed her a little roughly to his made bed. At first she was a little scared, but then she grinned again.

John did not say anything to her all night and just let his actions speak. It was just a distraction and so he treated it. There was no love here. At least not this, which the knight has always hoped for. This is just a pastime. Just like the events before. Maybe more will follow. He did not know. But that is how it works, until at some point you meet someone who really suits you.

* * *

"A knight?" A young lady stood up a little indignantly from her chair. She could not quite understand that she was being spurned because of a simple man. Maybe he looked really good, but it would be some time before she saw him.

"John Watson." She read the name, which was supposedly the reason why the prince was supposed to become her husband. She needed fresh air and so she went out. The darkness never bothered her. She walked a few steps away from the camp to think better.

Her mother always said that everybody will be at her feet. So far, she could wrap anyone around her finger when she wanted something despite her tender age. Now she was finally to be married and of course only the best was good enough for her. She would not marry any lord or duke, only that she ended up with less than before. No, in her eyes a prince was just good enough for her. Unfortunately there was not much choice.

Since she came from the west, she knew that there was only one there. But Viktor Trevor was anything but royal blood. No one was really sure if this boy was the son of King Wallace Trevor. The queen testified that, but anyone who spent only a few nights in the royal palace of the West knew that this woman liked to have fun with a lover. Besides, the servants had to hear the stories from somewhere. Something like that is never told well, if there was not something true about it.

So even if Viktor really was the son of Wallace, then she might be related to him. She was always told that she was some kind of cousin to this prince, but somehow that can not be true either. But she cared little about the family tree of her family. Because no matter how she turned it, she did not want Viktor Trevor as her husband. Afterwards one demanded descendants of them and alone at the thought of touching the guy made her already sick. Some say he looks good. She could only agree with that when viewed from afar. The best behind thick bars and no one had the key to free this person ever again.

The young woman grinned at the thought of locking away her cousin forever. Then she would not have to hurry with the marriage. Just over a year ago, King Wallace announced that whoever married first of all, would get the whole western kingdom. Viktor, of course, had laughed because he thought the ruler was joking. This knew his own father so badly that he did not even know when he spoke in a serious voice. She herself did not know why the king had included her just then. Probably because her family used to have a good friendship with the royal family for years. Of course, that only referred to older generations.

But as long as Viktor was still thinking he would one day get this land and its wealth, she still had time to find a worthy man. According to her research, the southern side had only princesses. Not that she had any objection to marrying a woman, but there were complications again when the offspring was required. The results she got from the north were still undecided. So she put that aside for now. In addition, she was once in this country as a child and there it is still ice cold today.

So she preferred to visit the East. There the weather was at least partly pleasant when it was not raining. Especially since there were two princes in this kingdom. The older one she had been rather inconspicuous eye and this would even marry her if the younger does not like her.

But what she heard so far about Prince Sherlock, she liked. Apparently his desire for the female sex had not yet fully awakened. She grinned, because she loved challenges and of course did what she could to find out everything about her future husband. But it was not as easy as with other men. Because this prince was not so open with other people and hide a lot. There was something mysterious about it and so she put herself in the task even more. She even managed to fool the older brother. Strangely enough, he was pretty sure that the younger one should marry. She was not sure yet what the brothers had for a relationship, but that is what she will find out.

Even the queen was delighted with her, and she admitted it was a kind-hearted woman, as one seldom saw her. At first glance, this seemed a bit weak, but she hides a strong character behind it. It would be better for her not to make a mistake there too soon.

That was not important for now. She had to meet her future husband and leave the best possible impression. But she would first visit his friend. This John needs to know a lot about the prince as a friend. So she would use this to get to her destination better. Everything had to be planned down to the smallest detail. When Prince Sherlock saw her for the first time, he had to be so blinded by her beauty that the rest was just a simple game for her. She might play the ignorant, but before he knew it, they were married and she had the whole western kingdom to her own. Of course, she will still look carefully what she got from the eastern side when she is married. But that was not too relevant.

Best of all, she will be a queen with all the trimmings after this wedding. If everything works out, she will settle for a while. She had to smile again when she thought of everything she could do as a ruler. But suddenly, there was a rustling behind her, but she still did not move from the spot and continued to inspect the clear night sky.

"Lady Irene, you really should not be out here alone for so long." An older person said, and the person addressed turned to her.

"Oh Kate. You worry too much about me again. But you are right. It is time to go to sleep. And it is getting cold here, too." The older woman sighed and put a blanket around the other shoulders. The maid was already worried that her mistress wanted to take a bath again. She herself did not mind swimming in the refreshing water, but at this time of year it is getting too cold to get into a lake.

"Kate?" With that Irene looked again to her subordinates.

"Yes." She answered immediately, thinking that the younger one needed something else.

"If I got married, you will still be at my side as a maid, yes?" At first, the older woman was a little confused, thinking that she would be sent back home. But now these words brought a smile to her face.

"Of course."


	22. Chapter 22

Lestrade had to leave the land of his dreams again after the conversation with King Borgoyne. Actually, he could have interrupted the trip, but what he was told sounded worrying. The ruler of the north was really killed. Spies should look into it in the cold country and came back with terrible information. Even now when they got their horses back and slowly went to the western empire, he still shuddered. He did not know how to tell Prince Mycroft about all the cruelties. It was best to keep everything to himself for now.

Since these events, King Nathan Borgoyne hid in his palace. He could understand that this man was worried about himself and his subjects, but you could not hide yourself from the danger for a lifetime. He had not said that to his face, because that was not his problem.

He shook his head to think of something other than these horror stories. Of course it was illogical to send people into danger, only that in the end they twist the truth. Were these spies really so loyal that they could not be bribed by others? Something was fishy or he simply did not want to believe that such things happened among them.

It must have been a woman who brought down the ruler of the north. Maybe she was especially beautiful and the old man had not anyone in bed for a long time. Greg could imagine that rather than being poisoned and then doing other things with the body.

Allegedly, the perpetrator was a witch and trapped in the dungeon for over ten years in the cold empire. This underground cell should be really huge, according to the stories. Something like a maze. So even if the prisoners manage to break out, they should get lost in the corridors until they starve to death. Only the members of the royal family should know how to get out of it. Otherwise, there is only a rough map of the dungeon on Hatten Hall. He could not figure out why the paper lay there in the library. Probably one of the older generations of the Holmes simply had fun making them and collecting maps.

Anyway, that witch or poisoner like King Borgoyne scolded her, got out alive one day. Lestrade understood that, of course, she wanted to take revenge on the one who imprisoned her. But what exactly did the South have to do with it?

"Lord Lestrade!" He was taken out of his mind and he immediately looked in the direction his men were looking. A thick cloud of smoke came towards them. It was burning somewhere and as black as the sky was, it was not just a harmless campfire. Greg quickly instructed the other knights to ride to the cause, perhaps to help people in need.

It was not long before he saw what was causing black clouds here. It was not dry wood or a flammable meadow. He blinked briefly, as if he could not believe that flames had half a village under control here.

But he had no time for that. He could later ask how and why. Now he ordered his men to do whatever they could to help the people, who were running around scared.

It took a long time to extinguish all the houses, but only because the well was full of water and a pond could be found nearby. Despite the big flames, Lestrade was happy to note that nobody died in the fire. Heavy burns, yes they were there and he believed he had injured his shoulder when a beam had fallen on it. The wood thing was not heavy, but it still hurt.

A sniffling boy stood beside him staring at his arm. This was the reason why he had the injury. His mother had put him to bed and she had worked in the garden when the fire suddenly surprised her.

"It is not as bad as it looks." With a smile he ruffled the little guy's hair. Partially covered with soot, as they all and with tears, this one returned a little his facial features.

"I am so thankful that you and your men have been around. Without you, the flames would have probably burned down the whole village." The boy's mother now approached him and took her child in his arms. He asked her how it all happened, but unfortunately she was unaware. Just like all the other villagers. This seemed a bit strange to him, and so he suggested to the other knights that they stay here for a few more days, perhaps to find the cause. Besides, they could help to rebuild everything and they need a break from riding anyway. After all, they have been in constant movement since the southern palace. To camp in the wilderness had the disadvantage of getting less sleep.

It was clear to him that there were animals in the world, but could they not sleep at night like humans. Maybe his nerves were a little scratched too, because this whole trip was more work for him than hoped.

Of course, they had also thought of putting guards up at night. After all, the perpetrators could try the attack again because they have not finished their work of turning the whole village to rubble and ashes. Whatever it was that bothered them, now Lestrade and his people would make sure that no fire could be put in the wrong place. He wanted to be there the first night, because they decided again that half of them would rest. In addition, some men from the village volunteered to be there, so they were not outnumbered in an attack. But to their surprise or luck, nothing happened. A few people thought they saw a shadow, but that could have been animals. Although Greg had also spotted something among the bushes, he did not want to panic anybody just because he slowly began to get tired just before dawn. He probably needs more sleep, than he thought. Because when he lay in a bed offered by the little boy's mother for him, he was gone immediately.

The training on Coswig had prepared him for harder, and yet he felt so exhausted now. Was he not ready for all that? Should he turn around and leave someone else in command?

When he awoke everything looked better to him. His bad mood was really only because he had slept too little. Full of good things, he got up to eat and then work as hard as he could. After all, the sun was almost going down again, which meant that he had slept longer than intended. His hostess also brought him something quickly and it seemed to be a good sign that even while he was resting nothing had happened. Probably the perpetrators have moved on after their last offense.

When he met some of his knights, they declared that they had already searched the area around the village to discover any traces of the fire layer. Not far from here, an extinguished fireplace was found among the trees. When Lestrade saw the place where the criminals settled down with his own eyes, he knew that they might be playing their game elsewhere as well. He inquired where the next village would be and then decided to divide his men. Some will stay here to help with the construction and the other half will catch this rabble. If they all ride after them now, they are probably too slow to catch up with anyone. He also had to send a message to Hatten Hall again and this village had no messengers here. He did not care if his father would be angry later because he was going the wrong way, but they were there to protect the land and the people. That is what they were doing right now, so there was nothing wrong with that.

He certainly did not want to postpone the trip because he remembered that this annoying prince lived in the western kingdom. He still did not understand why King Wallace Trevor sent his only son to a school in another country. He was sure that there were good training opportunities in the West as well. If this Viktor, or whatever his name was, had learned anything on Coswig in all those years. Luckily, Prince Mycroft knew how to avoid this guy, so they both did not have much to do with this boy during training. Still, Lestrade often had enough of how Viktor treated other people. He did not want to imagine that this was normal at his home. Otherwise, he would prefer to leave the tour of the country to someone else. Of course there were differences in their countries, but never were the subjects treated so hideously. If I become a ruler then I would never want to enter this country again, he thought as he drove the horse again to do his best.

The next village was not so far away. Or was it just that he made it faster with less people? It was not important when the sun was almost gone and smoke was rising again. Without saying anything, they all rode to prevent the worst. Apparently, the criminals were not fast enough this time, because Lestrade saw someone flee when they arrived at the scene. He ordered his men to put out the fire, while he would at least grab one of the gang. Riding through an inhabited area that he did not really know was not that easy. The victim did not seem to have noticed him yet. Which was strange, because some people around them scolded him already annoyed, because he pushed things here and there with his horse. But there was still time left to apologize.

The man who ran away seemed like he was looking for something. Nevertheless, Greg found that this was pretty fast, for the fact that he is traveling without a horse.

At some point he also had to give up his own animal, because the persecuted jumped suddenly on a low wall and from there he climbed onto a roof. In fact, he was not very good at such things, nor was his armor made for it, but he would not be able to bear his reflection in the near future if he just stayed here now. So he tied his horse to a pillar and made it a bit awkward afterwards. Finally arrived at the top, his front man had already jumped to the next house. Breathe in deeply and get behind. The first few times were not a problem, but the distances between the buildings were getting bigger. The other one was probably thinking slowly, but then Lestrade saw that here was still a third party. Although he could barely recognize what he was doing, but it seemed like he was throwing something with a rope and then swinging to the next roof. He would not be able to get his hands on him, but at least he had an accomplice in his power.

But he was a little shocked when he really wanted to start jumping to the next house. He would never do that and he would not be able to question a dead man about the fires. Now speed is needed. Which was not so easy, because the roof was pretty steep and if he makes a wrong move, he is down there.

"Got you!" Greg shouted as he just managed to grab the stuff that was supposed to cover the others head. Dark familiar curls came to light. Unfortunately, he did not have much time to wonder about that, because suddenly he was jerked forward because the captivated one was already removing his feet from the roof. He was so busy catching the guy he now noticed he was lingering on the last bricks.

So he still tried to fall down so that his body still halfway landed on the roof. But it was too late and the other one pulled him down. Their luck was, more or less, that someone had parked a cart with dung under them.

"Because of you he is... Lestrade?" A little surprised, he was greeted as both men got off the cart.

"Yes, I'm glad to see you again, Prince Sherlock." He did not care how miserable he sounded, because actually he did not wanted to land into such a stinky stuff, nor is falling off a roof on his to-do-list.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you that as well. What was that now? And where did you leave John? Or do I have to call him Knight Watson now?" The older man looked around, because it could have been that the blond boy was around, but he simply did not notice him.

"He is not here." It came over the prince's lips in a strange tone. He wondered if the two had argued or something similar. Nevertheless, he was not interested in the end and so he asked other questions.

"Where is your brother? He suddenly felt like traveling around the country to... to avoid boredom." He almost said to forget the woman, but the younger did not need to know that. This eyed him, but said nothing more to that.

"I am alone here."

"And where are you housed? Do not you have a bodyguard with you or did you hang them off on this hunt? "

"Listen! I am alone on this journey. Everything I took with me was a horse and what else was needed. So I would like to ask you not to yell my title like that." On the one hand, Lestrade wanted to explain how dangerous that all could be, but on the other hand, he was not Prince Mycroft. If the curly head wanted to know that this life can have sharp edges, then he should.

Still, he will make sure the other one stays close to him as long as he was here. Of course he does not play the nanny, but he could not help but take a little care. If anything happens to the younger one, he would at least want to be around to prevent something serious.

"As you wish. No matter what you have planned now, I suggest we take a bath first." When they both began to stroll through the village, they were already shunned and looked at obliquely by the people who were still on their way.

It was not just simple villagers they were watching. The persecuted man, who had just escaped, also had his eyes on the two men and decided to pursue them secretly. But that was not so easy, because after a few steps, the man without armor threw a look almost in his direction. Strange, he thought. Normally nobody has noticed anything when he was being persecuted. It was probably just coincidence that the guy turned his head to him. Of course he could not see him because it was already too dark for that. After a shrug and a shake of the head, the two went ahead of him.

He grinned, so he could follow them to find out who these people were. The one with armor looked important. Maybe after the long time he was out here, he finally met someone of high standing.

Actually, he really liked being here in the great outdoors. This was something bad in his own home, because it was always too cold to stay in the fresh air for too long. Excursions were just not fun as here in this country. Here he felt free and could do what he wanted.

After leaving the north, he was still looking for a few comrades, because he could not do everything alone. For some work, he did not want to get his fingers dirty. As long as there were stupid people who do everything for gold, he could devote himself to what he really found interesting. Unfortunately, he still had to work with these people on the speed. His last project was not even completed. Burning a village with just a few houses could not be too much. This place, which was not far from here, was just a test run. He wanted to know how long it takes to turn one or more things into ashes. After all, you need prior knowledge if something like that is required. Since you could not just light a torch and hold somewhere on the wall.

His master certainly wanted to know a lot, when he decided to return. Actually, he had come to this country to look for someone specific. He also thought it would be easy, because not so many people can write. In this kingdom it was very different, as with them. Here, apparently, some simple subjects could afford to learn to read and write. That made it a little harder to search, but luckily he'd seen the anonymous letter itself. The handwriting was definitely from someone who is a bit higher. No one who had to work, had time to refine the skills like this.

Too bad that the author of the paper, would experience something fatal sooner or later. But there were only two options. Either his master played with this person until he was tired, which was followed mostly by death. Or the writer becomes a long-term companion of his master. But he could not tolerate this again and so he just must end a life of this smart one.

"That is ice cold!" The pursuer decided to focus more on the others again. These had just found something to at least wash the rough of their bodies.

"What else did you think? It comes from a well. No one is down there and warming the water up for you." Greg was a little amused as he poured the bucket over the prince while this was holding his torch with an outstretched arm.

"I knew that, but you could at least have warned me." The curly-haired wondered why he was offended. Probably because John would treat him differently if he were traveling with him. But he had not found this yet and there could be three or four villages left until he sees the blond knight again. He had been traveling for so long, and every passing day made him more impatient. Well, almost, if he had not found such minor sidelines.

"At least they let us into an inn to wash ourselves better and eat something. I suggest we.."

"I'm going for a walk for a while." With that, the younger one pushed the burning something to the other again and suddenly ran off. Lestrade was confused, but naturally followed the prince. He will catch a cold if he stays in the open air for a long time. Finally it was still night and it was not as warm as it was in summer.

He did that for a while, but when he was tired of the games, he tried to stop the other somehow.

"What is going on? Now do not be offended by the water. You are sometimes worse than.." Greg broke off in shock as the curly head turned and aimed at him with some sort of crossbow. He did not even have time to dodge when an arrow approached him but passed his head. The horror did not last long until he wanted to yell at his opponent angrily, but a cry of pain behind him did not allow it.

"What? You met someone. Are you crazy that you are just shooting around with something like that?" Sherlock ignored all this.

"We were persecuted. I could not tell you because the pursuer would otherwise have noticed."

"For real? And where is he going?"

"Of course, despite injury, you would not be so easily caught. Unfortunately, I only hit the person in the knee." The older man did not want to ask how he could make a difference in this light.

"Oh yes, too bad. You almost got me in the face. Where did you get that thing from anyway?"

"I had it made in another village." The older man looked at him incredulously.

"You ordered that from someone and then waited patiently until it was done?"

"Fine. I just took it with me when I saw it, but I left some thalers. So you can not really talk about stealing here." Lestrade shook his head, but he could not change it. But if that keeps up, he will not stand it long with the prince.

"Do you see the blood trail? Although he escaped us again." The older man was eyed with a slightly evil eye. He was probably blamed for the criminal's first and second escape, but he did not care. The man in front of him would not have to do it all alone.

"But he will have to stay in the village for a while longer because of the injury. This will give us time to track him and his allies."

"Can we warm up and eat somewhere now?" That was the only question Greg really had. He also wanted to get his horse and back to his men to explain the whole thing.

"If it has to be." Sighed the prince and realized that there was no other way but to follow the Lord. He had other ideas, but if Lestrade was around, then this could do something for him.

When the Elder finally got his way, Sherlock got warm and had something to eat, which he actually thought he could take care of himself from now on. He would not have caught a cold or anything from that bit of water. After all, things did not get as easy as they used to. Greg shook his head at the thought and was glad he could send his new partner to sleep for at least a while. Because when he was finally clean again in front of him, the guy looked like a lot older. Did this prince think about resting? Maybe he is already on the road for days without even closing his eyes. This was followed by another shake of the head. He really should not care about that. He may be playing the minder until they have those fiery devils. Or at least some accomplices of these.

The curly-haired boy was annoyed because the guy got away with it despite the arrow in his leg, but he said that even they had a little time for it. Nevertheless, this is already an achievement to went away fast with such an injury. But it was getting slowly to the middle of the night. The disappearance was generally not that difficult.

Lestrade shared a room with the prince and that probably was a mistake, because shortly before the sun rose, this was wide awake again.

"How can you sleep so much?" He was also asked, but he only answered with a grumble. When they were both ready for the search, again at the door, his companion did not need long and walked quickly in one direction. He is like a dog that has taken a track, the older man thought amused. His other men were probably still sleeping and he let it go for the time being. Because sneaking does not work if they were too many.

Sherlock, on the other hand, would rather be on his own. In the end, he had caught the suspect with his crossbow. Besides, the other one would only stop him if he had to go in somewhere and the door was locked. Breaking into houses was certainly not high on Lord Lestrade's list. Thus, he took the next opportunity and disappeared again to the next lower roof.

"Hey what will.."

"You should stay with your work better." With that he jumped to the next roof without further notice of the calls behind him. Although the lighting conditions were not better yet, because now that most houses have not lit any candles, it is even darker than last night. But he did not want to wait until the sun finally rises to heaven and so he ran back to the fountain. Of course he tried to stay on the roofs. So he just had a better overview. In addition, the fresh air up here was not really a disadvantage.

Normal people would run through the streets with light, but not the person below him, who sneaked through an alley. It definitely could not be the guy with the injury, but he just moved too normally. Perhaps an ally who now wanted to bring medicine or something to his master. It is better than nothing, so he followed the unknown inconspicuously.

Apparently, this gentleman was not against stealing from the people. Because after a few moments, he cracked a back door. The door did not look so difficult from above, so Sherlock wondered what was taking so long. But not everyone can be so good at cracking locks.

Of course he could not resist going behind. Inside everything was so pitch-dark that he could not even see his own hand in front of his eyes. He blinked to get used to the darkness, but too late he noticed that this was a trap. All he noticed was a blow from the back that knocked him down.

Cold water made him wake up again and judging by the sun, he must have been unconscious for a while. Still, it rained a bit in here, where he was trapped, so the roof is leaking. His head hurt a little, but that was not important. At least he was alone, that was good. Of course he was tied up, but he would find a way to free his hands and legs again. It was not until he started trying to move that he not only noticed that his extremities were tied, they were all connected. That made things difficult, but here someone knew something like that. There was no solution to wriggling out and his wrists started to hurt. He could not make himself heard differently. Because they stuffed an old rag in his mouth and tied yet such a thing around his mouth. Breathing through the nose was barely bearable.

Apparently he followed someone important, otherwise nobody would bother to tie him up like that. Or he was detained because these people knew who he really was. That would certainly be worse if he is back at Hatten Hall. Not only that he just ran away like that, he was also captured. He was sure it was a story for his brother to make fun of him. 'You're not old enough yet,' he'll hear again if he does not get out of here.

For the first time he rolled away from the dripping spot as far as possible. There had to be something here that could help him. These scoundrels could hardly know what he saw as useful.

Apparently, this room was used only as a laydown area. Because he was between old and partially broken furniture. Everything mostly is made of wood.

Suddenly he knew what this was going to be. The house he was in had to be older and was not belonging to anyone. He was not dropped off here so he would later be tortured or something like that. This dwelling was also very remote from the village, because he barely noticed noises that he had loudly heard about yesterday during the day.

This is the next object that is likely to be sacrificed to the flames. He must have been really annoying to this gang in the last few days that now he should be silenced here. This inevitably made him smile. It also meant that he was very close to catching these people.

Sherlock must have met someone of importance with his crossbow, otherwise he wouldn't be here now. Somebody was sure, as soon as he was cleared out of the way, that they could stay longer in this village.

He could only shake his head over such thinking. As if he were so easy to eradicate. It was just a pity that he was noticed. That was certainly Lestrade's mistake. The man just does not know how to skillfully follow someone without attracting attention. John could do that much better.

Sherlock shook his head again to get the man out of there. After all, the knight was not here and it is not that he necessarily needed him for such acts. He is probably sitting somewhere, having fun with some pretty prostitute at work.

He suddenly had a hand free. Of course, there were welts on it and the skin was a little torn, but he did not care. What was strange to him right now, that it makes him angry that his friend was with a woman right now. It had never bothered him before, when he saw the blond boy in the yard with a female person. He always looked away immediately, thinking that John was better at wasting his time.

Sherlock finds conversations with ladies at this age still pointless. Are they all the same? If they would think only once, then lately he would not have been given anything in vain for his looks and his nice appearance. It is easy to go through like this and even if he did not want to ask himself that question, it still sneaked into his head.

Did John prefer to spend his time with the female sex because they were easier to bear than he was?

After all, they both did not know before what would happen at Hatten Hall the last night. Nevertheless, it was already clear to the blond boy that he would leave the castle. Maybe he just wanted to get away from him with the journey? It could be that this finally noticed that he was not normal. Had he finally chased his friend away with this brew?

* * *

"That should be him, yes?" Irene said a little upset, as she watched a blonde man from a safe distance with her company.

"Well, he is named John Watson and he is from Hatten Hall Castle." Kate told the other. She thought that the guy did not look so bad. But he did not have any outstanding beauty, so the younger one was a bit offended that this was why Sherlock Holmes, a prince, was prefering him over her.

"Have you already spotted the prince?"

"No. I think that is a bit strange as well. While you have rested a little, I use the time to look around here a bit. It seems to me the prince has not arrived here yet."

"Maybe he is hiding somewhere and is too fine to go out." The younger woman was annoyed by the whole thing. Because only when she sees the two men together, then she knows what kind of relationship they are leading. On the way here she has already considered whether this blonde knight, could possibly be the secret lover of the prince. If that is really true, then she would already have what she was looking for. A story she used to give the prince a little more pressure to marry her. Because she did not think that this is very keen that the royal family and some other people learn about it.

But if he agrees with her then she should not care who her future husband meets. But now she had to convince his friend that she was the only wife for this Prince Sherlock. Whether the two now lead a secret love relationship or not, was not important to her. This knight was still a man and most of them had a weak point.

"I will take care of it." A little confused, she was torn from her thoughts.

"No. Wait, Kate!" But it was too late. Her companion no longer heard her, because there were too many people around her. She also did not want to grow louder, perhaps attracting attention from strangers. Actually, Irene wanted to take care of this knight herself, but fine. If Kate really wanted to get her hands dirty, she let her do it.

It is not like they both used to play their games with men before. But it made her a little uncomfortable that this time they did not know much about their objects. Even though Kate had been at her side for several years, the idea that her friend would one day leave her came back to in her mind again and again. After all, she was a long time out of the age to need a nanny. But her parents wanted a companion for her so she would not always be alone. Since the adults were busy with other things, nobody wanted to take care of a child. So Kate came to her side. This meant she would be with her forever. But even this is not immune to love and she could do whatever she wanted.

The young woman would never admit it aloud, but she believed in true love. Even if she had never seen anyone before like this. Of course, the books that lay around in her home are not really the reality. Nevertheless, one day she dreamed to find someone too. But there was still time, but if she lost her friend soon, she was not sure if still she wanted to go through her plan. Than what use was that, if you could share the joy with nobody afterwards?

She turned her face away as she saw the older woman talking to the knight smilingly. On the other hand, she had to straighten her eyes again if the two wanted to leave. Finally, she had to follow the other one. Of course, she could also enjoy her time and wait until Kate came back to her. But what should she do in this village? She could not buy robes because they were traveling only as a pair and did not know how to transport them. At least she could take a look around and think about her wedding dress.

One last glance at the couple told her that it would be best if she wasted her time strolling around. Apparently, Kate was the knight's type because he was already too close to her.

Irene definitely needed another pastime.

* * *

"You want to send someone?" Violett was a little surprised by the reaction of her eldest son. After all, his younger brother had disappeared and now he wanted to send people to the North to investigate there. Slowly, she wondered if Sherlock was right in believing that Mycroft saw something in Sir Coswig's daughter. Though her maids and Mrs. Hudson had heard only a few allusions from the boys, she still wanted to know for herself if that was the truth.

Unfortunately, she did not know where and who married Lady Anthea or what she is really called. Of course, it was strange to her son that this woman did not write him anything. But that was only because this did not know how newly wed people behave.

"Yes mother. I know you think that is pointless, but I think the man who attacked Sherlock years ago plans something again. I would like to thwart this and so I asked Lady Anthea to send me information if this gentleman was to be known to her court." The queen had not in vain become a mother so as not to know her children. So she knew when they wanted to lie to her. She admitted with her youngest, it is a little difficult, because this comes more after his father.

However, with Mycroft it was easier and he did not tell her the truth. So what should she do now? Talk to him or just let him do it?

After all, the criminal could still live in the north. Worse would be, this is running after Sherlock again. It reassured her a bit that her son was able to defend himself very well and that this guy has already aged a lot. He could not look very young then.

Nevertheless, she was still busy, why from the the king of the north itself came no news. The ruler thought for a moment and then agreed with her son. After all, they also had to think about their kingdom. It was not just about spying on someone. Mycroft was right when he said they need to know how things are. If someone new really climbed the throne, then they should know who they are dealing with. Is the person good and continues the tradition of his predecessor? Or is there someone who is the exact opposite and wants to bring disaster to the other countries?

They would probably only get answers that way. Violett temporarily dropped the topic with Lady Anthea. Because she also did not believe that her son was in the mood just to give her a hearing in this matter. As long as this does not interfere too much in the life of this girl, everything was fine. Maybe it was just a one-sided love. Of course, she was aware of the education of Sir Coswig's only daughter, but if she had such feelings for her son, she would have come here at least once. Or did Mycroft forbid her because he did not want his family to know about it? Sherlock had to know that already, so it should only be kept secret from her.

When Violett left the room to go to hers, she wondered why he wanted to hide it from her. Did he think she would not tolerate such a thing? After all, she does not care about details when her children once marry, as long as the chosen person meant it seriously. There she does not care about the status. Life is too short to respect only rights and obligations. If you fall in love, then maybe only once and there you should stick to it.

She sighed as she finally sat down in her chair in front of the fireplace. With this new theme in mind, she was able to distract herself a bit from the fact that her second-born is still out there and she has not received any further word from him. She could only hope that he found his comrade quickly. The thought that he might be alone only made things worse for her. Yes, Sherlock was very intelligent and yet she still did not feel good about the whole thing.


	23. Chapter 23

"You are sure that they have gone in this direction?" John inquired forcefully from a few villagers who have seen some dodgy men.

"Yes. They are probably here, because there is an abandoned log cabin on the edge of the forest. One of them carried a large burlap bag with a fresh red spot. Of course I could be wrong, but it looked a bit like blood." That was all the blond knight had to hear before giving Lestrade a sign that they should hurry to ride to that cabin. Still, he could not quite believe that Prince Sherlock should be here. But escape from Hatten Hall to experience his own adventure sounded very much like this. So he did not hang around with kindness with the Lord next to him when this explained that the curly boy had disappeared.

He also left a pretty lady for it, whom he just met. But he wanted to become a good king knight and there was the rescue of the royal family in the foreground. Even if he did not want to be a knight, he would always want to help his best friend.

With this observation of these people they had at least a trace. The midday sun was already high in the sky and he had been busy all morning. Although he said that the Lord did not really have to worry about it, but this just waved off and followed him. The rain had also subsided which was not really helpful, because he was told that there is a gang hanging around here who likes to light up things.

If they find the prince alive, he will punch some sanity back into this guy. He wondered what had happened on Hatten Hall, that Prince Sherlock had to flee. Surely it had something to do with the older prince. But he had no time for such considerations. Because the sky darkened in front of them and the second time he looked there, he know there were no rain clouds coming up here.

"Apparently these scoundrels are playing with the fire again." But he did not pay much attention to Greg when he spurred the horse on. A bad thought planted in his head. The smoke was also getting denser and that meant he was getting closer to his destination.  
Out of nowhere, the cabin suddenly stood in front of them and it was on fire. The blonde did not waste time and ran to the door to enter it.

"What you up to? Are you tired of life?!" But he ignored the other man and started to call for the prince. He did not want his suspicions to be confirmed, but he had to look for him. If he got a few burns, he did not care. He must just made sure that Sherlock was not in here.

The ladder to the next floor was already quite attacked by the fire. If he stepped on that, it would probably give in immediately. But he tried his best and even made it to climb up. Only the way down was destroyed now.

The smoke up here was even worse, but he tried to inhale as little as possible. The stuff burned also in the eyes.

But then there was someone behind a thick wooden beam. He moved quickly and actually saw a pale familiar face. Apparently, the fire had surprised the person and this wanted to flee, but he did not make it in time to free himself from his shackles.

"What are you doing here?" But it was clear that he would not get an answer and so he took his friend on the back. He quickly looked around for a way out. They could not go back, the flames would devour them both at once. There was a window and he was quick to slam it. John was able to take care of the splinters on his armor and clothes later.

He took the other one then in his arms and climbed onto the window frame because the fire behind them left them no chance to think further. So he jumped out of the window and tried to land as much as possible, so that he first touches the ground.

The grass seemed to be soft to lie on and he was glad it was not higher, but it still hurt. The knight needed a moment to know where he was. This was already enough and the other men were standing around them both.

"Damn, he was really in there!" Lestrade announced angrily when he saw the prince. Quickly he ordered his men to take both to a doctor. These had to free the curly-haired head from John's arms first. He unknowingly took the unconscious in a firm but protective grip.

"I am alright. Only he has to be treated urgently." He distracted himself and tried not to show that he was embarrassed when he finally let go of the prince. Inhaling too much smoke was not good and he was a little happy when the others brought the curly head away from here. He ignored the part of himself that wanted to run after them.

"Come over. You should also have a look at you, because you do not look good either." With that, the older man helped him to get up. He only nodded in response. He was almost perfectly well, but he could not say that it was concern for the prince who struck him on the stomach. It was pointless to save the hut, but they tried to extinguish the fire as quickly as possible, so that not surrounding trees and shrubs are caught by the flames.

This also took time, but John wanted to distract himself so as not to follow the prince immediately. Because the impulse became stronger with every moment. But what does it look like when he, as a knight, worries like a mother and sits on the boy's bed?

He had so many pictures of his friend in mind, but it was still a rarity to see him so vulnerable. It looked so wrong because Sherlock was not supposed to be that way. The prince was intelligent and strong.

When he was sitting in an inn later in the evening with Lestrade, he was glad that the day ended slowly. The doctor had told them that the smoke poisoning was not too difficult. He wished he also knew more about such things so as not to feel so helpless in such situations.

Still, the prince needed some rest now for a few days. When the men heard that, they almost rolled their eyes at the same time, because as soon as this woke up, he would take anything but that. But one thing was already certain for the blond one, the prince could not stay here under any circumstances. There were people out there who wanted to kill him and if they realized that something had gone wrong then they will surely try again.

"Hey, he said that everything is alright. So do not put on a face as if someone had died."

"I'm just thinking about these guys. What if they try again somewhere in the village this night?"

"We stand guard for that."

"Maybe I should go out too."

"You nicely stay here, because you too should rest at least one night. If you do not want to sleep yet, go upstairs and watch out that no one attacks our problem child at night." John sighed but then agreed with a nod. So the older one starts to go outside and the blonde takes the stairs upstairs. He opened the room where the prince lay and was a little startled when there really was someone else.

"What are you looking for here?" He inquired, wanting to scare the person away from the bed. This was probably just as scared, but did not hesitate long to disappear through the open window. By the wind, he could barely see brown long hair flying in the air. He walked quickly to the window, but when he looked down there was nobody. The slim figure and long hair pointed to a woman, but he was not sure because the candle in his hand did not light everything.

Thus, he closed the window once, because there was no need for even more cold night air. Then he set his light beside the sleeper on a small cupboard. When his eyes fell on the prince again, he realized that this was not properly covered. An arm and leg was completely laying free.

He cleared his throat and tried not so much to stare at the exposed skin, while he neatly covered the younger man. Incidentally, he wondered why nobody told the prince that he should not sleep naked. Perhaps it was also because the medic had freed the lying one of soot and other dirt. He did not like the idea that someone else saw the prince without clothes. But that was only because he, as a protector, just wanted everyone not to get that privilege so easily. It could not be that he thought so because he was jealous.

Then he pulled the sheet really smooth, so that the man on it has also really good sleep. It was already strange that this did not notice anything. On the other hand, he also did not know if the prince had a light sleep or not. As a kid, he had not paid much attention to it and you could hardly compare it with now.

Just to test whether the younger man is still alive, he held the back of his hand to the other face for a moment. Yes, he was still breathing, but it also showed how tired the body was in front of him when this slept so deeply.

He decided to take off his armor at least once. If anyone dared to storm in here, he still had his sword at hand. Besides, he was faster without the metal. That is probably why his companion only wore leather for protection. When noises came from the bed, he quickly put the things down again. Actually, he should not look at someone else's property.

The prince said something, but only in his sleep and he had to smile. He did not understand a word, but he found it likable in a strange way. Maybe because it was one thing he did not know about his friend before. Well, actually you should not know the sleeping habits of each other.

"..I..John.." A little surprised, he then saw the sleeping in the face. Did he just say his name? Is the prince dreaming of him?

But then he shook his head. He had probably only imagined it. Through the silence his mind just wanted to play games with him or he had inhaled too much smoke than he thought.

So the knight walked over to the things he had just stowed when they arrived to dig for writing supplies. He brought the candle closer to himself and sat down at the larger table in the room so that he always had the bed with his friend in view.

It was time he sent a letter back to his father. Actually he also thought to write a few lines to the queen herself, but maybe the sleeping one was against it. They could discuss that later.

Of course, he also thought of his sister, but he did not know where she is now and whether she even wanted to read a letter from him. Again, he wondered what had happened in her life, that she had changed that way. But it probably was not up to him to sort it out.

The paper was quickly described in a few words. It was not much, but he should at least let his father know that the armor does a good job. They were not that long on the way, at least his fellow travelers always said that, but he missed Hatten Hall already. And even though he was angry that Prince Sherlock is here, so was another part happy in him to see this. Yes, John was not liking how they met again but he was not able to change the past few days.

Sighing, he packed the writing utensils away and walked to the window to look out for that woman from earlier. Apparently he had scared her away, otherwise she would have come back. He wondered if she might be an accomplice to this fire people. It was bad that even women can be involved in such a thing, but still nothing was clearly proven. As long as he was sitting here, he could find out nothing further. Leaving the prince alone was no solution for him either and so he tried to think of things that would better pass the time.

There was, for example, the pretty lady he had met lately. Unlike the women in the previous villages, she was more of his type. He knew spending time with woman had increased since he was on the road, but he did not like to spend the night alone. It also replaced well other things in his head.

The knight noticed that he had not looked outside for a long time, but was watching the reflection of the sleeping man in the window glass. He turns away from the window, frowning.

Yes, he should take care of the prince, but that did not mean he had to stare at him all night. His gaze wandered probably unconsciously to this. At least John tried to persuade himself to have an excuse for himself.

Oh, it does not do any good to lie to myself. Of course I find him attractive. Especially when he lies so innocent and silent in front of me. So what is going on with the hide and seek game? Although we supposedly slept together, but that did not mean that there must be more feelings behind it.

Suddenly, a peculiar thought came to him. What happened exactly that night? He has pictures in his head, but did it happen that way?

The things that he wanted to forget lately, he let now pass slowly review. Although it was a little uncomfortable to do it right next to this person who was there. But when the prince wakes up, he will probably address the subject at sometime, and he must have to know what he should say. For that reason he should remember the last evening on Hatten Hall.

It all started when he wanted to talk about the kiss on the lake with his curly head. He was kind of nervous about that and so he drank some wine because he heard that should calm a person down. He did not want to eat more, because he was supposed to be fit the next morning.

Arrived in the hall, people were already eating and drinking. So he looked searchingly to the end of the table. But only the queen and a few of her servants stayed there. The place of the curly head was empty. Actually he wanted to disappear again, but some knights waved him friendly to the table. The ruler also gave him a welcome smile when she noticed him. John did not want to be rude and sat down at the large table.

It does not hurt if I stay here for a while and eat something, he thought, trying to join in the conversation of the other knights. Of course, he watched inconspicuously the entrance incidentally, so as not to miss when Prince Sherlock enters. Some time passed and he thought a little sad that he would not even see him before he left. But as he strode out into the hall, he caught sight of him. Swaying, he then went to this and he wondered until today, why he did that. Finally he stayed the rest of the evening with water and cider. That is why he came up with the idea that his friend probably mixed something in his drink. Or maybe something was in the food? He wanted answers to these questions when the prince finished his beauty sleep.

When he was thinking about that night, it made him a little bit angry. So he got up to walk around the room while he remembered.

So the prince stood all alone with a candle in one hand in the corridor. His features changed abruptly as he stood right in front of him. This looked startled, but he had already noticed him before. It occurred to John that he might have said something, but he had forgotten what it was. I hope he had not said anything dumb that had anything to do with the kiss. But then, in the candlelight, he saw the prince's skin color change from his memories. His cheeks turned red from one moment to the next.

Now the knight could be even more upset that he no longer knew what he had said. The curly head looked somehow embarrassed. Then he said something and of course that remained silent in his head, but then the other one smiled slightly too. It was not much, but it made his heart leap for joy. Now he really questioned the idea that he should keep watch all night.

I might need more rest than I thought. With that in mind, he made himself comfortable on the free bed that was still standing there. Lestrade had planned all this when he had the prince put in this room. To be on the safe side, he tested how fast he could jump up, if one from out there still tried to attack his companion before looking again checking at the sleeping person. Because that raised questions in him again, that did not last long. So he put out the candle, went to bed and tried to find sleep.

* * *

  
But the night was quiet. Or at least nothing happened in this room. The first one who opened his eyes the next morning was the prince. When he noticed that he was lying in a bed, he sat up jerkily. He wondered if the flames were just a dream. In a moment he wanted to free himself from the strings and the next he breathed in smoke.

It was not a dream, because he still saw the welts of the shackles on his wrists too clearly. So he had apparently been rescued. Or maybe they just wanted to scare him. No. He did not think that gang did only half things. Finally, they worked as if they did not care who got hurt. Lestrade must have followed him. One of his knights probably had to bear the suffering and watch him all night. Because there was armor neatly laid out over there.

But then he blinked and tried to get his eyes better used to the dim light in the room. The things that lay there were clearly none of Lestrade's men. For though he had not seen that stuff for a long time, he recognized the property as if it were his own.

John was here. Carefully he looked slowly from the things to the other bed in which he suspected the blond man. Relieved, he sighed, because he was not awake yet. Even though the older man had turned his back to him, he could tell from his steady breathing that he was still fast asleep.

Did that mean that John rescued him from the flames? It must be so, because he remembered darkly, to have heard his voice.

'What are you doing here?' It sounded like a reproach even in his head. Of course, Sherlock did not want to get into this situation, and he was ashamed of being fooled so easily. What happened is done. But at least he would make sure that they get this guy, which he shot in the leg. If he could not talk to this one, he had to look at him at least once. The prince followed this gang for a while inconspicuously and once he saw something like a badge with this leader. Unfortunately, he could not take a close look. But it had the same colors as what that criminal was wearing, who was in their library years ago. The chance to finally clarify who that was and what this man is doing today was so tempting that at times he even forgot other things.

For example, that he actually wanted to visit the blond knight to clarify some inconsistencies with this. But it could be that he was the only one who remembered the events a few months ago. Since he did not see his friend the next morning after the night, he did not know exactly how the alcohol and his brew affected him. He was just glad that at the time he was able to get the other out of his room. So many nonsensical things suddenly appeared in his head.

Maybe John would never have remembered that, but he himself could not have lived with shame if there had been any mention of it. Fortunately, that did not happen. Nevertheless, he should avoid such situations happening in the future. That meant if the knight wanted to do something without him, then he should let him.

Then the same story came up in him again. He did not like that the blond man wanted to be without him. Were they not wasting enough time while this training years lasted? He, Sherlock Holmes was a prince and he stood over this guy. So he could order that this must leave this senseless racing and instead must follow him. Everything this wants to learn from experience and knowledge, he can also get with him. On the other hand, he obviously had to remember the blonde's face again when he wanted to forbid him to start this journey.

'Stop looking at him like he is yours! Do not interpret too much into it. In the end you will only destroy the friendship with him. Unlike you, your comrade makes a something out of him.' Sherlock shook his head annoyed. Now also his brother appeared in his head. Just what he not needed. But to his relief, he knew that this could not get away from Hatten Hall. Nevertheless, he had to annoy him with his sermons in his mind.

"Are you alright?" The prince was a little startled when he heard the voice and looked for the other person in the room. Nothing of what he had believed he saw was now on John's face. If you wanted to exaggerate, you could almost say that this looked at him worried from his bed.

"I.." But he stopped. Because he noticed only in this moment, that he had not laid down words rightly until now. What should he say to his friend?

"Do you have a headache? Or does anything else hurt?" Oh, yes, he almost died in a fire. He had not thought of that for a moment, but now he could use that as a topic of conversation. At least until he knew how the older one was thinking. Of course, he also knew that if this remembered the night, he would not think about it all the time. Even though he considered this journey pointless, he also knew how serious John could do his job.

"My wrists hurt a little bit." With that, the other one stood up quickly and brought him a cup of water. After that, he had not requested, but that did not mean he would not need it. His neck definitely felt better after a sip. The older man was already putting his clothes back on.

"Should I get you something to eat? The doctor said it all is not so bad, but you still look a little pale."

"Yes." That was all the curly-haired man could say before his comrade almost fled the room. He concluded that John is indeed remembering certain things because this did not even look right in his face.

Sherlock tried to shake off the annoying feeling that was coming up in him. After all, it was not all about the blond knight. Catching these criminals is now the most important goal for him. But as he tried to get up, he wavered a bit, and besides, he realized he was wearing nothing under the blanket. He was probably undressed to take care of any burns. But they could have covered him after that. Normally, he had no objection to sleeping barefoot to the neck, but not in an unfamiliar environment. Even with strangers around.

Apparently someone had put him new clothes besides him, but unfortunately this did not meet his taste at all. He would get something else later.

Unfortunately, his kidnappers have also taken his weapon. Fortunately, he was still prepared for such a thing and had his remaining gold hidden elsewhere in the village. Now he had to get back on his sword and his little daggers. If he was lucky, he got his crossbow again. In the case of bad luck, it lay under the rubble and ashes left behind by this fire of yesterday.

He only hoped that Archimedes had more fun than him. He had left him in the forest, because he wanted to spare his hawk the trouble in this large village.

Now he had to first know what exactly happened yesterday. Finally, he did not get much from the outside world tied up. Also he was unconscious for a while.  
The way out of the room and down, he had also quickly completed. But there was not the blond man, but Lestrade greeted him and told him to sit down with him at the table to clarify everything.

"I would almost say, that is what you got out of running away. But I do not feel like giving you that talk. Did you at least get more information about this criminals?" The curly-haired man realized that he was being talked to, but he was not listening properly. Than since he was sitting in his place, he could see someone well through a window. Outside was nice weather and so the blonde knight stayed there, once again to curt a beautiful lady.

Greg looked questioningly at the younger boy, who did not answer and clasped the edge of the table so hard that one thought one of them was about to break. His eyes then wandered to that of his counterpart, and he was startled a little, over the now scowling look. But then he realized that this was not for him. So Lestrade turned around to see what the boy was staring at so badly. However, all he saw was only John talking the wife of yesterday again. This seems to be very popular with the female sex. Nice for him, but there was no reason for this venomous looks. Unless the prince felt more for his friend.

He was about to turn back to this, but the prince was not in his place anymore. He was faster at the door than Lestrade could look. Of course, he jumped up immediately to follow him, so there was no bloodbath.

"Oh, I understand that. Such a knight is always needed. But how about we spend a little time together today?" Although Kate was already sick of playing the lovely girl, she did not find the blond knight as bad as she had thought. When you talk to him, you think he is a womanizer, but she felt like he was doing something else. No matter what it is, she would surely get it out of him.

"I am sorry. But this knight already has other plans today." Now the curly head stepped between the two.

"What? Lord Lestrade said I could treat myself to a day off today. Also the other men in my group.." But John did not get far with his sentence.

"Would you like something like yesterday to happen again?" The prince inquired sharply and the elder shook his head. Of course he did not want his friend to do that again.

"We all have to work together so that we can stop these people from setting fire again. So excuse us, we still have some plans to discuss." A little, the woman was now annoyed. Because this stranger simply pushed her target into the inn without her being able to say anything again. She also got glimpses that clearly send the message 'disappear'. Kate was a little amused because John did not look like he was interested in men. But this troublemaker from now was it and apparently he had the blond knight in mind. One seldom saw jealousy in its purest form.

"You can not just burst into conversations like this! It would not have killed you to wait a few moments." Now thought the blond one moody, because he thought his friend would have scared away the Miss.

"We can not waste any more time on trivial things!" The prince talked to the other just as furiously. Lestrade thought it best to say something now because the two of them looking this angry like they would jump each others throats or something else here.

"You should first sit down and eat something. John, you better go to one of the camps. I will take care of everything here." He did not want to say anything about the problem child and hoped the other two would just listen to him. The blond boy snorted, but also disappeared the next moment from the door.

Lestrade and the other men had decided to team up with John's people to set up three camps around the village. So they could closely monitor anyone who wanted to escape from the village. Besides, he has already sent a messenger to request his remaining people from the smaller village. After all, they had time to do the necessary.

Greg then had to blink, because for a brief moment the prince's features changed. Was this just regretting his behavior? But it had disappeared again as it had come and the younger one then ate a little something. Maybe he had just imagined it, but he was glad he did not have to force the prince to eat.

Even though the doctor said both should rest, none did in the end. When he arrived with the younger man in one of the camps in front of the village, the air had not cooled between the two men. He should have send John to a certain camp, but now he was here and could not leave. Because he could not ask anyone else to play the nanny so that the two do not go to each other's throats. Such a cold prevailed between the two never before. At least Lestrade did not get that sort of stuff in the previous years.

It was clear to him that there was more than a harmless conversation with a woman. He really did not want to interfere in the matter. First, because maybe it was not helpful, and second, because he had no time for that.

Even if the Lord had decided to look after them, the curly-haired head would take a chance when he was not being watched. He had to rest all the time, but that did not mean he had to stay away from his friend.

Sherlock waited until the knight was alone in the tent before he spoke to him. Of course he knew that the idea of sending him back to Hatten Hall did not come from Lestrade alone. Supposedly it would be safer for him. That was ridiculous. If somebody really wanted his life, then a castle around him would not help.

"Why do you want to send me away again?" This time Sherlock tried to stay calm, maybe it was not that John did not want him here personally.

"That is obvious. Maybe these people do not know who you are yet, but if they find out, you may be in greater danger."

"Do not be absurd. You interpret too much into it."

"They wanted to burn you like a pyre. Sorry, if I classify that as dangerous." The younger man could not understand why his comrade was so stubborn.

"If no one had watched... if we had not found you in time.." The knight stopped because he knew it was pointless. So he wanted to storm out again, but he was held by the arm.

"I admit that yesterday I did not achieve what I planned, but that will definitely not happen again."

"Yes, because you leave the place tomorrow at sunrise." At once the younger man's face darkened as well.

"I did not leave Hatten Hall so that others could tell me what I should do with my time!" For a moment, the blond men let it sink in. Thus, the prince has really fled home.

"All I want is that nothing happens to you. I can not be everywhere at the same time to protect you."

"You do not understand, John. I do not need you to protect me." The curly head was able to take care of himself. He wondered why the other could not understand that he wanted to stay by his side. Apparently, the other person did not like the words he was saying.

"I know." The blond knight clenched his fists and stared briefly in another direction. He wondered why the other one had to explain that to him so well that he was fine on his own. Strange that such words could hurt him more.

"Still, you should go back because of the queen. Your mother is certainly worried about you. Please.." I could not stand it if something happened to you here. The elder wanted to add that, but did not think his companion would understand that.

"I was not born to just watch all this."

"You did not come into the world to die here on such a thing. You always say that you are above such trivial things. If you want to fight to prove something, then pull out your sword!" With that, John grabbed his weapon and went into position. When Sherlock looked at his friend's eyes, he realized that it was full of seriousness. Of course, it always makes him want to compete against the other, but he had never imagined it like that.

"What is that supposed to be?"

"Very easily. If I win, you will have to go home. Or you will be carried there if I have no mercy."

"As if you would hurt me."

"If I can choose, if I do that or those guys out there, I prefer to choose myself. Now finally pull your sword!" He demanded louder and pretended to start the first attack. The younger man could barely dodge, but he would not do what he was asked to do. On the contrary, he drew his weapon and threw it to the ground. That only made older man angrier, but he did not care.

"Pick it up!" John gave out between his teeth and could not understand why his companion was so stubborn. He could not hurt his opponent, but giving a lesson would always be feasible.

"No."

"As you wish." That was the only warning the blond knight gave before charging at his opponent. But it was clear to him that the younger man did not allow himself to be shoved around so easily. So they dance almost for a while in this tent back and forth.

Even Sherlock soon realized that he could not do this any more, if he was just dodging the attacks. He always said he could defeat anyone, but if he had multiple opponents, the fight would not last for just a moment. His counterpart had to know that he still lacked the patience and perseverance for such situations. Did he want to send him back for that? A moment later, he also realized that it probably does not help to think too long in a fight. Because before he knew it, John had beaten him against the legs so that they gave way and he could not help but fall to the ground. Beaten, he simply lay on his back.

John, who has been working a bit into rage, now woke up from it again. The whole time, he never used the sword so much that his friend was injured. At most a few scratches, but now this was so motionless on the ground and he did not know if he had exaggerated it with his last attack.

"Are you alright?" The younger man looked at him from below.

"It seems to me that I have no choice but to go." Relieved that everything was alright, the blond one smiled and shook hands with his friend to help him up. To his amazement, his hand was not released when the prince stood before him again.

"John." The name was lowered. This meant, firstly, that the named man should listen carefully and, secondly, that something is coming now that the curly-haired man does not like to talk about.

"What happened on Hatten Hall on your last night.." Rather inadvertently, the older man stroked his thumb a little over the other hand, which still held him. When he was fully aware of this, he did not stop.

"I can not forget it." He then said just as softly as the silence became unbearable. It prevailed only for a breath or two. Said is said. Nevertheless, the hand still did not let him go, even though he was already staring at the ground.

No, John thought to himself. He was a proud knight and you can not just hang your head there. So he hurriedly raised his head again. When he saw the other's eyes again, he realized that his words had to please this somehow. Because he was smiled at. The prince's eyes seemed to glow, or maybe he just stood right in the light.

"Me neither." John was irritated. What should the sentence say? He can think about it later. As if attracted by a magical power, he moved his head closer and closer to the other. The question of what it was meant came up in him, but when he could feel Sherlock's breath on his skin, it was quickly forgotten. Another quick check whether that was really alright for the curly head. His cheeks colored, but this still did not flinch. So he reached for the other face with his free hand to put it in the right position.

If this continues, he will grow over my head, John jokingly thought to himself, before finally closing his eyes to completing his plan.

"Watson!" This stepped backwards so fast that he almost stumbled over the sword that was still on the ground. One of the other knights certainly needed him for something and he was called more often, but he had never been so alarmed.

"I..will see what I am needed for." He just left the tent and did not really know what to think. Was he happy or disappointed that he was disturbed when he wanted to kiss a prince. Sherlock was not just any prince. But in his head this just the one true, among the others. Granted, he still had not met many, but Prince Mycroft and this Viktor did not count. His heart was still pounding with excitement and that did not come from the effort with the swords of before. However, he could not explain his story. Did he not want the one night on Hatten Hall to be unique? Nevertheless, it made him happy that the other did not want to forget it either.

Now that he was back in the fresh air, he understood the words from earlier. He also thought about what could happen if someone had seen them. They were lucky that the man who asked for him first shouted and then pushed aside the fabric of the tent. He looked at these gentlemen briefly, but this did not look as if he had just caught two men while making out.

Hurriedly, he shook his head. Prince Sherlock would not make out with anyone. It sounded so under his dignity. As soon as he returns to the tent he will have to explain to the younger one that these things are wrong. Even when he liked the inner thought that the other could only be touched by him, it had to stop. Sherlock is and remains a prince. Maybe it was exciting for this, but what would happen if the family finds out about it. The older prince will surely lock him for life in a cage. He was also sure that he was the only one doing this with his friend.

That was maybe the problem. If his partner would gain more experience with others, then he realizes that John was nothing special. Strange that something in his chest ached when he thought so. But it could also be because he had not eaten so much today.


	24. Chapter 24

What was that again? Did Sherlock not want to avoid such situations? As soon as the blond knight disappeared from the tent, he had the feeling that he had to sit down. Luckily, somebody had thought of chairs too. Even though he did not really know what they should be good for, when they actually have to be outside. However, his legs were glad to be able to rest.

He leaned back and looked annoyed at the ceiling, wondering why he let John touch him. He knew what that would have meant if not one of the other knights came in here.

The prince could not explain it, but he was paralyzed a few moments ago. Maybe something had been mixed into his food so he could rest even more, or perhaps be easier to attack. Hopefully, John did not go far, but he could not even call for him after the previous event.

"So, listen to me... What is wrong with you? Are you felling unwell?" When the blond man saw the prince in the chair, he thought this would faint again. The younger boy still looked too pale, but the color was better than yesterday when he released him from the fire.

The addressed one took a deep breath and then sat down right. The headache will disappear again, Sherlock thought as he looked up to see the older man's face.

"I am alright. Probably some aftereffects from yesterday, but that is already coming to an end." The other wanted to check more, but the younger one could be very stubborn about this. Thus, he gave this only a bottle of water.

"So?" After a while he started to talk to the prince. The silence was really stifling and an annoying voice in his head, could not stop pissing him off with the almost kiss.

"What?" The sitting one replied cautiously, because he could not really believe that the knight now wanted to talk about what had happened.

"I know you have something planned so that we catch at least one fire devil." Of course, the curly-haired had to grin a little mischievously, his friend still knew him very well at least on this level. And so he briefly forgot what was before and explained his plans to the elder. Of course, he could not initiate John into everything. He only hoped that someday this would find out and then he understood. After all, it has nothing to do with the fact that he does not trust his companion. He just thought that this had not the time for some things. Sherlock did not show anything like that. On the contrary, it was suddenly as if nothing had ever happened between them.

He enthusiastically talks about his ideas and John listens. Or made comments here and there. Those strangely made him feel good.

"How long do you want to wait? Until midnight?"

"That will probably be the best. Although I could not control all corners thanks to Lestrade, when I got my sword and some gold from my hiding place, but I was never wrong." The blond rolled his eyes, but still had to smile. So he liked to spend time with his comrade.

"Say? Did you really nearly shoot Lord Lestrade in the face with a crossbow?" Then the other man was about to roll his eyes too, but rather annoyed.

"Of course I did not want to hit his face. He was perhaps two steps away from me when I shot an arrow at a pursuer. I could easily beat the Lord with my sword. Every arrow would be a waste."

"He told me where you got this crossbow from."

"Did he also say that I paid for it? If you both want to lock me up, then you have to provide proof. The only one there was either destroyed in the fire or one of the guys kept her."

"Her?" The Prince did not notice, but he was talking about the weapon as if it were a person.

"The crossbow. If you are back on Hatten Hall, I really have to send you to a teacher again." Another smile from the blonde came to that. Yes, he definitely had to talk to the prince about this kissing thing. Maybe when everything has settled and they have caught the culprits. Before that, nobody would be able to drag the younger one away from here. Even if they tie him up and carry him away from here, he would surely reappear after a few days.

Still, this gang had to be pretty clever, or at least it would be one of them if they almost managed to kill his friend. He finally had to get rid of this thought. After all, his companion was sitting next to him alive.

At any rate, John would not easily leave the other's side, even if he still has some unpleasant things in his head. It was not really that he thought badly about it, but if he told himself that, then the other feeling in him might stifle again.

"If you are back at Hatten Hall, maybe you should order armor from my dad, too." He said when he noticed that it was getting too quiet again. Well, it cannot be too quiet either. You always heard noises from outside the tent. Probably some men were just as bored as they were in here.

"Why? So nothing against the craftsmanship of your father. He did a really good job with the armor, but I do not need that." Now that John was so close to him, he suddenly recognized his weapon.

"Where did you get the sword?" He had to be very confused that he did not notice what the older one was carrying around with him. And John pulled it from the scabbard before.

"Oh, this one? That is what your brother gave me." John explained a bit mischievously. He did not know what to do with it when the older prince handed him a long-looking bundle. This also said that he should open it only outside the gates. But even if he kept dragging it around with him, he almost forgot it. Yes, he always wondered why he did not unpack it. After all, it was meant for him. He also knew what it was, but he felt a little uncomfortable with the idea of getting something like this from Prince Mycroft Holmes.

But then he had something with a woman who could not help wondering why he was actually carrying two swords around. He just said he wanted to sell one. Of course she was too curious and had to look into the bundle. That made him angry, but when the gift suddenly lay in front of him, he could only marvel at it. He then apologized to her for shouting, but nevertheless sent her away. Than when he saw the sword, he knew that it did not come from the elder prince.

It was good in the hand and easy to guide. Nevertheless, without much effort, you could seriously injure your opponent. The blond man was glad that he was alone when he performed the first exercises with this sword. Because he probably had a grin on his face that others probably thought was strange.

But the joy that his friend had a present for his birthday was so great that he could not help but grin all the while. It was not that he was offended because he got nothing from Sherlock. As a prince, this still has other things in mind than to take care of him.

"Nice that you like it and that my brother thinks so much of his fellow human beings." Now gave out the younger one cold and John now really had to laugh.

"I really thank you for the gift. I do not think this other thing would have endured real fighting for long." As he said this, the knight knelt in front of the future king's chair to show how serious he meant it. Of course, it was still up to the prince, what this wishes to do later in life. Nevertheless, he would be happy if his friend really became the next ruler of the empire and wanted him at his side.

Sherlock could only be speechless for a moment, but as soon as the other one looked him in the eye, he quickly caught himself again.

"Was that thing not from my brother?" He said a bit snotty and knew that if he is back on Hatten Hall, then he will take revenge on Mycroft for the cause.

"Even if he knows me almost as long as you do, he would never have given me such a thoughtful gift."

"Now do not exaggerate and finally get up again! If someone comes in here and sees that, my disguise will be destroyed." He felt his cheeks warm. So he got up quickly and turned his back to the other. Bad enough that he did not even know why his skin was tingling on his face. Either it was the shame that the knight was kneeling in front of him or he was just glad that this liked the sword. No matter what it was, he did not have to show it to the other person so obviously.

So he pretended to be annoyed while taking a sip from the bottle before putting it away again. His situation was also very complicated. On the one hand, he wanted to inspect the village a bit to be sure where the victim was. Until now, he could only guess. On the other hand, it was not advisable to keep walking around here. These criminals might not have noticed him before, as he sneaked around the village to get some things. But he is not really sure there. Any further walk would just blow up that he did not die. That could have happened already, when those people searched for the remains of his burned corpse in the rubble of the house. But he did not really believe that someone was bothering that much. Maybe it was just fine that he still wore different clothes than yesterday. Finally, he looked a little different with it.

The sun was still not even going down and they had to wait at least until the moon rose. Because they could break into the houses, where he suspected the guy with the arrow in the leg, only at night. During the day it would be too noticeable. At least if John insisted on going with him.

"Why did you run away from Hatten Hall?"

"I did not run away! I just had enough of my brother. He thinks that he can give me to some rich and influential woman, while he keeps the place at his side free for his lover." That was also another topic in which the curly-haired would like to rip off all his hair, because when this was over, he had to go back. He had promised John, so to speak, and he could not just break that. He should also give his mother a break from his brother.  
It was not until he started walking in this tent that he realized that no reply came from his comrade.

"John?" What was going on? The older one just had strange features on him. It was short to see, and if he had not mentioned his name, he could continue to study it. He always thought he knew the blonde one through and through, but that what he just saw was new. Apparently he had said nothing that made John mad at him, because when the name fell, he looked at him questioningly. He went through the last few sentences again, but there was nothing that could make his friend angry.

"I think you are still too young for that." An excuse came from the knight, Sherlock realized that.

"You think so? If my mother had wanted it, I would have been married to Lady Molly for years."

"Your brother wanted that you marry Lady Molly?" If the man in front of him were a stranger, then everyone would say they both have a quiet conversation about marrying. But he knew the other and also heard the slightly sharp tone in the voice. He was not just angry because Sherlock was supposed to marry. Or does he? After all, it was already made clear once that he should one day be married. At that time, his friend did not react so negatively.

"No. He wants to give me to some near princess. She should come from the western country. But I did not bother to meet her. I will only marry if mother expressly demands it of me and I know she will not. Thus, I will remain a bachelor for the next few years." Then his friend's mood changed again, as if nothing had happened. It was really strange, but he could probably do more research, well when John is back on Hatten Hall.

"And your brother has a lover?" Then the older one remembered, than the only woman for whom Prince Mycroft ever showed any interest was Lady Anthea. Of course, John did not get all information that his friend got and maybe he was wrong, but he still expressed his thoughts.

"Do you think it is Sir Coswig's beautiful daughter?" She is not that beautiful either, Sherlock thought a little annoyed, but he tried to swallow any commentary on that to answer the other's question.

"Who else? But unfortunately the lady of his heart married another prince." Said the prince amused. He found it nice for once because it could not always go to Mycroft's will.

"You should not talk like that. Perhaps your brother really loved the lady and now he may never see her again." Of course, the prince did not understand what that meant, the knight thought.

"John, did you really care so much about her?" This abruptly made eye contact with the curly head again when he heard that. The blonde man had no feelings for the woman, but if you lived among men for a while and sometimes only one female creature emerged, you are already developing some fantasies. But he had left this as well as the training on Coswig. The reality just looked different. The shy boy became a womanizer. Although he found himself that he was not one, but the other knights inexplicable thought this. And they met also many women. Well, he did not count among them because it was none of his business. Still, John did not believe he was turning his head to many ladies.

Okay, he would be lying if he said he was not good at this. The proud grin, he should rather avoid near his friend. Because on the other hand it did not matter how many women he still would see. So far none of them could match with what he was really looking for.

"If you need to see her again, we can travel to the north to see this 'beauty' one last time." Sherlock did not really want to bring his friend to the woman, but he cannot endure that miserable look on this. When he saw it, something inside of him said he needed to cheer John up. That annoying voice in him was one thing he could not banish. It was bad enough that it was getting louder in his head here and there.

"No. You must not get a wrong impression. She seems nice. But first I am just a normal knight and secondly I do not want to duel with your brother."

"First, I have told you once, you should not sell yourself under your value, and second, do not lie to me." Because Sherlock knew that the other one was as curious about seeing Mycroft fight as he was. It is weird, he was his brother and yet he has never seen him in combat position in all those years. Maybe when his education began on Coswig, but never again later. Mycroft never participated in tournaments and games. But he shook it off again, because that was not important now. He could challenge his brother enough when he got back to Hatten Hall.

"Okay. I admit that it would be tempting to fight your brother once."

"That is what I would advise you against." With that Lord Lestrade stepped into the tent and John did not try to look terrified because he had not heard this coming. He really had to concentrate better on the essentials.

"What is it?" Because the prince saw on the Lord face, that this had not come in here to chat with them.

"You have demanded that you do not want to be recognized first. But my men are getting curious, why I protect you. Sooner or later, they will notice who you are. That is why I suggest you go back to the Tavern for now."

"But.."

"Of course you should go with him, John. Also because you two should have something to eat. Now is still bright day and there will be none of the scoundrels so easy to dare out. Who knows what happens later? So you should be prepared for everything."

"And how do you imagine that? This gang will surely recognize him as he walks around the village." The blond knight now intervened, not wanting to risk the prince's safety so easily.

"Of course you are right, John. And that is why Lord Lestrade will get me some things." A slight grin played on Sherlock's lips. Actually, he could have really thought about it before. But there was no way to change it. The oldest in the tent was a little surprised, but then decided not to ask further, before did what he was asked. He would do that favor to the prince, because he did not think the idea was so bad to deport the guy to John. At first he thought they were going to tear each other apart and then he found them talking amicably, as if nothing had ever happened. There was a fight in every friendship and he was just surprised because he had never experienced it with them before.

The stuff was more or less fast fetched, even if some people gave him funny looks. He shook it off and brought it all back to the prince, on the edge of the village. This was obviously impatient, but that's nothing new.

"You can go again." Declared the curly head determined, as Greg just stood there and waited what would happen.

"I will wait for you in front of the tent, too." With that, the blonde one pushed Lestrade out. That puzzled Sherlock a little. Because he just wanted the Lord to disappear. His friend had already seen him naked and so it was nothing out of the ordinary. At least that is what he thought.

Thus, he slipped into his costume as soon as possible, because Lestrade had already wasted enough time and he wanted to visit at least two more houses in the village, to be sure where the one with arrow in the leg is hiding. Well, the arrow probably will not be stuck in the place anymore. Nevertheless, it was not possible to run off after such a short break. If the victim does not know anything about such wounds, then he probably was already dying. But the prince just hoped it was not like that.

Anyway, he wanted to do it all before the sun goes down. Even better, if they had the whole gang in their hands before nightfall. But with Lestrade's help, he sees little hope. And John did not really seem to be himself since he found him here. Or much more, since he woke up in this tavern this morning. He knows there is something there and it probably has something to do with their night together. But he could not just ask him about it. It also seemed to be difficult for the older one to really look into his face. Sherlock wondered what the other one saw when he did. Then he shook his head and got ready. Maybe he did not want to have an answer for some things.

* * *

"Kate, he does not look so bad." Irene said a little rapturously, as she walked to her friend in her hideaway. The two women made themselves comfortable in a cellar in which the people of the house were not so often. They only slept there, but if their hosts had flown out all day then they already took the opportunity to be here during the day. Than outside the sun was shining, but it was getting cold.

"Who do you mean?" The older woman asked a little bored. Because she had really believed that she could spend the day a little with this knight.

"Well, the prince who becomes my husband." Amazed, Kate turned to her mistress, because she did not know yet that the Chosen One is already here in the village.

"When did you meet him?"

"Last night. He did not really see me because he slept."

"What were you thinking? Something could have happened to you."

"Nothing happened. I only looked at him briefly and then I disappeared again." That is not quite the truth, but the older one did not have to hear about the incident with the knight. Later, Irene wanted to get in the window again, but this John Watson did not seem to want to leave the other's side all night. She found it really touching, but if the man comes in the way in the future, she would not spare him.

"It cannot be changed anymore. But you could describe it to me so I can keep it away from my target."

"He is probably towering over your knight a little bit. Muscular but not over the top. Maybe a little pale, but that can also be due to the dark hair."

"Does your prince happen to have dark curly hair and high cheekbones?"

"How do you know that?" Kate sighed when she heard that. So this guy who pushed John away from her was really the prince Irene wanted.

"I would say I have met him today."

"And you are only telling me this now?"

"When I met him this morning, I did not know that he was the prince." After all, he does not run around in the usual noble clothes. Nor did she know what that guy looked like before. She wondered how the other one could recognize the prince, but he probably had a detailed description of the older prince on Hatten Hall. That was not important, because they had found their destination. But she did not believe that they could easily perform the plan of the other.

This younger prince did not look like someone who could easily be manipulated by anyone. In addition, this was probably not allowed to enjoy as much education for manners, as he performed this morning. Whether it was more the jealousy or it was because this was allowed as a nobleman, to push everything and John around, she did not care. If this prince wanted a little competition, then he should get it. He will already see what interests his knight prefers. Actually, she rarely argued with rivals for one person, but if it ever happened, she will not be the one who loses.

Maybe the knight is not worth it in the end? Inquired a voice in her head, but she quickly shook it off. Because if she really won this thing, that was a big win. Who could claim to have beaten a prince in such remoteness? Of course she would not be celebrated for that, but that alone was enough for her.

So she turned back to her companion, who became more and more impatient because she gave no further information.

* * *

"When is he finally done? This little disguise number cannot take that long." Lestrade was about to move the tent's curtain aside, but the blond man wanted to stop him, of course. After all, he could never allow anyone else to see the prince naked. Even if he did not want to admit that openly, his body reacted as if by itself.

"You should give him time. Be glad that he is busy now." Explained the younger knight and pushed the Lord away from the entrance again. But at that moment, it was also opened and Greg could only look on the other lad, aghast. John noticed that there was something interesting behind him and so he turned around as well.

"If I had not brought you the stuff myself, I would not believe that is you." Lestrade said after a brief silence. Either the prince has done that often or he was just a natural in dressing up. He blinked to finally be able to avert his eyes. After all, he should not stare at a man for so long. The guy next to him did not seem to have such problems or had seen the prince in such clothes before. Anyway, this directed the view to the village, probably to think about what he should do with the curly head without them attracting attention.

But the Lord was not right with his thought. John had turned away because he was still not used to the sight. This time his friend was not wrapped in such fine fabrics and looked more like a wealthy villager. Still, the sight of his cheeks flushed slightly again. The bad thing was that this time he knew who was hiding under this make-up. Maybe it was because his friend was still quite young and had a slightly feminine face. The color that this smeared on his face also contributed to it. Now he was allowed to walk with the prince through the village. Since Lord Lestrade and he were the only ones who knew that a prince of this country was staying here, the choice as an escort fell on him. Because the other knight did not look as if he wanted to do this job.

On the other hand, he should see it positive, he was allowed to spend some time with his friend before this left again for his castle. Of course, he knew that he too would return to Hatten Hall, but only fate knew when.

"Come on, John!" With that, the knight was grabbed by the hand and pulled from the spot. He usually did not like being pulled around by the women like that, but that was still his companion before him. To argue with these objections why Sherlock should not do that would probably bring up another argument. So he broke away only briefly.

"Now wait a moment!" Then he took the prince's hand right in his, than the posture before not only looked impossible, but also loosened one of the arm parts of his armor. In addition, this had some sharp edges and he did not want the younger one to cut himself.

"That is much better. And it does not look as if a knight has been ordered around by a woman." John said jokingly, but then felt his friend return the touch.

Strange that he could feel through the leather gloves, the heat of the other. But it was also possible that he only imagines that. So he just stayed silent for a while and looked unconsciously at the few dark curls that did not want to remain hidden under the colored cloth.

Maybe everything would be easier if he really was a princess? But then John once again shook his head over his stupid thoughts. If his friend had been a girl from the start, the queen would certainly not have allowed him to play with her or become friends.

They both would not have left behind what they had as friends and might not even know each other. He himself would not be in this position for which he is so grateful.

"Is something wrong?" He was suddenly asked and he realized that they both had stopped.

"What?"

"John, if you squeeze my hand any further, it may still turn blue."

"Oh excuse me. I am probably not used to that, but we are in the village as well. So? Which building should we control first?" Of course that was a distraction so John would not have to explain, but he could not talk around such things forever. But the uncertainty would keep him going.

Sherlock also noticed that something else was going on in his friend, but they had no time for discussions. So he pointed to a house not far away from them, to immediately distract himself with work.

To his astonishment, the first object they wanted to visit was almost uninhabited. It seemed to belong to someone who had money but did not come here often. At least the basement looked more inhabited than the rest. But as the knight went down the stairs, the curly-haired man was quick to stop him.

"We can disappear again. It would have been too good if we landed a hit at the first look."

"Luckily we did not waste that much time." The older one said encouragingly and both crept back through the back door, out to an alley. The prince, of course, would keep to himself that he had found the dwelling place of John's acquaintance from this morning. Because she had left some things she had with her earlier. Maybe she was still hiding in the house, but after he did not find what he was looking for, he just wanted to disappear quickly.

Of course the lady got in just like they both did. That was very interesting. That meant she did not come from here. For who already provides proper clothes, but no roof over the head? So she was just passing through here. But she did not seem to be traveling alone. He wondered why he was actually thinking about this woman. She is unimportant as long as she stays away from John.

"Well you pretty thing. Are you on your own?" Sherlock was a little scared when he was grabbed by a stranger's arm and dragged to his side. But in this disguise, he should have realized that this happened. But on the other hand, he would not have thought that as a woman he looked attractive to the men. Well, on Coswig he did not spend too much time on his disguise to test this and he did not feel like it.

He just wanted to teach the ruffian a lesson and tell him that he should do something with a less sensitive woman, but then he was touched by someone again. This time at the hip. He turned around, because not everyone could do it here as they liked. But when he saw John, every word in his mouth died. This did not even look at him, as he freed him from the other's grip and then gently, but also determinedly pulled him away from the strange guy. For safety, the knight then stood before the disguised prince.

"Do you treat every lady like this?" John inquired, and even the curly head blinked a little surprised at the back of the blond head when he heard the angry voice. Sherlock could have easily wriggled himself out of the way and that without his friend's help.

"Why are you mixing in kid, when I am talking to her?" On top of that, the stranger wanted to try again to touch the prince, but the blonde one did not even give him a chance to get close to the other. A bit annoyed, he pushed the guy backwards. Of course, not very rough, because he just wanted to show that the other should keep his distance. That made the stranger even more angry.

"Just because you are wearing such shiny armor does not mean you can push anyone around here." With that the guy pulled a short sword and Sherlock was scared for a moment because his companion did not pull his weapon.

But then everything went very fast. The blade came to John, but he dodged, grabbed the arm with the short sword and turned it so that the opponent could not help but move with him, for fear of his arm would be broken. When John then pressed the guy's arm onto the back, he told this man then, hopefully, things like that would never happen again, before he pushed him forward and thus to the ground. He then dropped the sword, which he had taken off, to the ground.

"So? Where should we go now?" Inquired the knight friendly as always with his friend, as if nothing had happened. Sherlock was so surprised he could only point his finger in one direction.

"It is best you put a hand on my arm. That way, others know that you already belong to someone." John threw one last venomous look at the still lying man on the ground, before moving on with his companion.

At the next house, what happened and his words were unpleasant to John again. Of course, he did not regret defending his friend. But did he have to announce that this one is already taken? It was strange to be able to feel the warmth of his friend's hands on his arm, for he still wore his armor. He wanted to look checking to the other face, but then did not dare. Because sometimes he had the feeling that his comrade could read him like a book. What was in him now, this should just not see.

Hopefully, the prince just thought that they were only wandering through the village like that, so that this would be protected in this disguise from other satyrs.

This brought until to the next designated dwelling, not a word out. The prince now wondered if he underestimated John too much as far as militant nature was concerned. He did not know exactly what it was, but it looked like his friend was losing control of himself. When this drew him away from the stranger, this had pure anger in his eyes. But because he was behind John, he could not check his face again. The boy from his memories was so different.

He has grown up and people are changing. The voice in his head whispered. Sherlock was not sure, but he himself would definitely never change.

* * *

"Let me out of here!" Shouted Lady Anthea repeatedly as her tormenter entered the room she had been the only one lately to see. She did not care if she did not sound like a fine lady anymore. She just wanted to get out of this wretched room and leave the country. Since she arrived here, she was locked up and tied to a chain.

Her companion was separated from her days or even months ago. She was not sure when it was, but she would never forget, how she heard the woman screaming. What did they do with her? But maybe she did not want to know.

That these people were not normal here came to mind on the first day, but that such cruelty had happened here, she would not have thought. Here people were tortured in the cruelest way. Somehow she was glad that she was locked up here and did not have to see any of it. She had not even landed in the dungeon, but rather in a tower. So her dad had always been right when talking to other men about the dungeon in this castle.

"You are boring me, you know that? The same thing every time I visit you." Jim was getting really tired of it all. Since the servant of this lady was more interesting, but you did not always get what you want. What really made him impatient was that Sebastian was still playing his games out there. It cannot possibly last that long and he still could not leave because of his father.

"If you do not have anyone to make you look decent, you do not look pretty. That is why your father sold you to the very best." At that, he raised her chin to look her in the face. But she reacts quickly and wants to bite him in the hand. When that did not work, she at least spat at him. It was not because she no longer had anyone to improve her looks. But rather because he had beaten her already several times in the face.

When he saw the desperation in her eyes, he just grinned and wiped his face with his sleeve.

"If you do not behave, I will send my dad to you." With that he left her alone and it ran an ice chill down her spine. One night, the prince tore any fabric from her and she thought, this guy wanted to touch her in an improper way. But he just said in disgust that she should not think too much of it. Women like her would never come into question with him. He only removed the material so that his pastime with her would be more fun.

But the king is different. This had already sneaked into this room. But the prince saved her just before something bad could happen.

'If you behave like a whore, then you have to assume that you will be rewarded like one.' He explained disparagingly as he dragged his drunken father out of the room.

The prince himself liked to fix her on a wall. Naked as she usually was, she had to endure his beatings. He did not do that with his hand, because he did not want to get dirty with her. He took a whip. After that, she was usually given some food and medicine to take care of her wounds. This prince probably saw her as some kind of pet. Where he could vent his anger when he wanted it.

Sighing, she lay down on the bed and wondered how much longer that would go on before he killed her too. If she was honest, she wanted to die slowly. Because her body was so full of welts that she could never show her naked skin to another man again.

It was not like she would not try to escape, but just going out in a shirt was difficult. Even if she could make it out of the castle, the ice-cold air would freeze her after just a few moments.

At least on her first and probably last escape attempt, she almost made it out. That day, her legs were so cold that she thought they would fall off immediately. She did not notice that someone shot her in the leg. The arrow was not deep and did not hurt, but it was enough to stop her.

Apparently, this disgusting prince brought her here for something, otherwise she would have been dead long ago. Or it just kept him in the mood to torture her like that. She could not even kill herself, because they thought of that too. The food was delivered in a wooden bowl. No cutlery. Choking would be a possibility, but she was not fast enough. Nor could she jump out of the window because the chain did not even let her go there. Hanging herself was not in it too here because she was attached to the bed. She could try knotting the sheets together. But where would she fix that?

No, she thought to herself. She was not allowed to give up and if the matter lasted for years to come. Eventually, the chance came for her and then she would destroy that Jim Moriarty. An empire with such rulers could not have happiness.

She owed it to her homeland to protect it from these people. Because at some point this prince might not have enough of one country and then try to attack the others. She had to prevent this by somehow bringing information about the border. But she was still trapped here and could not give anything to the East.

As she thought of it, her mind wandered to a certain prince. Of course, Anthea had to torment herself and wonder if he even wanted to look at her, as her appearance was now.

She dropped onto the bed and swallowed everything that would come up. So far, almost no tear rolled down her cheeks and now she would not let that happen. She did not want to give that Jim the satisfaction that he had made her cry, without putting her on the wall and tormenting her. She had to stay strong. For her maid and for all the other people who were trapped here. Than someday the time will come when she will turn the tide and have these cruel men imprisoned.


	25. Chapter 25

That just could not be true. Sherlock would prefer to pull out his curls, but the wanted one disappeared from the village without them realizing it. He has been running all night through the village, but they did not find the guy with the leg injury anymore.

"Now calm down again!" His companion probably only said that because he did not feel like running anymore. It struck him like lightning. Of course, nobody could notice today that the leader has escaped. Because he used the night he was about to burn to flee. He had to admit that he had never expected that the person would just bite his teeth and disappear with such a wound at the first opportunity.

"Of course I believe you, if you say there are more of them, but we have four of these people. You can count that as a success." The Prince rolled his eyes again. He did not let others see it and he could not change it. So he sighed and set off to finally follow his friend. He has been asking him to go back to the tavern for a long time, so that they both get some food and sleep.

Sherlock was neither after one nor after another. He did not really want to argue with his companion now either. Besides, he had to get out of these clothes slowly. Women sometimes have it a little harder. Or he just did not know how to run properly with the clothes. Because he got stuck with this long skirt, already three times. On the third and last time, the fabric did not go with it and torn apart. He did not really care about that and did not want to do anything else about it, but the knight at his side did not think it was decent to walk around like this. Probably the other thought of the fresh night air and did not want him to get cold legs. Well, he thought it was better when John made some small knots in the fabric to cover his exposed thigh.

Of course, the looks of some men were still on him, but no one dared to approach him as close as the guy that the blond had to push off. The prince had to admit that he felt a little proud and protected when the other man was always looking around for him as soon as they were a few steps away from each other.

The older one, on the other hand, was a little exhausted when they finally entered the house where they should spend the night again. The knights who traveled with him and Lestrade's men are certainly staying somewhere else to rest.

When they found four arsonists who claimed they were the only ones to interrogate, the Lord refused another search. This annoyed the curly head naturally and so they ran around the village for a while. John believed his friend if he said there was another criminal, but this probably would not stay in the village anymore. It did not help to scan every corner three times. At least they found the place where the person was before. In a stable a bloodstain had been found that did not seem very old. The owner said it was not from one of his animals, because they were all examined after they made this find.

Both of them must have been strange to the inhabitants. A couple who has to search everything for insensitive reasons. But because he was a knight, most people just let it go. Some even asked why he is traveling with a strange lady who looks at everything but never speaks. If the younger one had answered, then they would have known that he is a man. The voice is not so deep, but even a woman with a cold did not sound like that.

Now John was glad to be in the warm tavern and get some food. His companion was already climbing up to their room, which they had still rented. He wondered, as well as why he could leave his things here, because he did not pay for it.

"Do you still have a bowl for my companion? You do not have to bring it up. I would do that myself." The service nodded friendly and it was not long before she came with a small wooden tray. He gratefully took it from her and also walked upstairs. At the bottom of the stairs he thought again of the visitor of the previous night. Thus, his steps became a little faster. Even if he carried hot soup with him when his friend was attacked, he did not care.

The door was strangely ajar. So he did not even have to turn off the tablet when he walked into the room and quickly checked everything with his eyes.

"Are you looking for something specific?" He was asked and he shook his head quickly. Maybe he should not tell the prince about the intruder. This was already annoyed enough that they let escape a criminal.

"No. Come and sit down." The other one probably wanted to contradict him first, but then came closer to the table where he had put the soup on.

"But first you have to help me out here. The band got too tight in the back." John was actually about to sit down, but if he wanted his friend to eat today, he must be able to help him out of this.

"That is really tight. How could you breathe all the time?" The knight wanted to know when he realized how the fabric on the back was tied up.

"It has to be tight. Otherwise it would have slipped down again." But a few moments later the dress was open at the back and the younger one also had to ask himself if his friend had done that often because he knew his way with it. But what did that really concern him? If John wanted to undress women, he did not care.

"Not so fast. You do not want to rip the fabric right away." With that, the blond man carefully pulled on his sleeves to free the prince so that nothing else would tear. But as the knight pushed the fabric down over the shoulders and chest, other images suddenly came to his mind. That the prince still had that color on his face did not make the whole thing any better. After a stealthy glance at the other's lips, he realized that this was talking, but no sound was heard. He just turned away, realizing for himself that it was not good if he got too close to the prince again.

"Why am I even helping you? I am not your maid to put on something and undress you. After all, you came in there on your own." Sherlock regretted that the older one sat back down at the table. It is not that he did not manage to undress by himself from now on. But John's hands were so warm after removing his gloves. Even though he was not cold, they were a pleasant way of warming his skin.

"And wash that color out of your face. If you smear that stuff on the pillows afterwards, we will have to pay more." In response, John just nodded slightly. Even though he was about to spoon his soup, it was always possible to take a furtive look over to the other. The prince really looked very feminine when he was finally out of clothes. Of course he also had muscles here and there, but he could imagine confusing this guy with a woman when he was drunk. Exactly, that must have happened. He accidentally drank too much and the first thing he saw was the slim and very handsome figure of the prince.

His head jerked up at the thought. He had never thought so about his friend. Yes, this one looked good. The prince might look even better when he is older. But he considered that only from a neutral point of view. A prince was usually attractive because they never had to work hard or do other jobs that change the look to the negative. He found himself quite handsome, but the prince could really overshadow everyone.

"The soup is getting cold." John distracted himself to stop staring at his friend's back. He wore only a white shirt, which in his opinion was not long enough. It is almost the same as the torn skirt. But now that they were only with each other, the older one did not have to fear that someone else was staring at the exposed skin. If only he thought of the guy who grabbed the prince's arm this afternoon, he might get angry. The man gaped at his friend as if he were just a piece of meat or a prey he wanted to get hold of.

Did you not just do the same? The voice in his head also appeared whenever he least needed it. Yes, he looked at the prince, but he had no dirty thoughts.

"It is alright, I am already done." With that, the younger one finally sat down at the table and began to eat.

"You cannot do anything without your maid?" The knight said with amusement, stretching his arm over the table without thinking, running his thumb over the prince's cheek. Because there was still a small red stripe left. When he was done with that, he also noticed color on the chin of the other and also started to remove it.

"So we have all done." And then he realized only that he was stared at. The blue eyes looked at him questioningly as his thumb still lingered on the prince's lower lip. Hurriedly he pulled his hand away when he noticed where it had slipped.

"Really. Next time you should just wash yourself properly. After all, you will not always have someone around you who looks after you."

"So you are really sending me back." The blond man sighed. He was glad that they chose another topic, but this would only lead to a fight again.

"I know, you find that very exciting here. But you also have to think about your mother. She certainly worries. You should at least go home for a while."

"If you come back and I am married, it is your fault." Of course Sherlock said it in jest, but the older one did not seem to understand it, because he stood up and brought down the empty bowls. He found this reaction strange, but he could not change it either.

When his legs were lying on the bed, he did not know that they were so heavy. It was a relief when he lay on his back and stretched out his limbs. When he travels with John, time simply goes by faster and he did not notice how exhausted his body felt. At least until now. The soup was not so wrong now. Still, it did not warm him as well as John did. He was unaware that anybody else could feel such heat. Did he feel it already in their common night and just repressed it until now?

Maybe he should also check if his friend has caught a cold. That would also explain an elevated temperature.

It did not take long for the other one to be back in the room, but with a better look than before. Of course, the prince knew clearly what happened. The knight had another conversation with a woman. Of course, it must have been the same as that of this morning. But he hoped his companion did not think of meeting her today. This was just beaten from running, but when this woman called, John apparently forgot it all at once. He was sure she had ambushed them here and was waiting for the opportune moment to meet his comrade.

"But you did not make an appointment with her tonight." The prince wanted to make it clear that the other man was not allowed to leave his side. Finally, he said it was his duty to protect him. Yes, he had contradicted that, but still it was what a budding king knight should do.

"How do.." At first the blond wanted to deny it. But then he asked himself why he wanted that. He is a free man. So he could do as he pleased.

"We talked briefly below. She said a friend had seen me go to the tavern." Sherlock only rolled his eyes again as he sat up in bed. The knight could not see it because he was just taking off his armor and standing with his back to him.

So this woman really waited until John came back here. If she does not live here herself, why did she want to get to know the blond man?

He thought back to it the first time he met her. She did not seem like a simple lady who likes to move around the country. Somehow she had to come to gold and she is definitely not a trader. Perhaps her companionship is more prosperous and she can afford to travel around the area.

Nevertheless, this pair must also have a goal. Maybe he should have examined the things in this cellar more closely. But then perhaps John would have noticed that there lingered the cloak of his new acquaintance. His friend did not notice every little detail like himself, but even this one would not forget things that he had seen the same day.

"Anyway, she asked if we could meet tomorrow."

"And you just agreed."

"Why not? The criminals who have set the fire are now locked away. The other knights from my group will decide tomorrow if we continue riding. There is still time for a little chat."

"And what about me?" Sherlock would have preferred to stop his lips, because he did not want to say that. In addition, he sounded almost like crotchety.

"What is with you? You will return to Hatten Hall tomorrow morning." So it is that easy for him, the prince thought. He just sends me back so he can have fun with this woman. They both had agreed to that, but for some reason he could not leave. It was probably because he did not get his things back, which were taken while he was unconscious.

"Tomorrow morning I will meet Lestrade first to clarify all the details. He was allowed to interrogate the arsonists, so he also needs to know where their hiding place is. After all, they must have stolen things for their purposes. The material did not come from the forest. If they really bought it then they must have stolen gold before. I do not think any of those guys were after marital labor."

"I realize that you need to know all the details before leaving the village. But what do you need me for?" For as long as the Lord is near the prince, John feels a little better when he refrains from doing anything else. It is not like he does not think about his friend. But it would be a start to get used to it again, that he will not see him for a while.

He also wanted to visit the doctor again and talk to him. Maybe this could teach him a few things that are useful in emergency situations. What you could do for example in burns. He was still very happy that his friend did not carry any of them. It was probably lucky that he came out of the house almost intact. And only because of him.

The other probably did not know that. At least this one could have said something like thank you. But the prince was not like that, he knew that. Finally, he would have to admit it to have made a mistake and that really went against all the principles of Your Highness.

"After all, you were there all the time. Maybe you will come back to things that you have not told me yet. "  
"I already told you everything I know." Later on, he does not get any more details in his head. On the contrary, he would rather forget more.

"Besides, I find it so pointless that you want to meet this woman. She.."

"Just do not. I do not want to hear what you have already learned about her. She is nice and I do not have to know anything else." John was not angry, the prince could hear that. Still, he made it clear that he should be careful if he kept talking. In addition, the knight finally went to bed, but he turned away from him.

"The day was long. I suggest you sleep now, too." The curly head clenched its fists, but blew out the only candle that stood beside him. He really wanted to avoid quarreling with the blond before leaving, but this really made it difficult for him.

Without another word, he threw himself on the pillow. But sleep was easier said than done, when he had so much in him, which he wanted to throw to the head of the knight. So he stared at the door for a moment, then at the ceiling for a while. But it did not help, sleep just did not come.

Suddenly he saw a shadow move in the room. Strange, because John was lying on the other bed. The calm breath told him that he slept deeply and firmly. Slowly he followed the dark shadow, but of course he did not move, to wait for the surprise moment should he be attacked. The candlestick beside him was not a convincing weapon, but he had no other option.

Only now he noticed the wind in here and the window was opened. Was he so lost in thought that he did not even notice how someone got in here? The person did not seem very tall and strong. A rather thin appearance moved cautiously and closer to his bed. He could not do anything yet and had to wait until the intruder was within reach. But that would happen soon. Only one more piece and then he could try to bring the stranger to the ground with one leg.

"Who we have here?" But John was much faster. Even the prince was a little scared, because he had not noticed how this got up. Apparently, this now had the stranger firmly under control, so he quickly set about lighting a candle.

"Let me go! Where do you hold a lady?" The knight was a little surprised, because in the dark he did not quite see who he had in front of him. Nevertheless, he did not finally release the woman. Just grabbed her wrists so she could not escape again.

"I am sorry, but you were the one who just got in here at night. You cannot expect a warm welcome."

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Sherlock interrupted the little conversation of the other two. He tore shawl down from the other person, which should cover their face.

"I thought I would suggest a little exchange. And you should finally let me go!" The last sentence went back to the knight. He threw a quick glance at his friend and when this nodded to him, he let go of the wrists. Still, he would stay alert.

"What can you offer me?" But then he saw in the candlelight, flashing something silver in her hand.

"What do you have there?" The blonde wanted to step closer, but the prince pushed him away.

"Nothing special. Were you not you tired, John? Go to bed and I will fix this alone."

"No. This woman was here last night too." Sherlock got new answers. So this escaped criminal did not steal his lucky charm at all. This almost unknown, has torn it from him.

"You just stole it. Give it back now!" With that the younger one reached for the piece of jewelry, but in vain. She was just too fast.

"You will only get that again if you agree to marry me." The young lady said cheekily as she jumped onto the table to escape again.

"Now I understand. Mycroft has sent you. But I have already told him and you may like to hear it again, I will not marry!" So the hunt was going back and forth between the two younger ones in the room. At least until John had enough of the childish behavior. So he grabbed an arm of the lady again, or whatever she was, then grabbed what she held in her hand.

"Hey! That was not fair!" She complained, but he did not care.

"Stop the mischief now! You are leaving now, so at least I can enjoy my night's sleep."

"But.."

"Nothing but. You are too young for a marriage too."

"Now listen to me! If you agree to marry me, you can get the entire western kingdom!" The knight did not know the answer to that and turned questioningly to his comrade. Of course, he still hoped that this would still say no, but you cannot turn down a whole country so easily.

"I do not care what you have to offer. My answer is and remains no!" Relieved, the knight breathed out.

"If you are concerned about the throne, then you should ask my brother more."

"You are really still a kid and you have no idea how much power you are missing out here." The young woman explained angrily and got out of the window again. But this time John did not bother to run after. He just shut the window and then stared at what he had in his hand all the time. He had not noticed it before, because he was too busy with what his companion would answer.

"You still have that thing?" Maybe John made the question a bit awkward, but when he saw the piece of jewelry he had made as a kid, he had no other choice. Actually, he thought that the prince has already thrown it away, or at least lost it somewhere in his room.

"Now give it to me!" Said Sherlock and grabbed the piece of silver. His cheeks felt warm again, because he was caught by the fact that John's old gift is still so important to him. Yet he did not quite understand the question.

"What do you mean, I still have it? You have seen it in the night.." Then it dawned on him that the blond man did not remember putting his shirt aside and spotting the dragon on his neck

"How much do you know about that night? Do you still remember anything?" The older one swallowed, because of course he knew what night was meant. Should he lie or tell the truth? But sometimes he really did not know what had happened. First he wanted to repress everything and when he then deliberately remembered, the pictures were unclear.

"I know, unfortunately, not everything that happened anymore and I am sorry." Once again John did not manage to stop the other's gaze.

"You did not want it to happen?" It sounded more like a statement than a question, and when the knight wanted to add something, the prince came before him again.

"Still, you do not need to feel guilty. I let pour something into your cup." The other nodded, and actually he was supposed to get angry about it, but it did not happen. Probably because he was still a bit too happy because his friend still carried his childish talisman around with him. Or because the anger has long since passed away.

But he did not even think about words. The younger man just walked over to his bed and blew out the candle. So John was in the dark, but that was a sign that his comrade had completed the topic. Maybe there was no more to clarify. He is probably the only one who had this confusing feeling after that.

And what about the almost kiss in the tent? The answer was probably easy to forget. He only imagined it and the prince just stood a little beside him, because of the fire incident. Because John only remembered how he approached the younger one and not vice versa.

In him came the idea up that he should accompany the curly hair to Hatten Hall. But so much closeness would be wrong after this thing. After a little distance between them, hopefully everything will be the same again.

* * *

Sebastian, on the other hand, fled back to the north as fast as possible. Although his leg injury hindered him for a while, it could not really hold him in place. He knew with those men at his side it would not take long and they would arrest him as well. So he decided to get away quickly. Still, it was strange that so many knights stayed in this place. Or was this country just better equipped with people than the one he came from? Driving his games with simple village idiots was one thing, but when caught by knights, he did not know what was in it. Besides, he was generally not keen on being caught.

The journey back was more strenuous, because it was also cold in the eastern part of the country and he had to cross the river again. But now he finally had it all over, because finally the castle came what he already inhabited for a while in his view. The snowstorm did not want to end any more. It had a good thing. He noticed the stinging pain in his leg when riding no longer. On the other hand, he no longer felt right on his body and he thought it was high time for him to come to a warm fire.

"Now let me in!" He shouted as he thought he had to wait far too long in front of the gate. When they recognized him, everything went much faster. It is good that at least here people had respect.

"Where have you been for so long? I should have you imprisoned for just leaving like that."

"If you really want that." Sebastian knew he would not go to jail if his master was mad at him. It did not matter to him that way.

"It almost happens to you that you are so half frozen. But I will come up with a punishment for you later. First go to your room and put on something nice. Nobody can look at you like that." He did what was required of him and in his room he was finally able to treat the wound on his leg better. Now the injury would also heal better, as it is not always exposed to this freezing cold. It did not really matter to him to stay here until spring.

"What do you need so long?" The prince just came in without knocking.

"Would you not have been able to take a bath later?" This wanted to know then annoyed, because now that his partner was back, he had some plans. But then a wound fell into his eyes. So a fresher one, because the other already had plenty of scars on his body. That might make him look dangerous to some, but for Jim it only made the man more interesting. So he dipped his hand in the water to feel the wound. It was already closed, but could easily open again.

"So you found someone to play with." The hand moved up the thigh.

"Is that the reason why you have been away for so long? Did you find someone else who would just drop you afterwards?" The hand moved slowly to the other's neck. This was first stroked and then packed a little tighter. However, Sebastian did not bother to stop the other.

"What about you? Or is the woman on the chains a few rooms away a present for me?" Then the prince's face changed and he grinned a little.

"You little rogue. Have you already looked?"

"I suppose it was right for you, that I threw your father out of the room. What about him and the women he can never restrain?" The prince let go of the man in the water.

"No idea what he likes about most women? This lady is not even very pretty."

"You think that no woman deserves to be looked at for too long." Jim thought by this words of his mother, but he still did not want to mention them.

"I suppose. It just did not hit me the right way. Besides, as long as I have such a good looking.."

"You are exaggerating again." Sebastian stood up and found something to rub himself dry. His master watched him all the time. Actually, one would have to think, this was bored to see it. Finally he did not see him like that for the first time.

"Should I stay like that?" He inquired, because he knew what that look meant on his master. But this shook his head.

"Thanks for the offer, but first the work then the pleasure." Thus, Jim explained, after his comrade had put on what he should do.

The king had to be dropped off tonight and he did not care how it happened. The main thing was that he no longer had the drunkard on his neck. The other understood and the prince set out to visit the lady in the castle. But before that, he got a few things for them to beautify the gift a little bit. If he had been told that his comrade shows up, he would have avoided slapping her face in the last few days.

Now he could not change that either. He ordered a few servants to wash the woman. Of course he watched. He could not trust anyone here and so he wanted to avoid that someone else damaged his guest, or even released her.

Actually, he reluctantly shared Sebastian, but as he knew him, no matter where he was, the people had stirred up a bit. After such an effort and after the long journey, he has already earned something good. Not that this woman came near his standards, but if his plans come true as he wanted, his comrade could soon have better.

"Now, put that on!" He instructed the naked woman as she stood clean and dry in front of him. Even she had to find it strange because she stared at the things for a moment.

"Would it be in the interest of the lady if she would dress today?" Only then did she emerge from her trance and put on the dress, which was given to her. The next thing that was strange is that she looked quite acceptable in the dress. It was not as colorful as that one in which she was coming here. Black now dominated her body, but in some places it was decorated with silver and pearls. Maybe she would not be so unfit as his princess.

"Do something with her hair!" He then told his servants, wondering if he should still decorate them with jewelry. He thought of something red. That would at least flatter her glare. Of course, he knew she was going to try something again if he pulled her out of here without the shackles. Jim smiled as he thought she probably hated him. She still does not realize how nice her life went until now.

* * *

Maybe it had been stupid of him to just leave John that way. After all, he was a prince. Thus, he could dispose of this country and the people as he wished. Still, he did not say anything at their farewell. He even pretended that every unpleasant conversation and rapprochement between them had never happened.

That was what the knight wanted and he should be happy with that. Why was he not on his way home? Something in him said that this all went wrong.

Now they were normal friends again, as they used to be. Nothing stood between them anymore. Well, the enlightenment of this common unwanted night, he would have imagined otherwise, but better than nothing. Sherlock had the answers he wanted. Namely that his companion would never have done that if he was not drunk.

But why did he feel so empty after the whole thing? It could not have been because he secretly had hoped for more. For that he would have other feelings for John and he definitely has not. Even if he felt strange in his vicinity. But that was all because he had inhaled too much smoke.

Of course he left out that he was in a burning house when he told his mother about the criminals. Yet she was worried about the land, and if there were any more people who would rather do horrible things out of boredom than work honestly. Sherlock was able to reassure her quickly.

"Since you came back, there is nothing left to do for you because you act so weird. Bad enough that you declined this wedding just because you think.." But his brother just did not leave him alone since arriving here.

"Shut up, Mycroft!" The curly-haired head pounded his fist on the table to clarify his words. He wondered how long the elder wanted to go through the stuff, just so that this gets over the heartbreak of his sweetheart. He admitted that there were some details that also interested him about the North. Now that he could not even question the guy he met with an arrow. Since he had to get back to other things.

Nevertheless, they both had to wait until their informants returned. Any further step would only panic people and thus endanger them. It was not that he really cared, but sending someone back takes more time. That was something he did not want to waste. Because as soon as a certain knight gets home, he will leave with this Hatten Hall again. When that happens, it would not be bad if he already learned some things about their destination.

"Anyway, the news that you canceled Lady Irene’s offer has spread quickly in the West. If only you could not have thought about it for a few days..." Mycroft of course had to keep talking. But it was his own fault, he could have locked the room too.

"First, she went up to my room at night. Any reasonable person would have given the same answer. Second, you knew that I would decline, and yet you sent her after me. Why do you not marry her? Oh yes, you are still waiting for Lady Anthea to come back to you. It does not matter how long you wait, she will not come. Let the woman finally enjoy her life in peace and find a new one. Or occupy yourself with something meaningful. Lady Anthea seems to like to lead an existence without you. It does not help that you pretend to exchange only harmless letters with her. Her new husband is probably jealous and immediately burned everything before she could read one line more. That is his right, because as you probably wrote, any idiot can conclude from the paper that you want that woman." That was enough to drive the older prince out of the room. Because he just snorted and stepped out angrily to the door. Maybe because Mycroft knew he was right, or because he simply did not want it to be true.

Sherlock did not really care. Now that it is winter, he should sit with the blond knight in front of the fireplace and pass the time with him. Normally, this tour was long over. So where did these knights stay? Were there more incidents with fire? Then that guy had gotten away from them that had planned more.

He wanted so much to go out, but the cold weather, and he did not even know where John or the escapee was, made him stay here.

Archiemedes moved around the room so he could at least stretch his wings a bit. The prince thought the hawk had had enough of flying, because the journey back had to have been exhausting for him as well. Although he hid partially under his cloak to escape the cold wind. Still, the weather was not so nice with them as when they left.

His situation did not improve when a few days later two bad news went to their castle. Actually, one of them was relatively unimportant to him. Viktor Trevor wanted to visit them in the near future. It was probably because he did not want to marry his cousin.

The other news, however, almost made him boil with rage. Knight John Watson had decided to stay away for a while, teaching himself more from healers and medics in their country. The curly-haired could not understand why his friend could not do that here, if he wanted to learn something about nursing sick people. They had the books and the scholars for it.

Sherlock tried hard not to think that the blond man did it all just to avoid him. He shook his head as Mrs. Hudson came in with a tray. Because that was certainly not the reason.

"Here. You should eat something. You cannot just hang over these books all day." Although he did not really feel like eating, his former nanny will come in here a few more times if she does not see him taking anything. So he swallowed just enough to make her feel satisfied, and then continued reading. Because when he starts traveling again, this time he will be prepared for anything. Besides, he really wanted to hire someone to make a better weapon for him. The crossbow he owned was good, but had its shortcomings. He will design the next one himself and then have it made. He would pay more attention to that than to his predecessor. Still, he needed a lot of knowledge for that. Besides, reading was the only thing that drove the time out in the cold.


	26. Chapter 26

If it were up to John, then spring needed far too long for coming. But as soon as the snow was melting, he could no longer be stopped from finally making his way home. He had learned a great deal from the healers and medics he met. But every day that came was simply not the same, without the other knights. Oh, what was he thinking here, in truth he was so homesick. For months he has not been able to see Hatten Hall and this should have been just a short trip. It was nevertheless very instructive and in many ways.

Now he slowly needed a break too, with the riding around, and the constant search for a place to stay for the night. It was not that he never found anything, but it would be nice to sleep in his own bed once again. He also missed the environment and the people of his home.

His father will certainly want to know why he took so long. Maybe his sister got better, he had not seen her for a while. The first warm rays of the sun are sure to lure the queen and Mrs. Hudson out into the fresh air. Hopefully, the Prince Brothers did not take advantage of the winter to fight each other in the castle. Because he knew no matter how old the two will be, they will never get along in one place for a long time.

When John thought of the forest with the lake, he wondered how long it would be before it was warm enough to bathe in the water. He shook his head, than he did not even know if a certain prince had time to spend with him. It was really strange, but he missed the curly head the most. No matter where he went to sleep in the country in the evening, he always had to think about him.

Four days ago, the knight was not fast enough when, at sunrise, he helped some people who had taken him to the village of Hatten Hall. But in his position, he could say badly no if people ask him for help.

So this work fell into his hands and then his horse also had to rest. He could understand it was tired and had enough of the very long rides. The animal had earned a break, but at least it could have endured until the castle. Unfortunately, he did not have much money left to lend a new horse. Of course he could walk to the castle too, but that would take twice as long as riding. He would spend a whole day there. So he decided to wait until his horse felt like moving again.

Of course, he also looked out for Harriet by the way. She was completely different this time. His sister is not living with this weird guy anymore. A friend has asked her to move into the house. The cabin is a little smaller, but comfortable. The friend seems to be very nice and he is glad that Harriet now has someone who can look after her properly. John and his father could never have done that because they had their own work. It surprised him that apparently even his father has visited his sister more often. So he talked to both of the women one afternoon, even though he did not really feel like staying. But he tried not to show it.

Everything seemed to change for the better and he liked that. Why did the voice in the back of his mind tell him something was wrong?

His sister must have noticed, because she spoke to him. So he told her that he should already be on Hatten Hall. Then the blonde punched him lightly in the side.

"Why do you not say that right away? I thought you had been there already." With that, she pulled out the mare, who was supposed to be with his father, from behind the house. She also said that Anastasia could not endure this hard work anymore, but she is still good enough to ride out. John joyfully took the reins in his hand and then went to the castle.

"Your brother must really miss your father." Harriet's friend said, as she released the horse what the knight left here from the saddle.

"My brother is is not just just mussing our father." The blonde woman was not stupid after all. At least since she did not so often fall for the wine. Because she had often noticed how the prince, she believed it was the younger one of the two, crept around the village. Sometimes just because this was bored and on other days he even followed her around. She was sure the guy was curious if John was already here with her. Otherwise she could not find another reason. Even if it was hasty thought of her. She used to know before that one of the guys was going to hang on the other one too much. The woman could only hope that the whole story does not end up being too ugly for her brother.

Meanwhile, the knight had already ridden out of the village. The closer he got to the castle, the faster his heart beat. He tried to calm down, because he was not that far away. At least he had not been separated from his friend for long. Nevertheless, he got nervous when he finally rode through the gate.

He did not see anybody he knew, so he went to see his father in the smithy. He scolded him, of course, because he did not show himself for so long. But the man could not be angry with his only son for long. He explained that he was happy that John had returned safe and sound.

As if this knew what the knight intended next, he also told him that the royal family had visitors from another country. The younger man did not try to show that he was a little disappointed because the curly-haired head probably has no time for him. But he knows that this is a prince and something like that can happen. Whether he is a knight or not, he unfortunately would never come first. In addition, something like that would be outrageous and too much to ask.

So he first went to his room. There he cleaned his armor a little, because he wanted to look presentable. After that, he inquired about Mrs. Hudson. She certainly knew more about what was going on in the castle right now. She, too, was a little out of humor because he had been out there too long. The blond man could calm her down quickly when he told her the reasons for his stay away.

At least the former nanny pretended to hear it for the first time. She already knew that. Because Prince Sherlock ran around in the room angrily and berated his friend, who was not present at all. She also had to take care of small burns on his hand. The woman guessed that the prince threw his friend's letter into the fire with rage, but then immediately regretted it and wanted to save the paper. She did not know if he could really do it, because talking about the knight with the curly head while he is away was difficult. The queen said there might be a disagreement between the two again. Also, this was a little afraid that the boys may be apart, because both just want to take other paths.

"I am still glad to see that much has remained the same."

"John, you were only one winter away. It can not change that much." Afterwards, they chatted a little bit about how they had been doing recently. John realized that there was a change the older lady did not want to tell him. What exactly it was, he could not say. Maybe because she was trying a little too conspicuously not to talk about a certain prince. She usually liked to talk about this. Of course he had to ask himself immediately what exactly his companion did in his absence. The anticipation of earlier, now mingled with a little fear.

What if the older prince managed to force the younger one to marry? What if this liked the situation? Why did he find this idea so disturbing that his friend now had a woman by his side?

No. You still do not know what it is all about, so stop speculation. With that in mind, he rose from the table he sat down to join Mrs. Hudson.

"I will see where I can put the horse that night." She just nodded and he stepped out of the door. When he happened to look out the window before, he thought he had seen the prince near the stable. So he went out quickly to still catch Prince Sherlock. Maybe they could ride out together. It seemed like an eternity to him the last time he did anything with the prince. That he just did something that was not required of him because they had to chase down criminals, even if that was exciting here and there. Of course, his heart had to exaggerate it with nervousness in his chest again.

John did not regret that he stayed away longer. He wanted so much to become a good knight and now also a physician, so that his place in the castle remained safe. Although the village had its charm, but knights are often injured, as the ordinary citizens and a little more experience of life than books, was not reprehensible.

Still, he knew the prince might react even worse than his father or Mrs. Hudson. Finally, he left only a letter saying he had not returned yet. Maybe it was cowardly not to tell the prince that face-to-face. But now it was already too late for that and the curly-haired should not be too angry at all with him, because he is finally here again.

Full of energy, he pushed open the wooden door of the stable and searched for the curly head. Incidentally, he was also looking for a vacancy, for Anastasia. The horse did not necessarily have to spend the night outside, because the spring brought a lot of cold rain with it.

But suddenly he heard sounds that could not have come from a horse. He went to the place in the stable where the straw was kept dry. Since there was no door, you could just look inside. But what he got to see, he never expected.

It was the conceited prince whom he met in Coswig before, who now rolled around half naked in the straw with his dear friend.

He wondered why this Viktor was here, and much too close to his prince. This guy, who lay now over the curly head, saw him. But instead of going down from the other, he just grinned at him diabolically, and then he ran his hands provocatively under Sherlock's robe.

John put his hand over his mouth to keep from screaming or making any pathetic sound. He clenched his fists for a moment, wondering if he should not use them to smash someones grin out of the face. But he left it and turned around. Because that would not bring him anything anyway. It did not look as though something was happening here against the will of his friend.

As fast as his feet could carry him, he ran away. Just running out of the stable and away from this disgusting scene. As soon as he went out of the door, he sprinted to his steed and instantly got into the saddle.

"Hey John! Since when..." But he did not listen to any calls. He drove his horse to gallop out of the gate because he just wanted to be alone. He could not expect anyone to handle this anger, which he now felt within himself.

"What is up with him?" Greg asked the older Holmes as he stepped out of the big door.

"Has he not just arrived here? He should at least talk to your brother." When Mycroft saw this and his new companion come out of the stable, he knew immediately what was going on. Sometimes he really wondered if Sherlock had no shame.

"Apparently, good John is not after a conversation with my brother right now. Sherlock is getting older and does not have that much time anymore."

"He will probably look for a place to stay in the village." Lestrade said just a little disappointed. He liked the blond boy. Every time he was around, the younger prince did not seem so exhausting to him. But he could not help it if John wanted to be somewhere else. This was certainly only here because of the father. He was already surprised that this did not want to talk at length to the prince. Even when the two had argued about the fire thing, they were still together almost all the time. But it was not in his power to take care of that. After all, everyone has to make their own experiences.

"Let us go back inside."

"Should we not tell your brother that John is gone?"

"Let him find out for himself. I am not in the mood to talk to him today either. Besides, it seems to me that he has already found a replacement. It may be better for John to stay away from here." Greg followed the prince's gaze and now he understood the uttered words too.

"You are right. Let us go inside. It is getting cold out here." With the sentence he opened the heavy door to the courtyard again and both disappeared into the castle.

* * *

Outside the barn doors, the curly-haired man was about to push the other one away from him. There was still some straw on their clothes and that was just an unpleasant feeling on his skin. Besides, he did not really care what the other one had in his mind. So tried to knock off the annoying stuff.

"Are you sure there was nobody there? These gossiping women are only telling stupid stories around again."At least he was sure that someone had been there and it was not a woman, but he just said that to reassure himself. But the footsteps sounded too heavy and it sounded like a gentleman with armor.

"Do not tell me you do not want to be seen with me?" Viktor then grabbed the other one a little roughly at the back of his head to bring him closer. A few people looked strangely over to the two young men.

"Stop that!" Sherlock pushed him away annoyed again. He did not like it when he was treated like this by his current companion. After all, he was not a lifeless object to deal with as one wanted.

"We are not at your castle." He added in a warning.

"You could come with me. There we can do what we want and when we want it." At the very thought of it, Sherlock's stomach turned slightly. In the beginning Viktor seemed so interesting. Also because he was a prince like him. So he thought, this would be able to understand his problems. Unfortunately, this vain prince became more boring day by day.

Of course, Viktor Trevor was not in his company because he wanted to prove to John that he could have someone else as well. No, then he would admit that he is jealous. He was not that at all. Still, he could not help but ask himself every night what he had done wrong.

Because it was now clear to him what their night together meant. Whether John was drunk or not. That did not make a difference. When they both stood in that tent and were so close, the other showed the same symptoms as on their first night. Only the second time there was no alcohol.

He had so much time to compare everything and with Viktor came some almost acceptable objects of experimentation in the castle. This prince is not the brightest, but he knew a lot about the looks. Thus, this also had a special standard among his servants. He used virtually all winter to become so good at something that even knight John Watson could not resist. Namely the art of seducing.

Of course, he also had his principles and so he pushed Viktor always at a distance. This did not remember him at all, or at least he pretended that they had not met Coswig before.

Then, since the first moment this prince was here, he always made ambiguous allusions. But Sherlock never agreed. Until the day came when he was riding out and he had spotted the blond knight in the village. After that, he simply lost control of himself.

"Is not your cousin still there?" It was more a fact than a question while the curly-haired man looked at the gate. He did not want to be dominated by his confused thoughts. His friend certainly had an explanation for everything. Still, it was strange.

John should finally arrive here today. Or did I make a mistake? No, it can not be. Maybe his new wife can not let go of him. That explanation makes more sense.

Sherlock thought grimly as he turned on his heel and also marched to the big door. Viktor, on the other hand, talked to him all the time, but he slowly knew when the man started babbling about himself or his looks. Then you did not have to answer or listen. He wondered if Victor's cousin, yes, if the whole family was so convinced of themselves. Sherlock thought that he himself was handsome, too. Still, he did not have to spend all day in front of the mirror. Even if the other prince did not say it, he knew that this always carried around a pocket mirror.

Maybe Lestrade was right in the end and the woman he spotted with John was not his mistress. Why did he just rode off a few days ago like an offended child? Normally, he can simply face any situation without even batting an eyelid. When he saw his friend standing there with that person, he became so angry. His heart told him to go away because he was not needed anymore.

It took days until some of his people told him that John was spotted in their village. It took even longer until the knight finally arrived here. He wondered why the blond one needed so much time. He was reported of no injuries or other things. Did John not want to go to the castle? After all, his father still lives and works here. Secretly he was glad about that fact. Sooner or later, his friend must want to visit the blacksmith.

Mycroft said he should not just claim people for himself. After all, they also had their own lives. He knew very well that he just meant John. But did his friend not want to be his knight?

So not my hero, as in some adventurous stories with princesses and dragons. But my best warrior, by my side when I'm king. The prince corrected himself quickly. After all, he did not want to plant any premature misunderstandings in himself.

But had he not always made it clear to his comrade that he did not want to become a king? Mycroft was much better suited to this task. Maybe John had misunderstood and thought that he was not needed as a royal knight. Sherlock just said it all so that he and his comrade could go out to seek the adventure. Apparently John had found one without him, otherwise he would have been back in the castle long ago.

Whether with a wife or without. It is probably enough for him as a doctor or something similar to work in the village. Sherlock felt very different at the thought and he would have to lie to say that it did not bother him.

"Why are you so angry?" Viktor flicked his fingers frantically, because he was used to it from home, so summon people.

"Could you stop it! There are only a few broken bits of glass. I can bandage that alone on myself." The curly-haired man explained annoyed. When he was in thought, he accidentally crushed a glass in his hand. He already knew that these old-fashioned jars were sometimes better.

"Why should you stain your robe with it? SERVANT!" Cried the other Prince, almost angry. Sherlock wondered why it was that his counterpart was so upset. Either he was really worried or it was the fact that this just could not see blood. Of course, Victor did not worry about him. He could be fatally poisoned before him and the man surely had a new companion at his side within a day. It was only his appearance that Viktor liked so much about him and he knew that. Unfortunately, there was nothing more. He would not care if he was not alone without Viktor. Maybe that was just his fate.

But his relationship was set to change rapidly over the next few days as someone unexpected appeared at their castle. His mother and Mycroft were more than satisfied with this visit, because as soon as Viktor heard about the person, he was on the verge of disappearing. Of course, the queen could not throw those wannabe prince out herself. That would only be bad for the neighborhood. Now she is happy, just like everyone else at their castle, that Viktor left, even though a relative of this one invaded.

Sherlock was already clear in this tavern that he would see Lady Irene Adler again. She had stamina, he had to let her have it. Still, his response over the winter had not changed.  
But he would not offer her to marry his brother. Because of course he caught the informants of this before they could tell Mycroft something. Actually, he did this to tease the older one with the information that his beloved Lady Anthea is happier with another man.

But what he heard made him speechless with shock for a moment. Then he did not think about it long and paid the informants for lying to his brother. Even if Mycroft was obnoxious, he could not let him know the truth about Sir Coswig's daughter. This would only try stupid stuff to free this woman as soon as possible.

He first had to think about these things for himself to have a good plan. If he really wants to save the lady, then this must end with a success. It would break his brother's heart if she died. As he assesses these people, she will die as well anyway when he does nothing.

But the prince himself slowly became listless when there was no one to help him with all the problems. He got some confirmations that John was in the village before Hatten Hall. Again he wondered why this did not want to see him.

The curly-haired man did not know what to do anymore and so he just crawled in his special room to avoid all the people out there. After all, nobody was interested in his opinion. Maybe he should grab his horse and just leave here to start a new life somewhere far away.

But somebody opened the door to his hiding place and he came back to reality. Curious, he looked slowly over his shoulder to see who dared to come in here. Unfortunately, it was now in the middle of the night and he could not see anything at all. The moon was too thin and in the wrong place in the sky to shine into the room.

The person who entered did not even carry a candle. If Viktor was still there, despite the presence of his cousin, he would send him out again. In the time he was thinking on this bed, he also realized that these games with this prince were pointless. He needed this guy as little as he needed John.

"What are you doing here?" The question was not said loud, but nevertheless Sherlock was a little scared. Because he did not think that the blond knight himself would come in here now.

"Resting." Came the answer just out of the mouth of the younger one. He was well aware that he sounded a bit snotty, but it did not really matter. Actually, the other deserved worse, but he was just too comfortable to get up.

"In my room?" The knight now wanted to know a little irritated. The older one could not have guessed that the prince stayed here often during his absence. Sherlock just found the peace he needed to think. When letters arrived from Coswig and he read them here, it almost seemed to him that John had never left. This habit just stuck. Sometimes he felt better here than in his own room. But he could never admit that aloud.

"The castle belongs to our family. So I can do and go around here as I please." The prince was still facing the wall with his eyes and he would not just move away.

"Do you want to tell me why you are not in your bed?"

"No."

"Nice. Then move over. After all, you are no longer a child." So the older one simply went to his bed, ignoring the other. This slipped a little more to the wall, but was still somewhat perplexed, that the blond man came without any ifs and buts in the bed.

So much for John not wanting to share a bed with another man. He had to grin slightly, knowing that the knight would not see it. Unfortunately, the prince also remembered other things he might not necessarily mention. He wanted to talk about so much and yet could not say a word.

While one was thinking about something, the older one was too tired and just wanted to sleep. It did not matter to him that a prince rested naked in his sheet beside him. He was glad he did not have to see that. John did not notice this until he wanted to cover himself and accidentally stroked the younger man on the free thigh. Normally this would not have left him cold, but not today, where he only wanted to rest a bit.

After seeing this Viktor with his friend, his nerves went through and he rode into the forest. Until Anastasia could not run anymore and he had to stop. He shouted and thumped his fists against a tree again and again. That in turn he did until his hands and throat hurt. Anyone who saw him might now think he was crazy, but he did not care.

Was not he the one who wanted to make it clear to the prince that he should gain such experience with others? Why did it make him so angry when this really happened in front of his own eyes? Is it because he never really said that the prince should try this? Or was he lying to himself all the time? Was it not burning jealousy he felt in him when Sherlock was touched in this way by other hands?

When the sun went down and he left the forest on foot with the horse beside him, the cold air that pointed to the night made him clearer in the head.

Yes, he could not bear to see the prince like that because he wanted to protect him from the wrong people. Because nothing should happen to this. Because he enjoyed it when the curly head was near him. It was strange to think so when the titled was close to you in your bed.

But when he decided to say something, he noticed that the other had already fallen asleep. He did not want to look exactly, because he would have to turn the prince to himself.

Strange that he felt better when his friend was lying next to him. And that also still undressed. It was not that warm in the castle. Or did the curly head even expect him in the end? But that did not make any sense, because this one fell to this Viktor. Did this outrageous guy do anything and his companion hid here?

When he thought about that in the stable, he got angry again. The way Viktor touched the younger one did not suit him. Although Prince Sherlock was anything but fragile, he should be treated with respect and care.

It does not do any good now to think about it, because he wanted to let the other sleep. Thus, he covered this right up to the top. It did not help to see his free back. He then tried to close his eyes and not dream too much of his bed neighbor. Because that has happened lately. He hoped it was only because he missed his friend like that.

Unfortunately, there were also indecent fantasies. In turn, he blamed the fact that he had no more women in bed since the big fire. Yes, he chatted with some ladies here and there, but never felt like spending the night with one again. The work and the learning distracted him enough on some days, not to think about something like that.

* * *

Of course, the next morning Sherlock awoke first. Also for him it is strange to see the knight lying next to him. Even though he did some things in the winter without John, he just felt different. Almost lonely. And there were so many people around him.

But he could not tell the other one if this did not share his views. Maybe he had come here too late and slept here to take the things he needed with him to the village today. He was still a bit confused because he saw John like that with a woman. This was hopefully not the new lover of this. Than in the long time without the knight, he also realized that this was not like him.

The blonde man is and remains a human, like everyone else. Thus, this had normal needs in adult age as a man. He really should not take advantage of that, as he knew that his current bed neighbor was more in favor of the female sex.

Nevertheless, he had to do everything to make it work. If the knight lies at his feet, he would not dare to think of parting with him any longer.

He searched the side of the bed for the talisman he hurriedly hid there last night. After all, John should not get the wrong idea. Sherlock only wore the piece of jewelry because no one has given him anything similar, and secretly he still liked dragons. It did not matter if these beings existed or not. The jewel was to his satisfaction still in place. So he could turn back to his sleeping neighbor.

The latter had freed more of the blanket during the rest period than used it. He was almost ready to test whether the blond's skin had become cold. But when he thought of removing the blanket a little, anything else was forgotten. Since it was too dark to recognize anything last night, the prince was all the more curious how much John was still sleeping. He first checked whether he would wake the other by moving the material. Nothing happened, so he moved on slowly and it showed the belly button of his friend to the fore. A little more and he would see other things on John's body.

Actually, he had already seen it all. If it is almost warm enough out there, they could both go swimming and he should admire everything again. Nevertheless, it was still a while and something in him ordered that he should finally pull the blanket completely away.

"Good morning." Sherlock heard then slightly from above and he looked up quickly at the face of his bed neighbor. It should not be noticeable that he was staring at John. Of course, he had only checked to see if he had new injuries on his body. At least he would answer that when asked.

But the knight just yawned heartily and then stood up, almost as if this were commonplace. The curly-haired man was relieved that his game was not really noticed. But now he could not help but contemplate the back of his friend as he was about to change his clothes.

No wonder this was liked so well by the ladies. Finally, the shoulders looked strong and muscular. Just the thing to lean on for protection.

Luckily Sherlock did not have to, because he was always able to get something like that himself. Still, he did not manage to avert his eyes.

"Hey! You are not quite awake yet, as it seems to me." The knight said and was suddenly closer to Sherlock's face than he was fond of. Startled, he finally turned away.

"I just do not like talking in the morning." He explained in a monotone way, hoping that the other one would not notice his cheeks turning red again. That was also an unexplained riddle for him, because that only happened near John.

"Alright. I go out to freshen up. You can stay as long as you want. But I think sooner or later they will look for you." The prince was then left alone again. In a way, that was fine with him, because now he too could get dressed in peace.

He realized that in time he would just run upstairs in his nightgown and robe from this room. When he wears his usual clothes, almost no one asks where he was. Of course, he tried to avoid most of the looks when he slept in John's room.

Still, going upstairs was no easier when he met this woman he was supposed to marry. Compared to her meeting at the inn, she looked better. But all that was done by the fine clothes and the jewelry.

"My answer is still no." He greeted her politely. But she only grinned when the prince rushed past her haughtily.

"Someone did not get what he wished for last night." The curly-haired man rolled his eyes and pretended he had not heard this before he climbed the stairs that led to his room. He did not care what that lady thought. If he thought twice, she was not even that. She is still a child and someone like that wanted to marry him.

A few of Viktor's servants knew more than this did. So he learned everything that would happen if he really did marry Irene Adler. He really did not care about the money and the land. What could be useful is that their armies then join forces. After his calculations, they were then smoothly in the majority, to conquer the other countries. Unfortunately, some traditions are already a bit older. So he was not fully aware of the number of people in the south and north.

But that was not important for the moment, as long as they did not intend to attack other empires or run them in the same way.

When he freshened up so he did not look quite as if he had climbed out of another bed, he ran to his mother to inquire about the task for today. He could only hope that his brother was not present. Otherwise, his day was scheduled to the evening by this already and only because his future wife stayed here. Mycroft first had to force him to spend time with her. He sighed, knowing that his mother would ask him for it.

He did not realize that he forgot a thing until he happened to look out of the window. Because of course Lady Irene had to bring her companion. This had somehow bewitched John. He could not explain in an other way why she found his friend so fast. It is almost as if she knew where John is.

Energetically, he immediately turned around again. His mother and the tasks could wait a moment. First of all, he had to look after two specific people in the yard. If the knight outside the castle had to chat with women 'nicely', then he could not interfere much. Besides, he is not always there.

But here on Hatten Hall he had a good overview of everything that happened here. He agreed with his brother for the first time. Here, their rules prevail and everyone else has to submit to them.

With the feeling of being prepared for anything, his steps down even became a little faster.


	27. Chapter 27

It must be gone in winter.

"How about we both go to the village tonight and see where the path leads us?" John could not explain his disinterest for this woman otherwise. Somehow he did not find her as fascinating as in the village where he met her. Was it because he knew more about her now? Actually, she would not have to told him for whom she worked. But now that he has met Lady Irene Adler, that was no longer important.

It was more because the whole thing with the women no longer was fun to him since he had confessed to himself why he did it. Of course, she was still attractive in his eyes, but still somehow he lacked in the will to go out with her. He would rather do something with the prince.

"I would like to say yes. But because I first arrived here, I still have a lot to do. Another time maybe." He explained with a mock smile and left her standing there. It was not even a lie, because he really had to do some things. But if someone special would stop him, he would not mind.

Than the past cold nights, he sat in front of a fire almost every night imagining what his friend would tell him at that moment. During the day he put these thoughts aside, but they came back in the evening again and again.

The situation would be very different now, he would not even have dreamed about, but he had to come to terms with it. The prince now seems to have a closer relationship with this Viktor and he has unfortunately not the right to say something in this matter. Although he wanted that very much.

When he saw the two in the straw, he wanted to get away from here and never come here again. And yet he did not even manage to stay in the village. The urge to see the curly head in spite of all that was just stronger.

That is why the knight was very surprised when this was lying in his bed last night. Actually wanted to ask, but in the dark he was just too exhausted. When the day finally came, he saw too much of the prince for a normal conversation. That was why he left the room. To see the bare torso alone made him think of other things that were happening, or could still happen.

John shook it off now as he ran to his father's forge. At least he had to think otherwise until he could reason with the prince. So in private, otherwise he could not ask for an explanation because of last night. He also wondered if he wanted one at all.

"John!" He suddenly heard before moving to his father's workplace.

"Lord Lestrade? What are you doing here?" The knight is really surprised to see the older one, because he actually thought that this wandering in the west or in the north with his group. As it seemed, his journey was faster over than his. And the Lord had to wander through three countries.

"Can we talk or are you planning to run away again?" Greg inquired of the younger one for safety's sake. It could be that this only clears his room or something similar, because Prince Mycroft made such hints. But now that the blond man was standing in front of him, he did not look like he was going to disappear again. Which was good for him, because he could use another ally in this difficult matter.

"I'm planning on staying here." So Lestrade chatted a bit about his trip, even though he knew the other one had no time to listen. But he uses it at the same time to check who else was listening here. When he talks to the blond knight about the problems here, then the two princes were the least likely to know.

"What do you think of when we try this new tavern in the village in the evening?" John was a little confused about this suggestion, because his counterpart meant it kindly, but his eyes said something very different.

"Of course. Why not?" He explained just as well in the good tone and he made sense of the feeling that the Lord did not want to leave the castle with him to get drunk.

Apparently more has happened during his absence than he liked. Because if Lord Lestrade knew how to help and come to him, then there had to be difficult problems. Or the man just trusted him since the fire. No matter what happened, he hoped this was not giving out too bad news.

"See you later, then." With that, the older man patted him gently on the shoulder, before turning away.

The left man sighed a little. Why could not spring just bring him warm days? Just take a rest while doing his duties here and there. Apparently, he was not allowed to settle in peace here again.

But he had not become a knight to laze around all day. Of course there was more to do in some times than in others. He could not stop at nothing, and with every crisis he had overcome, he was also more experienced for the next test life had for him.

With new confidence, he finally set out to go to the blacksmith shed.

* * *

"Are you trying to hide from our visitors?" The younger prince completely ignored his brother. Because he thought a lot more about John's reaction. Because before he could still go between this and his girlfriend, the knight turned away from the lady all alone.

What had happened to his friend that he suddenly left this woman like that? On the one hand, he was glad that the blond one does not want to spend time with her, but it could be something else behind it. Women's stories or not. John was still a respectable man. Thus, the disinterest for Kate, yes, he believed that was her name, could also explain that he already had a solid lover and wanted to remain faithful to it.

Sherlock would get that out through his informants in the village. As soon as he knew who was the lucky one, he would take care to keep that woman away from the knight. If both of them are on their way again, then first of all, he did not want any sentimental farewell scenes and, secondly, he did not want a woman to stop John from going with him.

He had often bored watching the people in the village or in the castle. Some women were really smart when it came to keeping the lover in place. Some people lied and cheated, nobody would look at this weaker sex. But he knew better and that's why he did not want his friend to get such a wife. The knight had too much potential to waste his life with such a person.

"Sherlock! Are you listening to me?" He probably did not go fast enough because Mycroft had caught him and grabbed him by the shoulder to turn him over.

"Yes, I understand that you want to give a small banquet for our guests. But remember to give some of the cake to others also when it is served."

"Actually, I still wanted..."

"You wanted to say that Aunt Kamille will probably arrive here today or tomorrow." With that, he probably took the wind out of his brothers sails. Because this looks a bit snapped. He finally shook off the others hand and stepped to the window. Of course, when he looked down to avoid looking at the other prince, he saw the blond man. He had discarded some of his armor. Probably to help the blacksmith with some work and then not to sweat in the iron.

Nevertheless, it was almost as if this had heard his thoughts and looked up at him in the window. A little caught, he looked at the windowsill to pretend he just wanted to catch some fresh air.

Of course, this did not last long and he had to check again to the knight, if this still turned his eyes in his direction. To his surprise, John waved to him with a smile as well. He could not help but rejoice that his friend was in such a good mood. So maybe it will be easier to talk to him later.

"This infatuation will not last as long as that." For a brief moment, the curly-haired had actually forgotten his brother, who was still standing next to him.

"I do not care what you think about it." With these words, Sherlock wanted to get away, to now visit his mother. But the older prince just could not shut up.

"Be sensible and marry a decent woman. He is just going to break your heart." Sherlock did not understand why his brother always thinks he knows him better than he does himself. He would know if he had that sort of sentiment for the blond knight.

"You probably advise me that because you have plenty of experience in the matter." He knew it was not very nice to point Lady Anthea out to his brother. But slowly he had enough to treat Mycroft friendly, if this interferes further in his things.

* * *

"I do not get it. He is suddenly so dismissive and did not even agree to go with me through the village." Kate told her grief about the knight to her mistress in the late afternoon. They both sat on a bench in the courtyard of the castle to enjoy the fresh air.

"You probably scared him because you showed too early how your body looks unclothed." Irene said in fun and ate a sweet pickled fruit that she had just stolen from the kitchen earlier. You could say whatever you wanted, but these people knew about food. Even at her home, she had not eaten so well. Probably because her parents are so picky. Here she really got everything the season gives. If she goes on like this the prince will not want her because she is too fat.

Although then she could still take the gentleman who always stared at her in the hall, when they all dined with the queen. Maybe she should stop wearing such low-cut clothes too, because Prince Sherlock did not look at her or anything like how the rest of the male here does. Also some ladies were interested and she liked that. Because they knew what bon ton is and did not stare at her in a greedy way.

Even the older prince of the castle had once examined her breasts. But she did not know if it was because of her body or because cherry sauce was smeared on her skin. Prince Sherlock always made such hints that his brother is more than a sweet tooth.

Actually, it was not important, as long as the wrong persons keeps their fingers nicely away. Otherwise, her companion would show how quickly you can lose something like that.

"If only I had come to it, but maybe he found someone else over the winter. The armor is sure enough to attract rivals." The blonde woman had only this explanation for it. Of course, she did not care less about the younger prince's appearance, but the knight did not look as if he would reciprocate what his sovereignty felt. Or he was really a little blind and he has not noticed that his 'best friend' wanted more from him. She could imagine that more because John was probably not turned on often or never by one of  
his sexes.

Her mistress would certainly not mind if she creates a little clarity in the matter. That still did not explain why the knight was dismissive of her, but at least she had a task again. Because it was not very exciting here. It was more like a castle where you could rest, but otherwise there was not much interesting around here.

"Or more manly rivals. Maybe my chosen one managed to convince his knight in the end."

"Do you mind if I examine some things myself?"

"Do what you have to do. If we move in here, you have to know this well. So have a look around on occasion. Remember not to upset my future husband. It seems to me he is a little sensitive when it is about his toy." The older woman nodded and started to change. The dress she wore here just to make a little impression, but it was useless outside those walls.

As if her chosen knight had been waiting for Kate, he was standing at the gate with another man. Apparently he did not want to go out with her because he had already made an appointment. The stranger gave John a signal and the two rode out the gate. She waited a moment longer and then followed the two men with her horse.

The sun was slowly setting and she assumed that the knights wanted to have a drink together. But why did they have to get out of the castle? Hatten Hall certainly had a good wine cellar, so they did not have to take the extra way to the village.

Kate herself had not looked around the castle yet, except the one night before she officially arrived with her mistress. After all, she had to make sure that everything was done with good intentions. It could have been a trap or something. Although there was no valid reason why the royal family wanted to do something to her mistress. Except perhaps the youngest son, who liked to look around with his poisonous eyes.

At least if he did not sneak into other rooms in the dark. Unfortunately, she had no time to look in which room the guy wanted. But she had plenty of opportunity for the coming months. Depending on how long her mistress plans to stay here.

Otherwise, it turned out only that all here are relatively friendly. Something like that was rare, or maybe she believed it because she came from another country.

At last the men in front arrived at the desired place, than they went down from the horses and tied them to a wood before they entered the house. Luckily she had thought of something before so she could order something and maybe sit down next to them without attracting much attention.

"I am surprised that he let you go at all." The stranger said as he sat down with the blond man a bit away from the crowd. Apparently, this tavern was well attended today. The men would not realize that she was taking a table behind them. She was only not allowed to show her face to John, so she let the fabric that actually should protect her from bad weather on her head.

"Very funny. Although I want to become a knight of the king, but that does not mean that I am needed day and night. Besides, I am not the only one in the castle." Replied the younger one of the two men and was a little tense because he did not know what to expect. His counterpart also wrestled a bit with himself. Because Greg observed some time ago rather coincidentally how Prince Sherlock always impatiently stood in front of a certain door. At first he thought he did not have a key, but when he asked Mrs. Hudson, he knew who owned the room and for whom the younger boy was always waiting for.

Namely the man who now sat in front of him. The younger prince must have known when the knight arrived at Hatten Hall.

Of course, this never mentioned it and talked about it with the older prince, he certainly does not want anyone to know. Because he knew how that would end between the brothers. Lestrade had always thought that the curly head would adore his friend only a little. But slowly he got the feeling that the prince was serious about more.

Although he did not understand why the boy turned to this Trevor then, but then he came to enlightenment. The guy came back angrily one evening from a spontaneous ride. Since then, this also began to waste his time with Prince Viktor.

Prince Sherlock had been jealous because he had seen something that was not really known to him. His brother made some speculation, but he did not really believe it. At last he thought the knight was better than a simple womanizer.

"John, do you have a wife or lover by your side?" So now it was out. Because he does not have to talk around it for long.

"Why, is it not going so well with you?" Allowed the blond knight to joke a little.

"Once they committed one heroic act and they are getting sassy. But seriously, I have seen how the prince helps you in a conversation with the ladies. So I thought if you want to introduce him to your new girlfriend, then I give you a little bit of help, by taking the woman far away from him."

"For example, to your castle, so that she is very safe." Both laughed and then the waitress came to their table. The men ordered something that kept their throat moist but did not contain too much alcohol. At least John paid attention to it, because first he would no longer dare to drink too much and ride to the castle and secondly, was riding in that state as well as no longer in it.

"If you must know, I am not interested in anyone right now. It is just because I just want to take care of my duties." And maybe because I want someone by my side, which I can never have.  
Of course he did not express those thoughts. He did not think he could ever tell anyone about it.

"But that is good. You are young and you have time later to get closer with women." Lestrade tapped the other friendly on the shoulder. Still, he was considering whether to tell more. If the younger prince was just a little in love with the knight in front of him, then it does not matter. Because everyone around here and there sometimes has a little something for someone.

But if there is more behind it, then that will be problematic. Finally, the curly-haired man revealed some plans for him to carry out soon. Yes, he accidentally burst into the common room where the younger one was sitting and left some cards. He was ordered to remain quiet about it. But if Prince Sherlock really marches away with his knight from here, how should the story between the two to end? The two boys were reasonable though. He could put John in that position, but that was not so important.

Lestrade assumed in a scenario in his head that the prince felt more for the blond boy and this even felt the same. The whole thing can not go out well then.

So far, John did not show that he felt more for the prince than friendship. Of course, this tended to exaggerate if your Highness gave something smart out. But that could still be described as admiration.

"And I thought you were going to tell me about some secret intrigue or something like that." John explained after a while because that was not what he expected. The evening was nice, but they still should not left Hatten Hall for it. So they spent a little time by the ride. Although he had nothing special to do as polishing his armor until it shines, because he heard that Duchess Kamille will arrive soon at the castle. Now that he wants to become a respected knight, he always had to make a good impression.

Another part of him waited almost wistfully for the moment he would enter his room to sleep. The idea that he was expecting the same person there as yesterday was crazy, but he could hardly wait to go through his door since the sun went down.

"Actually, I brought you here for a very different cause." John had known it, now the hard part would come, which certainly spoils his return home to the castle.

"Did Prince Sherlock talk to you about his brother?"

"Honestly, we had not much time to change words yet." That was not a lie. Than he did not talk to the prince about anything essential. Besides, it would seem strange if he said now that the person in question did not want to talk to him in his bed last night. No matter why the prince did that, it had to stop to protect him. After all, he wanted to avoid that evil tongues spread any nonsense about his friend.

"I understand. Since his fiancé has arrived, the prince does not often come out of his room." The blonde knight then tried really hard to stay calm and not to fall out of the role of the disinterested.

"He should marry now? Will the queen now appoint him as his successor?" Apparently, the Lord did not notice how angry this news made him. He just did not think it was fair that Prince Mycroft wanted to force his brother to marry. Because the younger prince has certainly not changed his mind so quickly about that matter.

"No. And that is the problem, which I can talk to you only outside the castle walls." A final scrutinizing look if no one in the room was listening or otherwise suspicious. Then he waved the other knight a little closer so he could whisper.

"Prince Mycroft wants to make his brother the king, so that he can then attack the north."

"He wants to start a war. Why, when we all live in peace?"

"It worries him that Lady Anthea has not answered a letter from him."

"But that is no reason to interrupt peace between two countries."

"Unfortunately, that is all I know. That is just a presumption of Prince Sherlock, but it would explain why he should definitely marry."

"Because he will own the West and the people in it after the wedding, too." John thought a bit absently, thinking back to when Irene Adler joined them in the night.

"The whole western country? I thought it was just about some people because Lady Irene is just something like a duchess or not?"

"Even I know only trifles, but if there really is a wedding, the Western Empire will also belong to our king." Then the older took a long sip of his drink to let better sink in what he heard.

"Then I have to address this smart ass also with your Highness." The other knight grinned and agreed nodding. John would even be happy to call his best friend like that. Yet he can not simply bow to Prince Mycroft's will. Even if he allowed himself too much there, he did not want the curly head to become king in this way. But maybe Lestrade had misunderstood something. Nevertheless, it was good that his counterpart told him this. If he had something in his head that was more relevant then he could repress other things.

They decided to empty their cups and ride back to the castle. Finally, the night has long appeared. At the time it is still pretty fresh and John hoped that someone would wear more clothes today when he got into his bed. His cheeks suddenly felt warm and he was glad the other one could not see it. If the prince was really already in his room, then he had to keep a cool head now. It could be that this was just after a conversation. That probably meant that a candle was lit and it was bad when he had such an embarrassed facial expression on him. Just because he thought about it being greeted by a naked person.

All the worse was his disappointment when he finally arrived in his room. Unfortunately nobody was waiting for him there. What was he thinking anyway? That the Prince will come to him every night from now on? Probably not. No matter for what reason he did yesterday, it is not appropriate after all.

Still, yesterday he was just too weak to send the other out again. But his willpower will not change when it happens again.

Now he should be happy that he has his bed to himself. Thus, he could stretch out his limbs and lie down as he wanted. Nevertheless, he would fall asleep unhappy because he could not even talk with the curly head today. Even when he saw him at a window, he could not call up that his friend should come down, because the older prince surely prevented the other from it. This did not have to hear everything. After the conversation with Lord Lestrade, he was even more of that view.

John was waiting. To lie on the back is better. No, better on the side. It went on like that for a while, but sleep did not come on command.

Suddenly there was a noise in the corridor. So he sat up. Silence. Annoyed, he lay down again, because it was probably just an imagination. If he wishes the prince to appear here, it still does not happen easily.

Now it was heard clearer and he got up. Incidentally, he wondered why the other does not come in as usual. The noise from outside grew louder and louder with every step he took to his door. When he opened it, he realized that someone was fighting. It sounded like swords colliding. Hurriedly, he also got his sword and ran out, in the direction where it came from.

Was not that a shout? Someone needed help, so he ran even faster. At the stairs he did not even stop, because now he was a knight and to see if anyone is in danger went before.

Why did not any torches burn on the walls, and where were the other knights who ran around here at night? That was strange, but luckily the moon was very bright again today, so he found his way quickly to the rooms of the royal family.

Now the blonde one heard screams again, but this time he could clearly hear the voice. A cold shower hit his spine as he opened the door to Prince Sherlock's room without thinking. At first he saw nothing, because everything was dark, but the light from outside, lit up the room a little. He had no time for a candle when he saw a dark figure in front of him. The stature did not fit his friend. Thus, he always had his hand on the sword to be ready for a fight.

The stranger dropped something he could not see. Then this laughed horribly and John realized shocked that he also recognized this voice. It belonged to the same person who once wanted to kill his friend when they were both children. Is he about to finish his work now?

But so far the knight will not let it come. He ran to the man to attack him without much warning. Now he was older and fear was not the same feeling as before. He was driven away or at least suppressed to fight.

The criminal only laughed when he dodged his attacks with ease. His opponent disappeared through the open door. Of course, he immediately followed, but nobody was in the corridor. As if the other had been just a shadow or something like that.

No, that can not be, thought the blonde knight. But as bright as the moon was shining, there was no movement in all directions.

He cursed briefly and hurried back to see if the prince was seriously injured. It already surprised him that he did not come out himself.

"Are you alright? Did the guy catch you bad? Shall I call a doctor?" His own voice lingers a little, but that was all. Nobody answered.

"Now answer me! You do not have to play the offended, because he has escaped us again." Nevertheless, it remained silent and it worried him. The light of the night turned and finally he saw more in the room. Because he did not even find a candle until now. And why did not anyone except him hear the noise?

All thought died when he saw it. The dark liquid that stuck to the floor and it must to be fresh. The speed he had before slowed down when he realized where the stuff came from.

A dark figure lay there motionless on the ground and he was so shocked that he could only stare at it for a moment before he slowly bent down.

"Prince Sherlock?" He prayed inwardly that he is not it, because there was only one thing that could explain the silence. The liquid that now clung to his hands was blood. He shook his head absentmindedly because he did not want to think, as he turned this body over on one shoulder.

"No." The size, the dark curls and the bright skin, which now looked almost white in the moonlight, belonged to the prince. All the blood, which partly ran down from the neck, unfortunately, too.

"No. Come on, wake up! You really should not sleep on the cold floor. Mrs. Hudson will not like that." The last sentence broke his voice even though he was about to issue an order. He shook his friend feebly, but this remained lifeless.

"You could not do that to me! I..you had so much in front of you. Who will become the king now?" The whole thing came out of his throat only quietly and some tears were already dripping down on the pale body as he hugged this. He did not care what others think if they saw it or if he was allowed to. John wanted to keep his best friend warm.

Why could come this criminal back in here? Why had he managed to take his smart prince by surprise? Why did not the prince come to his room again?

No. John should have been careful. Why did not he see any signs? He took everything too lightly. It was his job to protect the prince, but he had failed.

"Sherlock, please." A plea that goes unheard and after a while he started talking to himself.

Everything that he always wanted to say, but never dared. Because it did not belong. Because he was not allowed to. Because the prince did not understand it. Because he did not want to bother him. Because he should take care of him.

Not because this was much higher up in the nobility level. Not because he is really only the son of a blacksmith. Not because they are strictly too different to be friends.

John was always a bit confused. He never told anyone, but when the prince is around, it was not that important anymore. It was almost as if his friend had understood him, even if he made no sound.

The prince was his life's content. Everything he ever did, he did for him. What should he do with himself now?

Someone called him, but he ignored it. He wanted to be alone now. His mind said he should let go, but if he did he will never see his best friend again. He could not let that happen. He had already done too much wrong.

The shout became a shaking, on his shoulder. He tried not to pay attention to that. But it became more intrusive with every moment. When he turned his head to the side for a moment, he did not recognize anyone. Strange. He could not even see the door he opened earlier. Did clouds have moved in front of the moon? It is suddenly so dark here.

Nevertheless, the shouting and shaking did not cease. In panic, he looked on the body he had just rocked back and forth. This one had turned black and disintegrated between the knight's hands, like ashes. He tried to save what was still there, but the invisible hand on his shoulder was to blame for not being able to remain calm.

Was this prince's murderer perhaps a black magician or something like that? John had read about it, but believed in it as little as dragons.

Because he had already lost everything that was dear and dear to him, his patience was no longer important to him either. So he went out to strike in the direction from where the invisible hand came from.

"Damn, that hurt!" Somebody complained loudly and he blinked. Now he was really confused. This was not the room of the prince. It was his own. He propped himself up on his elbow and pulled the covers up a little. There was no blood clinging to him, or that black sand trickling through his hands. Thoughtfully, he let himself fall back into his pillow.

It was not so dark here, because someone had lit a candle. But he could not remember doing it.

"Even when lying down, you have a lot of strength." It came to the blond's mind again, there was another person in his room. Slowly he looked up from his blanket to his bed neighbor. The gruesome picture of the prince with the throat cut open was so clear in his head that he was afraid to close his eyes for a moment. Nevertheless, he did not dare to look directly at the other. Is he now out of his mind and his thoughts play a trick on him?

If this is not real, then he did not want to look at him.

"John?" Still, his name never sounded so alive before. So he just dared to look the other in the face.

No blood. No skin that is getting paler. Above all, no lifeless bodies and colorless eyes that only stare into space. His gaze wanders down to the chest, which rises and falls with every breath. Then he wanted to meet again the blue living eyes.

Only then did he notice how he was stared at. He sat up properly and leaned a little to the other. An isolated tear ran down one cheek. He just did not care when he touched the other's neck and then the cheek. John just had to make sure that the person in front of him is really here and unhurt.

"Are you alright?" He whispered, because they were not far from each other. It was not necessary to speak loudly. The surprised look, he determined got because he had probably forgotten where his place is. Or his counterpart did not expect that. The other's cheeks turned slightly red.

Wait a moment. One cheek almost turned red and blue.

"It does not hurt so much anymore as the moment your hand hit me." He was told and John finally took his hands away from the younger one because now he knew what he had just done.

"I.. forgive me. I am not quite master of myself." Now he slowly realized that the scenarios with the dead prince was just a dream. A nightmare, yet he must not let himself be confused in his position of something like that.

The blond man pulled back the blanket and started to get up to fetch something so he could treat the prince's injury and get some fresh air. But his bed neighbor seemed to have other ideas, because he was held by the wrist.

"Stay here. First, it rains outside and second, you can see for yourself if you have really injured me so bad."

"It will probably just be a bruise. Nevertheless, I am really sorry. It just should not have happened."

"John it happened now and somehow it is also my own fault." Sherlock explained and wanted to appear normal again. The blow had just scared him more than hurt. Nevertheless, he would wake the knight again if he finds him again in such a situation. He wanted to talk to his companion all day, but either Mycroft or his mother prevented him from that.

In this room he could not talk seriously with John about his plans. When he learned that Lestrade kidnapped the blond knight for a drink, he had no more desire to walk down here. Nevertheless, Sherlock did it because someone else wanted to sneak into his room. This Irene does not stop at anything.

Instead of finding a drunken man, he saw only a whimpering one lying on the bed in front of him. A bit panicky, he thought already that his friend got something that caused this condition. But when he put the candle next to the bed, he noticed that John was just dreaming. It had to be horrible, because to hear his voice alone made him tremble.

Now this was awake and stared a little ashamed in front of him. The prince did not know what else to say. Probably the dream was a little bit about him. That would at least explain the reaction after awakening.

So he just lay down, hoping the other one does the same.

"I.." It came a little sheepishly from the knight and he never heard his friend like that.

"John. You did not have to be afraid of me. No matter what you want to say, I will not let you be locked up in the dungeon. Already forgotten we are.." And then he came to a halt. Because he has just noticed, that he has never pronounced it out loud. Not once in all this years.

"Yes we are friends. I am sorry to keep you awake. Today it is really dark outside." So the older one lay down neatly again and covered himself up.

"It is just.." I am glad you are down here with me. Near me where I can protect you. At least for tonight.

John could not say that, but another question had to be asked. Before that, he put out the light and then turned to his friend. It was really pitch black and yet he had the feeling to see the blue eyes exactly.

"Can I hold your hand?" He knows it sounds weird, but if he felt the living evidence on his skin, the pictures might not upset him so much. Because then he would know that it is not true.

There was no answer. He wanted to wish for a good night and act as if he had not said it, but then he felt it. A warm hand. That first bumped a little hesitant against his.

Tomorrow he could push everything he did to something else, but it was fine for now. So he did not wait long and took the prince's right hand completely in his left. John only hoped his bed neighbor would not find that too odd, but on the other hand, this does not have to do that.

Falling asleep is so much easier when you know there is someone you can trust.


	28. Chapter 28

Violett was a little pleased with how everything turned out for the better. She knew that her eldest son was not in high spirits because of her decision, but he still had to submit to it. She was tired of the fact that Mycroft constantly gave orders to his younger brother and it should time for this to get married. Even with her, there were limits. She still was not fully aware why her first-born was so different lately, but perhaps Sherlock finds out more on the journey she has allowed him.

His eyes lit up almost the same way as they had when he asked her to send John to Coswig. Of course, she worried that something might happen to her son, but with the blond knight at his side she felt a little better. John did his job very well, so there was no reason to ban it.

The two boys were just some days gone and Mycroft was still sulking a bit. She also knew what the goal of this trip was. The northern kingdom.

The queen knew it might be dangerous there, yet she slowly had to know if she could still trust this land. Although her sons said nothing, of course she knew about the informants. After all, she was not on the throne since yesterday.

It was also good that here finally peace was restored. Although her sister was here until yesterday, she had finally given up on bringing Sherlock together with Molly. Probably because she knew she had no chance against Lady Irene Adler.

Actually, as a mother, she still preferred her son to marry someone because he loved the person. But if she mentioned that in the presence of Mycroft, this would only say that they then had to put John before the wedding altar. She did not find the situation amusing and had to think about it, but somehow her youngest one is happier when the blond boy was around. Maybe even that is still not clear to him and therefore this journey can also be used for that. Sherlock could finally figure out what kind of feelings he had for his friend. Eventually he had to find out how things are. Fate decides how that ends, yet she prayed that her son would get what he wanted to be happy.

In the worst case, he will return home alone, but she would find that even better than turning to Prince Viktor again. It is really cruel to think as a mother that her child should rather end alone. But this man of the west would only spoil the character of Sherlock. Of course he was smart, but when he was bored he was doing stupid things too. So far she would not allow it that he falls for this. Then rather an arranged wedding. But hopefully that will not happen. Besides, her youngest is right in claiming that Mycroft was the older one.

Maybe it was not so bad to distract this with a few nice ladies. Then he can see how his brother always feels.

A pity that one of her sons is not home for the first time on his birthday. As she knows her curly head, this thinks of that the least. It may take a while, but still the travelers will not be back yet.

It is going to be a quiet summer coming. After all, there was nobody there to urge her to go to Coswig. There was no reason to do so since John finished his education. Maybe she would go anyway, because as a queen you are always a welcome guest. Besides, she could talk to Sir Henrey too. Of course, he can give his daughter to anyone he thinks is right. But there were some inconsistencies that even disturbed Violett.

Because according to the records she found at Sherlocks room, Sir Coswig had never met his future son-in-law. She admitted that it was not exactly exemplary of her to look around her boys' belongings without permission. But she is also the mother and worried about their well-being. Mrs. Hudson had been doing this for years, she was aware of it. But they both knew that there was a limit at some point, from which they can no longer protect the boys.

* * *

"You know he does it for you too. He is not only interested in the place and the events." Lord Lestrade explained as he once again had to endure the prince's bad mood. Slowly he wondered if Prince Mycroft, who is actually his friend, falls more and more into a kind of black hole. The other preferred more to retire when he was not in the process of giving his younger brother any nonsensical instructions.

This is no longer present and Greg thought at times, even from Hatten Hall to disappear. But he knew what he would expect at home. A woman and an army to lead.

That is why he avoided returning home since the trip. He clarified all the details with his father in a letter. If he did not agree, he would have sent someone out long ago. Unfortunately, he could not drag the game much longer out. He hoped, at least, he could delay it until the younger prince and John get new information here. He wanted to go too, but as he knew Prince Sherlock, this did not want him there.

"I'm aware. Still, I can handle my affairs on my own." For a moment, the Lord considered what exactly he should answer. After all, he was not allowed to lean too far out of the window, even though he knew the man in front of him for years. Sometimes he wondered if John had such thoughts, but then he thought that the two younger ones probably have a different connection than he had with his counterpart.

"But you could save your face. If you showed yourself up and the people there already suspect something, then this is just a confirmation. Or not? That is why I think your brother's idea is better. He is finally unbiased with the situation. At least from the North's point of view." There was a pause and then a nod.

"I did not even look at it that way." Then the prince said and Lestrade let out a relieved breath. Because the last thing he wanted was to make the others even angrier.

"Today is pretty nice weather. How about we ride out again?" He asked after another silence a question to create variety. He definitely needed a little fresh air.

* * *

Sherlock tried to remember when he was so nervous the last time. Of course, his head works better than most people's. Still, he could not grasp the moment he last felt that way. Was it the time when his father was still alive and he was waiting to do something with him? Perhaps. At the same time he wondered if it was important to know this, after all, it was not abnormal at his age to encounter unknown things he had not read about before. Still, that was just the point that made him too nervous.

No prior knowledge about a thing means that he can not plan anything further, because he does not know what will happen.

"Is something wrong? Do you not feel well? Even if we plan to make it to the border of the country in a certain amount of time, but that does not mean that you have to ignore the condition of your body." Of course John misinterpreted the signs. This only thought that the prince felt bad because of the food. Or at least something like that.

Actually, Sherlock did not want to reveal anything to the other, but he noticed a change in him. Yes, he was aware of it when he goes traveling with the knight only in pairs, that they are alone most of the time. But that he is then alone with John for this long time, he really would not have thought. Other people were superfluous here and there, but now he wanted to meet almost more of them on the day so that his companion's attention was not just on him.

"I am alright. The meat was probably not quite through." They had caught a rabbit for lunch and then fried it over a fire pit. Since they left and his friend saw his new weapon, he could not wait to see him deal with it. Actually, he himself found that he was not really outstanding with the new crossbow. The older one said that he could handle such weapons himself, but he would never be so accurate about such distances.

The curly head should actually be used to receiving compliments. Especially from the blond one, but he liked it just when they came from this. Mycroft rarely praised him and when he did it was not meant that way. His mother did it too, but sometimes she praises him for things anyone could do. Just for the simple reason that she was his mother. At least that is what Mrs. Hudson told him.

But with John it was a different feeling. When he said something to him, he almost believed that he was doing a good job.

"If we come to the next village, we should better stock up on food and maybe even stay overnight somewhere. Now do not look at me like that. You desperately need sleep and just have not gotten used to resting on simple forest floor. You do not have to be ashamed of that." The prince had to admit that so far he rarely stayed so freely in nature. When he is alone, it was a little dangerous and he always tried to avoid it. Now someone was at his side, but still he could not help but stay awake.

"There is no need for that. If we sleep in these overpriced houses all the time, we will soon be crossing half of the country, but there is no gold left in our pockets."

"What do you suggest then? Wait until sleep deprivation drives you crazy?"  
"Do not be silly. As if something like that would happen to me. Maybe we will find some herbs on the way and I could.."

"What? Brew a sleeping drink? For me a fresh herbal tea, but nothing else are you going to brew in my area." The other rolled his eyes and could not believe that this topic is taken up again.

"Do you think I took something with me to poison you on the way and hide your body somewhere in the forest?"

"No. Of course not. I did not mean it like that. We are both a little tense because the last place to sleep was not the best." Sherlock said nothing and just nodded in agreement. But then he could not help himself and had to tease the knight a little bit.

"If I had wanted to poison you as well, then I would not even have to leave Hatten Hall, as you know." He grinned slightly to give his companion an understanding that he was only joking. But this would almost have ridden his horse against a tree if he had not taken the reins. Of course, the animals were not stupid and so it would have avoided the plant, but the rider would have it out of balance. They both did not have a very fast pace in their conversation, because they had to go through a forest where the trees tend to grow too close together. In addition, the ground was still so uneven that one of the horses could probably trip if they wanted to rush through here. Nevertheless, the prince nevertheless wanted to go through the area. Walking around the forest would take another day to pass through.

"Are you so tired John?" He asked the question without scorn and this already suggested to take a rest.

"No. It is.. This stuff is so confused, but I do not want to bother you with it. Do you mean Lady Irene Adler will still be on Hatten Hall when we return?" A little the younger one was surprised at the sudden change of subject. But he could force his friend so bad to put out what this had buzzing in the head. Of course he was wondering if it had anything to do with the dream John was experiencing. Because since that night, this looked at him sometimes so absent. As if John saw something about him that was not there. Or saw this something that he could not perceive?

Why did he not just tell him? They were friends, and yet the knight preferred to remain silent rather than to open himself to him. On the other hand, Sherlock also had secrets, but he kept these for himself for other reasons. He did not think that his neighbor kept this inconvenience out of the same circumstances, so he thought it was not wrong to tell him.

"I hope so."

"Pardon me?" On this phrase he practically stops in the woods because the blond one was too loud. John quickly coughed and looked in a different direction. His friend looked at him in surprise. Probably for the reason that he did not expect such a reaction.

"I mean you were not very excited about this lady. In addition, she climbed into your bed without permission. Which lady is doing that, huh? That is why I thought you would be happy if she stopped staying at your home."

"Our."

"Hm?" Somehow the knight seemed to have difficulty listening, or at least the younger man felt that way. It could not be that his problem was Lady Irene. The two did not meet often before their departure. Still, he always had the feeling, that his companion rather saw her like a nice guest. Well, John was polite to every lady, so he should not draw wrong conclusions.

"You wanted to say our home. You live the same way at the castle and have to endure it just like that."

"Well, I can not say much about that. Maybe she is very nice when she is not threatening with a wedding." The blonde joked now to make the conversation loosen up again after he took the reins back into his hands and they rode on through the forest. Actually, he would really find this woman very friendly. But as long as she also wants to marry, she is on the knight’s watchlist. He was aware that she was not someone who simply accepted a no and therefore he had to take care of the prince. Of course, when this declares that he wants a wedding, he does not get in the way of that decision. But he will not tolerate anything forced. Even if he had to face the older prince, his friend was the value to him.

"Perhaps. John?"

"Yes?"

"What if it is true what these informants have reported? I realize what to do then. Still, I want to know how you feel about it." The older one thought about it for a moment. Of course it was terrible what the prince told him about the North. So what those informants supposedly saw there. He too still could not believe it was true. But these people had no reason to lie to his friend. Even if they were unmasked by the other country and incited to report such lies, it will not lead to anything in the end. Except maybe it was planned exactly who will come to her kingdom to look in person.

"I know that you also prefer peace, but if there really are abuses there, then you have no choice. It affects not only a few people but a whole country. The new king has probably taken over and that is why someone with your informants could make a bad joke." He still hoped that is the only thing. John did not really believe that such a bad thing should happen in such a time, although he knew it from his childhood otherwise.

"I know that you have become a knight with the prospect of peace in our country, but I will not blame you if we really have to wage war and you do not want to fulfill your duties."

"For what was that training then if I run away when you need me? So I mean defending and protecting the kingdom is my top priority. If you want to test me, this trip is just right to do. I will show you how much I can endure."

That was not what Sherlock wanted. He was more concerned about what could happen in a fight with another country. People can die and something like this should be avoided. He was aware that he was panicking too quickly, even now, expecting what might happen. Still, it was not necessary because they did not have clear evidence yet.

It was still hard to believe that they would not find in the north what he was told.

"Archimedes has certainly discovered our next destination." John explained cheerfully, as after a while the silence just was between them, in which only the hooves stepped on the floor of the forest. The curly head told his hawk to stay with him. After all, they did not know if hunters were nearby. Although most of the villages had some farmers who had enough cattle to eat meat, he preferred to be careful. You never knew what kind of people you would meet.

His friend then prevailed and they took a room in the village in which they had arrived. But only because the sun was already setting and it rained a bit. Of course, the house had only one room with only one bed available. The knight announced that it was not so bad and he could sleep on the floor. The innkeeper daughter made another offer to John, but he declined with thanks.

That made the curly-haired head confused. By this Kate on Hatten Hall, he did not hear all the details to say why his comrade stepped away from her. But now he saw with his own eyes how a stranger, but friendly-looking woman got a rejection. Maybe John did not like redheads.

On the other side, he wondered on his way to the basement, where the rooms seemed to be, why he was busy thinking about that. He should be glad that his comrade bothered himself no longer with such trivialities. Still, he simply did not let the subject go, so he kept staring at the back of the other, hoping he would get more out of it.

"What is up with you? You should not sleep while sitting." The older man must have noticed that he was looked at. Very inconspicuous, Sherlock was not exactly, but he could not think of anything else he could do. For a long time he did not feel like sleeping, even if they only paid the room for one night.

"Well, you can lie down. I am not really tired."

"But the rings under your eyes tell me something else. If you want to arrive alive on the border of the country, then you have to pay a little more attention to yourself."

"Actually, I thought I took John and not Mrs. Hudson with me."

"Do you see? Because you do not sleep, you become moody." Then the knight simply walked up to the younger man and pushed him firmly against the bed on the shoulders.

"You are freezing cold! Why did you not complain about that? Now it is getting late and the fire is already burning down. I do not want to wake anyone in the house either." John shook his head at his friend. It is not so cold this time of year, but still someone like the prince could freeze to death at night.

He did not think about the last nights, if the other one was ignoring his body heat. A little thoughtful, he pulled himself out of so clothes, so as not to be completely naked. What he's up to was just that his friend does not get a cold.

"If you are warm enough, let me know so I can get out of bed again." Anything Sherlock could give out was a shy nod, then he immediately turned away to hide his face. He knew that his cheeks changed their color again. But John offered only to warm him. That this would happen with his body, he knew in the moment when the other began to undress. Then again, what he could not control happened. His heart started beating faster in his chest. In addition, he jumped in shock when he was touched on the arm. What happened to him suddenly?

"Forgive me. But otherwise I do not know how to warm you. You can..well.." The blond mans stuttering just made it even more complicated for the prince. So Sherlock grabbed the arm that had just touched him and put it around his waist. So it was impossible for the other one not to lie tightly with his front side against the back of the curly head.

John tried his best to put his kidnapped hand around the other body just on the bed and not touch anything else. Meanwhile, he put his head in the pillow, because he could not change the situation. Besides, he did not want it if he was honest.

Of course, right from the start he had only the intention of warming the prince and nothing else. Now that he was lying in bed and inhaling the other's scent, there were some ulterior motives. Not that he wanted to do anything against the will of his protégé, but he would not ask again if the curly head was warm enough. If the younger one does not say anything anymore, he will just stay in bed.

It does not feel so wrong to hold a man in your arms. These and other thoughts passed through his mind as he waited. He was not sure what he was going to do, but he did not fall asleep either. Because he got enough sleep in the last days. Besides, when will he get another chance to be so close to the prince? This was already in his bed and he held his hand while they slept, but everything was always different as soon as the day dawned.

The curly head was already strange. After all, he could have everyone he wanted and yet he came to bed with him in the evening. Or did he end up doing it because of his involuntary fiancée?

John would like to ask questions, but on the other hand, he was afraid that this would end, wherever it went.

His friend suddenly breathed more evenly, which tells him that he had fallen asleep. Actually, now was the moment in which he could pull his arm away to get up. Of course he did not, because the prince unconsciously held him tight.

He had forgotten to turn off the candle, but that was not important either. At least he could look unobserved on the other's neck. This one was still intact. Even though it was just a dream he was having on Hatten Hall, he has been thinking of it every day since then.

If this guy who comes from his dream really is from the north, then they will meet him again. Or the criminal died some time ago. He even hoped for it and now that he was thinking about it, the man did not look very young back then.

Still, the dream concerned John a lot. Of course, he also had some nightmares after his friend was attacked. But that was years back. So why did he have such nightmares right now? Is it because he almost lost the prince in a fire?

He just did not know it. That is why he agreed to this trip unconditionally. It should provide him with answers in many ways.

Besides, he did not think he could just watch as his comrade leaves the home castle without feeling the urge to go after him. The knight really did not try to show it openly, but since he got back to Hatten Hall, he did not really want to leave the younger mans side. Of course, he could not follow him everywhere, but as long as he knew that the curly head is nearby and well, he was reassured.

At least if he not just had a nightmare or other people fussing around the prince. He could barely bear Irene Adler like that. The image of Viktor Trevor, however, was getting dimmer in his head. He thought that there is no increase of detestation.

But now he was here and everyone else was away from them. He did not need to worry about anyone else.

Finally the candle went out. Probably because it burned down. However, the blonde knight, did not want to close his eyes. Because for a moment he was really thinking about what if he would make the prince more than his friend. The hand around the other body tightened and he gave the sleeping person a light kiss on the neck. He was not sure why he was doing that, but the prince was fast asleep. Thus, he could not notice. If some questions arise at dawn, he can still say he just fell asleep.

* * *

"How long do they need?" Sebastian saw his gentleman for days running back and forth nervously. Only he did not know if he was looking forward to their visitors or maybe should even be afraid of them. Of course, they both had nothing to fear. Nobody would manage to outsmart them so easily. That is why they noticed spies hanging around here. He himself had to compliment the unknown adversary, because after all, someone dared not do that for a long time. Probably because the stranger did not know his master yet. But once he is the ruler of this empire, their neighbors will also hear from them. Sebastian could not wait to execute the prince's ideas so that the other countries could be intimidated and perhaps even voluntarily surrender everything.

Nevertheless, he had made the suggestion that these strangers would not be sent intact back to their homeland for this impudence. But the prince decided to pretend that they did not notice anything before. He still did not know what that was good for, but he trusted the other in such matters. Besides, he can always go away when it gets too uncomfortable.

If he got such orders to sneak in somewhere, he would do it in a different way. Maybe it was very difficult for them at this castle. It was already difficult to move unnoticed here. But no matter how skilled someone is, you always notice immediately who does not belong here. The people from here had a kind of respect that outsiders can not control.

"You will have to wait a while. Remember that the others are not so fast thinking like we are. I know that is nerve-wracking for you, but unfortunately I can not change that either." Jim nodded to his partner, because he was probably right as always. So it will be boring for some time, he thought as he stabbed an apple with his knife and ate it. Incidentally, he briefly thought of the new prisoners. Because unfortunately he could not always deal only with the same person. This becomes too monotonous for him.

"What is wrong with this woman?" Sebastian had to resist a sigh. Because his master had remembered for what women were still good. Namely to give birth to children. So this had set in the head to kill the prisoner only if this has given him a successor. After all, she was a little higher on the aristocratic level and so it would be nice if she could at least fulfill that if she had to be here already.

Somehow or other, Sebastian was told. He found it pointless, because the prince is still young and had many years to go. But he preferred to be on the safe side and did not listen to him any further.

Of course, the prince did not want to touch this woman himself and so he ordered him to perform the act. But he just could not do it yet. Not that he had something against to dishonor this lady, it would not be the first time, yet his body did not want that.

How could he confess that? He could not even send another nonsense to her in the room because the prince had her very well guarded since the idea came up.

In his eyes, it was also nonsense that she was suddenly treated too well. At least in his opinion, because she still had not done anything to earn something like that.

A few days ago, this beast wanted to stab his eyes out with a fork. The prince was only amused because she shows her affection like this. Nevertheless, they should be more careful if they gave their cutlery to eat.

The idea of having children was also pointless, because in the end, not the desired result follows what is expected. After all, it was him who had to lie down with this woman in bed, so the bastard could not come out as brilliant as his master. He was aware that the prince was not impotent, so this just did not want to volunteer for Lady Anthea.

"You should get a good doctor ordered. Maybe this woman is sick and can not have any children." That would give Sebastian some more time and for the first moment he wished there were good books on the human body. If he simply killed the prisoner, then his master would certainly be able to see who it was. He could not hire anyone, there were only losers around them. He had the idea to steal a baby from the surrounding villages. But he would have to leave the castle again. The prince insisted, however, that he remained until the coronation of this place. Thus, he also hoped that this visit would finally appear. Then perhaps he had someone to distract the soon-to-be King while he was taking care of the child problem.

"Lately, nothing works as I imagine!" With that the apple flew with the knife to the wall.

"Maybe this is not such a bad idea with the doctor. After all, they have to know what you can do to make a woman pregnant. On the other hand, it could also be that you do not do it right. After all, I have never seen you with a woman. That is probably why you are always so rude because you do not have any.." Even if he is the prince, there were limits to that as well. Sebastian did not like to be ridiculed. So he grabbed the knife and pressed it to the other's throat.

That made this grin.

"You are sometimes irritable too easily. Or is it just me who can make you so angry?" He ignored his weapon and pulled the other over his shoulder. Their bodies almost touched.

"Somebody wants to play there." Jim noticed that the body of his counterpart was interested and so he pushed his thighs to a certain place. First only gently, but then more and more firmly. Sebastian did not want to let that happen to him and pushed the prince away.

"Too bad I have no time for more." As if nothing had happened, the younger one ran to the door.

"The best thing to do next time is to be careful when you spend the night with our Anthea. Here with me you might play the strong man, but who knows what you do to her." The door was closed. But only because a flying knife should hit the wood. The retarded could only curse quietly to himself, because now he could not talk himself out of anything.

* * *

"What are you suggesting now?" Kate was getting really bored and then the youngest prince just disappeared with his noble knight. She was sure they had just started this journey to have fun somewhere far away.

No one was able to stand these looks of love, so she thought it was better if they were gone. Maybe she just felt that way, because the prince had already admitted to like the blond knight. If he often had such jealousy, then it surprised her a bit, that here no one knew about this relationship. Or they all just pretended that there was nothing, because nobody wanted to talk into the affairs of the prince. Not even the queen seemed to mind. She was probably just waiting for her son to become sensible.

Besides, she had also heard from some servants that the curly-haired head was not just behind the blonde. Apparently, this prince had a close relationship with Viktor. At first she did not want to believe it. But she knew from the visit the other prince and this time again took the flight when he heard that his cousin was nearby.

Nevertheless, the rumor came to her like stupid jokes, because the younger prince also seemed to have special priorities in the choice of his lovers. Even so, this story was confirmed to her when she overheard the older prince and his comrades.

So it seemed Prince Sherlock was someone who liked to have a place everywhere. When that got right in her head, she was annoyed that she had given up on John too soon. Did the knight know what his master was playing for games?

She did not believe it. Because he did not seem like someone who liked such things. Prince or not. Even those should follow certain rules.

That is why she found it a little strange that her mistress did not want to follow the men. This had to have another plan how she comes to the crown, without begging by one prince. She even suggested that both of them should not return home, but Kate refused. If her mistress did not necessarily want it, she could do it well without her. In addition, it may have been better if Lady Irene wraps the current Queen around her finger a little bit. Of course she should not do too much.

"You do not have to worry about my future. This time I was not too sorry to ask someone else for help." The older woman raised her eyebrows in surprise, because the other rarely did something like that. It was not that they both needed help. Kate was sure if she had put a little pressure on the curly head then he would have crawled to her mistress. Now she had to settle for being here.

"Do not put on a face like that. The queen thinks that the next day’s visitors will come again. Maybe there is someone interesting for you. Or do you miss the blond knight?"

"Honestly, a little bit. Maybe it is because John has not done his job for a long time, but I think he does not play like other men."

"Now look at that, who fell in love here." Irene joked because she knew that her friend and the blond man would not work. Kate told how much the prince depends on the knight. But what she did not notice was that the blond man returned the feelings. Maybe he is not even aware of this. Or he tried to hide it. No matter what the reason is, she had watched him and seen it. Seen the eyes of the nobleman's lit when Prince Sherlock entered a room. Then a fleeting smile.

Even if many think that she is still young. So she could say with certainty that no one can make such a face without deep feelings. That is why she did not follow the boys. Because she would only help on this trip to bring her prince faster into the arms of the knight.

If her future husband only listened to her once, then he would have noticed that she did not care who he shared the bed with. But if he desperately wants to go the difficult way, then it should be all right with her. She had nothing to lose. If nothing worked out in the end, she could still marry the older prince. This was when he had drunk even quite bearable.

Lost love is the whispered reason here to explain his bad mood. It would be too much for that. As a prince you can not always have what you want. Or you should hang in there more so that your the will be done. At least she would not let go so easily.

Allegedly, is the sweetheart of the older prince already married. That is no reason to give up. As if a wedding holds a couple together forever.

Nevertheless, she wanted to collect more information about the beloved first, before she puts a little more nose in the matter. With something she had to pass the time, if she intends to stay here for a while.


	29. Chapter 29

John slowly believed it would have been a mistake to come so close to the prince this one night. The thing where he was drunk was not exactly a trivial offense. But why did he have to repeat the whole thing soberly? Well, this time, nothing happened that he could really regret. But the warming was certainly a one-time affair. Still, he wanted to do it again. But the younger one does not freeze every night, and the summer came closer. Even if they move into the land of cold, it also has to be warmer there.

Then he could not stop turning around more often than usual. As soon as the other disappeared behind a corner, he got a slight panic. Just to learn afterwards that it was almost always vain. The prince could not be harmed as easily as in his dream. Nevertheless, he could not stop worrying.

Now both of them had been traveling the country for a while, and his behavior had already put him in a lot of embarrassing situations they did not talk about. After all, every person needed a little privacy here and there. So also the curly head. Even if he was not like other people, he also had a body with needs. The bad thing was he, the older one of them was mostly embarrassed. Of course he did not try to show it that way, but even if he did not see his friend's face, he knew that this rolled his eyes over this behavior.

The first time it went the other way around was after the night, when he still held the prince in his arms. Actually, it was him who should have been ashamed of it. Finally, it was his lower half that showed too much interest the next morning. Still, it was the prince who thought this needed fresh air and stormed out. But John did not miss the rosy cheeks of his companion.

He then hurriedly used the time to eliminate the problem. Since then they have not slept in one bed anymore. Not that they had stayed in many because the prince wanted to save their money. The knight sighed and could not help but worry about it all again.

Was it really wise of him to just agree to this trip? How could he miss holding the prince in his arms when it never really happened? Was it only him who suddenly yearned for more? Much more.

"John?" How could his name sound so good only if it came from that mouth? The older man remembered that he should stop staring at those lips. Finally, they had already kissed. He did not feel anything at these touches. But the thing at the lake that time was fleeting and the others were in his memory in a drunken night.

"John!"

"Yes? Have you discovered the river?" Then the blonde one noticed that the question was probably superfluous, because they were almost in front of it.

"You keep preaching to me, I should eat and sleep enough, but you yourself do not obey. At least your concentration will decrease more and more every day. John, if we are over the river and over the border then we can not afford to be careless."

"I am sorry .."

"No. I was not finished yet. You are sleeping badly because something is really a bother for you." Now the younger one of the two brought his horse to a halt.

"Yes." The knight replied a little sheepishly, but it was clear to him that it was not long hidden that burdened him something. He too stopped, realizing that a conversation was now waiting for him. If he is lucky, he can not make it end up so uncomfortable. Surely the prince will get what he wants out of him, yet he would not try to look too pathetic.

"Let us rest here for the night." He heard after a short silence. Okay, that means I will be tormented later, he thought a little bit moodily.

"What if we eat fish for a change?" John suggested, trying to do something. The other curiously turned away from his horse as he fastened it to a tree.

"Have you ever fished?"

"It is been some time, but I should still make it work."

"We do not even have the right equipment for it." The curly-haired head turned away again because he thought he was just made fun of and so he tried finding a suitable fireplace nearby.

"You have never fished before and do not know how it works." That was one more reason why the prince preferred to study other things because he had never actually read about this work in a book. For him, it made no sense to know about something that can be used as well as rarely or never. Although now that he was thinking about it, the lake in the forest outside Hatten Hall there could also be fish.

He was able to check this at another time, because the blond man began to take off his armor. As if hypnotized, he watched him again. As if he had not seen it often enough in the last few days, he watched as the elder took off every piece of silver protection.

"If you also want to catch fish, then you should also take off some of your clothes."

"You really wanted to do that. If it is just about food, then we still have it in our pockets." Of course, Sherlock could not just say that he does not control it.

"You do not have to if you do not feel like it, but for two it may be faster." Played annoyed, the curly-haired began to undress. But he did not stop until he was not wearing anything anymore.

"You do not have to undress completely." John turned away and of course the prince wondered again. Finally he saw him already naked. He was the one who should be embarrassed. It was strange, but he could only show himself in front of his friend like this. No one else had seen him like this. Not even the people he was experimenting with.

"I will take the opportunity to go swimming." The prince announced and walked to the shore.

"Be careful. The waters do not look dangerous, but you should not underestimate them." John explained, pretending to have to look at his hands as he attached a dagger to a long, stable branch.

"You are here to save me, if something should happen." The younger one expressed this without mockery in the voice, the blonde man turned back to him. He knew he should say something, but the moment was too short and the prince had his eyes on the water.

The knight already felt a little pathetic, even though they both did not yet talk about his problem. They were alone out here and no one would hear a word he said. Nevertheless, nothing came to him about what he really wanted to get rid of.

"Do not stay in the water too long. I do not want you to feel cold now." He explained after a while, as he went the river barefoot a little down. He has already caught two fish. One was rather a small copy and therefore he was still looking for something bigger. But there was no answer, so he left the animal in his sights alone to look after his companion.

This was as expected higher up, but was apparently already finished with his bath. He sat there as if in a trance, staring into space. The curly-haired man had been doing it since he knew him and sometimes he wanted to know what his friend was thinking. Of course, John could ask, but he did not believe he would get the truth. He knew that the prince had some secrets that he might not be allowed to share with him because he does not belong to the royal family. Still, on some days he would like to do something to get those worry lines out of the other face.

"You have already made a fire.” John said simply as he also got out of the water to get the other stuff out of his mind. He had probably scared the younger one, for his head jerked too fast.

"Unfortunately, I was not so lucky." He added, so he could focus on the fish and because he did not want the curly head to feel caught. The knight did not know why, but he just looked like this for a moment.

There are things that are none of my business, the blond man thought and started to prepare their food.

"Unfortunately, it will not taste like you are used to it from Hatten Hall."

"John, the kitchen in our home is only so good because Mycroft always complains about everything. In addition, everything we have found in nature so far was edible. We should not ask for more."

"Your brother has a refined taste."

"We are far away from Hatten Hall. It is impossible that he can hear you, so you do not have to talk like that." Sherlock was still bothered when his friend spoke better of others than they really are. If he could only tell John what Mycroft had been doing lately, he would not think so highly about his brother.

"I do not do that. I just say how it is." However, the prince looked in a different direction.

"You should not.. ah!" The younger had to turn his head back again, only to see then that the knight almost burned himself. The food was probably finished faster than expected.

"I will take that little fish then."

"You will not eat this thing." The prince declared, taking in the black thing and throwing it in the direction of the river. Just so the older one did not get the idea to nibble on it.  
"I will look if.." But of course Sherlock did not just let go and grabbed the knight by the wrist.

"It is getting too dark to see something in the water. This fish is big enough for both of us."

"That is maybe true, but.."

"If you start again, that I am not going to eat enough then you will be walking on your own two legs tomorrow. With Mrs. Hudson I still try to show understanding, but you should know that I do not have to be fattened like a goose."

"Nobody wants to fatten you. It is just that people at your age.."

"Oh. So that is it!" Now John was a little confused.

"You still think I'm a kid."

"No, I.."

"That is why you do not dare touch me more."

"What?" The knight wondered how they could get off the fish so fast.

"John, I am not blind. I see how you look at me. Would you like to do that to me, what you do otherwise to these women?"

"I.."

"Surely you have already imagined touching me like the night you were drunk. Maybe you do not know everything anymore, but you have thought about what might have happened." The prince shot a bit beyond the finish, because most of the time he had just figured that out. The blonde one stopped and stared for a moment only at the fish in front of him. He could not just run away, but he did not want to stay. Why did the younger one have to make it so unpleasant for him? It made him a little angry that he was so cornered.

"After you left, I had to wrap myself in clothes, just so nobody would know what you were doing. You do not understand.." The knight stood up and tore the word to himself. Simply because he could not endure that.

"No! You do not understand how miserable I feel about it. I am sorry and I would like to undo it. Why are you tormenting me like that? Why now? Is that fun for you? Yes, I have feelings for you. Feelings that are forbidden for me. But even if you know that, you do not have the right to treat me that way." The curly-haired man slowly noticed that his conversation was going in the wrong direction. Actually, he had hoped for something completely different from his direct address.

"John..." But the addressed person was now in such a rage that he no longer wanted to listen, nor to look at his counterpart. The blonde one thought that once he starts to reveal everything he will not miss anything. He will probably never return to talking so freely and alone to the prince, because he would not be able to meet him for a while when he was done.

"When I met you I had the goal to be a friend. Then that came with the training and all I wanted was to complete as best as possible to make you proud. The journey and the acquisition of medical knowledge was also there to make me more experienced. I want to be a royal knight, so no one can ever do anything to you again." But now John did not know if he should go on with this dream, if the prince can not respect his feelings. To reciprocate them would be asking too much, that was clear to him. Nevertheless, a little sensitivity is not too much to ask for.

"Everything would have been so much easier if you had not kissed me at the lake." That came much weaker now from knight's throat, but he did not care. As if he had a heavy fight behind him, he fell done to the knees.

"Since then, I am so confused and do not know exactly what I want." Now his hands came to the ground to hit it once with a fist.

"I can understand that you are curious. But why did you choose me for these games? Why were you not..?" His speech stopped suddenly as his head was raised so he had to look at his counterpart again.

"I never knew that I would hurt you with that so much. I did not want to put you in such a position. Not really. You have to believe me. It is just that I am used to it as a prince to always get what I want. Yes, the kiss was a test because I wanted to know how it felt. I just thought you did not mind, because it was certainly not the first time that you have done something like this." Spellbound, the older man stared at his friend and sat casually down so that his legs did not fall asleep. He just wanted to run away, but now he had the feeling that something big is revealed to him. Silence was the only thing that followed. His counterpart even changed the color in his face again and this gave John the opportunity to analyze what he heard.

"Did you make me drunk before the trip because of that? Because you wanted to try that too, but thought nobody else would do with anything with you?" But then Viktor Trevor came back into the knight's mind and only now did he understand it. It was not about turning to anyone. The whole time it was only about him. John shook his head in disbelief. He just had to be wrong but still he had questions.

The other got up and he immediately did the same.

"Or did you really have only chosen me for it?" The prince wanted to turn away, but the blonde one held him tight.

"Of course. But you always had nothing better to do than run after all woman. I thought if.." From one moment to the next, John grabbed his friend more by the shoulders and held him close. It annoyed him a bit that the other has grown a little bit taller, but that did not change much in the situation.

As their lips met, he loosened his grip so that the curly head could withdraw, if this was too much for this. But it happened rather the opposite. His kiss was even reciprocated. First, shy and awkward. Somehow he did not really expect that. After all, the prince was so inquisitive in all things. Even if he did not want to think about it, he had to wonder if his counterpart did the same with this Viktor.

The knight broke away after, for him too short moment, away again from the other.

"Forgive me for touching you so suddenly, but I just realized that you were jealous." Seeing that this made the younger one more outraged, he quickly tried to reconsider his words.

"What I really meant to say is, is this really okay? I mean, I do not want to do anything against your will." He whispered and wanted to withstand the eye contact. He was not allowed to show now that the whole thing was more than uncomfortable. John felt insecure because the man in front of him is still his best friend. After all, he wanted to be far from destroying what was between them. This friendship is more important to the knight than anything else. If he had to hold back other things that would be fine with him. But now he had crossed the border and was nervous about the way forward.

"John, everything is fine. More than fine. But I am afraid the fish is getting cold." The older man blinked down at their food a bit in disbelief. He had forgotten that in the meantime.

The prince was unbeatable in being able to change the subject, John thought a bit irritated. He could not eat now if his heart was still beating wildly in his chest.

"Well, it is still a little warm." He explained, so as not to be quite stupid and sat down again on the floor. His cheeks felt warm. He should be able to control himself, yet he never felt like that when he was with a woman. So he got up quickly, because that was not the fire that heated his face.

"I will get some more firewood. But you should stay here and have something to eat." Of course, the knight did not walk too far away. After all, despite the situation, he should not forget his duty to protect the prince. Inwardly, he was happy, but was also a bit puzzled about the kiss that just happened. Above all, he just did it because it came over him.

Often this act appeared fleetingly in his head, but he always wanted to push it away again. This time it was almost as if his body acted by itself. He was not allowed to let that happen. Nevertheless, he did not regret it. Now that the cooler wind was blowing around his nose, all the confusing stuff cleared a bit. Even though his friend may already be with another man, he felt the need to show that he is the better choice.

John shook his head briefly, but he could not think of anything better. Actually, he should not care who the prince spends his nights with, because he was only his bodyguard. At least on this journey. Nevertheless, after this touch, he realized that he had longed for something like this all the time. He had always missed that when he was with a lady. What puzzled him was the question, if he wanted only the prince or did he generally find it good to be touched by a man.

Sherlock, sitting cross-legged in front of the fire, had similar thoughts. With his talk earlier he wanted to deliberately trick the older man, but he thought rather that John immediately takes the initiative and not that this gets angry. Nevertheless, he had gotten what he wanted and as long as his companion was looking for dry branches, he could let out a contented grin.

Now step one is done from his plan. Satisfied, he always took a little of the very tasty scaly animal to himself. His brother would never eat such a thing like this. He quickly shook his blood relative from his head, because it was neither the place nor the moment to get upset about him.

Even though he did not think much about it before, his main thought right now was how the other person’s lips felt. The knight was strong and yet it always surprised him how gentle this could be. First, he had set out to practice this part with the other partners, because it allegedly belongs to the seduction art. But then he simply could not do it, as he had someone so strange near his face. Something stopped him in the matter. It almost happened with Viktor, but only because he thought furiously that his friend was with a woman. Fortunately not much happened in the end, but nevertheless the knight is not allowed to know about it. It would only complicate everything.

"Well, I found some wood." Of course, the elder was aware that it sounded stupid because they were in a forest.

"Can you eat the fish?" He inquired, somehow easing the oppressive mood.

"Does that mean you did not know that it is edible?" The prince said played offended, as his companion sat down next to him again. This time a lot nearer than before and he liked that. The warmth emanating from his comrade was more pleasant than the fire. Nevertheless, he should keep a cool head, because he did not want to make a fool of himself because he is embarrassed. No matter what his neighbor does, he will meet the whole thing like a grown up. The knight must realize that he was mature enough to become his lover.

He pulled his knees up again when the food was taken from him. Thoughtfully, he looked to the side. The word lover stood in his head for something bad. That is what you take when you have enough of your longtime partner. Most of the time it did not last long, because one was not clever enough to keep it a secret. That is how he knew it from Hatten Hall and its inhabitants.

However, Sherlock did not see his friend as a short-term adventure. Or does he? No.

He was still clear that he did not love John. He simply did not have such feelings. The knight did not have to know that right away, because maybe they both could somehow arrange for them to stay together. He only wants John to be close to him all the time. In return, this will then get something from him. He would do anything so that his comrade would not run after any women again.

"Here." So he was put on a blanket. It was one that belonged to the knight and therefore smelled a bit like this one. Without even thinking about it, he tightened the fabric around him. He felt not that cold at all. At least not since the blonde one had decided to kiss him without warning. It definitely felt better if the older person drank nothing. It was probably because this time John knew exactly what he was doing.

"You were swimming in the water just before and now you should stay warm. The nights on the water are usually even colder." His friend said and then they both started to stare into the flames. Sherlock assumed that the knight did so to reflect on how to go tomorrow. He did that because he did not really know what to do.

Should he just take the next step or should he wait until his neighbor came towards him? He really should be patient. Slowly he has to be able to wait for something. But then the images of John with those whores in his head reappeared, throwing away all the intentions to regain patience.

He did not necessarily have to master this feature tonight. Maybe he will never, but that did not matter to him here and now.

The prince turned his eyes on the older one and it was not long before the other eyes looked at him. A brief moment followed, in which they only looked at each other. There were still questions in the air. The curly-haired had the sensation of being able to hear them, but when he leaned against the other, this did not stop him.

"We do not have to rush things." The knight breathed, and hearing that alone gave the younger man goose bumps. Because John's voice suddenly sounded quite different than usual. He just went back and leaned on his hands while Sherlock was about to loosen the clothes of this.

He wondered a bit about the blond's reaction. This did not do anything this time. He knew that his friend would act sober otherwise, but he just kept looking at his working hands. Now he thought he had overdone it. Swallowing, he let go of the other and turned away ashamed.

"You do not want that. John I think it is good that you respect me because I am a prince. Still, you do not have to endure something like this when.."

"That is not it." Before the younger one could add anything, his hands were caught. One held John easy in his and the other was led to the place where the heart beats under it. Again, there was a moment when only the fire crackled.

The curly-haired man gazed fixedly on his hand that lay on John's chest. He could feel it. Shaky hands and fast tapping under the skin. Slowly he sought the eyes of the other again and got a shy but also warm smile. Either it was only the light from the fire, but for the first time he saw a reddish glow on the cheeks of his comrade.

Suddenly his plan was completely forgotten and his body acted as if by itself, when he returned the facial features. He took the blanket, which had previously slipped to the floor and made sure that he also kept the others back warm. Although he still wanted to lean on John, but somehow it did not work out. For the first time he cursed that he was so tall. Apparently that did not bother the knight when he just took an arm to make sure the younger mans shoulders were well protected from the cold. Then he drove along with the same under the fabric. He put it around the prince's waist and pulled him a little closer to the body.

"Is that alright?" The knight asked quietly, because this did not have to talk loud at the vicinity. Sherlock could feel the breath on his neck, only nodding because he did not want the other to know that his voice was going to fail.

Now it was back. The confusion and actually the younger one would like to pull his curls annoyed. Why did it feel so different with his friend? Of course, he always explained himself that that was the reason they had been connecting for years. So far he had not so many partners that he could list differences here and in the past. When Viktor touched him, it was always rough and in part he thought that he had to expect the same with John. Now he was sitting here in the middle of a forest in front of a fire and suddenly could not imagine doing anything else. Sherlock felt helpless because he could not explain it, but at the same time he felt so protected. He knew he did not need to be afraid of anything.

Also, the urge to conquer the knight quickly disappeared. Maybe it was okay to wait for that one night.

"So being a fisher would not be a job for me." The younger man blinked first, because he had not noticed that the blonde one had taken their food by the side yet.

"You did not eat that much. Should I still..."

"Stay, John. For now, I am full." He was just not sure if the older man would later put his arm around him again. Easy to ask or command, he is not yet able to do so. Pronouncing such things should be easy, especially in his position and yet he knew he could not do it.

The knight also found the situation very pleasant and postponed a discussion about food for tomorrow. He would never have thought that it would feel like this to hold a man in his arms. It was not anyone but Prince Sherlock and his best friend. His heart was getting used to closeness, but his head was far from it. He had to force himself to not stare constantly at the other. Seeing his comrade from this angle was just something new and exciting. The curls that were wet before are now dry again and felt so soft between his fingers. It took a moment for John to notice that he had moved his hand from the other's hip to the head. The protective blanket he ignored and dropped during his exploration.

"I am sorry. I went away a bit there." The younger man sighed and moved away from the knight.

"We should go to sleep now."

"Yes, it is pretty late." Even John himself had heard that he sounded disappointed, but he could not take his words back.

"You can turn off the fire."

"Are you sure?" Inquired the knight confused, thinking that the prince would then freeze. But he saw that this prepared the sleeping place with his blanket. He did not mind if the prince took more of his things, but he also did not want to sleep on the bare floor.

"I will extinguish the fire when you are asleep." For that, he got an annoyed eye rolling. The prince turned off the flames himself and grabbed the blond man by the hand. In the dark, it was not so unpleasant for Sherlock to act that way. Since his friend could not understand so easily what he intended. So he pushed this a little rough on the ground and then put down his weapons, so he could lie down comfortably.

"Now you do not have to worry about whether I am freezing." The curly-haired guy said and did not try to show that he was happy to lie so close to John. He decided to fall asleep always like this when they got back to Hatten Hall. But also should not think so, because they were not yet arrived in the northern kingdom.

* * *

  
The next morning was no less appealing to the knight. He already had problems falling asleep. All this new closeness to the prince was so exciting and not just because he had feelings for him. It felt a bit forbidden at the same time. But as long as this thing does not stop, whatever that is, he will enjoy it.

His first look around was a bit obscured when he wanted to look for the horses. Because in this direction he met dark curls. Immediately, a smile crept to his lips. The prince looked so innocent and peaceful when he slept. No one would suspect that this person could be very different.

John did not think he had ever been sleeping better. He felt like he laid on a tree root, but if someone like that was lying next to you, you should not complain.

If he thought of what was in waiting for them, their ‘thing’ might not have been well chosen. Nevertheless, he was glad that it happened and no matter what obstacles came to them, with the curly head he will be able to smash it all. He is sure of that.

"We should really get up." He shook the prince lightly so that this finally opens his eyes. Because even if he wanted it, they could not stay here forever. During the day people could come here.

"Has the sun ever really risen?" Inquired the younger one slightly annoyed.

"Now get up. You have always been the one who was awake first. So what is going on? Do you not feel well?" John lifted the other's face slightly for a better look. Actually, the prince looked pretty normal, except for the slight discoloration of the skin at the spot where he was hit by the knight's fist. Still the blond knight felt bad for it, even if it was not on purpose. He carefully ran his hand along the skin to test whether his comrade was still in pain. In the meantime, he just stared at the cheek and did not even notice how he was patterned.

"It does not hurt at all. I barely noticed it the day after you caught me. So do not worry so much about trifles." The knight grinned and finally got up.

"It was not a small thing for your mother and the others in the castle." The curly head, who was a little offended because the other man could so easily let go of him, also rose. But the blanket, which was on top of John, he now threw over his shoulders.

"I told her it was an accident. How it really happened is not so important."

"Your brother would have liked to hang me immediately."

"How many times do I have to say that you should ignore him?! You are my knight..also you are there to serve me." Despite the morning freshness, the cheeks of the younger one warmed up again. Immediately he turned away to pretend to look for the horses.

"So I am only your knight?" John pursued a little amused. Although he knew what it meant, he felt very good about those words.

"I just want you to know that it is true. No matter what, I will always try to be by your side." John meant that too, as he said it. Whether the prince returned his feelings or not was not important. Because he also realized that he was not allowed to be a knight with half hearts. Thus, he can not simply retire when the curly-haired willingly volunteers to marry or look for another companion. His main task was still to take care of the royal family. After all, they have given him so much in the past. He just wants to pay it back by being a good knight for the rest of his life.

"Is that a promise?" Sherlock was not quite sure what his counterpart was thinking, but he looked so serious. It did not fit their previous mood.  
"Of course. I.." But the older one stopped talking because soft and warm lips prevented him from letting out one more word.

"Save the big speeches for Hatten Hall. Simple answers are enough for me." And the seriousness went away. The younger one turned around contentedly, because he had achieved what he wanted. He simply did not like his companion thinking of things that are still far in the future. Actually, he should also think about it, but he just could not. He was not afraid to face any problems. Nevertheless, he simply did not want it, for the reason that he then has to think about the coming things.

Marrying a wife is still the last thing he wanted. However, he already knows that he has to go through this someday. After all, he and his brother were only there so their bloodline would not die out. Although his mother said that she did not take everything so exactly, but he could not imagine that she would not pursue the wishes of his father. He could understand it somehow. Although the king has not been among them for a while, his mother tried to cling to what she still had from her deceased husband. Of course she never tried to show it that way. Yet he had seen enough to be aware of it. That is why he will not be able to refuse if she asks him to marry someone.

Again he tried to remember that this is important only when the journey is over.


	30. Chapter 30

Archimedes landed safely on his arm again. On the one hand, he did not want to take the falcon along because he was a little concerned about its welfare. There were more archers here than he liked. Everyone he had seen so far was a little bit bumpy, but he did not have to wait until someone was lucky enough to hit his feathered friend. It would have been better to leave him at home. Even if the bird was said to be a waste of time, no one would starve him or let alone shoot him and then eat him.

Because it was worse than Sherlock had imagined it in his head. The cold was not the problem in this country. There was a king here who didn't care how the people below him were doing. Robbery, homicide and hunger were found in almost every village. So far he was glad that he had John at his side, but after they rode through the first town, he felt a little safer because of his presence. One of the horses was killed and taken away in broad daylight. Just good that he carried the most necessary things with him. He only had provisions on his animal, but he also would not have thought that people were able to do such a thing. John had seen most of it, but the floor was so full of blood that he did not have to say much.

Because they couldn't trust anyone in this country, they slept in the forest despite the snow. Or in a cave. Fortunately, this was not inhabited by a bear. But they did not care about little things like that. Because they both slowly doubted that they would still find something good at the royal castle of the country.

The knight always held him in his arms every night. He knew it was not just because of the cold. Of course, he was glad that his friend still wanted to keep him that way. But nothing more happened. Neither Sherlock nor the blond boy tried to get closer to the other.

The younger one had just hoped that they could use this trip for this, but in these conditions he could understand John that this was not for more intimacy. Nobody in their country would have expected this empire to be in such a dire situation. Not even Mycroft would have foreseen that, but he was busy with other things as well. These affect his decision-making ability too much.

Sherlock himself would never be so guided by feelings. He at least persuaded himself of that. But what would he do if something happened to John? Then he shook his head because the knight was able to defend himself very well. So nothing will happen to him so easily.

The prince looked down at the other. Since they could see the castle, the blond man had asked him to run alongside him. He could not really understand that, because it would allow them to share their body heat better. Even if the armor of the other did not let much of it get through to him, he still enjoyed the feeling.

Everyone might think that the knight has to sit on the horse in front because of its size, but he did not want it that way. He could not explain it exactly, but it just felt right. The knight tried to get away first and probably thought that it was not necessary to hold on to him. But he taught this one better.

What did not really want to get into Sherlock’s head is why the older guy is so shy about him. It was one thing not to touch each other at night, but such light gestures would be fine. After all, Viktor almost always had his hands on him and sometimes this did not care who was in the room. He had also watched John just grabbing a woman's hip at Hatten Hall.

Was he embarrassed because he was a man? John should not, but starting a conversation about it while on the way to the royal castle is probably not a good idea. After all, they had to be prepared for anything that could come before their eyes. It is not helpful if he annoys the knight with such trifles. He is probably worried in vain and the blond one only deals with him like this because he is a prince. His friend had never forgotten all this time, but he did sometimes.

The gate has already been opened, and they still have a bit to go before they both get there. Apparently they had already been noticed.

"Somebody can not wait to see you." Said John with a strange undertone. The curly head could not make out exactly what mood his comrade was in.

"Perhaps your reputation precedes you and they want to see you." So he answered a little teasingly.

"Yes, of course." That even brought a slight smile to John's face. But it disappeared as quickly as it came. The knight was probably not feeling well either because he had bad dreams again last night. At least Sherlock accepted that now. It was not as bad as back then, because the other only whimpered for a few moments and then there was silence again. He then decided not to wake his friend, but only to comfortably stroke his head, as he knew from his mother when he was younger. She had always said something too, but he remained silent because he did not know if his voice would make it worse.

But it could also be that John just wanted to concentrate on doing everything right. That also meant that he could not show so many emotions towards him. Perhaps it was better if these strangers only saw them as a prince with his knightly companion and nothing more.

What bothered him the most was that he could not find out anything about the new king. So nothing personal. The taxes were high. Those who could not pay had to give something else, like cattle or family members.

That said the man was greedy and maybe cruel, but there was nothing more. Apparently knights always picked up everything that was needed in the castle. It was not uncommon for a hut to be lit. He had seen the damage and had enough time to check it while the blond man made sure that nobody came too close. Now he would no longer say that it was a bad idea to walk around without the crown and the rest of paraphernalia.

The fires are caused here just like in the village where he almost died. Of course, he also wondered if his companion dreams of it at night. But even a conversation about it had to be postponed to better times.

In any case, it was clear to him that the perpetrator, who unfortunately escaped him at the time, had to come from here. At least the way to set fire came from this country. It still annoyed him that he did not even see the escaped person. It was just a good thing that he had identified the current owner of his previous weapon. If someone gets away so quickly, such a wound cannot heal in a nice way. That said it must have created something like a scar. A lot of clothes are worn in this country and so it could well be that it was one of the villagers they have already met. Still, his feeling told him that someone was craving for more, so he hoped to find the person in the castle.

* * *

"And do you already have someone in view?" Irene found her new company really delightful. This woman, named Molly Hooper, was so pure for her age. She is so ignorant and she liked that. Not that she was going to spoil her. But since she showed up here on Hatten Hall, she decided to stay here until her fiancé came back. The queen did not like it when she called Prince Sherlock that way, but by now everyone should know that he is going to be her husband.

“Actually, my parents and Duchess Kamille always wanted me to marry one of the princes. The choice fell on the younger of the two. But I know that he will never have feelings for me and so it is better if he finds someone else.” The older woman explained while her hair was being combed by the dark-haired one.

Molly had heard some things of the lady behind her. Actually, she had expected to find the prince and the knight here. After all, she never got around to congratulating John. In the fall, she suddenly no longer felt like herself, and in the winter, an illness followed that kept her at home until spring. Even now, her parents were not sure whether to travel again, but she opposed it. Because she should know when everything is fine again.

So she quickly went to come here before her parents could rethink the whole thing. The queen was also happy to see her. Unfortunately, she had to find out here that the men she was looking for were not even here. Then she didn't want to bother anyone and start getting back home. But neither the ruler nor the lady behind her let her go.

Not that she would not like staying, but since she found out that Irene Adler would become Prince Sherlock's wife, she felt a little cheated. It was not that he ever promised her anything, but because they have become friends in the past few years, she had hoped for something from him. Probably too much.

Still, there was something wrong with the matter. She just could not imagine the curly head in love. Hugging a woman and even kissing her, especially not. Of course, she also wanted someone who likes to share life with him. But she would never have imagined this person like the lady behind her.

"You have such beautiful hair." It sounded so honest that she wanted to believe it, but she found that the other one was much prettier. The dark-haired wore much better clothes than she did. In addition, her jewelry looked very expensive. Then she felt a little shabby even if she put on her favorite dress. Maybe that was why the prince did not want her. It just was not up to standard. Lady Adler was no higher than Molly and yet she is dressed like a princess.

"What are you doing a sad face for?"

"May I speak openly about something to you?"

“But of course and please do not be so formal. Let us be friends.” The other did not really know what to answer. So she just nodded with a friendly smile. She had always wanted a real friend and not someone who was tolerated by her parents. Of course, she has never been lonely at home in recent years, but every girl who has been with her has been strictly controlled by her mother. She knew that it was somehow only meant well, but you can not build friendship on something like that.

"Tell me, what do you think of Lord Lestrade?" Irene himself found him a little boring, but she knew that he was a womanizer. Still, the man held back when he was near Prince Mycroft. The two probably had a relationship similar to that of their fiancé to his knight. Only the older prince likes it a little more complicated. Now that she lived here, she could say with certainty that she could never marry him. All his world was about was duties and rules. If no one was looking, it was really food and alcohol. He tried to look like a good son, but it will not last long. By then she should be married to his brother before the older prince, in his strange behavior, still allows himself to take the crown. Past love or not. Nobody was worth it to destroy the rest of your life.

Her new friend's face went a little red and that made her smile. In her eyes, Molly Hooper was also a wallflower that actually wanted to come out of itself, but the parents did not allow it out of concern. She is not the first to find her there. If Kate had not come to her, she might have the same fate.

“You don't have to be uncomfortable. I have heard that he is not yet taken, but his father demands that he soon look for a bride.”

"You don not mean to imply that I.."

"Of course. I am sure that he has already kept an eye on you.”

"No way. I do not think he even knows who I am.” Molly sighed because she knew him from childhood. The two of them did not get together so often, but they chatted a little now and then. It was just a short, simple conversation. Now when she thought about it, he had always been nice and polite to her. She could not say that about everyone. Probably also because she did not know many gentlemen.

When she heard that he was also present at Hatten Hall, she wanted to ask him how the younger prince and John are doing. But the Lord simply ignored her. Of course, she wore it calmly and told herself that he no longer had time for such trivial conversations. Still it made her little sad inside, but that is probably part of growing up. Childhood people just are not the same anymore. So far she had excluded Prince Sherlock from it, but now that he should marry soon, she was no longer so sure with him.

"Are you sure? I think I have already seen him secretly glancing at you.”

“You do not have to cheer me up. I also heard that his father has already selected some candidates. Probably all them are better than..”

"Dear, you really should not be talking about yourself like that." The dark-haired woman got up and then tugged the other on her arm. She shoved her in front of a large mirror because she was put in the guest room.

“Now look at you. You are a beautiful and natural woman. Anyone who does not see this has something with their eyes.”

"But.."

"Nothing but! You do not have to powder yourself to make your skin look even more beautiful or hide any scars. In addition, you have long silky hair. Everyone dreams of slipping something like this through their fingers.” To underline her sentence, Irene did just that. Then she put her arms around the other from behind to touch her bust without warning. Molly broke away abruptly and crossed her arms over her chest. She was not used to that. Not even her chamber maids accidentally touched her there. She stood ashamed on the side and did not know what to do now.

“You do not have to be ashamed of it. You should bring out your curves more.” A little curious, the older woman looked back at her new friend.

“Are you sure about that? I mean.."

“Now you still have time to show everything you have to offer. When you get to an age where everything gets wrinkled, it is too late. Your clothes are really well chosen and they suit you too, but you do not have to wrap you up until your neck. Or do your parents ask that of you?”

"I do not want anyone to think.."

"What? That you are easy to have. Do you think that of me?”

"Oh no! Of course not. I mean... forgive me. I..” Molly was about to storm out with that, but the other person in the room did not allow it.

"Calm down. We are friends now and you can tell me everything. Everything is all right. But let us turn back to the subject Lord Lestrade. How about you try it with him? If he does not want you, he does not know what is good for him. Still, he can not say anything other than no. So?” Her interlocutor thought about it for a moment before giving a shy nod. It was worth a try, and Lady Hooper did not think her parents could object to this alliance. Not a prince, but he was a lord. That should be enough for them. At least that was enough for her as long as the man felt a little love for her.

If her new friend can really help her, there is something good about it. Her parents can finally stop worrying about her.

* * *

Someone else in the castle worried too. Violett did not understand how the two travelers could not even report. She wondered why Sherlock has to stay mysterious in such a situation. No matter what was going on, she was still the ruler of this country and had a right to know everything she needed.

So she had bad thoughts all the time and believed something happened to the boys. But it would also not be smart to send someone afterwards. So what should she do now?

Of course it was a pleasure that Molly came to visit her. In her eyes she is the daughter she never had. Still, she could not stop thinking about her younger son and John.

Mycroft was not exactly a distraction aid either. He should be persuading her that everything is fine. He was always good at that. But in the last few days she knew that he could hardly get out of himself. He always thought that some books do not study themselves. Or he would have to check any formalities. Of course he wanted to help her with that, but she had never asked him to do something like this every day.

Her firstborn almost tries to get lost in work so that time passes more quickly. But the queen wanted to know what he was waiting for. On the return of Lady Anthea?

If he does not fight for her, she will never come back. But he will not because he would have to break a rule. Kidnapping a married woman was not easy, but it depends on the woman. Violett was not sure if the lady also had feelings for her son. Otherwise she would have contacted her once. Whether you have a man or not. A short, clear letter was not objectionable. Finally, after her wedding to William, she got requests too. For this she also took the time to politely answer them. Her husband was always a bit moody when he met these gentlemen, but always tried to keep himself superior. After all, she never had secrets, so she told him something like that.

On the other hand, she could not compare her situation at the time with the current one. Still, Mycroft should go out into the world more. Maybe he should have visited this prince in the north himself to see what the situation was like. Now they could only wait and hope that everything is fine.

* * *

"Do you not understand that I can not do it?" Lestrade was loudly instructed by his companion. But he would do it so often until the other person agrees to his idea of going north. Or at least leave the castle at all. After all, this is starting to look poor even for him. As if there was only one woman in the world. In his opinion, the prince not only had to reject other women, but try to get to know them first. Otherwise he could not say there were not for him. Well, if he had the right one, he would spend several days with that woman without doing things that the younger prince could never say out loud.

Apart from the fact, that this could be somewhere else and make a better life, while he pretended to look in the north. This boy sometimes wanted to head through the wall too often just to have a little fun in his sense. At least he thought that the curly head felt joy while doing all this.

"Do you want to rot in here and only because of her?” He did not mention the name because it only made the older prince angrier every time. Greg did not know what it was about that but he left it. If his counterpart was annoyed, the head quickly turned to get stubborn, just like the younger brother.

“At least you could go to the village with me one evening. Or at least ride out into the forest so that your mother does not have to worry about you anymore.” There was silence at first, but after a while there was an approving nod. The prince has probably realized that his behavior is becoming a little pointless.

Maybe he will not be able to introduce his companion to a lady right away, but as long as he can at least change his mind, it was a little success to celebrate.

In fact, they found their way to the village the same day. But for the first time the prince waived the clothes that said who he was. He said if his brother can do that, then he should walk around to test how it is. His companion probably just did not want to be recognized so that he did not cause too much attention.

They both noticed themselves that the older prince still needed some practice on this. Because despite these ordinary clothes, some people came up to them. It was also due to the fact that Prince Sherlock never stepped in front of the castle in his noble robes. So nobody outside will really know what he looked like. But that will change at the latest after the wedding.

That was another thing he did not quite understand yet. Not that he thought no woman would ever be interested in the curly hair. But this Irene Adler did not seem to be one who liked the younger prince. Maybe the two of them had met differently. At least then John would finally get more freedom, maybe he did not notice it but the prince is watching him. Was Prince Sherlock still like a child inside, afraid that his friend would go away when he went around the corner? At least he hoped it was just because of this. His other theory is a little more difficult. Of course, everyone was free to do what they wanted. The nobles in particular sometimes exaggerate with these rights. But the young prince must be aware that everything will have consequences.

But let him stay just positive. The two travelers come back, report that nothing unusual is happening in the north and then there will be a wedding ceremony.

He could already hear his father's words, which he will surely be said.

'Do you see? Even the younger prince has already chosen a woman. When will you finally be able to do it too?’ Even now Greg was getting messages that his parents had already selected some candidates and that he should finally look at them. He did not even need to go home for that, because apparently his father went out of his way to send one of these women over to this castle.

Of course, the girl who liked to walk around with this Lady Adler was very beautiful. Maybe a little shy, but he had chosen to ignore her. Because he did not want a woman at his side that his parents had checked beforehand. He wanted one because he liked her and not anyone else.

If he really needed to talk to a female person, it was the servant of the future queen. It was not even certain whether Prince Sherlock would really become king, but this Kate was firmly convinced that her mistress would soon wear the crown.

The blonde was actually quite lovely, but for his taste she was a little too curious about Knight John Watson. So he resigned himself to the fact that she probably liked the guy too much to do something with her. The blond boy has not been in his service for very long and is already leaving broken hearts behind.

Somehow Lestrade felt the same. He also longed for other times. His stay in the south was really not long and yet he wanted to go there again. He missed the sun, the atmosphere and even the sand. The ladies too, of course. Still, he was not so longing for them that he had to own them for himself. It could have been because people there talked more freely about everything than here in their country. Or in the other two. He could not say much about the north, but he could also not imagine openness in the cold.

But he should stop thinking about it when he has to take the prince out. Actually, it was not, because he was happy to get away from Hatten Hall. Of course it was nice there, but after a while you knew everything. That is why he did not envy Prince Sherlock when they were all younger. As everyone knows, he got bored faster and so his rebellious behavior was sometimes understandable.

Now that they have finally left all the people who absolutely had to deliver something important to the prince, they could only walk through the slowly empty paths of the village. It was already long dark, because they set off slowly at sunset. The prince also had some difficulties with the horse. Riding should not be forgotten, but it looked almost the same with the other. But he said nothing and tried to help wherever he could.

"At least we can catch a little different smelling air."

"Maybe everyone is right." The other person raised a completely different topic.

"With what?" He inquires and hopes that the prince will not feel sorry for himself now.

“I know what is rumored at Hatten Hall. That I could not hold the woman because of my behavior. That I prefer to stubbornly obey all duties and rules than to deviate from them once.” Greg had not expected something like that right away, but it was a start.

"So what do you suggest doing now?"

"I will also go north myself to see what happens there." Well, that is another word from the prince who knew who he was and what he was capable of.

"Of course I am not going to ask that.." The Lord interrupted the speaker simply because he knew what he was getting at.

“I will definitely go with you. What does it look like if I let you travel alone? Besides, I would otherwise have to go back to my home and you really can not ask me to do that.” The prince smiled slightly on that.

“At some point you will also have to get married. You can not live as a bachelor forever.”

"At least I would like it is told of me, he tried it as long as possible." With that Lestrade patted his partner cheerfully on the shoulder and both decided to get on the horses again to ride back to Hatten Hall.

* * *

"So now you have to tell me how your trip was?" The Prince of the North, who introduced himself with the name Jim Moriarty, is strange in John's opinion. If it were only that, he could come to terms with the fact that he cannot like everyone. But there were several things that pointed out, something is wrong here.

There was that strange smell that he had in the nose when they came into the castle. He had smelled such a fragrance before, but he could not figure out where. So he looked over it at first.

Then he had those screams in his ear. He was told that they come from the birds that the prince keeps in the basement. The blond one did not know much about livestock farming or different species now. Nevertheless, a cellar did not seem to him a suitable place for a bird. After all, Archimedes always needs his freedom to unfold his wings. Well he did not know how big the basement rooms were, so he tried to ignore that too.

But what he could not leave unnoticed is that everyone here was so tense. He would not imagine it. Except for your host's chief servant. This seemed more like a careless and emotionless guy. Nevertheless, you had the feeling that he was watching over everything with his eyes.

This Prince Jim was not afraid of contact either. Because his companion has been touched by this many times. But he swallowed everything he wanted to say about it. Here at this castle he was just Prince Sherlock's knight and nothing more. If he keeps telling himself that, he may be able to survive the stay here. Because they just did not have time for jealousy.

In addition, there was still no trace of Lady Anthea. His prince had already inquired about her, but they had only said that she does not feel well today to see guests. His companion earlier said that before entering the dining room, he postponed the castle's investigation until the night or the next day. As always, he was right. They needed enough evidence to attack anyone here, otherwise they would just be nonsensical problems.

Still, he would like to see the lady and ask how she was doing. Of course, the question also came up whether she still remembered him, but when he tells about Prince Mycroft, her memory will surely come back. He wouldn't ask her to leave if she is happy here, either. He did not know why he was doing it for the older prince, but a letter explaining everything would be appropriate from her. Nobles may be richer, but they are still people like him and everyone else from his class. So they also felt the same pain.

At the same time, his eyes were caught on the curly head. He reprimanded himself internally, because he could not look at him like that here. Because slowly he himself noticed how he behaved near Prince Sherlock. It was like when he first met him. There was so much joy and energy that he sometimes did not know where to put it. Now that he was older and should actually know how to act in his position, it was a little difficult for him to do it. Whether it was just a little crush or not. If the prince who lives here strokes his friend's arm again in such an intimate gesture, someone will be hurt by him. John was sure that they would get separate rooms for the night, but he will keep watch over Prince Sherlock’s room all the time.

The curly head was still young and maybe he was not so aware of what was going on here. But they had not come here to play games like this.

Still, he tried for his friend not to lose patience. It would not help him if he was jailed for using violence. Their host probably wanted to do just that. That he misbehaves so then that this prince had Sherlock to himself.

But the knight remained steadfast, even if it was really difficult. When they were brought to their rooms, of course, he did not stay there, but hurried over to his companion. He knocked on the door and was pulled in before the door quickly closed. This time the knight was traveling with a candle, after all, the castle was strange here. Still, he noted the way from his room to that of his prince. It was certainly no accident that their rooms were so far apart. Usually, a bodyguard should always stay close to the protege.

"Here you are at last. Where have you been so long?”

"It is not that easy in such a dark hall.." But he stopped when he could smell this Jim. He looked around in a hurry, but as soon as he stepped away from the curly head it was gone. Without thinking much about it, he walked closer to the other again.

"Was he here?" That strange stench hung on the body of the person opposite him. Had the Prince of the North allowed himself to touch more? He could not lose against someone like that. Out of nowhere he got angry and pressed himself against the younger one. This could not even evade, because after two steps there was a wall behind him.

Sherlock would like to ask what this was all about, but the knight took his lips in such a way that not many words could come from his mouth. John just wanted to know if someone was here and now he pressed himself against him to demonstrate something. It would not be bad to come up with a plan for how he got out of here, because after all they wanted to use the night to examine this castle. But it is difficult to think when someone runs his fingers so skillfully along your body. John's hands were not even under his clothes.

Suddenly he heard a slightly obscene noise. That made the blond one stop and let go of him a little. A moment later he realized that this sound was coming from his mouth. That made his cheeks glow again, but they must have changed color before. So it did not really matter. Hopefully his embarrassed face would not stand out with just one candle in the room.

He looked away, but knew that John was looking at him. Nobody said anything, they tried to get their breath under control again.

"I... I'm sorry." Now the prince understood what had gone into his friend. It was jealousy.

"Nothing happened that you have to be sorry for." With that the blonde one pulled him back because he was still leaning against the wall. His legs had to be really weak from the trip today because he felt like he was about to fall over.

His heart was pounding in his chest as if he had run from his room into the yard and back again. He did that before and he had almost the same feeling in his upper body. It was good that John now put his arms protectively around him. The knight had partially removed his armor. So he wore only the essentials and Sherlock could feel his body heat again. It calmed him, even if they are both in a strange castle.

It still seemed strange to him. His body did not react that way on their first night together. Even with his other test partners, this did not happen. He had done more with them than just hugging. Was it because he did not kiss with these people? He did not know and did not need a solution now, because that was not really a thing that they both planned. So he pushed the older one away from him when he was sure that his legs would carry him again. Even if a voice in him said he should not let go.

"Let us move something like that to another time." Because it sounded like a promise, the knight blushed a little and turned to look at the candle he had put on before he almost attacked the prince. Now he was ashamed of his behavior, even if nothing was wrong with him.

First he saw that Jim grope his partner so immorally and then the pictures of Viktor came up in him. All he could think of abruptly was that the northern prince was doing the same as the western prince. It made him mad with jealousy.

When he turned after the other, he was already standing by the open door as if nothing had happened.

"John, come on now!" And there he was again the impatient guy who did not have time for any conversations because he was on the trail of secrets. At least that is what John thought when he followed him and closed the door quietly behind them.

It is really pitch dark here, but there were also windows in this castle. Usually the moon should be shining, because they only had a full moon a few days ago. Or the clouds were too thick to let any light through.

But suddenly his ears heard something that he did not care about the brightness in here again. John recognized this sound. It scratched along bare stone floor and came closer and closer. Now he knew why no one was patrolling here at night. Apparently this work was done by someone who was not human.

As if made of shadows, he stood before them. A wolf. Of course the knight had not forgotten his weapon and had already pulled it out. The prince wanted to stand before him.

"What is that supposed to be?" Said the blonde one, moving with him so that he could still protect the other in an emergency.

"Why is it not attacking us?" Now that he heard this question, it seemed strange to him. The animal that raged in Coswig did not hesitate for a moment.

The copy in front of them came closer and John got ready for anything. But nothing of what he actually expected happened. The wolf sniffed them briefly and then turned away to disappear again into the dark.

"Interesting. Maybe I it is related to that smell?” Sherlock asked himself more than his protector. He sighed in relief and turned to his friend.

"You mean they smeared you with some scent so that the animal does not attack you." That is why Jim Moriarty touched the curly head so often. The latter wanted to make it subtle.

"So then he knew.."

"Yes. Our host must have had a clue.” After that, the younger man just kept walking down the aisle. Now the blond one was a little happy that he had touched his friend because nobody had touched him and so it was not wanted that he was walking around this time. It was probably assumed that his prince did this alone. After all, when it was still bright, they saw no wolf earlier. Missing these animals in this size was difficult.

But what surprised him was that it did not surprise his friend at all. Neither that it was exactly like something covered in fur like in Coswig, nor that after all these years there were still some living. That impressed him, but not in a good way.

John was also glad not to have to sleep because he did not know if he could do this here. This smell that was there from the beginning just did not want to go away. Still, he has not remembered where he smelled something like that before. It also did not give him a better feeling that the criminal who attacked his friend years ago was said to be from here. Of course, he did not know exactly. Yet, there was such a bad fear in his head.


	31. Chapter 31

Lestrade looked back again, but the castle was no longer visible due to the fog. Even if the sun had been there, he does not think he could still recognize Hatten Hall. They were just too far away for that. Frankly, he would not have thought that the prince would implement his plan so quickly. It took less than three days for the other provisions and a few selected knights to gather. Of course Prince Mycroft could not travel like his brother. Greg also did not understand why the younger boy gave up the crown and the rest of the royal look. After all, that is not something to be ashamed of. But the curly head will have some sophisticated reasons for it. He always had clever explanations for everything.

But why did he actually worry about it, because after all, John has to deal with the other one. Even so, he had to think of them now and then. He hoped that they were fine, because even if both can defend themselves well, there were only two of them.

He should also look ahead, because they have been in the country for about a month. The prince ordered him to ride a high hill to see maybe a little better in this weather, even if he was a little higher he could not see much. Only a few dim lights in the distance. It could be the next village or a thunderstorm brewing in the distance. Riding there might not be so smart.

"And? Can you see something?” Another knight followed, probably because it took him too long to complete his task.

“It is good that someone else is up here. Do you see these lights there too? Can you see what it is?” Inquired the Lord and was glad to get a second opinion, so just because they are now on a journey does not mean that the prince's mood has improved. Precisely because they were no longer on Hatten Hall, the latter refrained from holding back.

At least the man now had fresh air and could not pour in too much out of frustration. It had always been the case that his companion could not do without good food, but if he did not move at all and poured so much alcohol into him, that could not go on well for long.

Now that they were on the road, the prince could no longer enjoy all of this and was therefore a bit moody, but even if the other men feel sorry for him, he did not really care about the anger. He just listened to it and shook it off as if nothing had happened. Because his father could be much worse, at least that was when he was training. Prince Mycroft is just a weakened version of it and also knew that he did not really mean most of what he said. Otherwise he would have lost his head.

“I will let the prince know that we have sighted the next village. When we get there, maybe you should take a little rest. You look a little pale.” He should not have been that direct, Lestrade thought a little annoyed. He only found that the tan that he had caught in the south had completely disappeared. Admittedly, he has not been feeling well since yesterday, so far it has not been worth mentioning.

But it really did not sound bad to have a rest, because their leader was in a hurry for some reason. Of course he could imagine what it was. But would they be better off if they got their disappointing answer faster?

It was not really his thing as long as all knights can keep up well. If they really come to a village and sleep in a reasonable bed, then maybe he could also read the mysterious letter that was slipped to him. He was a little afraid of opening it. Although he had not seen who gave him the paper, he could smell who it was from. Because this almost penetrating floral scent quickly spread between his things. Not that he is not flattered to get a few lines from a woman, but did he have to be that one? The only one who wore the same scent and stayed at Hatten Hall was Irene Adler. Of course he found her attractive, like all the other men who had met this lady. But the gentlemen should all know that she was actually already taken.

Then the question came up, what did she want from him? Did she have an affair in mind because Prince Sherlock has been gone too long? Fortunately, he was now on the road himself, because something like that would really make him uncomfortable. The curly head might really have found a female person acceptable, but this is not even loyal. If his hunch is correct, he will exchange a few serious words with her when they return.

Prince Sherlock may be strange and not everyone can understand him, but he still does not deserve something like that. He saw it as his duty to protect the guy from such things. Usually he would say that he can take care of it himself. However, as far as he knows, the younger prince never had a woman by his side. So how should he know how to deal with the female gender?

Without wanting it, he wondered if the big brother had a conversation about it with the younger one. Although he could well imagine with their queen that she explains something like that herself. Nevertheless, there should be a man-to-man conversation in the particular time of a young lad's life.

Greg wanted to avoid that. His old man did not think much of love. So he explained that every woman could take the place in bed as long as the man wanted it. At first he believed it, but then he met an older girl who drove all the chatter out of him, so to speak. That was a few years ago and she has long disappeared with a rich man. At least that was what he heard. Since then he had something with a woman here and there, but he tried to meet the needs of them. He did not care what his father thought of him, he could never force someone to do what he wanted.

On the other hand, he should not judge the future queen beforehand, which means if she really should marry the younger prince. Maybe she just wanted to ask the bystanders a little about her future, but did not dare to do it directly. It would be possible and the explanation gave him a little peace as far as the letter was concerned. Even if Lady Adler did not look like she was shy.

When he met her alone in the hallways or in the courtyard, she always gave him that omniscient look. She already had this in common with the curly head, even if the lady added a smile. So if you messed with her, she would still be friendly to her opponents as she dug a dagger through their hearts. Finally, Irene Adler and her companion sometimes wandered through the country alone, so she had to know how to defend herself. Frankly, he did not want to know what weapons you can hide under a wide skirt.

The drops that fell on his face reminded Greg to concentrate a little more on the way. Because it did not bring him or the horse anything good if they stumbled.

Prince Mycroft, of course, led their troops, although he has mentioned that this is uncertain several times. Should they be attacked, the prince was a target for every arrow. But he did not really listen to him in these matters either. Did he mean that he can still recognize when he is in danger? Lestrade could only try to protect him and not force anything. So he refrained from having large discussions with his friend, that is, if it could be avoided.

It was actually a village that they saw from the hill and he let out a little satisfied sigh, because at last they could rest a bit. Even if they were a small group of strong men, everyone had to rest once.

“The rain seems to be getting stronger. What do you think of it if we stay in this place until dawn?” He asked the prince who, as always, looked proudly ahead.

"All right, if it has to be. But tell the other men to rest and not waste their time on other things.” The Lord knew from the start that this instruction would come.

"Yes." So he replied briefly before turning to the other knights to make it clear again. After all, he did not want to rest somewhere in nature in the coming days because of some little things. Of course it could be nice, but the way the weather looked, it will only get cold and wet. Summer was a bit late this year.

Fate even meant well with them and the village had a place to sleep for everyone. They had to share some rooms with other knights again, but Lestrade did not mind that. But he forgot that the prince thought differently about something like that, because he never had to share a room.

So far, his friend has always had a single room for himself, but if it is not possible, a prince could not change the fact. Greg might be pushing in with one of the others, but each of them already had their own bed. The night camps were very narrow and heavy here. So he had to sleep in the room where the prince also spent his night. It would be pointless to sleep on the floor somewhere else if there is an empty bed waiting for him.

"You should understand that I need my privacy."

“I do not understand what your problem is? Here is an empty bed, which unfortunately can not be moved. Otherwise I would have put it out in the hallway so that you can get your rest.” He was aware that he let out a slight angry undertone, but he could not take it back anymore.

“I have a light sleep. If I hear any noise at night, it takes an eternity to get back to sleep.”

“I do not snore. If you wanted to hint at that.” There was an annoyed groan like he was used to from the younger one of the Holmes brothers. Yes, at such times he discovered new sides from his companion, even though he had known him for years. Not all of them were good, but he tried again to blame it on the circumstances.

"It can not be that you are embarrassed in front of me?" For that he got an angry look, but he knew that he was just getting the truth out.

"But why, if I may allow myself the question?"

"Why? Why?! Well, because my appearance..” His interlocutor broke off and Lestrade took pity. Actually, the other person did not deserve that, after all, he was responsible for his body proportions. Still, he put his hand encouragingly on the prince's now low shoulder.

“You only drive yourself crazy for nothing. You do not look that bad. How many women have thrown themselves at you since we were on the road?” There were also a few gentlemen, but you like to hide something like that if you do not like these things. Greg himself had already thought, but until now he could not find a man attractive enough to do with this what else he practiced with women.

“My brother was always right at this point. If nobody saw that I was a prince, I would not be worth a look.”

"Did he really say that to you?"

"Maybe not so straightforward, but he likes to wander around in his simple clothes and still sometimes people are at his feet."

"You know that they all take flight only when he reveals his character." He tried to joke a little to loosen the mood.

"That is it. Nobody should actually do that. I have decided that he will be the next king. Everyone should look up at my brother. I see that he has so much more potential than me and I can not help but envy this. But I can never say that and that is why I just tell him what he is doing wrong. I never dreamed of praising it. I do not know if it has to do with father's death, but I have the feeling that I have to face him with harshness. So that he knows how to deal with something like this when confronted with it in the world outside.”

“You are worried about your brother. That is understandable. You might not be able to show it like that, but I think Prince Sherlock is smart enough to know it all. You just have to let the reins loose. If you only press him with your views, he will soon no longer listen to you. If you really make him king, he will need someone like you to help and advise him.” The prince gave a tired smile before answering.

"We both know that this place is already taken." There was no need to mention anything else and the Lord knew that John Watson was the person. Of course, this is the younger ones best friend, but this could not find a solution for everything. Not that he knows the Holmes brothers in everything, but they should exchange their knowledge. After all, they were brothers. At least he would do it if he had any.

When he was young, he wanted to have a sibling. Today he knew that they could be exhausting. Nonetheless, he might have had someone to support him with his father. But not everyone could have the same character and so the next child might have idolized his old man. If he thought about it like that, it is better that he is an only child.

The rest of the night was less complicated than he thought. Both talked about this and that. The prince probably just wanted to distract him, but Greg still wondered where the problem with the proportions of his counterpart was. Yes, he has gained a little, but he has already seen fat men. Besides, as long as the horse does not complain, nobody else would mention anything.

* * *

Irene was almost sorry that she had incited her new friend to embrace this Lord Lestrade. If she meets this guy again, she will explain a few things to him, and not in a friendly way. After all, Molly Hooper has not done anything reprehensible yet. Kate would have put completely different cards on the table, but this lady was so pure and innocent for such things.

Nevertheless, this lord dared to show her the cold shoulder. A nice ‘thank you but I am not interested’ she would have still accepted, but not such a lousy way. No matter what this man did not like about her friend, he still had no right to treat a woman like that.

"You are right. It is really beautiful. But I think she should take off your jewelry again.” Kate said when she was busy removing the chain from Molly. She felt grateful that she was allowed to take off all the glittering stuff. If her parents saw her that way, she would not know what would happen. The jewelry was of course very beautiful, but since she was dressed by Lady Irene everyone in the castle stared at her. Her friends thought that everyone was just amazed at her beauty, because it really comes into its own. She was just glad that she could convince the dark-haired not to appear before Lord Lestrade in a low-cut dress. It would have been even more uncomfortable if he had then turned her down.

Kate talked to her about the knight and she could not understand why he was doing this. He seems to be a nice man. Molly thought he always was, but he probably did not like women like her. Irene Adler's companion has also become a good friend. For the first time she could talk freely with the two women. Even if she is a little shy here and there, she believed that she was understood by both of them.

"Why then? I think it fits her eyes very well.” Now explained the dark-haired woman a little disappointed.

“Yes, but you should know that she is probably not used to walking around with so much jewelry. In addition, it is not necessary to decorate her like this if only the old knights are walking around. Even the queen must have thought that we should keep her a little more covered. When you borrowed a dress to Molly for the first time, I had the feeling that the ruler wanted to tear down some curtains to cover our beauty here.” Lady Hooper's cheeks again turned a little rosy.

“This is because she has known me for so long. She sure just wants to be careful that nobody gives me the wrong look.” She explained to get a little involved in the conversation about her.

“It is probably also because you have a different size than my mistress. So your cleavage looked a bit like it was caught.”

“But that was my fault. Nevertheless, the evening was a success. Three servants ran into a wall when we were on our way to the dining room. Some of them stumbled while bringing in the food. Somehow I thought it was a shame that Lord Lestrade was not there that evening. Then he would have seen your good side.” Irene grinned a little at the shy one. But she only thought that the man would have run away sooner because he did not want to have anything to do with a woman who showed her breasts all day. The two next to her said that you could not see too much, but Molly herself had never shown so much skin and so it seemed unnatural to her.

She did not even want to think about how Prince Sherlock and John would have reacted if they were here. The prince would probably only shrug his shoulders, but the knight might think differently about her.

On the one hand, she really wanted to attract more attention, but on the other, she also did not want to look too conspicuous in order to be recognized as a lady who is easy to get. Of course, she did not think so of her friends. They were strong women who could safely stand up to the wrong men. Molly, however, knew herself and so she thought that she would not even know if someone had bad intentions with her.

It was a little like Prince Sherlock. Of course, he had never done anything bad. Nevertheless, she had the feeling that he knew what she still felt for him and so he used this in the past. Not that she could help him much, but when he wrote her letters, she always replied. Even if she knew he would never see her more than a childhood playmate. For him it was probably just the visit that sometimes appeared in the year and was then tolerated by him. Molly always considered him and John to be good friends. Even if she spent more time with the prince than with the blond boy, she had the feeling that she was closer to the knight. Probably because he was friendly and open from the beginning.

Still, it was a mystery to her that the younger prince should marry now. She really did not mind that he wanted to marry her friend, but slowly she learned things that she did not like. Mrs. Hudson even said that Prince Mycroft is forcing a wedding to relieve the current queen.

But she too has to wonder, like everyone who found out, why the older man did not take on the task. In the end, he complained again and again how immature Prince Sherlock was. So when she was here, she wanted to try to find out what was true. At the latest when the younger prince returns, this will be the time, but maybe it was already too late to prevent it.

It was not her concern that she did not become the bride, but that the curly head married out of love. Because if he had to be with a woman for whom he did not feel anything, it was not good for him. It would be worse if he fell in love with someone else after the marriage. The Holmes brothers pay too much attention to their mother to do something that would cause her grief. That is why she did not think Prince Sherlock would start an affair after the wedding.

Even if she thought like that, she still had a hard time imagining what he would look like if Sherlock was in love with someone. Will he freely smile again, as she knew from childhood? Would his stubborn behavior loosen up and would he approach the chosen woman more openly?

If she wanted to say herself, that this is not bothering her at all. Somehow it broke her heart that she will never be the chosen one. Even if she would throw herself in other clothes and stock up on jewelry, the look does not change anything for this man. Molly knew that, and yet she already knew that she would show herself in front of her curly hair in these revealing robes. Just to be on the safe side.

"What thoughts are going through your head, dear?" Kate asked, raising her chin. Molly only noticed that she had grinned slightly when she considered her plan.

“I actually like clothes like that. But it is true, it should probably be better tailored to me.”

"Now you have brought her to the taste." The blonde servant said to her mistress. She smiled contentedly and then explained that they should all get some fresh air. She also said that they should have left Hatten Hall.

Molly was not at all comfortable, because she always had strong men at her side who had to protect her. But her new friends wave and think that they can do the job. Because she, too, was bored a bit in the castle, she agreed, albeit with reservations. Because before you sneak off you should put on simple clothes. It was explained to her that she did not stand out that way and she hoped that she could trust the other women in the matter.

* * *

“So far I have found you amusing. But if you do not stop sneaking around Moriarty’s private rooms, I will have to teach you that there are different rules here than in your realm.” Sherlock was not impressed even when Sebastian took out a whip. This guy was annoying but he was only chasing him because he was jealous. He could not help that his master was bored with him. Still, it would be annoying to be stopped by this henchman now.

“What do you want to do now? Whip me? I do not think your king would like this. I’m a guest after all.” Yes, he and John were allowed to attend a coronation. That was a few days ago and since then his comrade has disappeared. He did not want to believe that he just left him here because he had enough. Of course, it bothered the blond one how Jim touched him. Finally, he could look well with his eyes. But he would never have let more happen. Even if the northern prince was a little like Viktor, this man respected here if you said no. It could only be temporary, but he did not care. Because there was just no reason for John to just flee without him.

"This does not justify that you can do here and leave as you please." And without warning the prince, he struck out with his armed hand, but someone then held him by the wrist.

"What is going on here?" Moriarty wanted to know now.

"Your guest wanted to enter your rooms without permission." Sebastian did not like this whole thing from the start. He did explain to his masters where he had met these dark-haired guy before, but he did not want to listen to him anymore. This was supposedly too enthusiastic by the visitors. Well, actually only from this prince. The companion did not really seem to be a bright head, otherwise it would not have been so easy to lock him away. Unfortunately, the king had forbidden him to do anything to this guy and so he had to take his anger out on someone else. But now he probably could not even teach a lesson to this curious guy.

“Our guest can stay wherever he wants. After all, I have no secrets from him.” Then the stranger grinned as if he wanted to show that he was above Sebastian. He had to calm down, so he just nodded and then went away.

Since his master is busy with one guest, he will take care of the other. The order to leave it alone did not matter to him anymore.

So he climbed into the basement where they took the man. Of course, he took one of the first cells, because he too had great respect for the labyrinth down here. So he always tried to avoid going far into it. A map of the dungeon is unfortunately no longer available here. The father of the current king should have made a copy of it a few years ago. But of course this failed. He tried to trace this card from memory, but it ended just as miserably. They should have sent the fat father down here at the time so that he would follow his own card. Then Jim, as he wants to be called now, would have been rid of his old man long time ago.

But now it did not matter, because he opened the room where the knight had to stand on the wall with iron shackles. He was glowered at.

“I improved your stay here a little, did I not? After all, you do not have to worry about anything anymore.”

"Where is the prince?" The prisoner asked and Sebastian was bored because it seemed to be the only thing that interested everyone here.

“You do not have to worry about him. I am sure that the king is supplying him with everything he needs in his room.” Even if the thought made him feel bad himself, he did not show it to his counterpart. The latter pulled his shackles again and again to somehow get to the other guy.

“These are iron chains. You may not be the smartest, but they do not break easily.”

"What is it that your king wants from the prince?" John tried to talk to get information and to distract himself from trying to get this free man's throat.

“Do not worry, you will find out soon enough. You should rather be glad that you can stay here alive. I personally see no more use in you. I would have killed you immediately and thrown your body to the wolves. They have not such good meat for a long time.” Sebastian wanted to touch the prisoner, but despite the chain, he managed to ram him with his head.

“You have a very nice thick skull. But I will still teach you respect.” Now he was happy to be able to refine his whip skills a little. He had a reason now to punish the knight. Even if no one had been there, he would have made one up for the king if this asked. But as long as this has his own new toy, he will hardly be interested in this knight here or in him.

He briefly considered how to position his victim, but he had just hit his nose with his head. So he only found it fair if he did the same with this whip. So he pulled out without warning and hit the man on the chest first.

I have to be talented, Sebastian thought. Because he had damaged the top of the prisoner before.

"What was that? Should that hurt?”

"Not so impatient. I'm going to warm up first.” The tormentor said grinning and after ten blows he knew how to use this weapon. But that did not mean that he would stop. When one arm started to get heavy, he took the other. Then he had to learn how to do it properly again, but the main thing was that he finally made the prisoner scream. After every blow he dared to glance at him with such a mocking look. He knew it would not be long before the guy begged him to stop. Finally, he already bit his lip bloody, just to make no noise.

But this was work and so he had to take a break. Silence followed this time. Sebastian wondered whether the victim has passed out. But he will not make the same mistake again and step closer. The way the man looked, he really tried hard. He especially likes the one streak on the face of the motionless. He did not bleed from the attack himself when he got into this chamber, but that was just all right. The knight should not have been so cheeky.

Suddenly he heard something again. Was the tied man laughing at him? It was really the wrong time. Or was the guy crazy from the start?

"Pathetic. If that is all, you can throw that toy right away. It is no good. Or is it because of the person who uses it?” It was no longer so important to Sebastian whether this prisoner should stay alive or not, because he found that nobody had the right to talk to him like that.

Before he could swing again, he was hit hard on the back of the head. This made him drop his gun and get on his knees. Sebastian wanted to see who was attacking him from behind, but then he was hit again and everything went black around him.

"Lady Anthea? Is that you?” Now John asked about the person who got the villain down. He was not sure because he saw a little blurry.

"Oh, John. What did he do to you?” The woman touched his cheek and he automatically turned his face away. Because he knew without looking in a mirror that he looked terrible. Fortunately, she did not spend long speeches and freed him from the chains. The unconscious man had the key on the floor with him.

“I found your things and carried them down here too. I am sorry it took me so long, but if the guard caught me upstairs everything would have been in vain.” She explained when the knight helped her to put the unconscious on the chain. When they had finished they left this chamber and took the torch that lit up the room with them.

"How did you escape at all?" After he finally had a drink of water, it felt better to speak.

“Prince Sherlock freed me this morning and made sure no one would enter my room. After that I did everything he told me to do.” When he stepped into another room in the dungeon, the knight knew what was meant. The woman had not only got their things back, but also something to eat and drink.

“I was also able to get water to wash. It is cold..”

“I probably smell pathetic. So I do not care how warm the water is. The main thing is that I can wash myself a little.” The lady turns around instantly. She told the other that it would be better if they stayed together in this locked chamber. It was also uncomfortable for her to be in the same room while a man was cleaning himself. But since the prince and the knight showed up here, she was afraid that the two of them would disappear completely when they left the room.

“I do not care about that either. The cool water was even better and felt good on the wounds.” The blond man would like to turn to her and say that everything will be back to normal. But firstly, he was naked and secondly, he does not want to waste time here.

When he was done and back in his armor, he felt almost like himself again, only that the alcohol he was rubbing over his wounds still burned a little. But as long as he did not have anything else to take for them, this was the only thing he could do. Oddly enough, the lady in the room also asked him to check on her injuries. At first he was a little hesitant, but she just said that she heard from the prince that he had medical knowledge and that they could not take care of anything when they left the castle. So John did what he could and both waited for the one that was still missing in their troop.

"Did the prince say exactly when he will meet us?" It made him nervous that his friend was still not down here. He tried hard to prevent himself from thinking about what had happened since he could no longer see him. He really hoped that he had met worse fate himself.

“He said he would not be here until nightfall. We should not do anything until then.” John nodded, even if the waiting made him nervous.

"John. He is fine. This self-proclaimed king likes our prince. That is why I'm sure he will not hurt him.” Another nod followed. She could not have known that there were completely different scenarios in his head. What if the ruler really was like Viktor Trevor? His prince should not have to suffer something like this against his will because of them.

Still, it was not good to think about that now. He distracted himself by packing things to eat that would last a few more days. Because if it was still so cold outside these walls, it would take a while for them to get reasonable food.

"Did the prince bring you these clothes too?" A conversation will distract me a little too, John thought.

“It is clear to me that it is not exactly appropriate for a lady to wear something like this, but I can move around more easily and it keeps me warm. The only thing that worries me is how we should get out of the castle. Even if we make it to the bridge, we will not get very far without horses. Stealing them is not that easy. The stable is guarded here because the animals are so precious.”

“I am sure Prince Sherlock has a plan there too. I'm just glad that we are both rid of these chains for now.”

"Are you sure that I should not find any more material so that you can tie something around your wrists?"

"No. We should just keep waiting here. Afterwards such a little thing costs us the freedom. I do not want this to be all for nothing. These little cuts on my hand also heal on their own. It will be fine with the gloves.”

"As you wish, Sir Watson."

“You do not have to address me like that. I am still John.”

“I should not care about formalities anymore, but you deserve it. Becoming a knight is not easy. Anyone can do my father's education, but it takes a lot more to do this job.” He nodded and smiled gratefully at her. Despite what she must have experienced here, she was still very beautiful, he thought. Internally and externally. He used to want to be alone with this woman in the past, but he never thought it would happen that way.

"Where should we actually take you if…" But she cut him off.

“I can not go back to my parents. I do not want it. If I show up again, I will only be sold to the next best. I would rather live somewhere as a poor farmer than go back.”

"Then you can come to Hatten Hall."

"No way. I know you mean well, but I can not be seen there either.” Of course he could see what it was going on here, but he did not really have the right to talk about Prince Mycroft. Or to speak for this.

“You have to go somewhere where you can relax. Even if you try to be brave, you are aware that you have to get used to normal life again.”

“John, you probably did not get it, but this bastard who rules the country made me his wife. If I get out and seen in Hatten Hall, there will be trouble.”

“I have often heard marriages broken by third. It does not matter whether it is a king or not. This man can not possibly please you. So here I honestly propose to become my lover and to run away with me.” At first Anthea stared at her counterpart, but then she could not help but laugh. It felt good to do this even though she was sitting in a dungeon. But she quickly tried to calm down, because nobody should hear it.

“It is really nice of you. But do you even know what you are asking of yourself?”

“I know it will not be easy, but the story that a man kidnapped you sounds better than if you fled by yourself. Or not?” Without saying a word, she fell around his neck and cried.

"You are far too good for this world, do you know that?" She explained to him in tears. But she wanted to suppress that too quickly, but she gave him a thankful kiss on the cheek.

“I agree, but if you really meet someone you love, let me know. Then I do not want to be in the way.” So that was a deal and now the knight had a woman at his side. Somehow he found it strange that this was happening at the moment. But there was no other solution and he did not want to burden the prince with it. Of course, as soon as the opportunity arises, he would tell him that this affair was only played. He was sure that this will understand.


	32. Chapter 32

So I should react understandingly, thought the curly head and sighed. Otherwise Sherlock also could not act and somehow this distance was the punishment for allowing the blond man to be injured.

When he saw John's face again, he wanted to go to Sebastian and do the same to him. But they did not have time for that. He was assured that it is only half as bad as it looks. So they disappeared outside through the dungeon maze. They even made it out of these dark corridors with little difficulty. Even if shortly before the end their torch was tired of burning. Fortunately, they noticed the wind and could go in the right direction in the dark.

His companion even ignored what happened for a moment and said that they only came through the dungeon because Sherlock is so brilliant. He wondered if the knight wanted to kiss him at that moment. Because if he was honest, it would not have bothered him. If the woman had not been there, he might have done other things.

Of course he was happy to be out of this castle, but he did not think it was fair that John had to pay the price. Because now they have been hiking for a few days and were able to wash themselves on a small lake. As soon as this cold castle was no longer visible, the air was much warmer. It is almost as if the sun refuses to shine on such a parched piece of land. The lady had found an abandoned hut and made herself comfortable in there while cleaning her body.

Every time the knight looked away, he had to look at the stripes that he wore on his body. The younger one thought that he deserved this. After all, it was his idea to just walk into this castle in twos. He knew what to expect.

His brother was always right when this said he would risk anything when it came to proving to be the smartest. The feeling of what he had now was indescribable. On the one hand, he wanted to apologize, but his pride could not allow that.

So he usually sat silently next to his companion when they were among themselves. Actually, he also wants to be angry because the idea of the fake affair was idiotic. Still no word came over his lips. It was almost as if guilt made it difficult for him to argue with John.

"You really should not be standing still in the water all the time." He was grabbed by the arm and pulled to the shore.

“Here, you dry off with it. The fire will not be enough.” And again the older man is avoiding his eyes. It was clear that he did not want to be looked at because of the facial injuries. But when Lady Anthea did, the good knight did not shy away and that annoyed the prince. Played or not. In truth, John was his lover. Or has he already forgotten that?

He gave the other the opportunity to get dressed, because it was too cool here for naked gimmicks. But when he too was wrapped in warm clothing, his companion wanted to move away. But of course he did not let it happen that easily. He jerked him around at the shoulder and looked at him closely for the first time in days.

"What is that supposed to be?" The knight asked a little annoyed when his face was held by two hands.

"Now stop fidgeting for a moment and look at me!" The commanding tone made the blonde one calm, but he still looked away.

"John." That was said quietly and it sounded like a request. The man with that name sighed and then did what he was asked to do. The prince then carefully ran his fingers over the healing wound. The swellings are sure to have gone back quickly last night due to the cold.

"You are a knight or have you already forgotten that?"

"Of course not. But being captured so easily is not classy. I do not want you to see how I failed.” The younger man could not believe what he was hearing, but still did not know what to say. So he hoped this gesture would say more. He simply put his arms around the knight to show how sorry he was for all of this and that he will never allow anything like that again.

John was not even aware that he needed such a touch from his friend. He did not care that maybe they could not do more than that. But this hug gave him so much strength to keep going. The fact that all three of them came out of the dungeon alive was a miracle for him. He wished they could have gotten more people out of there, but then he probably would have endangered the life of the prince and the lady. Once they are back in their country and the two are safe, they may have been able to send several experienced men here to the empire to tackle all of these problems.

Actually, he does not want to let go of the other, but they could not risk Lady Anthea seeing them like this. After all, the woman did not have to be confused any more. Because he knows that she only plays the strong. He did not even want to think about what she had to go through in the months she was there.

If he was honest, it occurred to him to marry her. Of course not immediately when they are back at Hatten Hall, but probably in a few years. Because he was still afraid that the thing between the prince and him is only a phase. Yes, it would hurt him if his partner went on in life without him. Was it selfish then to use this lady to comfort himself? He would not force her to do anything and he would also like Mycroft Holmes to speak to her. But he knew the nature of this very well and there the duties of a prince take precedence.

The elder would never take a woman by his side who escaped from the husband with a lover. That would only give talk at court, which strict princes will not tolerate. No. He prefers to make it easy for himself and lives according to his rules.

John still did not understand why this did not marry Irene Adler, but maybe there were some principles.

"We can not stay here forever." The blond knight said to tear himself away from his own thoughts.

"Why not?" The curly head released the hug first and stared at the floor in amazement, as if he could not believe that these words had just come from him. But in order not to make it even more difficult, the older man kept everything to himself and touched one shoulder of the other so that he again looked up. When that happened, he gave the prince a small smile.

"I will see what our companion does, because if we have the chance to sleep in a house, we should use it." Sherlock could only nod before he was left behind by the campfire. He still could not explain where that desire came from. He knew he was used to having the knight's body closer than anything else. Still, they have not shared that much closeness yet and still he wanted more.

It was good that he could think sensibly and logically. Otherwise he would have given in to everything for which they now had no time. But was not he just doing this to keep John around? Actually, he should be fine if this no longer demands other stuff from him. And yet something was disappointed in him that his companion acted no differently.

Maybe it was better that way, because as long as they had a woman by their side, they both could never do what they wanted. For the first time, Sherlock felt compelled to be patient.

It will probably be time to take a little bit out of this trait, he thought, waiting for the older man to call him to the house.

The two of them are alone in there. You know that Lady Anthea likes him. It is no secret that John sees a beauty in her. Why do you trust them so much?

Sherlock hated that voice that always appears when he at least needs it. He was aware of what it is called. But he was not jealous. Why should he feel that way too?

‘This can only happen if someone feels a strong feeling like love for someone. But you do not feel that. Or is there someone?’ Prince Jim Moriarty asked him that, but of course he lied about the answer. He could not talk to this one about John. The relationship that the man shared with his servant was not comparable to theirs.

The knight at his side was not someone to be shoved around and who was ordered to do everything, like this Sebastian. Jim might have been smart and it was refreshing to talk to him. Nevertheless, the curly head could still distinguish good from bad. So he would never agree to the proposal to connect with the north. Just for the fact that John was tortured, he would like to start a war.

‘Just think about the power you will have when you marry her.’ No, it just could not be that his brother saw it coming. How should he know from the north? He had never sent out scouts before or visited the country.

Now that he was alone, he could run his way through his hair annoyed. He did not think it was fair that it all came together and became complicated. How did it come that John's face appeared in his mind's eye? Was it because he wanted to be able to share everything with him again, as they did when they were kids? That he could simply inaugurate the blond boy and then ask him for help. He would not have an answer for everything, of course, but he would still feel better about sharing his suffering with someone.

’It is weak that you can not handle such trifles on your own.’ He would have preferred to go to Hatten Hall to tell his brother what trifles he could not handle. But he has to do without it now. First of all, they had to find horses in a not so hostile village. Otherwise they have to walk to the border and he did not know how to do it. Their provisions will not last long and he was aware that John was holding back, although this needed strength to persevere.

“Now do not stand around like that. Finally come in.” He never noticed that his comrade ran outside again to carry a little ember from the fire with an old pot.

“We got the hut windproof a bit and it gets a little warmer in there too.” Explained the knight. Sherlock looked around to see if there was anything else out there before he put out the fire and went inside.

“I'm sure Archimedes flew back to the border. After all, there were warm days here in this country.” Their female companion was already asleep. His comrade tried to cheer him up about the pet, but the prince blamed himself for taking the bird with him. He did not try to talk too much about it, but it was striking that he called for the falcon whenever they were a few steps behind them.

"Maybe you are right." The knight did not want to see his friend like that and yet there was nothing he could do to make him feel better. He just put his hand on the other's shoulder so that he knew he was there. He could not do more than that. John let his hand stay there while he pushed the pot that was keeping them warmer to the curly head. The thing was warm and he still had plenty of rags wrapped around it so you could keep your legs on it without getting burned. He checked again briefly whether the lady next to him was also well covered before doing the same with the prince. This suddenly leaned against him and looked for his hand under the covers.

“What are you doing? What if she notices it?” The blonde one announced a little frightened.

"If you are getting louder then she will surely notice." The younger answered in a quieter tone.

"If you do not want to, you can say that, but it helps me sleep better." He added, and the knight thought for a moment before nodding.

"You are right. Move a little closer, because not only your arms feel cold.” Sherlock grinned a little because he knew his partner would not seem to mind. He did not care if his body was cold or not. He just wanted to be close to John so that he knew that he was there and would not disappear so quickly.

‘Why are you messing with someone like that?’ Jim Moriarty’s voice strained again in his ears. It was not clear to him why this had to happen whenever he was going to sleep. Did he like this prince that he had to think about him every day? Probably not. It was just like the guy was talking like he always knew what he was doing. Sherlock could not help wondering if the prince sensed that they would disappear with Lady Anthea. Or maybe he had planned it?

If so, he saw no reasonable side for it.

"You should really sleep a little." His cheek was caressed a bit, as if by reflex he leaned against the touch. Again he was amazed at what he was doing. After all, he was not so longing for physical contact with John. Or can it be that he was fooling himself in this matter?

* * *

"I just hope the boys are all fine." Violett stood at a window with a view into the distance. Mrs. Hudson, who kept checking on the queen, keeps her company now because there was no big work to do.

"Do not worry. Did not a message from Prince Mycroft arrive this morning?”

“That is why I am worried. He and his group have been out for a while and yet he has not reported anything about Sherlock. The two should have met each other long ago.”

“You know how stubborn your younger son can be. Maybe he had only set himself in the head to avoid his brother.” The ruler nodded in understanding. Still, she did not want to fully understand why her second-born should do something like that. It did not sound like Sherlock to not answer for months. Of course, he insisted on his freedom, but she was always sure that he would at least send her some messages. Violett did not want to show it, but she feared that a great disaster would come. She prayed that her sons and their friends survived everything healthy and well.

There will definitely be trouble with the northern realm if something has happened to her children there. Of course, as a queen, she should not be too quick to judge from this ear-to-ear whispered news. Still, there had to be something in the rumors. Although she could not leave the castle because her sons were not there, she would ask one of her guests to take on this task. If Lady Irene wanted to take her place, then she should first prove that she is worthy of it. As for Molly, it will probably be better if she sends the girl back home first. Violett knew she was coming in the years and she did not want this young thing to get bored with her alone. There were other ladies at court, but they were all almost the same age as her.

Besides, she could also be busy for the next time because if her children did not help her with government matters, she would have to do it herself. Mycroft had already done a great job and she must not do anything until autumn, but she wanted to avoid being lazy in front of her subjects. So she spent every day at the desk or with the gentlemen to advise her.

Her illness had not struck so badly this year either. Now she did not know if she should be really happy about it, because if she was better for a longer time, it hit her all the worse afterwards. It was better if she did not think about it. This is not so easy, however, if every few days a doctor asks how she feels and her maids raise the alarm with every cough. Not even William dealt with her that way, and it was clear to her that her husband was also very concerned about her. It could not be that she has gotten more ill in the years. Or does it? She closed the window and tried to see her reflection in the glass. She may not be able to match the beauty of the past, but she herself found that she still looked good for her age. After all, she could have been far worse.

* * *

“Finally a letter from a friend. Apparently the missing prince is more popular than I thought.” Sebastian did not pay much attention to his master, because he was still pissed that he simply let their prisoners escape. On the one hand, he no longer had to humble himself night after night and sleep with this woman, but the woman also hit his skull really hard and wanted to retaliate for that.

“Stop pouting at last! You bore me when you are in that mood. After all, they have been away for a while and it is my loss, but I do not complain either.” The king could do a good speech, it was not his head that was hit with such a hard object. He could have been killed, but nobody was interested in it except himself. At least he no longer had to hear how much fun his ruler had with their visitor. If he did not want to lose this prince as a bed toy, he should have chained him from the start.

Sebastian knew, however, that at the next best opportunity he would have pushed this guy out of the window. Best naked and then down into the ditch. The weather would do the rest of the work. But now he would have to think of another plan, because he knows that this supposedly brilliant guy will come again. His master was certain that it was people who wanted to do everything better, at least as far as the origin of the two was concerned. So they will certainly report at home how bad things are going for them. Because torturing people to death and other things are said to be inadequate.

He wondered what would happen to her escaped lady when she was really pregnant. Now that he had slept a few more nights, he realized that she could give birth to his child. If his king continues to act against his thinking, he could still claim the offspring for himself. It could be that he might have to steal it from a strange castle at night in order to raise it according to his rules. For now, however, he still had time. Because a pregnancy has been going on for a while. He should probably talk to this doctor about it, or at least find a book on the subject. Here in the castle there must be some useful literature somewhere.

“Are you listening to me at all?! You get a slap on the head once and you are always so absent. I will let the doctor come back. This state of affairs cannot last.” At least his master did something useful for him. So he did not have to go to the guy himself to ask questions. If you thought about it a second time, the solution would have been better. Because if the king was present while inquiring about the doctor, he will surely be taken aback. After all, the last thing he wanted to do was end up in the dungeon. Or at least not again. It would not be so bad to die of a quick death and be fed to the wolves immediately. But they were not known for that. Strange that when it came to one's own collar, the whole thing bothered him. He also did not think that his end could come soon. As long as he keeps a little offside, he will keep going for a while.

“If you succeeded with this woman, we will see her again soon. Because I'm going to ask my girlfriend to tell me about her. If you fail, I will have to get a new bride for better or worse. The same woman is always boring.” Now Jim was talking too much and turned his head, ignoring him all the time.

“Just because you are hurt does not mean that you no longer have to pay attention to me. If you look closely, it is your fault that the three escaped. You have not given me a bet for that.” Sebastian did not feel like what will surely follow. Nevertheless, he finally positioned himself so that he could look at his master better.

"I have been neglecting you lately and that is why you are angry with me, is it not? But I will make it up to you.” This pushed the servant hard against the wall so that no escape was possible. Even if he wanted to run away, it would not help him or anything.

"You stink! Well, I will have a bath prepared for you in my rooms. For that you should behave well afterwards, otherwise I'm looking for someone else.”

“Then why do you not let this prince be fallowed? I'm sure he enjoyed it with you as much. He can not have come far yet.”

“Your jealousy only worsens my mood. I told you why I had to let him go. Do not worry, you will see him again and if you continue like this you will be superfluous when the time comes.” His master was about to step away from him, but he did not allow it. Now he turned the thing over and pushed the other against the wall.

"I'm definitely not going to lose to someone like that."

“I like you so much better like this and now go wash. My nose is very sensitive today.” The ruler pushed his companion away from him and finally walked away to answer the letter he had received immediately. He was not at all surprised that this lady knew where he was. She was much younger than he was, but she put her head in early, too. Actually, he thought she had forgotten about him over time. But the paper proved something else and that apparently she wanted his help.

He almost wished the messenger had been a little faster because this letter was about Prince Sherlock and his companion. They had already disappeared from his castle again in order to spread in the other countries what was happening cruelly here. He thought it was only necessary to teach people respect, but it was not that important. The main thing is that people come back to challenge his army. He was not so aware of why he felt so after mass bloodshed. Probably because he had not seen such a magnificent spectacle since his mother had taken over the empire here. Besides, his wolves were starving.

If there is a battle, he can finally let everyone out. It will do them good not to always just walk around in the dungeon. For this he had servants who clean everything, but almost every time one of them is nibbled on by his animals. Actually, he does not mind, but if the number of people drops so quickly, he will soon have to put everything on Sebastian. And this was already in a bad mood.

Of course he knew that his henchman was a little jealous of his guest. This prince is also attractive, he would not dispute that. Nevertheless, after a few games with him, he would not have forgotten his partner. But he did not have to worry about this until the nice prince visits him again. Maybe he should just include Sebastian.

It could be fun. Why did not such an idea come to him before? Then he could have chained the noble knight to the wall to watch the whole thing. Jim was sure that he was not averse to this. Just like the blond man gave him contemptuous looks just because he touched his highness. That would have been really interesting, but now he only had to be content with Sebastian for a while. It was not that he was suddenly less attractive to him, but with his current attitude he did not want to get along. The man just had to learn what it means to share. Certainly, while he was gone, he also bothered some other people. Then why should he not do the same?

Finally, he was the king. So he was allowed to do what he wanted. For this one is raised to this office. Everything else was just a minor matter.

Still, he could not help his pen pal at the moment. He also found it a little unfair that she asked for something without proposing a reward. Maybe she thought he would take care of it. He also just did not get enough information from her. It said on the paper that he should ensure that the blonde knight was busy with a lot of female company. He knew where that was going. But the news came too late and he acted exactly against this suggestion. Probably the knight has a jealousy fit somewhere in his country and showed Prince Sherlock what should be done about it. He would also like to be there. Because he wondered if the nobleman can really get out of his skin, especially if there is still a lady present.

It was not easy to do anything with this paper. Now he had so many good ideas in his head what he could have done with his guests, but they were up and away. For the first time, he hoped that someone out there would not freeze to death. So Prince Sherlock should only survive, he did not care about the other two. Because he did not really believe that Lady Anthea was expecting a child from Sebastian. He acted too foolishly in the act. He was really close to doing it himself, but the good woman with her saving heroes has already disappeared.

What could he say to his friend now? Maybe he should let her know about the battle. Because if the prince and his two companions could not make it because of the cold, then the news arrived at least in one of the other kingdoms.

* * *

By Lestrade, good advice was slowly becoming expensive. Because at the pace that they are moving through the empire, they may not reach the country's border this year. Admitting the prince at his side was not the only reason that they were making so slow progress. Everyone who saw his friend wanted something from this. Even if it was so unimportant, the prince could not simply reject people. That would be bad for the queen. In addition, Prince Mycroft would have no chance as a king if he already made himself unpopular with the subjects.

However, he did not want to go into his suggestion to take off the crown and the other clothes that marked him as a prince. Why was the man so stubborn about this? But Greg no longer complained and saw the trip as a rest. Even if they may never reach their destination and the other knights certainly had better things to do. In the meantime, he would not mind stopping by his parents. Because it turned out that the woman he ignored at Hatten Hall was not even sent by his old men.

The woman who kept looking at him shyly was none other than Molly Hooper. This one girl that should have been married to the younger prince since childhood. Frankly, the older they got, the more envious Lestrade got of the curly boy. Because she was always a person in whose environment you feel comfortable. Probably because he never felt the need to court her, because he always thought Prince Sherlock would really marry her someday.

The only embarrassing thing for him was that after two years he no longer recognized her. The letter that Irene Adler gave him told him the story. The girl probably did not want to send the paper to him and the other woman did the work. No matter whether Lady Hooper was shy or not, he was ashamed that he showed the cold shoulder to a good friend. She did not deserve that. The way she grew and looked, she was no longer a child, but a woman.

He could write her back, but he is never been a good pen friend. Still, he wanted to try to respond as soon as something stopped their group again. If he really has to do his father's work at some point, it would not go down well if he now offends people. Maybe Lady Hooper had quickly forgotten him, but word gets around like that. As soon as he got back to his parents, they knew that he was ignoring nice young women. The women are quick to write something about it. No, he should see that he gets it right before rumors about him arise. These are very stubborn, especially in their area. If he really gets to know a woman he wants to marry, she will be put off by the end of such a story.

But what exactly should he put on paper now? He knew he had to apologize, but that was getting better by face to face. How was he supposed to do that? Because he was sure that the lady was long gone when they returned. It would be an opportunity to visit them. But he neither knew exactly where she lived, nor did he want her parents to misunderstand such a visit. So he had no choice but to say in a few lines that he was sorry.

It is not that easy, because he has never had to do anything like this before. Of course he could write down what comes to his head, but what if it only made things worse. It is not that long ago that Greg spoke to her, but he had seen that she is now a beautiful young woman. Her parents must have put a lot into her teaching. With such a person, he could not just smear what he thought. With his luck, he managed to insult her afterwards. Maybe there was his problem too. Apart from the beauties in the desert, he only spoke to women here who stood on the noble steps below him. Yes, here and there he also flirted with the noble ladies, but he never tried to land with them because his father would have sent invitations to the wedding, as soon as this heard about.

He just was never in the situation that he had to be so formal. He could not write down his thoughts in a letter because the recipient could not see what he meant. In addition, his handwriting was never particularly beautiful or legible. Still, he was obliged to try. Lestrade would have liked to ask the prince for advice, but he did not need to know about this mishap. Afterwards, he only pulled him up to distract him from his problem.

Actually, he did not want to think about what to do when they found Lady Anthea. Will Prince Mycroft treat her very politely and, when they get back to Hatten Hall, withdraw completely because he saw that she really did not want to write him anymore? Her queen was right that you get more duties and jobs when you are newly married. Perhaps with all the new tasks the lady has found it really difficult to answer his friend.

* * *

"Oh do not worry, my dear. If he does not answer you, he will probably want to talk to you personally. It is a good sign. You can be glad that you can communicate with each other here. Not everyone in our country can write or read.” Irene was just about to calm her new friend down because the letter, which was not supposed to be handed in, came into the hands of the Duke. That was a month ago and so far there has been no answer. Men are the same everywhere, she thought a little disappointed.

"If they are taught it, they are too lazy to use it." Added Kate, who just came in with a tray. She did not like to be served, so she likes to stroll down to the kitchen to get something for herself or her mistress. Of course she had nothing against the people here, but it was a little difficult for her to trust everyone. Besides, she was just a maid and so she could do something. The other women were already whispering that she was not acting like a servant. An older lady said to her that she should not give anything to the chat. If she remembered exactly, her name is Mrs. Hudson.

Anyway, she would talk to this woman every now and then when her mistress did not need her. This lady told her about the past and she learned very useful information. So far, she would not have used it to harm the two princes, but if they are back and she is forced to do so, it must be.

She did not want to show it like that during the conversation, but it was good to learn something about John from time to time. After all, she also had to see where she goes when her mistress is married. Usually she did not need a man by her side, but it was better to be in good hands in a court like this.

"You are probably right. I should wait until one of the princes shows up again. I should still write to my parents to inquire whether I can stay here longer. I should also ask the queen myself if it is fine for her that I stay here."

"I am sure she does not mind." But Molly was about to leave the room to find the ruler.

"It is strange that your fiance has not even contacted you yet. Do you think something happened there?"

"Honestly, I do not know either." Irene replied and looked out of the window so that her companion could not catch her worried look. Because slowly the rumors that people tell themselves here from the north came to her. The things she heard really sounded like her pen friend. With the difference that this has increased in its craziness.

Yes, she wondered if it was a mistake to send a message through the underground to it. But she still did not feel guilty. No matter what happened to her prince and his knight, it was not in their power to influence it in any way. She also believed that James liked her fiance. She hoped that he would not keep the prince to himself, despite the nice lines she addressed to the man.

The queen herself had asked her to investigate whether there was anything true about these rumors. Irene could not help wondering if this raised suspicion. Maybe she had underestimated the older woman. If she should find out what she did, she could not only forget the crown but also probably face a heavy penalty. Because she also heard that the ruler was no joke when it came to her children.

But nothing was decided and clear on the table. She was aware that it was actually dangerous to be here. But here she was in the middle of the country. Everything that happened here in this realm was reported to the castle. All information arrived here. Everyone could decide for themselves whether they were important or not.


	33. Chapter 33

"What do you want here?" Sherlock asked Lestrade. The three travelers made it to the eastern country, more or less without any problems. In the first village they reached, they wanted to go to an inn to regain their strength. Even the curly head was starting to care about food. Because the last time even tore his limits.

"I can ask you that too. I'm still glad we found you before we could leave the country.”

"We?" Asked John, because his companion only scowled. The lady in her group held back for the time being covered.

"Prince Mycroft is here too, but he is talking to some villagers over there in the inn."

"How can he?! I should never leave the castle when he travels so that our mother is not on her own. But he does what he wants. I will not stay here any longer. Come on John, we look for horses and then we go on!” But the blond man did not move and was still holding the woman by his hand. In the wilderness he only did it so that she did not fall back so far when wandering. Now he really did not have to and that bothered the prince a lot. It just annoyed him that the lady was so spoiled.

'We should rest. She can not go on. ' 'Please do not run so fast, she is not used to it.' 'No. I do not mind to carry her.' 'You should not just think of yourself. After all, she was held captive for much longer.' He really could not hear or see it anymore. Because when night came, the nobleman would rather have snuggled up to her.

John would not even have noticed if I was frozen to death next to him, he thought, trying not to get snappy now.

"You know it is not possible. We are here now and should finally get some real food.”

"If you want to do that. I however .." But the blond man did not let him finish or run away.

"You are also weakened by the trip. If it need to be, Lord Lestrade will help me put you in a bed.” This looked like he did not want anything to do with it, but then nodded slightly. Because the three people in front of him really did not look good. But it could also be due to the weather. Because it has been raining lately and if it did not, then the sun hardly came out.

John just dragged his companions with him. Even Lady Anthea was amazed at how the knight pushed the prince around. Because it was the first time that she saw that this could simply be dragged behind.

The curly head wanted to tear away, but his friend's grip on his wrist was so tight that it almost hurt. Besides, with every further attempt to escape, he would have made the knight angrier. He also wanted to avoid that.

In the next inn, the older one let go of the two behind him. He did not care whether the Lord followed them or told the other prince about them. Because at some point he was at his end too. This point was soon reached, so he was glad that the owner of the house did not ask for gold, but showed them the rooms straight away. He also explained that they had a well in the basement and that water could be brought up to bathe in it. The lady said that a night's sleep was enough for her and so he left the woman alone in a room. Of course he shared a room with the prince again and almost ordered him to get something to eat. In the meantime, he removed some of his armor so that he could wash himself in the basement.

Once there, he saw a fireplace where the water could be heated. But he did not want to waste time on that now. He poured the tub in front of him with so much water that it was enough for his body. Even if he was cold before, the cool water felt good on his skin.

The door opened behind him and he did not even have to turn to know who was there.

"What do you want here? I am not done yet."

"Do you think I'm not dirty? It would go a lot faster like this.” John tried to cover himself as the curly head just came closer to him.

"I do not understand why you are ashamed now. We have seen each other many times.” The words did not sound as they should, because the younger one could only stare at the body. It was over a month ago that they were in this dungeon maze, and yet his companion still had these stripes. They will probably never go away, he thought.

"Now please do not stare at me like that! That is annoying.” The man in the tub announced, because he could not even get up to run away.

"As you like." With that, the curly head turned away from its counterpart with a roll of eyes. Now John could look at the fountain and the other in the room, take the chance to get out of the water and dry himself.

"You should also take the opportunity to wash yourself. I can also heat the water."

"This is taking too long." After two buckets it was enough for the prince and he sat down in the tub. Then he gritted his teeth because it was really cold. It was definitely different when you climbed into the lake on a warm day. But he did not want to show the other person that he could not take it.

"You can at least wash my back if you still stay." The older man shook his head to look away from the naked man's shoulder. Because there was a strange print. But he did not want to think of from where that came from. So he quickly cleaned the described area and then simply left his comrade alone. Because he should look again for their female companion. After all, he certainly had better means of treating her wounds here in the house. These have not really got better over the time they were on the move. That was probably because she had to move so much. After all, they stayed away from the enemy villages to avoid trouble. Because all three of them were no longer able to fight. Of course he would have defended his two companions if it mattered, but he did not think he would have survived with strong opponents.

The cold subsided more and more every day, but it was difficult to find anything edible at all. There were days when he did not eat anything to leave the other two to the captured animal.

Even though the prince initially refused to eat birds similar to Archimedes, hunger drove him to it after a while. Somehow, John was glad they did not have to choose to make his friend's pet edible over the fire. It still made him wonder that they could both escape from this icy castle with their weapons, but maybe it was just luck.

Of course it also made him sad that the prince's hawk did not reappear. The otherwise so faithful animal simply flew away in the cold and never came back. Even if the curly head was sometimes too weak, he still called for the bird every day.

He finally knocked on the door of his companion, it was important that the three of them recover well. Hopefully everything else will turn around for the better.

"I figured you would want to check on me again." She said after asking him in. It made him happy that she had already eaten something, so all he had to do was get the other one to do it. Suddenly she stood in front of him and ran her hand over his cheek. Instinctively, he turned away. He had already seen his reflection in the basement below and could not look at his face for long. It was clear to him that scars would remain.

"You do not look away when you see my wounds and scars. So you should not expect me not to look at you.” He just sighed and then did his job. The lady had already had a bowl of clean water and a cloth brought with the meal. Silence followed until the woman covered herself with her clothes again and then went to bed. The knight wanted to say something else, but then he happened to look through the window and noticed that it was already dark. So he wished her a good night before leaving the room. She called after him to think of himself too, but he did not answer. She said that because his stomach started to growl due to the smell of the food and he just ignored it.

When he got to the other room, his strength finally waned. This was first shown by the fact that his legs simply did not want to hold him anymore.

"John!" He heard worried behind him and then cursed inwardly that he had forgotten the prince. Because in front of that he did not want to look so weak.

"Come on, you should lie down." Without complaining, the curly head reached under his arms and helped him from the door to the bed. Normally he would defend himself against such treatment, because it should actually be him who sends the prince to sleep. But now he let everything go on silently.

"Here." The younger man then came to him with a bowl of vegetables. But instead of putting it in his hands, he put something on a spoon and pushed it towards his mouth. For the first time, his friend's face radiated something he had never seen before. The other guy really seemed worried about him. He looked at him slightly fearfully, as if something bad was about to happen. His stomach growled again and he had to smile. John encircled the hand that held the spoon and finally started to push the food into his mouth. Before he took the bowl and wooden cutlery in his hands.

"You do not have to feed me." Since the voice sounded stronger, the prince made no objection.

"Unfortunately, they only had this to eat." He explained and then took his bowl, which he just left when the older man collapsed at the door. He also sat on the edge of his companion's bed. Somehow he felt he had to stay close to this if something happened again. It was clear to him that it made no sense, because this was already sitting in bed.

"We should stay here for at least a day. If your brother is really here, he will definitely want to see you and have information about the past few months.”

"I'm aware of that." With that, John had chased away the concerned face of his counterpart. Of course, he did not want to argue with the prince, but there were some things they had to sort out by morning. Certainly the older prince did not wait forever for answers and it was not clear whether the Lord had recognized her female companion.

"If you want you can go with some knights from.."

"I know what you want to suggest, but no, I changed my mind.” I'm not going to go and leave you alone with this woman, Sherlock thought. Because what the other two did not notice was that he was standing in front of the other room all the time and eavesdropping on them. At first he just wanted to see what the knight needed for so long, but then he just stopped and listened. So the blonde knight let the lady touch him so easily and he almost had to beg for it as a prince.

"The first thing we should do is decide what to do with her."

“I thought it would be good if we could put her in with my sister. So not forever, but first until she feels better to go with other people again."

"By that you mean my brother and his company. The idea is not bad, but if we tell Mycroft that we have hidden her somewhere in the country, he will surely turn every stone until he has found her.” The older man was a little surprised, because he really could not imagine that.

"Are you sure about that? I mean he never looks like a.." But he stopped because he could not utter the sentence somehow.

"You wanted to say like someone who fell in love. I know it is hard to believe, but I can not explain his stubbornness on this subject any other way.” The younger one got up and refilled their bowls with food. Even though the cook was against it downstairs, he had secretly stolen a pot. After all, he did not want to keep running back and forth or hiring someone to do it.

"So someone like him cannot escape love." The knight grinned slightly when he got his bowl back in his hands. The other man did not say anything else because he was somehow uncomfortable. Because he was afraid that his friend would ask him at some point whether he felt the same way. When that happened he was in a dilemma because he did not know if he could lie to John or not.

So much has been going through his head lately and it actually occurred to him to release the knight again. Finally nothing happened that could destroy their friendship, so it was still easy to get rid of each other. The voice that kept bothering him thinking persistently told him that his friend wanted someone who could give him love. He did not know if he was capable of it, but he does not want to let go of the knight that easily. Just when he thought about what kind of women he was spending his time with, he would like to tear his hair out.

"I know it makes you angry that your brother just left the castle. I do not see any point in that either. But I'm sure Hatten Hall is still all right.” Sherlock nodded even if his facial features were misinterpreted. It was clear to him that the other one meant well.

"Of course you do not have to face him alone. I am aware that you do not need my protection against him, but if I have too much strength from the food here, then I have to take it out on someone.” The curly hair grinned, because he would actually like the two of them to see each other compete. Unfortunately there was no time for that soon. Besides, he did not think John would be a muscle man from this meal.

"We are going to put it off another time, John." He just added and set his bowl aside. It was enough for him at first. But the other looked as if he was far from full. Strange but that was how it had to be when they said to me that I should eat more, thought the prince when he still replenished his companion.

Now that they were washed and sitting in the warm, clear mind came back and he found that John did not look the way they left Hatten Hall. Yes, he had scars on his face now, but he did not mean that. It was almost as if the other had aged years in the past few months. All of this could only happen because he wanted to prove that he did not need anyone by his side to break into another castle. If he had gone alone, he might not be alive today. Oddly, he was not afraid of death. But he feared the day when his friend would lose his life. He did not want this to happen before his ended. That is why he also thought it would be wise to take him everywhere to keep an eye on him.

Now he had to realize that he had made a mistake and his comrade had to pay for it. In the end, everyone who avoided his company was probably right.

Suddenly he noticed how one of his cheeks was touched and he looked up. He was not even aware that he had lowered his eyes. When he had to look at John, however, he was given an inviting smile. What should tell him that everything will be fine. It did not matter how much the knight went through, Sherlock wanted to see these facial features again and again.

He simply put the empty bowl of the blonde one aside without getting out of bed and slid closer to the other. It was strange, but his concerns subsided a bit, just because the older man touched his face. He was not really aware of what made him do it, but he had to kiss the other one now. But when this saw what he was up to, the face was turned away. Of course the prince could not leave it at that and so he took off his shoes to make himself more comfortable in bed. Once he was done, he put both hands on his companion's face.

"You really do not have to.." But he did not let John finish and pressed his lips to the other. They had not done it that often, yet he had missed the feeling. His bedmate was still holding back, but when the curly head became more intrusive, he could not anymore.

John always thought that if he got intimate with a man, he would not know what to do. Now he was simply guided by some kind of instinct when he explored the body next to him with his hands. Kissing the prince and being so close was fantastic. At that moment, he could at least forget all the worries for a while. This worked at least until he pushed the clothing of the curly head aside a little. Because on his shoulder he could now see what was being done to the younger man at the northern castle.

"Jim Moriarty bit me there." His friend answered the unasked question. Apparently the prince could see what he wanted to know from his facial expressions.

"No. We did not sleep with each other.” It almost came to that, but Sherlock preferred not to tell.

"It is none of my business who you get involved with."

"You can actually say something like that while your hand rests on my butt." Embarrassed, the addressee immediately pulled his hand away, but it was taken up again.

"Now no need shy away anymore." So the blond man tried to forget everything about this Moriarty. At least for now and started exploring spots under his friend's clothes too.

After a while Sherlock thought it was good that the knight did not want to ask any more questions, but he still had the strange feeling that things were going too fast here. On the one hand, he wanted them to do more, that they both tear all their clothes off, so that he could show the other man what they could do. He had never had such thoughts with others before. But the other side in him did not look like it. This said that they should not do this just because they only had time for it now.

"I can not do that." And that sentence did not come from him, but from John. Now he was a little relieved, but also alarmed. Because the question arose whether the other did not want it because he now realized that he could never have such physical contact with a man.

"You must not misunderstand me. I want you more than any other person I have been with before. It is just that it does not seem right to me to do this here. In addition, I will probably be a little awkward once we take off our clothes.” The prince could hardly believe that his companion was thinking the same thing. Still, he took a hand from this and put it between his legs.

"This comes out when you act 'awkwardly'." Actually, he really expected John to be uncomfortable because he was never with a man. At least the older one never showed as much interest in the field as the women.

"Then I must do something right there." With that, the knight again captured the prince's lips and pressed him unconsciously into the pillow. The hand that lingered below also began to move gently. The blonde man was still trying to support himself with his right hand so as not to shift all of the weight onto the other.

Sherlock really wanted to think about what he could do so that his companion could enjoy it, but it is hard when he can barely breathe. But even that did not matter to him, because it felt so intoxicating with the blond knight that he never wanted to stop. Now he almost regretted the thoughts he had a moment before.

It was the right decision to just let John on his lips. He did not think anyone else could put him in such high spirits with a single touch. Now he could not wait until they were back at Hatten Hall and everything is back to normal. Perhaps this would make the days more bearable.

"Sorry, I really did not want to disturb your sleep." It suddenly sounded from the door and John jumped down from the younger man so quickly that he had to wonder why his comrade looked so weak earlier.

"We do not sleep yet, but it does bother us." John gave the prince a brief instructive look before straightening his clothes and walking towards the door.

"What did the prince mean?" Lady Anthea wanted to know when she saw the knight.

"Not so important. Is there anything specific you want?” He inquired as he tried to hide half behind the door and hoped he did not look too much at what he had just done. But then he heard familiar voices from below and he knew what was going on.

Apparently the older prince could not wait to see his brother or lady. He might have been able to hide from the lady what just happened, but Prince Mycroft just had to look at them both and would know everything. Then he saw the big pot and had an idea.

"Quickly in here." He pulled her into their room and grabbed the pot to run below.

"John! I knew it was the right house. Where are your companions?” Lestrade was supposed to be talking while the older prince was studying him closely.

"They are already sleeping. I know you want to know how our trip went, but can that not wait until tomorrow? We all had a hard day behind us and it would be better if you could give us some rest.” Then he gave the two a look that should say, I will not let you go up that easily.

"Well. We will be back at sunrise.” And just like that, the other two men disappeared out of the door. The knight could not believe they were so easy to get away with. They probably were not looking for an argument.

"It is better that way too." He said quietly to himself and brought the pot to where he suspected the kitchen. Then he ran into the basement again to pour some cold water on his face. That calmed his body and nerves a little again. Now that he had eaten something, he slowly felt that his powers were coming back. Nevertheless, he should allow himself a little sleep.

"Where is .." The blonde man wanted to ask when he reached their room again and only saw the curly hair of the prince.

"She is back in her room. We overheard you."

"It is nice that your brother at least waits until tomorrow." John sighed and lay down on the free bed in the room.

"It may also be that you intimidated him quite a bit." The prince was a little offended that his friend did not come to him under the covers, but maybe it is better that way. Otherwise, they would probably not go to sleep. Nevertheless, they could have warmed each other. But he said nothing about it, because once they get home, he will spend every night in the knight's bed. It was also warm at night, so he could also do it without clothes. He was excited to see how the other one would react to that. Now that they are allowed to touch each other, he hoped for a certain reaction.

"It would be nice." He was a little startled by this statement, because the knight could not have read his mind. But then he remembered that he was responding somewhat to his previous sentence. The blonde man put out the last candle and lay down comfortably.

"John?" Came it out in the dark room after a while.

"Hm?" This one had already dozed off a little.

"Oh, maybe it is not that important. You should sleep now.” The blonde one heard and wondered if he should ask more. Of course, he was just falling asleep, but still he would not mind if his friend wanted to talk to him. He waited a short moment for anything to follow. When the only thing that came was silence, he closed his eyes again.

"If you think so. I wish you a good night.” No answer came and so the knight thought that the younger one had already fallen asleep. It is clear to him that a lot has to go through his head, especially after all that has happened. Still, he would not be able to solve this in a single day.

The next morning looked better. At least that was the promise of the sun shining in the room. It was not long before the blond boy remembered when Prince Mycroft announced himself. He sat up in a hurry to check on his roommates, but the other bed was empty.

Now that the sun's rays could fall in here, it had to be almost noon. It could not be that he was so deep away that his friend could not wake him up. Or he just wanted to let him sleep. He is grateful for that, but he could still rest enough when they are back at Hatten Hall.

So he quickly got out of bed to get dressed. He noticed that the prince had already taken most of their things with him. That meant that they will not stay here another night. He hoped that the weather would be better for the next few days and then he would not mind sleeping in the open air. Maybe they could do some other things before returning to the castle.

Unfortunately, the female companion came back to his memory and he let his head hang a little. Of course he will help her as he promised. Nevertheless, he wished for a brief moment that she was no longer with them.

Now that he had eaten well and got sleep, he could think much more clearly. Somehow he missed his friend. Which he probably should not say out loud, because it certainly sounds stupid. Because the curly head was at his side all the time. He suddenly longed for more closeness to this, but he has not forgotten yesterday's action.

His face grew warm as he held the pictures back to his mind's eye. But then he shook his head because he should not be thinking about things like that when he goes down now. He looked around again to see if he had not forgotten anything. Then John strode down.

"There you are, my lord." A young woman greeted him while he was searching the entrance for his allies.

"I should tell from your companions that they want to meet you here again later. But before you leave the house, I should make sure that you have eaten something. So come and sit at the table.” Sure the prince insisted, but he had to see the others now.

"You do not happen to know where they went?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"But you should not offer me anything, because my companions have the thaler with them."

"Your friend has already taken care of that. I hope I am not wrong to assume that you are friends. In any case, it has been paid in advance and so you could eat what you want.” Although the knight could not explain where the prince suddenly had so much money from, but maybe he should not refuse a meal anyway.

After all, he should take every chance that he got something to eat. He could discuss all the details later with his friend. Unfortunately, he was the only one who stayed here and so the lady probably thought she should keep him company.

"You really do not have to stay here for me. I'm sure to keep you from working.”

"But you do not. I like to stay and thought that you can tell me some knight stories. The way you look, you have probably already had some adventures behind you.” Then she probably only realized how it sounded.

"So it is clear to me that in some fights you can not get away uninjured. Forgive me, sometimes I just talk too much."

"It is alright." Actually, he would have preferred to be alone with his thoughts, but he did not really want to scare her away now. Especially when she was responsible for bringing him the food. He could not tell such great hero stories either, and so he talked to her more about her life. That did not seem to bother her too much either.

The conversation went on until he was almost finished eating and someone burst into the door. His interlocutor was a little scared and immediately got up from the seat. Only when she moved away did he realize how close she actually was to him. He had been paying more attention to what she was saying all the time, pushing himself over and over again.

Fortunately, the people who were just entering the room were his allies.

"There you are. I'm sorry I slept so long, but why did you not wake me up?” The last sentence went to the curly head. The man gave the young waitress a venomous look when the knight looked at his plate and the woman behind him could not see it.

“Anyway, I was so polite and turned the sign on the door. So people know this is open."

"It was very nice of you. I must have forgotten it in my flakiness.” So the young woman who was just staying at John's side had disappeared from the room.

“As for you, I did not wake you up. I thought partly that there was a sleeping powder in last night's meal, but then it should have worked for me as well.” Sherlock said that annoyed, but in reality he just did not want to reveal that he could not do it. He actually had the intention to shake him awake before sunrise. But when the candlelight fell on the sleeping knight's face, he tried to be particularly quiet when he went out. When he saw the peaceful features, which were not troubled by anxiety when he was at rest, he simply couldn't bring himself to disturb the other while sleeping. The wound on the blond's cheek was also responsible for leaving the room without his friend.

"So someone must have mixed something into the food, because you also slept once." The knight emphasized what was said with a small playful smile, which he replied as if on command. He would have liked to chat, but they were neither alone nor had time for it.

"Look at that. I can mingle better with the people.” The prince was a little grateful that their female companion could at least change the subject.

It was a little annoying to Sherlock that he could not even take his eyes off the knight for a moment without a woman dancing around him. He thought it would go away, but John looked very attractive even with the scratch on his face. Then he blinked as if he did not want to believe what he was thinking. Of course, his companion was handsome. Still, he never had that striking beauty, as Viktor would call it. This one looked good, but the more Sherlock thought about this guy, the more he could slap his face that he was spending precious time with this prince.

Now it did not matter, because they were finally back in their country and there he had other things to think about. How long will it take to get rid of the lady by their side? It was raining again and again, but the summer made the water warm and he wanted to take John to the secret place in the forest this year. Odd that he wanted a little togetherness with the knight increased from day to day. He had not thought that way last night. Probably because he was a little weak.

"How did you pay for these clothes?" The question pulled the prince out of his thoughts. The blond one eyed him through urgently.

"John we have not stolen anything if you want to suggest that." Annoyed, he sat down next to his friend, but turned away insulted. The lady sat across from them and the corners of her mouth were slightly raised. The curly head could not explain why. In fact, he noticed that she smiled more and more with each day of the escape. He thought it was good that she was already getting better, but it still annoyed him when she looked at the blonde man with these features. That was also something he could not explain. Finally, he was aware that the two have no feelings for each other.

Are you sure? The voice in his head bothered him whenever he needed it the least.

"Then where did you get the money for these things?" The younger one rolled his eyes and found it a little annoying that the man next to him always had to play the good person. Perhaps he only does it because they had a woman in the group.

"Please do not be so strict with him." Now this was exactly what interfered in the conversation.

"The prince borrowed a little from his brother so that we can start the trip properly again."

"I see. Then it is good.” John said only and gave the other a certain look. Lady Anthea did not know the brothers well enough to know that the older Holmes would not easily lend something to the younger one. The latter had surely thought that they should all travel with him. He saw above that Prince Sherlock lightened his relative's wallet. Because he wanted to know how it went with them now.

"In addition, the prince was so generous and also got you something." The curly head had actually planned to give these things to the knight later. Then when they are alone among themselves again at some point. The clothes were not really meant for traveling or fighting. It was more something noblemen wore at celebrations or other occasions.

He bit his lip a little to keep himself from yelling at the woman because she was actually pulling the stuff out of the bag he tried to hide. But he tried to calm down. Of course John could say that he did not like it, but Sherlock already thought that he had better taste than the knight himself. Not that he did look bad in his things without armor. He bought it simply because his partner thought too often about saving. And because it should somehow serve as compensation for the past.

But now it was impossible for him to disclose that. Annoyingly, he could not distract the knight from the garment in time, so he just had to wait for his reaction. Inwardly, however, he made a note later to reciprocate the lady. When Mycroft got in here this morning, he should have thrown her at his feet. After all, he had only come to pick up his future bride.

Why did John have to haunt his mind? Because if he had not been there, the woman might have disappeared already. It is not that she is going to be mad with his brother. Quite the opposite. So why is she so reluctant to do so? She had not held back on her hike through the country, it took him a long time to question him about Mycroft. She probably thought she was doing it very skillfully. But he was sure that even the knight would notice after a while.

"Thank you." The curly head heard that, but when he caught the other's eyes, he felt the warmth in his cheeks rise. He was clearly not really fit again, otherwise he would not lose his temper with something like that. Something in him also explained that he should throw himself at John's feet and say that he liked doing that for him.

"Now you have decent clothes to wear. I am sure that once we are on Hatten Hall, someone will suggest to celebrate again. Then you do not have to wear your armor all the time on such occasions.” But other things came out of Sherlock's mouth. The older man replied only with a nod and carefully wrapped up the material again. The prince, however, did not try to appear disappointed because he should have known that his friend was not trying on the robe immediately. So he shook his head slightly and made his way back to the door.

"You should see that you have everything, because we are about to leave. I will see if the horses are ready.” John did not get the chance to ask where the animals came from or what happened to Prince Mycroft.

"Surely you can tell me what has already happened this morning." He turned to the woman next to him.

"I am aware that you want to know what the prince has discussed with his brother. Unfortunately I do not know either. The prince met alone with the other men and left me with a tailor.”

"It looks similar to him." The knight said rather for himself.

"Now that we are alone for a moment, we need to talk about something else." He added in a normal tone.

"Why do you want to avoid the older prince so badly? I will not urge you to answer, but Prince Sherlock will want to find out sooner or later. So please just tell me. No matter what it is, I will help you further. If you were hiding because of the wounds, we could have explained it to the older prince together. He could then let a much better doctor search for you, who can look after you better than I can.” At first she looked at him a little shocked because she probably did not expect the topic. The cheerfulness from before disappeared completely and then she looked sadly at the ground.

"It is not that I do not want to see him. It took a lot of control that I did not just walk down the stairs last night to tell him how glad I was to see him again.” Understanding he put a hand on her shoulder. But it did not seem to be enough, because suddenly she leaned against his chest and started to whimper softly. She probably wanted to hold it back, but it did not work. Soothing, he stroked her back a little. At least until she spoke again.

"I may be expecting a child."


End file.
